Persona 4: My Soul Walks With Me
by Golden-Black Dragon
Summary: 2 friends find friendship, love, bizarre occurrences and more. Persona 4, Golden, Animated Adaptation. 100%, so EVERYTHING is covered. Yukiko x OC, Rise x OC, Yu x Marie, Yosuke x Chie, Kanji x Naoto, Margaret x DF. Title taken from a quote in James Joyce's Ulysses. Includes references to books/movies/games/TV Shows/etc and characters (and more) from other SMT titles. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1: New Journeys

**Persona 4: My Soul Walks With Me**

**Chapter 1: New Journeys**

**April 11, 2011**

"_Take all, keep all. __**My soul walks with me**__, form of forms. So in the moon's midwatches, I pace the path above the rocks, in sable silvered, hearing Elsinore's tempting flood." _

_– _James Joyce, Ulysses

_Dreamscape/Velvet Room _

Dylan Blake opened his eyes and brushed a hand through his leonine mane of blonde hair. He was in a room, but it was a purple room and it was moving through what looked like a vast purple ocean. Occasionally, souls would move through the ocean like jellyfish or those luminous fish that swam along the ocean floor. There were no words for what this was, but the closest equivalent would've been something like being suspended in the middle of a mass of ice without that cold feeling or the frostbite, or the hypothermia or the death. Or he'd managed to stumble into some bizarre, latter-day Ghostbusters remake almost by accident.

Sitting across from him was an elderly man with a nose that bore a strong resemblance to a toucan's beak wearing what looked like a VERY expensive suit that was the same material as everything else in the room. Sitting next to this elderly man, was a very attractive blonde-haired woman, and they, or at least the old man, wanted to tell him something important.

"I," said the old man, "have had many names, but you may call me Igor. This," and here he motioned to the woman sitting beside him, "is my assistant Margaret." This wasn't an introduction so much as it was making conversation. The old man's name could have been anything else, and it wouldn't have made it any less strange.

"I'm Dylan, but I'm sure you probably know that one already right?" He laughed, but the old man slipped into an already eerie silence that was made much worse by their surroundings. He hadn't noticed before, but the whatever-it-was that they were in bore a strong resemblance to a floating mortuary.

"Yes. But, do you know what this is?" Igor had held up two cards with a strange design on it for Dylan to see before placing them gently down on the table in front of them like a feather.

"Those things are tarot cards right? You're going to give me a tarot card reading?" It was a superstition, people couldn't be distilled down to their very essences with just pieces of paper with pretty drawings on them.

"Those are tarot cards, yes. But I do not believe that you know, no rather, truly know, what they represent. Would you like me to explain them? I can do that if you would like." Igor made another motion, and the two cards appeared in the air almost as if by magic.

"This," Igor began by beckoning towards the card with a man and a dog standing on a cliff, "Is the Fool Arcana. It can represent a variety of things including divine inspiration and madness, and it is not something that can be underestimated. The number 0 after all is just the beginning, and you must be willing to make that beginning." The first card, the Fool, returned to its position on the table before Igor turned his attention to the second card.

"Do you know what this card represents?" This card represented something else, it was a woman with a jar on her stomach and monstrous shapes beneath her. Dylan almost recoiled back into his seat with fear.

"Your reaction says everything. This card, is the Hunger Arcana. It represents the danger of losing your self-control or of being consumed by power. Of course, it can also represent strength, but the wrong sort of strength. In other words, a strength that can only come from and be derived from the oppression of others." He felt strangely uncomfortable when Igor explained what the Hunger Arcana represented, and this discomfort was only going to grow.

"Of course, the Jester, which could be a variation of this card, is merely a repressed version of the Fool. The Jester is isolated, when the Fool is not, you might say." The second card returned to its spot on the table, and Igor shuffled both cards back into the deck before placing it on to the table before continuing.

"You must make your choice. You must choose to allow people **in**, or you must choose to shut people **out**. Only one of those choices is the correct one, it is not up to me to tell you which one is right. You are the only one who knows for sure. Remember, the people that you meet, will be able to better guide you down the right path should you choose to follow it. There will be one in particular who will help you more than the others. I will be expecting you and the other. I will be expecting you both, you and the other person who has the Fool Arcana." Igor's voice resonated as the vision faded into blackness.

_Narita Airport _

Dylan Blake, currently wearing blue jeans that were ripped at the knees, a Testament "New Order" t-shirt and a denim jacket with various patches sown into it was standing next to one Stephen Halsey who was wearing camouflage trousers, a black t-shirt and a hooded sweatshirt. Dylan had blonde hair down to about his shoulders and blue eyes, while Stephen had neck length black hair and brown eyes. Both of them were waiting for their luggage after being processed through Immigration.

"You okay Dylan?" Stephen waved a hand in front of Dylan, who was his best friend, and fellow traveller and transfer-student to the Land of the Rising Sun. "Hey, you're going to miss your suitcase and then we'll be here for a while."

"I'm fine. Just had this weird dream that's all." Dylan wasn't even sure that what he'd dreamt was even a dream, it was more like a vision. A very, very, very, disturbing vision. It was the ONLY way of explaining it.

"You sure? You've been having weird dreams, or should I say "nightmares" for a while now man. Are you 100% positive that it's got nothing to do with what happened last year and the accident right? I might be your best friend, but I wouldn't know the first thing about dealing with post-traumatic stress or whatever." Dylan merely shook his head and gave Stephen an odd look or just a look that seemed vaguely angry.

"They haven't been. A lot of them have been about a girl, and I'm not even sure why. It's been about a year since," he trailed off, seeing their respective suitcases approaching them. In one fluid motion, Dylan and Stephen both grabbed their briefcases.

"Hey, why don't I go get us food and then when I get back, we found out how many trains we need to get to reach Inaba or if we can just get one direct train and save the hassle." Dylan left to find food, leaving Stephen sitting on his briefcase while guarding his friend's briefcase.

After about 20 or 30 minutes, a girl with red, oddly copper-coloured hair wearing a white head-scarf, a pink turtleneck sweater for whatever reason and a blue skirt stood in front of Stephen. She looked at him with an expression of slight concern.

"Excuse me, but you look a little bit lost, are you alright?" Stephen bit back the urge to make a snappy, vaguely ill-considered retort and shook his head slightly.

"Nah. My friend's just gone off to get food, and we were on a non-stop flight from LaGuardia to here, I think, so we're pretty hungry plus the jetlag might have settled in by now. Uh, where are my manners? I'm Stephen but people call me Steve, and you? What's your name?" There was something different about this girl, but Stephen couldn't really place it.

"I'm Rise, and I think this is the first proper conversation that I've had with anyone in a while." Rise seemed slightly put-out by that fact, Stephen noticed, but he thought it was best not to pry.

"That's a bit shit. If people aren't going to give you the time of day, just find someone else. I know I would. But hey, we're talking right now though, and that's what counts. We could have something more than one conversation, but me, I just like to take each day as it comes you know. Plans can change, hey maybe we can keep in touch in case yours do. Would you like me to write my number down for you?" He wasn't sure if this was helping, but he was trying. Rise looked like she could do with a friend, never mind that she was attractive or anything. She was, but that was very much beside the point.

Rise nodded, taking out a business card with the word "Risette" on it and wrote down her number, and Stephen searched around for a piece of paper and wrote down his number, handing the piece of paper to her. When this little exchange had finished, Dylan had reappeared, carrying bags of food in each hand. After Stephen looked back, Rise had disappeared, leaving him holding the card.

"The hell was that?" Dylan seemed more irritated than usual because of the nightmares, Stephen noticed.

"I just got someone's number. Plus, I promised her that I'd call her after we've settled in at Inaba after we find out where we're staying. Or are you just going to tell me now?" Stephen inquired through a mouthful of hamburger.

"We're staying at the Amagi Inn for the year, 2 separate rooms. Dad's paid for everything. He's paid for Chase's apartment and car when he started college, so he's squared that for us, which is pretty generous all things considered." Dylan didn't need to say anything, his best friend knew what the previous statement was referring too. Obviously.

The two friends finished their sort-of meal amidst the business of the airport, after that, they decided to make their way to the first of about three or four connecting trains that'd take them to Inaba.

_Undisclosed Location, Washington D.C._

Garrett Calloway stepped into the room where a folder marked "TOP SECRET" had been placed before him. In an adjoining room sat a General Carter who had been placed in charge of the mission that Calloway would soon embark on. So he read, his eyes alternately widening then furrowing, almost unable to believe what it was he was reading. Dealing with aliens would've made at least some sense, but this? This was different, and much stranger too. After having familiarised himself with the file as much as he could, he was called into the room.

"Do you know why you have been selected for this mission, Agent Calloway?" He knew why. He was one of the best agents in any agency, he knew what needed to be done and he went and did it no questions asked no matter how unethical it was. The mission came first, objections, if he had any came second.

"Do you know precisely what this mission involves Agent Calloway?" General Carter arched his fingers in such a way that they were in a steeple shape, like a church or a cathedral. Calloway merely nodded.

"A long time ago, a being called Philemon conducted an experiment with a being called Nyarlothep. Philemon created beings from world history, myths and legends called Personas that could be harnessed if certain conditions were met, Nyarlothep created the Shadows. These Shadows were mostly mindless and incapable of independent though, but some weren't. They evolved and thrived on human emotions, albeit emotions that had heavily been clamped down upon, like a pressure cooker. Nyarlothep had tried to make his or its presence felt upon the world but was driven away, not destroyed on those occasions. A short time ago, an incident happened at a place called Port Island that was slightly different. A being that was called Nyx arose and it wished for the destruction of the world as we had previously known it and it drew Shadows to itself to accomplish that goal. However, someone by the name of Minato Arisato sacrificed himself in order to prevent that end. But this is not the complete story, as the rest of the SEES team that had helped defeat Nyx has since disappeared. We don't know where," Calloway's eyes had widened slightly at this information. He was expecting a cover-up next, or some great revelation, which mightn't have been entirely forthcoming.

"We have reason to believe, that another being might be trying to bring about the end of the world. If that is the case, then people who can access Personas can be there to stop it. What you must do Calloway, is assist these Persona-users in whatever way you can because if you don't, it will really be the end if they fail. We tried to harness the Shadows before, for military use in the 1950s and 1960s, but we couldn't control them. It took having to destroy the ones that we had summoned and a lot of cover-ups to make people forget their existence. It will not work a second time. Good luck." This was said as the door was closed upon Calloway, who was guided from the secret location into a waiting limousine. This limousine would take him to someone could be able to help, and then to a private jet to Tokyo.

_Yasoinaba Region, Japan_

Three, or even four trains later, Dylan and Stephen found themselves on an almost completely empty train apart from one other person. This other person had silver coloured hair, and was very much asleep. Dylan and Stephen had no clue when this mystery person even arrived on the train, but as the train gradually emptied out, he became more and more visible. Not that he'd really made his presence felt.

_Could he be one of the people who Igor mentioned in my vision?_ _There's no way. It's got to be a coincidence._ Dylan looked spooked, and looked in the silver-haired boy's direction.

"You okay man? You look really spooked. It's like you've seen a ghost or something." Stephen observed, his eyes widening with an expression of concern.

"Look, I'm fine, seriously dude. One thing happens and suddenly everyone feels sorry for me! C'mon?! One goddamn thing." Dylan snapped, almost screaming at Stephen in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, it's just…. It's been a long flight, and all the nightmares haven't helped. The vision's just made everything MASSIVELY worse. Not that I'd need things to get worse." With the apology accepted, Dylan and Stephen just sat and waited.

The train went through a tunnel, and the silver-haired boy woke up, opening his eyes and yawned loudly before staring intently out the window, and then back at Dylan and Stephen. He didn't notice that they were there, as he'd fallen asleep as soon as he'd gotten on the train.

"Who are you guys?" The silver-haired boy looked extremely confused.

"We didn't want to introduce ourselves because you were asleep, but I'm Dylan Blake and this is Stephen Halsey. But everyone calls him Steve. Usually," Dylan introduced himself while Stephen gave a slight yet friendly wave.

"Yu," the silver-haired boy or Yu, didn't want to make conversation all that much. Or he just wasn't used to it, making conversation that is.

"So, where's your stop then? 'Cause we're going to Inaba ourselves, and we don't really know anybody seeing as we've flown over here pretty recently ourselves." Dylan included Stephen in that, naturally.

"Oh, my uncle, who's a detective and his family are there, and I'm staying with them so it's my stop too. I'm staying there for about a year. How long are you guys there for?" Yu felt that he could trust them, despite only having met them on that particular train.

_Downtown, Washington D.C._

After about two or three hours of searching, Calloway found a building, the door of which was marked _Martin Fischer Esquire, Medium/Spirit Detective_ and had the symbol of an eye painted on the glass section of it. The door was looked, but Calloway took a lock-pick out of his pocket and merely picked the lock. He then opened the door and stepped inside, and when he had found a light-switch on the wall, he flicked it into the ON position.

"Hey?! Who are you? I-I already told someone how to summon Shadows to our world! Please leave me alone!" An unkempt and bearded man who Calloway could only assume was Fischer shouted out from behind a desk that was covered with books and papers that hadn't been filed in what seemed like a long time. The unkempt man was also holding a loaded gun and pointing it.

"I am a federal agent, I am not going to hurt you so you can put the gun down now. Who was here?" Calloway had managed to talk down Fischer, who took the bullets out of his gun and placed it down on the desk.

"He came about a few weeks ago. He asked me to tell him how to summon Shadows to our world from their world. I told him that if you created a portal between the words with a television for instance, you could summon shadows to bring people into their world and vice versa. He threatened my family when I refused to help him see if it would work. He-he took someone and put that person into their world and waited for the Shadows to come. After a while, he threw the body out, escaped and destroyed the evidence. I never saw him again and I think he might have done it again to more people. I'm a good man, I didn't know he would kill them..." Calloway held up his hand, motioning for Fischer to stop speaking.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Calloway asked, but Fischer couldn't remember what his description was. "Will you be willing to at least help me find him?" Fischer nodded, fearfully.

"It's a matter of national, no global security. If that man were to sell off that information, or if it were to end up being in the wrong hands, who knows what might happen? The world could end, and as you told this maniac how to summon the Shadows, then you could be blamed. Do you understand?" Again, Fischer nodded, with the same level of fear.

"Good." Calloway dead-panned. "Now, you're going to get a hair-cut and a shave and then we're going to Japan."

Fischer had no choice.

_Yasoinaba Region, Japan_

"Finally!" Stephen let out a sigh of absolute relief as he stood up, shaking the sleep out of his legs before collecting his suitcase as well as Dylan's, handing said suitcase over. Wordlessly, Yu had stood up and reached for his own suitcase before exiting the train along with the two friends, who had stood on the platform as if they were waiting for somebody.

"Did you say that you were staying at the inn when I was asleep?" Suddenly, Yu had spoken up, for almost no apparent reason.

"'Bout time Serpico!" Stephen cheered, happy that the nigh-on mute boy had managed to FINALLY say something.

"I apologise. But, yes, we are staying at the inn. How exactly do we go about getting there?" Dylan asked.

"I wouldn't know, and my uncle and cousin had been waiting for me for a while. But I'm sure someone would know. I really have to get going now, but I'll be sure to see you around." With a wave, Yu walked away, leaving Dylan and Stephen standing on the platform.

"So, what do we do now then?" Stephen looked at Dylan, who just seemed tired, possibly because of the recurring nightmares.

"We'll walk and then we'll ask someone where it is. It's not like it's going to be all that difficult to find is it? I mean c'mon, it's nothing like the city. Someone's bound to know where it is." Stephen and Dylan just decided to keep walking, and eventually, they found someone who would point them in the direction of the Amagi Inn.

_Amagi Inn_

After having arrived at the Inn, and having met the couple who ran the inn, they were given keys to their rooms that were, luckily right across the hallway from each other. Dylan, however was slightly on-edge as he was waiting for the "_she_" that Igor had told him of to appear. Almost as if by coincidence, they had been told that the couple had a daughter who was the same age as they were named Yukiko that was most likely what had gotten Dylan so paranoid.

"It's a coincidence. And coincidences happen man. Like how I just happened to meet a girl at the Airport. I mean, I don't know if I'll see her again, but I'm hoping that I do. You're just reading too much into that whole thing. Honestly, you've got to chill the hell out." Stephen was busy setting up the DVD player in that room, but he'd been imparting advice to Dylan.

"It wasn't a coincidence. It was a vision. A VISION." Dylan retorted. His best friend might have meant well, but it was **his **vision, not Stephen's. Not only that, but he'd seen an odd cluster of butterflies around, not sure what that was connected to.

"I don't care what it is, why not just see if that's the girl and work from there? You're not going to go anywhere if you overthink it. So what movie you wanna watch, Pick Of Destiny or Terminator 2? I managed to bring some of my stash over, so I'd probably pick the first one. I'm not going to get a buzz on watching some creep-o robot chasing some kid." Dylan nodded, fumbling for his lighter before settling in to watch the movie.

_Dojima Residence _

For the first of approximately many times from or since the start of Yu's stay in Inaba, Dojima would be worried about something. This most recent thing that had caused Yu's uncle to worry about anything was the unexplained absence of Adachi, one of his co-detectives. In the world of law enforcement, Yu presumed, those kinds of absences were always bad things.

Yu watched as Dojima checked his phone with a worried expression and hurried out of the room, telling him that he'd be home later. His daughter, and Yu's cousin, Nanako seemed a bit disappointed by this development.

"So, is it always like this?" Yu asked, Nanako nodded.

Eventually, Nanako went to sleep, leaving Yu to clear everything away. As he was about to go to sleep, he noticed the television flicker into life, so he stuck a hand against the screen, only to fall into it.

_?_

_What is this place?_ Yu stood up, gingerly patting himself down and inspecting himself for any bruising or damage. The world around him was foggy, and grey for miles around him. The only thing for him to was to see where it was that he could possibly go. He also noticed that he had an old katana or a sword somehow, albeit sheathed. _Oh, this must be new, fall in get a weapon free._ He looked around him, and saw the blonde-haired boy from earlier, Dylan stand up while carrying two axes.

"You fell in too huh?" Yu nodded. "So, you want to see where the hell this path goes right? It's pretty fucking cool though huh." Dylan's bravado wasn't exactly fooling anyone, especially when Yu had just decided to go on ahead, letting Dylan follow behind him.

After a while, they stopped, only to be confronted by a mysterious and very much human shape standing amongst the fog.

"Hey, doesn't this remind you of LOST? We've got the smoke monster and everything!" Dylan seemed way too enthusiastic for his own good.

"We survive, and then I'll say," Yu replied grimly, unsheathing the katana while looking at the human shape intensely.

"Humans are all the same, so dominated by their desires and their emotions. PATHETIC." A voice cackled out, as the fog began to roil with intensity around them. "You are nothing. Nothing at all. Insignificant!" The shape lashed out at them both, sending them backwards.

Yu and Dylan both attempted to attack the shape, with these attacks barely even registering.

"Your weakness is disappointing," the shape taunted its voice booming throughout the area. The fog was rolling in thicker, and there was just more of it now. Except that it was taking on a mind of its own.

"Your kind have only one desire," the shape said, its voice taking on a bizarrely feminine quality, "Death. Death is the only truth. You may attempt to seek the truth, but never find it." It now appeared that the shape was laughing at their attempts to harm it.

_I am thou. Thou art I._ Another voice echoed, causing the shape to disappear even if its laughter still lingered on the air.

"The fuck was that?" Dylan looked incredibly worried at what had just transpired. "Seriously? What the fuck is going on? We could've died!" He looked at Yu, who was looking a little bit worried himself.

"I have no idea, but we have to get out of here before that thing appears again," Yu was insistent upon that. Together, they found an exit, and leapt through it to where they had been before.

_Amagi Inn_

**CRACK! **Dylan tumbled out of the television, as Stephen moved backwards to avoid him.

"Where the hell have you been? You fell through the television, it was weird. Honestly. Hey, I'm pretty sure that the same thing would happen in my room. You okay?" Stephen helped Dylan up, the latter looked slightly shaken.

"I have no idea. I saw the boy from the train, Yu, and we fought this weird shape surrounded by fog. It was weird, it kept talking about finding the truth and death and stuff like that. I've got no idea why." Dylan seemed shaken, he ran his hands through his hair in confusion.

"Does it have anything to do with the dreams then?" Stephen sounded worried, he wasn't really sure what to make of this most recent occurrence.

"Yeah, it does. I wouldn't really call them dreams you know. More like nightmares," Dylan growled.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get settled in and get some sleep. See you tomorrow dude?" Stephen walked out, tossing his room-key up into the air and catching it while closing the door.

"Shit. I go somewhere else, and crap still happens. Dammit." With an annoyed sigh, Dylan decided to just sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: New School Blues

**Chapter 2: New School Blues**

**April 12, 2011**

_Dreamscape_

He was standing in the middle of a flood plain, and it was raining heavily, and the fog had coalesced into a gigantic mass that made looking around difficult. Despite the fact that it seemed like the middle of the day, it looked like night. _What in the hell? Is this like the other one? _Dylan blinked, getting his bearings again, before walking forward and climbing down to somewhere near the flood plain.

He put his hands in his jacket pockets for warmth as the rain cascaded down from his now rain-soaked hair. After waiting for a little while longer, he saw someone lying face on the ground, and wondered who it could possibly be. Seeing as he could feel the rain-water soaking down into his shoes, he finally decided to just go and check. When he had reached the body, he turned the body over, and saw that not only was it female, but she whoever it was, was definitely dead and there were what appeared to be marks on her neck.

Her death didn't seem like it was peaceful, if anything it was the exact opposite. _I could've done without seeing another dead body, still, I wonder who or what could've possibly caused this? _Dylan knelt down and closed her eyes with his right hand before returning to his feet again. As he returned to his feet, the fog began to mass around him, and the rain began to intensify as he saw another distinctly human shape standing behind him.

"You know, it wouldn't be so bad if you realised that deep down you're just like me." Dylan didn't need to turn around to see who this mysterious figure was as that figure was holding a gun directly to his head.

"We have both **HUNGERED**. You hungered for people to see beyond your family's wealth, while I hungered for more basic needs. I wanted to be loved and respected, but I have gotten nothing. If only you would just give in, we could have changed everything, but I know you. You're not going to give in so you will just have to die." The mysterious figure was almost triumphantly laughing at him.

"You don't know me at all do you? Do you honestly think that I'd kill someone just to make my life better? Are you insane? Honestly, do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound? And I'm not scared of you just because you've got a gun either!" Dylan turned around and grabbed the gun and wrenched it from the mysterious figure's grasp.

"Yeah, what are you going to do huh? C'mon, you're not so tough without that gun now are you?" He shoved the mysterious figure back, and the figure stood there before retaliating by kicking him in the stomach hard when he wasn't expecting it. They were pretty much locked in combat by that point, with the mysterious figure getting the upper hand before Dylan hit said figure in the face with a rock and got away.

The mysterious figure ignored the blood running down its face and went for the gun. After a very brief pause, the figure had picked up the gun and was now pointing it at Dylan.

"You had your chance," it said, pulling the trigger. The figure smiled as the bullet bore itself into Dylan's chest before pulling the trigger again and again until everything faded to black.

_Amagi Inn _

Dylan was woken up by a searing pain in his head. He looked around his room and he could see and feel that he'd not managed to get any sleep again because of the dreams that had been recurring the past few weeks. Not for the first time, he fervently wished that he could just have normal dreams like anyone else his age. He'd also managed to bite down onto his tongue to the point that he was tasting blood, and he went into the bathroom of his room to rinse out his mouth.

Desperately, he tried to focus his mind on something away from the crumbling walls of his psyche. The couple who ran the inn seemed nice, and the inn was very well-maintained, both of which were definitely added bonuses. He still hadn't managed to meet Yukiko yet, but it was only a matter of time before that happened. Luckily though, he still hadn't figured out what he could possibly say to her.

_Oh hey, I've had this vision and you were mentioned it and we're soul mates or something even if we've never met each other before._ He knew just how utterly insane telling someone that he'd never met that he had a vision let alone a dream of her would sound. It would've been so insane that he'd have been measured for a nice strait-jacket and thrown into a well-padded room for the rest of his life.

_I'll just take it one day at a time, like I have every day since the accident._ Dylan got dressed, putting on the uniform that he was expected to wear at his new high school. After struggling with tying his tie, he just gave up and put the untied tie across his shoulders. He paused only to retrieve his denim jacket and backpack before exiting the room.

Conversely, Stephen had a much better night's sleep than Dylan, despite seeing his best friend literally fall through a television before his very freaking eyes. Like Dylan, he got dressed, putting his uniform on and he also had no idea how to tie a tie or at least tie it well. After that, he zipped up his hoodie and found a little bit more of his stash, stowing it in a pocket.

Unlike Dylan, who had exited his respective room and was standing outside in the hallway, Stephen took out his phone and called Rise. He almost skipped for joy when Rise picked up and answered.

"Hey! It's Steve from the airport. I managed to reach where I'm staying. Uh, I'm in this little in at a town called Inaba." He waited for Rise's reply, and he was a tiny bit surprised that **she **came from that town as well or at least she had relatives who did.

"Oh right. Uh yeah, it's nice but it's a bit quiet. Apart from the fact that my buddy, the blonde dude, fell into the TV in his room. Like, pretty weird shit huh? Look, I'd better get going, I can hear my friend knocking on the door. I'll call you later. Bye, bye, bye." Stephen hung up and opened the door of his room, looking at a weary-looking Dylan.

"Have you seriously not gotten any sleep since we got here man? Does it have something to do with you falling into the TV? Or is it something else," he could see the taciturn expression on Dylan's face.

"I saw something in my dream this time," Stephen's eyes widened at this, "I saw this flood plain thing, and I saw a body. An actual human body. I turned it over, and someone was there. He started mouthing off about how I was so similar to him and everything when he was holding a gun to my head. I tried to fight him off, but he overpowered me before he shot me." Dylan knew that anyone would find this farfetched, but Stephen believed him somehow.

"Hey, I believe you man. Let's say we get something to eat and find your mystery girl alright? Her family owns and runs the inn for crying out loud so she's not that difficult to find," with this show of support from Stephen, the duo went to find somewhere in the inn that they could eat, only to conveniently run into Yukiko.

"Are you the American transfer students?" She asked, with Dylan and Stephen nodding. "My parents told me that you'd be staying here." She looked across at Dylan, as if she was trying to figure out if she recognized him or not.

"We are," Stephen was speaking for Dylan who was almost at a loss for words, "Hey, do you know where we could eat in here? We're starving." After Yukiko pointed them in the right direction, the trio went to eat breakfast before leaving for Yasogami High. She was their guide as neither Dylan nor Stephen were all that familiar with Inaba. Plus, both of them needed to get an umbrella and rain-gear in the event of rain.

_Dojima Residence_

"That's the end of the world news. In local news, reporter Yamano Mayumi has gone missing and investigators are currently treating the case as suspicious. This case has similarities to cases that are being treated part of an ongoing investigation into several murders in Washington D.C. We will give you more developments on this, and other stories as they happen. In today's weather forecast, heavy rain is expected." The news report was soon replaced with a commercial with a jauntily upbeat jingle.

"Every day's a great day at your Junes!" Nanako sang, perfectly accompanying the jingle. Yu was grateful for the distraction. The reporter had probably disappeared slightly before or even around the time that himself and the two exchange students had arrived at Inaba, which could've been a coincidence.

"You okay?" Nanako looked at her cousin quizzically as he was currently eating while also deep in thought.

"I'm fine. So, I'm guessing that your father's had to leave early again," Yu stated around a mouthful of egg and toast.

"He did," Nanako was slightly despondent at that, "But, he's had to do that more often." Yu nodded again, this time in sympathy. His parents have had to travel as part of their jobs to the point of living and working in the United States while he was in a small town in Japan. That being said, he was old enough to be able to accept that for what it was. Not that it helped all that much.

"Hey, this is really good! I didn't know that you could cook!" Yu remembered his own culinary adventures when he had tried to cook when he was younger, said culinary adventures just resulted in making a mess or burning things.

"Thanks! Dad leaves early sometimes, but I know how to cook for myself. He doesn't really cook, so we just order food in most of the time." Yu's brow furrowed slightly, if he didn't know any better, he'd have thought that his uncle was either overworked or working far too much.

"Hey! Seeing as our schools are near each other, and you're new here, mind if we walk there together? We're going in the same direction anyway." Nanako chirped as she and Yu cleared the table, stacking the plates that needed to be cleaned for when they'd have the time.

_Yasogami High_

On his first day in his new high-school, Dylan managed to almost immediately cause a stir by walking through the door with Yukiko. This had prompted frissons of gossip to spread around, and all within a few minutes. Stephen, on the other hand, had managed to walk slightly ahead of Dylan, thus avoiding any rumours or speculation. Yukiko had gone to where class 2-2 was while Dylan and Stephen waited to be assigned their home-room classes.

"I saw the way you were looking at her. You wanna do the bump 'n' grind with her if you know what I mean. I seriously can't blame you though, I'm not really sure what angle she'd look better from. But, I've kind of got my eye on someone already." Stephen did a vaguely suggestive hip-centric dance while Dylan rolled his eyes at him.

"Let me guess, it's airport girl isn't it?" Dylan responded sarcastically. "Pretty sure there's only one reason why you even have her number in the first place."

"Yeah, but I haven't had any weird dreams about **her**, now have I?" Stephen folded his arms and looked in the direction that Yukiko had just walked in while smiling. Dylan merely flipped him the bird as a response.

The two friends stopped their bickering as soon as Yu showed up, Dylan and Yu exchanged nods before the three of them were all standing in the same place.

After a few minutes, a teacher made their way over to them, no doubt with information relating to what homeroom class they'd been assigned to. Dylan fervently wished that he was in the same class as Yukiko, Stephen didn't want to have to go through the effort of making new friends while Yu was happy to let things take their course.

"Ahem," the teacher coughed as a way of building anticipation amongst the trio, "You've been assigned to Class 2-2, and your homeroom teacher is Morooka Kinshiro. He's prone to making accusations, and can be quite, um, dogmatic. He also teaches philosophy, so you three are going to be putting up with his nonsense more than once in your day. Good luck!" The teacher who had assigned them their homeroom class had walked away, leaving the trio to walk in the opposite direction.

Having found the room, Yu, Dylan and Stephen each made their way inside; Dylan sat near Yukiko, Stephen sat at the back while Yu sat somewhere in the middle. Mercifully, Morooka was running slightly late, which gave the class an opportunity to talk amongst themselves before one of the teacher's tirades.

"So, Yukiko, did you hear some of the rumours that have already been making their way around?" A girl with short brown hair wearing a green jacket asked, Dylan had no idea who she was.

"What rumours Chie?" Yukiko's voice sounded flat and probably even flinty, "Just because he's staying at my family's inn doesn't mean I visit his room or anything like that. He's good-looking yes, but I'm not like that." Dylan gave a Cheshire cat grin as he thought of exactly the right thing to say to her.

"Don't worry darlin'," Dylan managed to make a ridiculously convincing John Wayne impression, "You can be anything you want to be. And I wouldn't mind a little sugar later tonight either." That was the precise moment when she slapped him in the face. Hard. And she was also blushing in embarrassment.

"Hey, what the hell?! It was a joke, although humour can come from truth you know. Damn, remind me to never piss you off again. Sorry if I offended you or anything though," Dylan rubbed the side of his face where he got slapped and made a vaguely pained grimace.

Finally, Morooka had managed to arrive, even if his reputation if it could be called that had preceded him.

"Alright you brats, I don't give a damn about your Myspace, Facebook, Twitter or your Instagram. When you're in my class I expect you to learn. Oh, and I wouldn't be surprised if any perverts want to have," and here he made air quotations with his hands, "Hook-ups. The maiden folk here are to remain as pure as driven snow, is that clear?" Suddenly, Dylan and Stephen both burst out laughing at the same time, even if Morooka chose to ignore it.

"I'm gonna teach you shitheads whether you like it or not!" this was accompanied by more laughter and what would later become an incredibly inspired comment by Dylan or an incredibly ill-advised one.

"We don't like it!" This interruption managed to break Morooka's concentration, and he turned his attention towards the blonde.

"You think you're so funny don't you? You're just a loser hiding behind your family's money aren't you? I bet you even got your parents to fudge your grades for you so you could come here as an exchange student!" Now it was Dylan's turn to get angry, and Stephen looked at him and mouthed, "Dude, it's not worth it! Leave it alone!" but Dylan ignored him before pushing his chair out from his desk and standing up.

"I think **I'M **funny? Hey, at least I don't have to lecture high-school students about something that I've probably **NEVER** done. I wouldn't say it's surprising either seeing as your teeth would make even the most experienced dentist cry. Oh, and for your information, I got good enough grades to come here without anyone's help. So put that in your pipe and smoke it." A stunned silence emanated over the classroom as Dylan sat down again.

"I don't care if you're an exchange student you shithead, but I will make your life a living hell for disrespecting me," Dylan could tell that Morooka was angry, but that was mainly because nobody had ever called him out before.

Dylan was about to retort, but he thought better of it and Morooka went back to whatever it was that he was talking about before.

After the end of what was an interesting enough first day, everybody began to leave the classroom, but they returned to their seats when an announcement over the PA called all the teachers, including Morooka to a meeting.

"You okay?" Stephen looked worryingly at Dylan, wondering if his friend's dreams were affecting his psyche yet. It probably was, if his war of words with Morooka was anything to go by.

"I'm fine, seriously. I'm okay. Just drop it." He was more tired than he might have possibly cared to admit.

"So, why did you chose to come to Inaba?" Yukiko was considerably gentler than she was when she'd slapped Dylan. Then again, nobody had ever talked to her like he did. She'd assumed from what she'd read or heard of him that he was arrogant and obnoxious, but he might not have been.

"Well, I wanted to go somewhere quiet and just get away, you know. But I don't think I'll be getting much quiet after that. Um, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. Didn't mean to offend you." His face still stung from were Yukiko slapped him but he didn't mind at all.

There was more interest regarding Yu than himself and Stephen admittedly, even if word of Dylan's mini-rebellion against the tyranny of King Moron had spread throughout the halls of Yasogami High.

"That was impressive," A brown haired boy with orange headphones stated in an almost congratulatory manner. "Hey, I'm Yosuke and you guys are?"

"I'm Dylan and that's Stephen," Dylan introduced himself and pointed out Stephen as well.

Yosuke walked over to Chie, the girl wearing the green jacket and handed her a DVD case, probably containing some martial arts movie. Luckily, when Chie opened the DVD case, the DVD was still in one piece. Shortly after this, Chie and Yosuke introduced themselves to Yu, who patiently explained that he was from the city, probably either Tokyo, Osaka or Kobe or some city like that.

Finally, another announcement sounded over the PA, this time, it said that everybody was free to go at long last. Exiting the building, Dylan noticed a wan looking boy wearing a school uniform from a different school in Inaba. After watching as he got in Yukiko's face, he decided that he had to step in.

"She said no alright, back the fuck up." At almost lightning speed, Dylan stepped in front of Yukiko and shoved the wan looking boy backwards. Almost immediately, he took a few steps forward and got back up in Dylan's face.

"Oh I get it! She wouldn't go out with me, but she'd go out with a rich foreigner. Tch, she sounds like the type." The boy seemed angry, but Dylan was much angrier. He was so angry in fact that he'd quite literally punched the wan looking boy to the ground and was about to hit him again before he was pulled away by Stephen and Yu. The boy got up and looked at them angrily before walking away, swearing under his breath when he did so.

"I'm gonna go, I've got work later, I'll see you around!" Yosuke had ran off looking for where he'd left his bike. Dylan wasn't sure, but Chie seemed like she'd probably miss Yosuke being around, but he wasn't going to pry because he didn't really see the point. Besides, he had his own stuff to worry about.

_Samegawa Flood Plain _

Adachi smiled as he wiped the blood from Yamano's wounds onto his trouser legs. _This world is full of __**BITCHES AND WHORES**__, and I will __**END IT.**__ I will end it all, starting with her._ It had taken him many weeks of preparation, but his plan, no **her** plan, was already taking form. Besides, the authorities in America were still trying to connect him to the deaths of the people that he killed there. Who was going to believe that some idiotic Spiritual Detective or whatever it was would tell someone how to create a portal to another world anyway? As far as Adachi was concerned, it would take more weeks before even the slightest shred of evidence in those cases would emerge and he didn't leave any evidence in the Inn when he killed Yamano.

"The bitch deserved it. Picking that politician over me, and he was married. Serves her right, trying to destroy a happy marriage. Or was it?" He chuckled at the thought as people like Nametame could never stop even if they had everything they wanted. _I'm going to get what I want, Izanami-sama told me. I help her, and I can end it._ _Now it's time I escape before anyone notices… _

Adachi gingerly climbed out of the place where he'd put Yamano's body and stuck his hand down his throat in order to induce vomiting. _They won't expect a thing. Poor fools. "Oh, look at Adachi, he's acting like he's still a rookie cop. Oh maybe he should've stayed behind a desk if the sight of dead bodies had such an effect." Fuck them. Especially Dojima..." _He ran faster than he had before, covering his mouth with his sleeve.

After running for possibly half an hour, maybe more he could see ambulances, police cars and a quintet of teenagers walking past him. The silver haired boy **Narukami Yu** and the blonde boy **Dylan Blake** were the two who had intrigued him the most. Adachi knew that Narukami was Dojima's nephew, but Blake? Blake was the disgraced youngest son of the owner of Blake Industries, and he had come to Inaba in order to stay some place quiet because of an accident that he didn't quite know the details of but it was pretty serious. It didn't matter, if Narukami couldn't be talked around, then perhaps Blake could be more willing to help him.


	3. Chapter 3: Clock Strikes 12

**Chapter 3: Clock Strikes 12**

**April 13, 2011**

_Dreamscape _

Unlike the other dreams he was having the last few weeks, this dream was normal enough the fact that he was tied to a chair none withstanding. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with a white skull on it, his jacket having been discarded for some odd reason. _It looks suspiciously like my room at the Inn, huh, it actually __**is **__my room at the inn._

"You've been a very naughty boy. So, you said you wanted **sugar**?" Dylan looked up to see who exactly it was who was talking to him. Much to his feigned surprise, it was Yukiko wearing the same outfit that Uma Thurman wore in the Kill Bill movies. _I knew there was a reason why I don't watch the Kill Bill movies all that much. And there it is. There it really is. Jeans were a bad choice. _

"So what if I have been? What exactly are you going to do about it?" He wriggled his tied arms around slightly.

"Oh, you'll **find out**." She leaned over and whispered in his ear, draping herself across him as she did.

"That's not any fun," Dylan was about to interrupt as she kissed him on the lips, giving him just enough time to reciprocate. _I'm finally having a normal dream, and this is what happens. Shit, that slap must have hit me harder than I thought it did._

"Why don't you just tell me? Or you know, just untie me?" He grinned, no doubt trying to push his luck.

"I think," Yukiko smiled as she untied him, "I'd better just **show** you instead." At that moment, she lifted him out of the chair so that they were both standing up.

"Well, just show me then," they kissed again. Only this time, they'd managed to get from standing up to sitting on the edge of Dylan's bed.

"I think I've been **teasing **you for long enough," Yukiko began to unzip her jacket, but everything began to fade before it happened.

_Amagi Inn_

Much to his disappointment, Dylan woke up, annoyed that the first normal dream he had if it could be called normal had ended before it had gotten good. _Oh great, now I'm dreaming about her now. All she did was slap me, and I'm getting all worked up. _He sighed to himself as he got out of bed and got dressed, disappointed that the dream didn't last longer. Dylan couldn't figure out what exactly it was about Yukiko that got him going, if you could put it that way. Maybe it was the fact that she'd managed to kick his ass in a way that nobody else had done before.

After taking an almost glacial shower, he got dressed in his uniform, this time wearing an Exodus t-shirt, specifically a Bonded by Blood shirt, underneath his shirt and tie. This time, he managed to do a decent job of tying his tie or rather that it didn't look like an absolute mess. Dylan put his denim jacket on and grabbed his backpack before leaving his room, putting the key in one of his pockets just to keep it safe. Luckily, he wasn't too late as he'd managed to catch up with Stephen.

"You haven't had any weird dreams again dude? Or were you dreaming of something else, or should I say **someone else**?" Stephen held back a hearty laugh as he saw Dylan redden to the approximate shade of a tomato.

"I had a dream about Yukiko. She was dressed as the Bride from the Kill Bill movies and I woke up as she was about to unzip her jacket alright. Are you happy now? At least I'm not having dreams where I see people getting murdered before my eyes at the moment thank you very much," Dylan seemed more irritated by the fact that his relationship with Yukiko was nowhere near where he'd imagined it than by Stephen's questions.

"Fantastic. Honestly, just forget I said anything about it. Really," Stephen wasn't expecting Dylan to be so terse, or be so utterly frustrated by a girl. Then again, it was the first time his friend had allowed himself to feel those kinds of feelings again since the accident.

After eating breakfast, they exited the inn, with Amagi-san thanking them, or Dylan specifically for returning the umbrella that he given to him and reminding him to get an umbrella as well as rain gear. He took note of the fact that Mariko was sort of absent, or just not there at the moment.

Upon leaving the inn, they saw Yukiko standing in front of them with a vaguely impatient look on her face. "You're going to be late. If you'd taken any longer, I would've left without you." It was Dylan's imagination but she'd sounded stressed, but he didn't want to bring it up in case it upset her.

"You okay?" Dylan asked, giving Yukiko a worried glance.

"I'm **fine**. Please don't worry about it," now Yukiko was the one who was irritated. _He means well, but I don't really want to discuss it._ She thought to herself before walking ahead, leaving the two friends to follow behind her and probably argue over the significance or otherwise of that interaction.

_Dojima Residence _

"In local news, the body of Yamano Mayumi was found yesterday and police are treating the death as suspicious. As of this moment, some links between this case and similar cases in Washington D.C. are being made, but these links haven't been fully explored or explained yet. Yamano had been linked with the disgraced councillor Nametame Taro, and it is uncertain as to what connection if any he has with her disappearance and death." Yu furrowed his eyebrow at this because he wasn't sure what if anything a politician would have to do with the death of a reporter. _Maybe there's something else that's going on and nobody seems to really know what that is. _

"The weather for today is cloudy with chance of rain showers and fog," Yu turned off the television with a vague expression of consternation. Mainly because it had rained the previous day, not to mention the fact that the fog had just made Inaba seem really eerie.

"So, Uncle has had to go in to work early again?" He asked, in between concerted bites of toast, egg and bacon. It was strange, the rain, fog and the phenomenon of falling through televisions were all linked in his mind but he was unsure as to how exactly those things were linked. Even if he was unsure, he knew that something must be wrong.

"You okay?" Nanako seemed concerned, as Yu hadn't managed to say anything because he was so deep in thought.

"I'm alright. It's just hard to believe that people would just get killed in a town like this. Then again, there'd be a lot happening that I wouldn't necessarily know about." He'd have to figure it out, otherwise who knows what would happen. He, along with Dylan had seen the TV World and managed to come out alive if not relatively unscathed, he wasn't sure if Yamano had been in the TV World and if she'd attempted to escape from it. However, Yu knew deep down that she hadn't managed to succeed if she did try to.

"I really need to get going. Don't want to be late, goodbye Nanako, I'll see you later!" Yu hurriedly ate what was left of his meal before leaving.

"I thought I fixed this bike yesterday? Damn thing keeps acting up." Yu looked around and saw Yosuke crouching beside a bicycle and attempting to fix it with little success.

"I think I can help with that." Yu said, before inspecting it in order to find out just what was wrong with it.

"Okay, I've been trying to fix it for months and I've still been unable to find out what was wrong with it," Yosuke scratched his head awkwardly at his inability to fix his bicycle.

After about approximately ten minutes, Yu found out what was wrong with the bicycle and fixed it. "That might just do it. It could still be acting up, but that should cover it," Yu stood up to inspect his handiwork. He decided to risk the bike either falling apart or going out of control and hopped on.

_Yasogami High_

"It's her fault that she's dead, that Jezebel tried to ruin a marriage and a promising political career! See, this is what happens when immorality is allowed to run wild," Dylan had decided to stop paying attention as Morooka's tirade had continued. _Who does this asshole think he is, someone got __**murdered**__, probably the day before yesterday and he's blaming the victim like it's her fault? Seriously? _He decided not to say anything, and just wait for some semblance of normalcy to resume.

"Okay, who said that a friend is a single soul dwelling in two bodies?" _Is he serious?_ Dylan thought to himself, unsure as to whether or not Morooka was **deliberately **attempting to insult the intelligence of everyone in the class, or more specifically his intelligence.

"It was Aristotle. Do you really think I'm stupid enough to not know who Aristotle is?" The rest at the class looked at Dylan in shock while Stephen almost immediately put his head in his hands. Morooka turned a violently purple in rage before calming back down.

The rest of the day had been uneventful, and Dylan was pleasantly surprised by the teachers who weren't Morooka, who was an absolute discredit to the entire educational profession.

"Hey, thanks for helping me fix my bike!" Yosuke was referring to Yu in this instance, who gave a modest shrug and a carefully considered, yet happy smile.

"You were wondering where you could get an umbrella right," Dylan gave Yosuke a slightly quizzical nod, wondering how he knew that. "I know where you can get an umbrella **and **rain-proof stuff!" Dylan of course knew where he could get an umbrella and rain-proof jackets and whatnot, but he didn't say anything.

"That'd be fantastic!" Stephen interjected, "Because I'm really hungry." Yosuke smiled, presumably because he knew where they could eat and get an umbrella.

"That sounds good, can I go too?" Chie quite literally batted her eyelids at them, particularly Yosuke who soon relented. "Hey, Yukiko, do you want to go too?" She asked Yukiko if she'd want to go as well, but she demurely shook her head.

"I can't, I told my parents that I'd help out at the inn," She looked at Dylan who seemed to be vaguely disappointed.

"So, you're turning down free food?" Dylan responded, "C'mon, can't you just go for a little bit? Surely you can just take a little break?" Yukiko shook her head again.

"I can't, just because you refuse to take anything seriously doesn't mean I have to." While Dylan didn't think her reply was hostile, he did notice that she seemed stressed. He'd have to be pretty damn inobservant not to notice that.

"Hey, uh, why I don't check on you later? You know, just to make sure that you're not stressed out or anything. Seeing as you kind of seem stressed out," he blushed, turning a bright crimson colour.

"I'd like that," Yukiko smiled at Dylan, something that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group.

"Great. Uh, I'd better get going. Tell your dad that I'm going to get an umbrella and he doesn't need to loan me one again." _Oh that was painful._ Dylan thought to himself, wondering why it was so difficult to talk to Yukiko when he didn't have that problem before. Maybe she **was **different, but he couldn't exactly figure out why.

_Junes Food Court _

"I don't know whether to be impressed or worried, but that is a hell of a lot of steak," Yosuke looked with awe at Dylan and Stephen who'd somehow managed to eat four or five steaks between them.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll pay for it!" I'm not going to dine and dash or anything," Dylan had taken money out of his wallet and handed it over to Yosuke.

"Uh, I thought you were getting that umbrella dude?" Stephen asked, in between attempts at cleaning his teeth, which worked.

"Still got enough money for an umbrella and rain stuff," Dylan grinned, "Man that was good steak. Better than anything I've had for a while." He mimed rubbing his stomach, which might have been a slight exaggeration but an exaggeration of the truth.

"So, how are you getting along with Yukiko?" Chie blurted, no doubt directing the question at Dylan. "I'm guessing you like her!" She wasn't wrong.

"I'm getting along great with her, but she takes things too seriously, you know. I mean, yeah, I get that she's helping her parents out and everything but she probably deserves the break. Was it something I said?" Everyone, including Stephen looked at him with an expression of surprise.

"It's the Amagi Challenge, the first person to go out with her wins right? And seeing as you're staying at the inn, most people assume that you've won," Yosuke explained, or at least attempted to, before a glare from Chie made him stop.

"Oh, don't mind Yosuke, he was just joking. But you do like her though." Chie observed, referring to the slap incident that had happened the previous day. "Anyway, so where did you guys come from? Before you came to Inaba I mean?"

"My parents were or rather are from Tokyo." Yu who was silent up until then had decided to respond first, "At the moment, they're currently working in the United States and have decided that I'd be better spending the year here. At least until they either get fully settled in or decide to come back." The rest of the group nodded in understanding, particularly Dylan.

"We're both from New York," Dylan and Stephen almost said in unison because they thought it'd be quicker than each of them trying to introduce themselves separately.

"My parents thought that it'd be a good idea for me to go on exchange to somewhere quiet." Dylan continued, refusing to elaborate further. Stephen knew exactly **why **his friend wouldn't say anything else on the subject, but he didn't say anything either.

The conversation continued at its usual pace from then on until a girl walked over to them, presumably a co-worker of Yosuke's or something similar.

"Hey, Hana-Chan, your shift's about to start!" The girl had sort of light brownish hair and looked vaguely impatient.

"I'm not going to be late Konishi-Senpai. Even if I was, I'd know what my hours are. I was just going now anyway," Yosuke hurried off.

"Well, I'm glad he's finally managed to make some friends. I'm Konishi Saki pleased to meet you!" She extended a hand to Yu who shook it and to Dylan and Stephen who did the same, albeit with a slight little bit of reluctance before leaving as well.

"Who was that?" Yu asked, having decided to not be involved in the conversation instead preferring to just simply observe everyone around him.

"That's Konishi Saki, her parents own the liquor store," Chie made a face of vague despondency, "But since Junes opened a store here, the shopping district has really suffered." She didn't really need to elaborate.

"And Yosuke's the branch manager's son?" Yu was remarkably perceptive, or even ridiculously perceptive. Chie merely nodded at this, even if it was a surprised nod.

Dylan felt a little bit guilty, mainly because his father had been one of the people who'd actually invested in Junes. That and his father didn't care that people's businesses were suffering, just about the amount of money he could make.

"Yu, Chie, we're just going to get an umbrella and some rain-proof stuff, we'll see you tomorrow!" Dylan and Stephen left to find umbrellas and rain-proof jackets and whatnot as Yu and Chie each went their separate ways.

_Amagi Inn_

After first depositing the umbrellas and rain-proof jackets and clothing in both his and Stephen's respective rooms, Dylan went to and check on Yukiko or at least just talk to her again. _Oh come on, she doesn't exactly need me barging in on top of whatever else is going on. I mean, she just thinks that I joke around all the time. _He decided that it'd be better to just go and try.

"Oh well, Shakespeare said that it was better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all right? Here we go," Dylan said to himself, looking for Yukiko.

Much to his joy, he found her just as her shift was pretty much finished, and he went and sat beside her.

"Hey, are you OK?" Dylan tried to be as serious as possible when asking Yukiko that question, mainly because she'd misinterpret it if he wasn't.

"I'm alright," she responded, "But you do know what happened right?"

"I don't? Why?" Dylan seemed confused, mainly because it wasn't like anything had happened at the inn since when he arrived. He could've been wrong though.

"The reporter who was staying here was murdered, she either disappeared slightly before you and Stephen arrived or slightly after." Yukiko, as Dylan observed, wouldn't let herself be drawn on the subject.

"And? It's got nothing to do with you guys! I mean, we saw the body and everything. If she **was **killed here, the body would've still been here but it wasn't. You don't need to worry about it." Dylan had absolutely no idea if this was meant to be in any way comforting to her, but he was hoping it was.

"I know it doesn't, but you wouldn't be able to tell that to the media when they get here," Yukiko seemed more stressed at the possibility of having to deal with news crews literally camped out at the inn and how her parents would be affected as well.

"Just forget I said anything. You just seemed like you were having a tough time and I just thought that maybe you needed someone to talk to." He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. _I'm either not serious enough, or she doesn't seem to get the signals. Shit. _

"Thank you Dylan-kun. I think I might have been wrong about you," Dylan was almost about to lean in to Yukiko when she said that, but he thought better of it plus they were both blushing

"You're welcome. I'm going to head back to my room. You can hang out with me and Steve if you want, or just me. I wouldn't think he'd mind though." He got up and smiled before walking back to his room.

Despite herself, Yukiko smiled. She knew that Dylan was definitely different from a lot of people who'd hit on her before, particularly the creepy wan-looking boy. Not only that, but whatever it was that he felt for her, she felt the same for him.

_Dojima Residence_

It was close to midnight, and Yu stared at the television in the hope of **SOMETHING** happening at midnight like it did the previous night. The aforementioned television had been both switched off and unplugged just to make sure.

As the clock struck midnight, something strange began happening. The television came on as if it either had a mind of its own or was haunted by a vengeful spirit from beyond the grave.

Walking towards the television, Yu stopped as he stood in front of it and stared transfixed at the image on the screen. He also looked deeply concerned by it, as if he recognised who it was.

"I don't know anything! Get away, get away! No, no, no, **no**, **NO**!" the person on the screen shrieked as her unknown assailant moved towards her.

The screen flickered again, this time it became a blank white and fuzzy. Thinking nothing of it, he put his right hand through the screen, surprised as the television was drawing him in like a fisherman would draw in a fish that he'd caught. Luckily, he'd managed to stop this from happening, and he withdrew his right hand from the television and stared down at it and shook it just to make sure that it was still attached to the rest of him._ One more unexplained occurrence. I wonder what's causing them._ It just made Yu more determined to find out just what exactly was going on.

_?_

Although it wasn't immediately obvious to him, Dylan wasn't nearly as lucky as Yu was. While Yu had managed to successfully extricate himself from the television that had tried to draw him in, Dylan had managed to fall in **again**. Unlike the mysterious fog and the shadow within, this was more familiar and if his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, it looked a lot like Inaba.

"So I'm in The Matrix now? How long before the Wachowskis start suing me? Okay, I don't know what the hell is going on around here, but if you just let me out of here that would be much appreciated." His pleas fell on silence.

However, as time began to move, he could hear strange noises emanating around him and the sources of those noises sounded either hungry or angry or both. The strange, tar-like ooze that had begun to form wasn't all that pleasant looking either and that was before it had begun to form into a variety of odd shapes. As the shapes began to make their way inexorably towards him, Dylan fervently hoped that his death would be quick and painless and that he would die with some shred of dignity. When the shapes were almost going to reach him, a multi-coloured blur reached out and grabbed him.

When he'd regained his bearings, the blur turned out to be a multi-coloured bear thing. Or rather it was a white-furred bear with arms wearing a ridiculously incongruous multi-coloured outfit.

"You're lucky I was faster than those grizzlies!" The bear thing said. "If I was a little bit slower you'd have been killed for sure!"

"Thanks for saving my life but who are you? I'm not normally picky when someone saves my life, but I'm slightly worried when strangers do it. Stranger danger right?" Dylan looked helpfully at the bear, who nodded.

"How bear-y rude of me! I'm Teddie!" Teddie finally introduced himself before explaining what the things that were trying to kill him were.

"So, would you mind telling what the hell those things back there were?!" Dylan was impatient now, and Teddie wasn't really helping.

"They're bad. They feed off human emotion and they kill when they've had enough. I might have said a little bit too much, and I don't know what they'd do to me if they caught me talking to one of you." Teddie was suddenly the one who was nervous.

"I got it. So how the hell do I get out of here? Preferably in the one piece?" As soon as Dylan asked, Teddie stamped his left foot and a 1950s television appeared as if out nowhere.

"Thanks! So, should I come back? I'm pretty sure I owe you for saving my life back there!" Dylan yelled as he was being shoved into the television by Teddie.


	4. Chapter 4: First Encounters

**Chapter 4: First Encounters**

**April 14, 2011**

_Dojima Residence_

"In local news, Konishi Saki has been missing since late yesterday evening. It is unclear whether her disappearance is related to the ongoing investigation into the murder of Yamano Mayumi or to the ongoing investigation into the several murders in Washington D.C. in the United States that had been mentioned in an earlier news bulletin. We will keep up to date with the details as they emerge." Yu looked surprised as the news station showed the footage of the interview, except Saki's face had been sort of blurred out, even if he couldn't really tell.

_That's strange. If she was in the TV, then where did she disappear to?_ Yu wondered, even if he didn't really see where exactly she was held or even if that place was somewhere that was of this world. He couldn't exactly tell his uncle that he had seen her magically appear in the television without having any evidence of it.

"Don't worry big bro, dad will find out who's behind this!" Yu smiled at Nanako's optimism but he somehow knew that it wasn't going to be so simple.

"I'm sure he will," He was trying his very best to sound reassuring and he was unsure as to whether or not this was working.

"It's just that I think there's much more going on but I'm sure he'll figure it out. Ryo-san's a detective so he'll find out." Yu continued, thinking that he might have to investigate this himself.

"Dad might be working late again tonight," Nanako replied, "So, I'll probably just order in or something like usual OK big bro?" She smiled as Yu nodded slightly. After this, they left the house and began the walk to their respective schools.

_Yasogami High_

Dylan sat down in the desk next to Yukiko, as opposed to sitting near to her like he normally did. This fact wasn't lost on anybody else in the class, and it certainly wasn't lost on Stephen and Chie or anyone else who was a part of the group.

"You sure you're alright?" Dylan asked Yukiko, attempting to talk to her without anyone else overhearing.

"I'm **fine**. Either you're telling jokes or you're treating me like a priceless vase or something. I've got no idea what's worse and I'm not as fragile as you might think." Yukiko had gone from being vulnerable the previous day to being almost unduly harsh.

"You don't sound fine to me sweetie. You sure you don't me to help you with that? My wish is your command milady." He grinned as Yukiko blushed then glared at him. _I'll just flirt with her as a way of testing out the water. Don't want to dive in just yet because there might be sharks swimming around. You know, like JAWS. _

"So what **were **you and Yukiko talking about then?" Stephen interjected, despite Dylan's silence about the subject for Yukiko's benefit.

"Aw you're no fun! Hey, I'm guessing that you've probably got feelings for each other though," Stephen looked at both Dylan and Yukiko, who both blushed and simultaneously glared at him. "**Fine**! Shoot the messenger." He whispered, folding his arms in front of him. _Oh so they do have feelings for each other. You'd have to be blind not to notice that, I mean they probably know it themselves but aren't going to say it to each other just yet._

The arrival of Ms Sofue meant that the entire class quietened down. Unlike Morooka, who was a disgrace to the teaching profession, Ms Sofue was enthusiastic and professional despite being dressed in what looked like Ancient Egyptian regalia as well as her normal clothing. Much to the relief of the class, she actually managed to teach them something, which was fantastic in comparison to the previous two days with Morooka.

Dylan had always enjoyed history, but he was more drawn to it because he had an interest in military history initially and everything just sort of spilled out from then on. If he didn't know anything about history, he wouldn't have known what the term Diabolus in Musica meant. He noticed Yukiko observing him alternating between writing things down and pretending to drum an imaginary beat and gave him a slight nod that caused him to lose concentration entirely.

Other than that, the day passed like any other normal day, other than Dylan getting routinely quizzed on his relationship with Yukiko or lack thereof. He deflected the questions with a mix of tact, grace and good old fashioned aplomb usually by responding "I don't remember staying under the same roof as someone as being in a relationship" to all of those questions.

Reflecting on himself and Yukiko, Dylan reached the conclusion that they were both very different people but then again relationships, like Rome as the saying went, weren't built in a day. She was either serious or vulnerable on some level and he had negotiate his way around that and other things, particularly the way that he subconsciously saw her. _Not telling her that I dreamt about her dressed up as The Bride from the Kill Bill movies, not by a long shot._

"Dylan, could I talk to you in the hallway please?" Yukiko was, oddly, more willing to talk to him than to Chie. Not wanting to unduly give her any reason to be upset with him, he decided to follow her into the hallway.

"I thought you didn't want me to worry about you so much? Guessing you've probably changed your mind about that. And why me? I thought you and Chie were best friends and everything." Dylan looked at her with an expression of extreme confusion and possible frustration.

"I know you did." Yukiko sounded guilty, "But I'm going to be helping out at the inn for the next while and the added attention that the inn's going to get is going to make things more difficult. For both of us." She seemed more anxious for him than for herself, which could mean anything. It could mean that she felt about him the same way he felt about her, or it could mean any number of things.

"I understand. About a year or 2 ago, my dad made me shadow one of his financier buddies and I hated it because I just didn't see myself doing that as a career. But he kept insisting on it, and I kind of just snapped. I couldn't take it anymore, my parents making me feel guilty for wanting to live my own life and make my own mistakes." Dylan ran his hands through his hair in a nervous manner and sighed. He didn't want to explain it anymore and Yukiko somehow understood.

"It's not like that. My parents expect me to take over managing the inn eventually, so I have to know how to run it." She reassured him that she'll be fine before leaving and Dylan walked back into the room and sat down.

"Hey, did she tell you that she's training to manage her family's inn?" Chie asked, knowing full well that Yukiko had said as much to him.

"Hey, can you just drop it already? If he doesn't want to talk about it he doesn't want to talk about it." Stephen immediately leapt to his friend's defence, something that he had plenty of practice in. _I'm hoping something like the accident doesn't happen here. I don't think he could take something that again, and I don't want to lose another friend either. Not again. _

"I was watching the Midnight Channel and I saw a girl," Chie began. Yu's eyes almost immediately opened widely at this, because he'd seen the exact same thing.

"I saw her too. She was in pain, and in grave danger. I recognised her as well, she introduced herself to Dylan, Stephen and myself yesterday." Yu wondered if there was more going on than he thought. He thought deeply before speaking again.

"I put my hand through the television at my uncle's house and I was being dragged into it like iron filings to a magnet. It was strange," Chie looked at Yu with an expression of utter disbelief, but Dylan knew exactly what Yu was talking about because he'd fallen through the television in his room at the inn. And he was almost killed by weird shadows which wasn't even remotely normal.

"You're kidding right? That's not even remotely possible. You're making it up." Chie still had the expression of disbelief on her face, but noticed that Yosuke seemed upset about something. Actually, everyone else in the group noticed too.

"Does that mean Konishi-senpai's in danger?" There was a sad, almost nervous quality to Yosuke's voice that hadn't been there previously. Nobody was really sure of what they were supposed to tell him, they couldn't **lie **to him because they had each seen her being more or less tortured.

"Wait, if you're right then why don't we go test your theory out then?" Chie huffed, refusing to believe that people could just magically fall into their televisions. It sounded like something taken out of the Twilight Zone and it couldn't have been real.

"Look, why don't we go to Junes so we can test out Yu's theory. Especially if it means being able to rescue Konishi-senpai." Yosuke sounded determined even if he wouldn't necessarily like what he found.

_Junes Electronics Department _

After a good deal of walking, the group found a 42" high definition plasma screen television and stood in front of it.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Just put your hand through it. We went all this way," Chie griped, still refusing to believe that such a thing was even remotely possible.

"If it does work, would you mind standing guard? That way you can go inform the police about what happened in the event of us dying. I'd hope that it wouldn't come to that," Stephen was in the best position to make that request seeing as he wasn't the one who had to convince her.

Yu put his hand against the television and withdrew it again as it seemed that nothing was happening.

"I told you guys. There's no way that's possible." Chie was going to gloat, but she saw how crestfallen Yosuke looked.

"Why don't you try doing it again?" Yosuke asked, refusing to give up hope and by extension refusing to give up on rescuing Saki. Yu grimly nodded his head in acquiescence and placed his right hand against the screen, only this time he was dragged into the television and gradually disappeared inside it.

"Now I know it works!" Yosuke shouted in triumph as he jumped in through the television as well.

"That means we've got to jump in right?" Stephen seemed vaguely chagrined at this. Mainly because death would be more real of a possibility than he'd have wanted it to be.

"Come on Steve, just think of it as riding a bicycle or jumping off the high-dive. I'll even race you in!" With a slightly resigned nod from Stephen, they followed after Yu and Yosuke.

"So what do I do if you don't come back? Guys?" Chie called out. They couldn't hear her now though.

_?_

In comparison to Yosuke, Dylan and Stephen, Yu had gotten his bearings relatively quickly. He wasn't expecting a sheathed katana to appear on the ground before him surrounded by blue flames that vanished when he went to retrieve it. _I am thou. Thou art I. _There was that voice again, he'd heard it the first time he fell into the television at his uncle's house, but there was something different about it this time.

He saw that Dylan was the second person in the group to get to his feet, followed by Yosuke and Stephen who were more disoriented than hurt.

"I don't know where we are, but we have to move now. We have to find out where we are and what's going on. If we don't find out now then we could find out later but we have to move." Yu sounded impatient, but this place, whatever it was made him vaguely uneasy.

After deciding to follow Yu, they walked out of the white-coloured area with the pattern that resembled a zebra being shoved into a larger than normal washing machine and left on a high spin cycle.

The area that they found themselves in was completely different except for the fact that it looked exactly like Inaba. It was almost as if they'd landed in a Google Earth version of it, a possibility that was growing more likely by the second.

"Why don't we find somewhere that has signal around here? I can't get anything on my cell phone at all. It's like there's something blocking it." Yosuke seemed uneasy but that was because he wanted to see if Saki was alright, and he couldn't do that with no signal. Yu nodded at this suggestion while Dylan and Stephen did so with reluctance. They found a building and went inside it, but they found something that they weren't expecting.

The room that they'd found in that building had blood all over the walls and chair in the middle of the room with a noose hanging over it. Not only that but there was something on a wall that was ripped for some reason but none of the group wanted to contemplate why.

"What the fuck is going on? If there's some The Hills Have Eyes level shit going on then we'd better get the hell right out of Dodge guys. It's probably a trap or something." Stephen was quite literally one of the first people to the door, mainly because he was sure that whatever had caused the blood would be back and would no doubt be extremely displeased with the intrusion.

Having successfully exited the house, they saw what looked like a bear in a brightly coloured costume with big friendly eyes sort of like a stuffed animal. Dylan recognised it instantly, as that same bear rescued him from the things that were trying to kill him yesterday.

"Hey Teddie!" Dylan smiled and waved while Yu looked at him in a bewildered manner. "I'd just like to say thank you for saving my life yesterday. Um if you don't mind me asking, we're looking for someone who disappeared either late last night or earlier today and we're wondering if you could help us find her." This question made Teddie's eyes widen.

"When the grizzlies take someone, that person is unlikely to come back to your world. I don't think that there's anything you could do to help this person. I'm so sorry. I wish that I could have given you good news." Teddie seemed saddened that he couldn't help them, but Dylan promptly reassured him that it wasn't a problem.

"These grizzlies don't take kindly to any sort of intrusion?" Yu wondered aloud with both Dylan and Teddie nodding in reply. Stephen looked anxious and Yosuke seemed genuinely worried and a little bit crestfallen because the possibility of rescuing Saki was rapidly diminishing.

Unbeknownst to them, the walls of the other buildings were quickly becoming covered with a strange oily black tar-like substance that resembled the ectoplasm slime in the Ghostbusters movies. Much to the horror of everyone apart from Yu and to a lesser extent Dylan and Teddie, the tar-like substance or rather the ooze began to move away from the walls of the buildings and form into shapes. These shapes were, oddly enough, circular and had something resembling theatrical masks for faces. These shapes' mouths were open in a hungry and predatory manner.

"So, what do we do now?" Dylan asked as the strange entities began to make their way towards the group.

"Well, we'll probably just pray for the end to be quick if it comes to that." Stephen was resigned to whatever was going to happen while Yosuke had lapsed into silence.

There was no point in moving because they'd be sitting ducks regardless of where they ran to. What they decide to do however, was fight even if they were going die in the attempt.

Yu stared at the potential cause of his impending doom head on as he slipped into a fighting stance and withdrew his katana from its sheathe. He could hear a disembodied voice calling out to him from an unidentifiable source and it was the same voice that was calling out to him previously. _I am thou. Thou art I. The time has come. Open thine eyes and call out forth what's within. _

Suddenly, everything became clear to Yu. He saw a glowing blue card appear before him and he immediately crushed the card in his fist, allowing the blue glow to wash over him like a waterfall. Unbeknownst to him, he could feel words forming from within himself and he knew what he must do.

"PER-SO-NA! I-ZA-NA-GI!" He roared, as a shape solidified into being above him. This entity, or rather Izanagi was dressed in form-fitting black trousers, a trench-coat with the collar undone and was wearing a mask. Izanagi was also wearing bladed boots and carrying what resembled a spear with a long blade.

Yu smiled as the shapes approached faster, mainly because he knew how to destroy them now that he had Izanagi standing by his side.

"ZIO!" Yu shouted as he watched an arc of lightning hit the shape that was the closest to him, causing that shape to drop to the ground. Taking the opportunity, he ran to the shape and finished it off with Izanagi following closely behind him.

Yu and the rest of the group watched as Izanagi stabbed the next closest shape with its spear before destroying it. The shapes had become enraged that a mere human and an entity that was diametrically opposed to them had destroyed two of their number. Although they had no free will of their own, they acted upon their rage by attempting to attack Yu and the rest of the group.

"ZIO!" Another lightning bolt stopped one of the shapes that had almost managed to reach and attack Yu who merely slashed at it once to destroy it.

Meanwhile, the remaining shapes began to move towards Yosuke, Dylan and Stephen because they were utterly defenceless against them and thus vulnerable. Anticipating this, Izanagi rushed out towards them, kicking one of these shapes with a bladed boot and thrusting the spear through it. The remaining two or three shapes were also destroyed in this fashion, much to the relief of Yosuke, Dylan and Stephen.

Unbeknownst to them, Teddie had been observing everything silently. "So, you're Yu right?" He asked excitedly, "You destroyed those grizzlies with such ease, but we need to hurry." After almost going to praise Yu, Teddie began to hurry, leaving the group to follow behind them.

After an unknown quantity of time had passed, they found themselves outside another building, only this building had writing on a sign directly on top of it. Yosuke seemed to be distressed because he knew what the building's counterpart in the real world was.

"Why are you working there of all places?!" A disembodied voice resounded out of nowhere, only to be followed by another disembodied voice, "She's working for the place that's taking business away from the shopping district."

"Is this what she really thought?" Yosuke was sounding more despondent than he was earlier. This was mainly because he was being confronted with a different side of Saki, and Dylan was gradually finding it more difficult not to say anything. Stephen noticed this while Yu stared at the building with a thoughtful expression on his face. Teddie was quieter than he was previously as well which indicated that he was in a more contemplative frame of mind as well.

"I'm sorry Yosuke. My dad invested money in Junes, and I don't think he thought about the people who would suffer because of it. He only really cared about the profit that he stood to make from it. I really wish he hadn't now after seeing this place." They watched to see how Yosuke would react to the revelation.

"It's not your fault or his fault, Dylan. I've only known you for a short time and I don't think that either of you would be capable of something like this." Yosuke was referring to both Dylan and Stephen by that point. After a brief silence, they followed Yu and Teddie into the building.

"My parents hate me and my neighbours talk about me behind my back. I'm only nice to Hana-Chan because he's the branch manager's son but he just takes it completely the wrong way. What a dip. I just wish everything would disappear." There was another disembodied voice, only it was Saki's disembodied voice this time.

Yosuke was now standing in front of a torn up photograph and looking at it with a sad expression on his face. "It's a photo of all the part-timers working at Junes, but it's all torn up. Why didn't Konishi-senpai tell me that she was so unhappy?"

"It's all so **sad**!" Another voice could be heard, and it sounded like Yosuke's. Suddenly a figure that looked exactly like Yosuke appeared beside the real one, the only difference between the two was that the other Yosuke was surrounded by a strange purple aura.

"What's the matter? You thought you were going to rescue Konishi-senpai and be a **hero**?! How pathetic! This town's so boring, there's nothing to do so another world that can be accessed through televisions is pretty fucking exciting. It'd be better than anything in this **shithole**. Hell, even those three morons have livened things up!" The other Yosuke finished this rant by cackling in laughter at the real Yosuke, who was struggling to keep his emotions in check.

"**YOU CAN'T BE ME YOU SON OF A BITCH**!" Yosuke yelled, finally having enough of his other self or, more appropriately his shadow.

"C'mon. **SAY IT AGAIN**." Yosuke's shadow shouted back, waiting for Yosuke's response.

"**YOU'RE NOT ME**!" This was enough, as Yosuke's shadow changed shape into an animated frog with a strange black clad figure jutting out of it. It was sort of like a centaur.

Dylan and Stephen watched as this transformation occurred, however they weren't the ones who had to face this new threat. Teddie was also observing this and giving tactical advice unbeknownst to them.

Yu, who still managed to remain calm, summoned Izanagi again. Luckily, he got in the first move by casting Zio on the creature who crumpled into a forlorn heap. Seizing his chance, Yu rushed and attacked the creature.

The creature returned to its feet and defended its weak-point, which was presumably Zio. Yu had no real option but to guard himself against the creature's retaliation which came in the form of a green coloured blast of wind.

Almost immediately, Yu retaliated twice with Zio, the first hit sending the creature back into a crumpled heap before it got up again in order to charge up for its next attack. Instead of immediately standing guard, Yu went to attack the creature, only for him to be hit with a strong strike from it in retaliation. Fortunately though, it wasn't guarding its weak-point on that instance, but it did and that was Yu's signal to stand guard again.

Dylan and Stephen watched as Yu and the creature traded attacks and were eventually very relieved as their comrade had prevailed over it. The creature disappeared and was replaced with Yosuke and his Shadow. Izanagi also vanished but it would no doubt return when Yu needed it again.

"You have to accept your shadow or it will go berserk again," Teddie explained, which was something that would become gradually more significant as time went on.

"While I didn't accept it before, you're a part of me. You're me, and I'm you. I'll accept that part of myself starting now," Yosuke said, accepting his Shadow which disappeared only to be replaced by a white-clad humanoid frog with a golden V-shaped plate across its chest and shoulders as well as golden ninja stars and a reddish-orange scarf around its neck.

"You're my Persona, Jiraiya." Yosuke said in awe. When the moment had passed, the group exited the building.

"You have to be bear-y quick because the grizzlies might come back! And they don't really care for humans very much! I'll be seeing you bear-y soon though I'm sure of it," Teddie summoned a 1950s style television and put Yu, Yosuke, Dylan and Stephen through it as quickly as he could because he knew what'd happen if they stayed.


	5. Chapter 5: As You Are

** Chapter 5: As You Are**

**April 14, 2011**

_Junes Electronics Department_

Chie stepped backwards as Yu, Dylan, Yosuke and Stephen tumbled out of the 42" television like clowns out of a ridiculously small clown-car.

Yu was the first person to stand up and he realised that the katana he used to destroy those shadows in the other world or dimension had managed to make its way over with the group. Maybe it was a sign that there was in fact more going on regarding the recent spate of disappearances than he had previously thought, and coincidentally, a sign that there was more about himself that he didn't know. _That entity, my persona is an extension of myself. Maybe it can help me get to the bottom of all this. Hopefully I won't have to explain how I found a katana that appeared out of nowhere inside of a television to my uncle_.

"You're alive! I don't believe it! I thought that you weren't going to come back!" Chie was practically jumping for joy.

"Well, Yu pretty much rescued us twice," Yosuke demurred, all while scratching his head and smiling.

"We saw a poster or a photo or something and the face had been ripped off, if that's anything. It was a woman as well, and a fairly attractive one at that" Stephen added, unaware that Chie was looking at something that was either a poster or poster-sized. Also, her eyes had widened and she looked at the poster with something akin to surprise.

"Now that you mention it, that's Hiiragi Misuzu, the ballad singer. She married that councilman, Nametame Taro, and their marriage has been on the rocks since his affair. I'm not sure what that has to do with anything though." The rest of the group, like Chie was pondering that possibility, especially as an exact copy of that poster had appeared in the other world and the quartet who fell into the television didn't want to say anything.

"Yeah, he went all Keanu Reeves and shit. It was amazing." Dylan interjected while also changing the subject slightly, probably looking for a description of what had happened in the other world that would make the most amount of sense.

"Totally," Stephen was still trying to rationally process just what exactly had happened. He knew that they could have died if Yu didn't manage to find the strength in himself to call forth Izanagi. Plus, he didn't exactly want to die in some bizarre ersatz version of Inaba anyway.

"Hey, what time is it?" Dylan checked his cell phone quickly to find out what the exact time was as he was asking the question. According to his cell phone, it was about 8 PM, and that meant that they'd been in there for at least a few hours even if time passed differently there than in the real world.

"You guys don't mind if I leave right? I'm sure you can find your way out of here without my help," Yosuke was referring to Yu, Dylan and Stephen more so than Chie who gave him a look that denoted concern and worry.

"You didn't manage to find her then?" Chie seemed saddened by the possibility that they weren't able to find Saki. Yu wasn't quite sure if that sadness denoted something else but then again he didn't really know what to think anymore. Especially when he saw, or rather, made a supernatural being **MANIFEST ITSELF** from his subconscious.

"We didn't manage to find Konishi-senpai. Then again, it might have been for the best if we hadn't." The group could see that Yosuke was attempting to put a brave face on everything but all he was really doing was hiding the pain that he was feeling.

"I think I'd better go, my uncle and cousin are going to be worrying where I am if I stay around any longer. And my uncle promised my parents that he'd look after me, and I want to do everything I can to help him keep that promise. See you around," Yu gave a purposeful wave as he walked away, leaving the rest of the group to make their own way back to their respective homes or in Dylan and Stephen's case, where they were staying for the year.

This left Dylan and Stephen, who each had their own thoughts on what they had just experienced. While Stephen was doing his level best to rationally process everything, Dylan was worried. He was mainly worried about what he'd have done if **Yukiko **had been taken into the other world or dimension or whatever it was called. Not only that, but Yu had managed to acquire a Persona before he did which meant that he was the most in tune with himself out of the group.

"Whatever it is that's bothering you, we can talk about it going back to the inn, OK? You don't have to go it alone," Dylan nodded at this suggestion by Stephen as they left Junes.

_What would they say or do if they found out about the accident? And that's before I even explain anything else. I don't know what she'd think. I don't know why Yu's managed to accept himself and I can't. Maybe Dad's right, maybe I __**AM**__ a disappointment. _These thoughts weighed on Dylan like a mass of black clouds against the sky.

**Come, as you are, as you were.**

**As I want you to be. **

**As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy.**

**Take your time, hurry up.**

**The choice is yours don't be late.**

**Take a rest, as a friend, as an old memoria. **

**Memoria. **

**Come, dowsed in mud, soaked in bleach.**

**As I want you to be.**

**As a trend, as a friend, as an old memoria.**

**Memoria. **

_Samegawa Flood Plain_

It had begun raining almost as soon as Dylan and Stephen began to walk across the flood plain, much to their mutual annoyance and dissatisfaction. Neither of them had remembered to bring rain-proof coats or anything, but Stephen was lucky seeing as he had a hoodie, the hood of which was currently up. All Dylan had by contrast was the denim jacket, and he'd taken it off and held it over his head when the rain started.

"Okay, **now** can you please tell me what's been bothering you? We're alive right? Plus, your dad might be a lot of things but stupid isn't one of them. It's not like he'd have an employee of a company that he invested in murdered either. So it's not your fault, and it's not his fault," Stephen was doing his best to sound reassuring to Dylan, who was still wrapping his head around just what in the hell had happened earlier.

"It's not that." Dylan snapped. "I don't know what I'd have done if she had been kidnapped." He was referring to Yukiko, and he genuinely had no idea what he'd do if anything happened to her. _I'd already lost someone. I wish I could go back in time and prevent the accident from happening, but then again we wouldn't be here now would we?_

"It's not worth thinking about. I don't see why you'd need to think the worst all the time." Stephen had seen what Dylan was like when someone that he had similar feelings towards had died. Sufficed to say, it wasn't a pretty sight.

"You think I don't know that? I don't want to lose Yukiko okay?! I haven't even had a chance to tell her exactly how I feel and if she's gone then I'm not getting that chance." He knew that this wouldn't have been enough for Stephen to be less worried about him.

"Plus, you're still shook up about earlier aren't you? I don't blame you, I'm still trying to figure out if what happened was actually real. I think it was, but then again, I don't really know how I'd describe it." Stephen looked up as he thought that the rain might intensify.

"If you want to call it that, then yeah. I don't know." For possibly the first time in his life, Dylan was at a loss for words, and he didn't like that feeling very much.

"You still think about her don't you?" Stephen suddenly asked, and he had no idea how to respond to that. _Of course I do. It's only been a year, and it's not like I've forgotten her. Especially when the autopsy said that she was pregnant when it happened. With __**my kid.**_

"I do. Then again, I think there's been plenty going on over here to keep me occupied. C'mon, you wouldn't be on edge after hearing about a few kidnappings and murders? We've been here 3 days and we've probably found ourselves in a real life murder mystery. It's real Criminal Minds stuff, and Yu's Hotch. The way he took down those Shadow things was unreal." The rain was still coming down and it felt like it would get worse before it got any better.

"I guess you're right. Hey, I'm probably just going to run back to the inn because the rain's going to get worse. And I'm not sure but I can see Yukiko standing with an umbrella somewhere around here. Gonna give you lovebirds some alone time," Stephen sprinted into the distance leaving Dylan to walk towards Yukiko in peaceful silence.

"Hey! Dylan! I brought an umbrella from the inn because you've forgotten yours!" He heard Yukiko's voice resound like music. Or at least it sounded like music in his mind.

After quickening his pace, he stopped until he was right underneath the umbrella with Yukiko, only pausing to put his denim jacket back on and attempt to squeeze the rain water out of his hair.

"Thanks. Wasn't sure what was going to happen if this rain got worse. I don't think I've ever been in rainstorms as bad, or that often. And it's not even the right season for it either," He shook his head, apologising to Yukiko if any stray rain droplets landed on her.

"So, what's New York like? I'm guessing that it's a really exciting place," Yukiko deftly changed the subject on to something other than the weather.

"It's cool. It's definitely different to here because it's so built up and everything, and it's got skyscrapers. You'd like the Empire State Building 'cause you can see the sunset when you go up to the observation deck. It's really tranquil," Dylan watched as she nodded as they walked along together.

"Out of curiosity but have you ever been outside of the city before now?" Yukiko couldn't quite place it but there was something about Dylan that she couldn't quite fathom. He was certainly different from people in Inaba for one thing.

"I used to go hiking, camping and stuff when I was in Scouts as a kid. My dad took me out of it because he thought I should be learning about how the real world worked instead of all that other stuff. What a whole lot of good that did me when he almost disowned me last year." Dylan decided to just let that one go unexplained and was grateful that Yukiko didn't ask him any follow-up questions.

"Do you remember earlier when you said that you'd be willing to help out at the inn? And that I told you that I'm training to be manager?" She'd changed the subject again. Dylan, who was again very grateful for that change of subject, gave a vague nod of understanding.

"While I'm not sure what exactly you'd be doing, it's going to be busy because of all the media coverage in relation to Yamano Mayumi's death and seasonal tourists." She'd managed to explain it a little bit, but Dylan still had a few questions.

"So, what's the busiest time for you guys? The Summer Rush is a pretty busy time for hotels back home," He wasn't sure what he'd say to Yukiko and he was surprised because he'd never had a problem with confidence before.

"The next 3 weeks until Golden Week are the busiest time for us, especially with all the tourists and everything. If you were helping out then my parents wouldn't be as stressed out with that and the media attention." It would have been obvious for anyone observing them that they were trying to feel each other out and figuring out the other person for want of a better word.

"Hmm. So, you want to hang out? Not tomorrow night obviously, but when we go back to the Inn. We could just watch a movie or something, I've got a DVD player in my room, and a decent enough selection of DVDs come to think of it." Dylan watched as Yukiko turned red again, but he hadn't said anything that could be construed as a joke or possibly construed as being crude for that matter.

"Since you asked," there was a brief pause as she weighed up her options, "I'd like that. As long as it's not a date," She'd made herself extremely clear on that point.

They continued walking to the inn in silence as they were each thinking about the other person and his or her respective traits. It was early days, but they were beginning to get an understanding of each other, even if that understanding was going to be a slow process.

_Amagi Inn_

Stephen had made it back to his room and took off his hoodie, looking for somewhere that he could dry it on. It wasn't cold, but the rain might have suggested otherwise. An umbrella would have been a very good choice but it was hard to think in terms of those when he'd almost died in some strange parallel dimension or whatever it was. He didn't believe in that kind of thing normally, but he'd experienced enough to question that belief.

After taking off his uniform, finding somewhere that he could dry it for tomorrow and taking a bath, he'd thrown on boxer briefs and a t-shirt before flicking through the channels and stopping on a news report.

"The body of Konishi Saki has been found, investigators are treating the death as suspicious and linking it to the murder of Yamano Mayumi. These deaths are allegedly linked to an ongoing investigation into several murders in Washington D.C. and it is unclear how strong a link there is between both investigations as a culprit has not been found in either investigation. More news as this story develops." He'd heard enough and decided to turn off the television.

Quickly, he reached for his cell-phone and dialled Rise's number and sighed with relief as she answered it. "Hey, Rise, there's been some weird stuff going on in Inaba. Like seriously weird stuff. It's probably on the news in Tokyo."

"It is actually. You okay?" Rise seemed, for want of a better word really worried.

"I'm fine, but I'm just a little bit shook up. I've seen bodies on Criminal Minds and whatnot, but it's different seeing one in person I guess. I don't know anymore. How's things with you?" He wasn't sure but they both needed someone to talk to, but Stephen wasn't going to tell Rise that he **FELL** into a television.

"Things are good, I'll be going to Inaba in about a month or 2, so we'll have plenty of time hang out and stuff," That was Rise again. Stephen was doing his best to fight back the impulse to jump up for joy.

"That's awesome. I'll be looking forward to it, think it's the first time I'd see you in person since Narita as well. I'd better go, I've got another early start tomorrow so I'll call you up then okay? I'll see you in a month or so." While he might have been the rational one out of himself and Dylan, Rise sort of turned that around. She was just, different.

_Dojima Residence_

"Where were you?" Yu's uncle seemed disappointed at the very least and bordering on furious at the worst. "First you're late, and then you're carrying a sword for no apparent reason. You're lucky you weren't arrested with everything that's been going on lately."

"I'm sorry. I was hanging out with people and I lost track of time. It won't happen again." Yu apologised, knowing that his uncle had promised his parents that he'd look after him.

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you. There's been another body and there's talk of bringing in detectives from Tokyo, a certain Kuzunoha being one. Not to mention that there's going to be a federal agent from the States here following up links between this investigation and an ongoing one. I'm not sure what would've happened if the person who killed those people found you or if you had been kidnapped." Dojima pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration at how slowly the investigation was progressing. He was also had suspicions regarding Adachi's sort of unexplained sabbatical several weeks ago.

As much as Yu wanted to say that he'd found something in relation to the body that Dojima and the other cops had found, he wasn't sure if his uncle would believe him.

"Was the body that of Konishi Saki by any chance?" He asked, throwing caution to the wind and watching as his uncle had something that resembled a look of aghast surprise flit across his face like a butterfly.

"It was? How did you know that? Anyway, while I appreciate your interest in my line of work, please try to refrain from investigating anything yourself. I promised your parents that I wouldn't let you get hurt as I was saying before. But, if you do hear anything, please feel free to tell me." They each nodded to each other as this exchange was completed, Dojima went to get what ounces of sleep he could before being called out to work early the next morning and Yu busied himself contemplating exactly what had happened that day.

_Amagi Inn_

He wasn't exactly sure how, but Dylan and Yukiko were currently sitting on the bed in his room at the inn mulling over various DVDs that he had brought over from New York all the way to Inaba. Among his slightly reduced DVD collection were DVDs of Fight Club, Inglorious Basterds, Step Brothers, Predator, Terminator 2, Taken, Pick of Destiny and The Princess Bride. He knew that he could probably get more DVDs in Junes if he so wished, but that was for another day.

"So, what movie do you want to watch? I'm kind of sorry I didn't bring something like the Notebook, even if that movie was really clichéd. Not sure if you'd want to watch any of these ones though." He trailed off slightly as he saw Yukiko reaching for the DVD case with Fight Club in it. _Okay? As far as first movie nights go, that might have been one of the stranger picks by a girl. Whatever, she's brave and __**beautiful**__, just like her… _

"What about Fight Club?" She gave him a pleading look and, although it must have been Dylan's imagination, pouted slightly.

"You sure about this? It's pretty violent, plus there's a really unexpected but sort of obvious twist in it that you wouldn't get the first time you've seen it. But I'm not going to be spoiling that one," He noticed her getting gradually more impatient. It wasn't really his intention to do that, but he just wanted to be sure that she wasn't going to stop the movie and make him watch something else.

"Why don't you just put it in?" Dylan bit back the urge to make a joke response and put the DVD in the DVD player and getting it to play before sitting back down.

As they sat and watched the movie, Dylan couldn't help but consider the similarities between the main character in Fight Club and his relationship to his other or imaginary self to Yosuke and his relationship with his Shadow. He wondered if more people had those Shadows and what they'd be like. And he also wondered what **his** Shadow would be like, but he sort of concluded that his Shadow would be the complete opposite to him at the very least.

He was snapped from his reverie when Yukiko buried her head in his shoulder at one of the most poignant scenes in the movie. Admittedly, he cried the first time he saw Bob die but that was because of how sudden it was. As that scene had passed, Yukiko gradually shifted over to where she was sitting previously or rather she wasn't leaning against him anymore. Dylan had lost track of time for a little bit until it had ended.

"So, what did you think? I'm sorry that I didn't really have much else" He apologised in advance for the sheer lack of selection in terms of the movies on offer. Then again, he could always just go and get more.

"I liked it. I never really had much time for anything outside of schoolwork and the inn for the last few months. I'm not sure I'll have much time for anything else now." Yukiko seemed disappointed at that, but Dylan wasn't exactly sure why.

"I wouldn't worry about it. To be honest, a balance of different stuff is the healthiest thing really. I'm sure your parents wouldn't want you to be overworked or stressed out either to y'know?" He watched as Yukiko nodded, no doubt contemplating what she was going to say.

"I can't help but worrying. I'll see you tomorrow," Yukiko gave him a very light kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. _Oh, okay. I wasn't expecting that. Huh, now I don't know what to think but I do know that she's feeling for me what I'm feeling for her._

_Mayonaka _

The Demi-Fiend, or Kashima Naoki or just Kashima as he was known once stared around him. Despite the sheer level of unexpected things that had happened during the events of the Conception, this was new to him as he was clearly standing somewhere in a different dimension, never mind a different world. It had been a few years or more even but he was still confident in his own abilities regardless of wherever this place was.

The creatures that were here, the **Shadows** clearly weren't acting of their own volition whatever that was. No, they were working for someone else and a higher power was pulling the strings. Kashima admitted to himself that it was a similar situation to the one that he had found himself in but he had managed to make his own choice and restore everything back to normal. He also knew that if the thing that was orchestrating the movements of the Shadow was allowed to continue on its merry path the word normal would automatically cease to exist.

If he was in the real world, wind would be moving through his significantly longer hair, he'd grown it out to avoid people recognizing him to the point where it was approximately halfway down his back. He gave a quick scan of the surrounding area and found that there were no Shadows in the vicinity. _Strange. That must mean they're biding their time until the next victims are found. Hopefully whoever is investigating this knows what they've gotten themselves into. _

He looked around and saw what looked like a bear albeit in a ridiculous looking outfit stand in front of him and looking at him in expectation.

"You aren't Sensei are you? No, you're different. But it's still bear-y dangerous. The grizzlies don't care who you are," the bear said, surprising sagely.

"Wonderful. Would you mind telling me what is going on or showing me the way out of here? I always like to know my exit routes if I'm stuck some place like this. Besides, you didn't tell me your name." The Demi-Fiend waited patiently for a reply from the bear and the bear had finally managed to make one.

"I'm Teddie. I don't really know what's going on but I can show you the way out of here. Watch this," Teddie tapped one of his feet gently down upon the ground causing a 1950s style television to appear.

"Kashima Naoki," he replied back, "Look would you mind if I just jumped in?" Teddie didn't exactly mind so he jumped.

**Song**

**Nirvana – Come As You Are. **There's a few versions of it, but the video version of it is on Youtube along with a few other versions of it.


	6. Chapter 6: Establishing Bonds

**Chapter 6: Establishing Bonds**

**April 15, 2011**

_Magatsu Inaba, Mayonaka _

Adachi stood alone and smiled because the Konishi girl was dead which meant that the chance of his discovery had been eliminated for now. He was free to watch and observe as everyone ran around trying to solve his crimes unaware that he was in their midst and that he was watching them try and fail. If he had been predisposed to it, he would have laughed in an exaggeratedly evil manner while loudly announcing the success of his evil plan to all and sundry. That wasn't for him and it wasn't even **his plan** to begin with.

On the other hand, the bad news was that the other person who faced his Shadow in Mayonaka had been rescued and probably knew that both Yamano and Konishi were dead along with his rescuer and the other two who had fallen in as well. If they knew what was going on then there would be some problems and his plan, no her plan, would fail and he would be nothing again or worse have to watch as Dojima turned him in. _What a smug bastard. He solved some high-profile cases and that makes him better than me? That makes him my boss? No, he'll be sorry in the end, they all will. They'll be helpless as I reduce this world to nothingness. They'll see. They'll __**ALL **__see. _

He was interrupted from the plotting of his revenge by a beautiful woman wearing a hooded robe, the hood of which was currently covering her face. However, he could still see her red eyes and feel them gazing into the blackened depths of his soul. That gaze just brought out something in him, he felt that he could do anything for her, and he would.

She smiled at him as she lowered the hood, her black hair framing her exquisitely pale face like a frame on a painting. It was a smile that could freeze the blood and chill the soul.

"You need not worry my faithful servant. It doesn't matter who attempts to find the truth because they'll meet the same end. Besides, people would prefer the bliss of ignorance to the suffering of understanding. Whatever shall we do about them?" Izanami smiled again, except it was a joyless smile. No doubt she was thinking about the suffering she could inflict upon the people who were going to look for the truth.

"Narukami's resolve is strong, but I can get to him later. Blake, well, he's haunted by his past and can be easily broken. You can trust me to find out what can break him Izanami-sama." Adachi allowed himself to smile again at the thought.

"You have more to deal with than the Fools Adachi," Izanami's voice turned icy, "The Demi-Fiend has come. He was the one who stopped the Conception Event in Tokyo about 8 or so years ago, and he cannot be reasoned with, he will help them uncover the truth. So stop them, because if you don't…" She walked away, letting the threat hang in Adachi's mind. It wasn't so much a threat as a promise, then again she would in fact kill Adachi and find someone else if she had found him to be the most capable person to execute whatever it was she was planning.

_Dojima Residence _

Yu seemed, for want of a better word perturbed at the events of the previous day. Yes he might have awakened his other self and gotten a Persona but Saki had died because he hadn't managed to rescue in her in time. That thought weighed on him heavily. _Shouldn't beat myself up. I did manage to rescue Yosuke. Then again, how many more people will be kidnapped or hurt or worse as a result of these occurrences? _

"Are you alright?" Dojima looked concerned as Yu nodded. "Look, I know that this must be an upsetting situation for you, but you would be better off talking about it."

"It is a little bit shocking," Yu agreed, although he had a lot more words that he could've used besides shocking. He saw Dojima check his phone with an expression of resignation on his face.

"I'm sorry Yu, but the medical reports in regards to the body have come back and I have to examine those reports and find out just how she died. That and I need to notify their family. I was really hoping that I didn't have to deal with these kinds of cases anymore. I have to go otherwise I'll be late. Apologies again," Dojima made his exit, leaving Yu and Nanako in the house. Nanako seemed disappointed that her father had to go to work again.

"This case is taking up a lot of time huh? I wish dad didn't have such irregular hours," Nanako was also worried that her father would wear himself out if he allowed his schedule to spiral out of control. Maybe a tendency towards being a workaholic ran in the family, or at least Yu's mother's side given that Dojima was one of his uncles on his mother's side of the family.

"It's tough, but don't worry, I'm sure that everything will be resolved soon enough." He wasn't sure who he was trying to reassure, himself or Nanako. Even then, he had an inkling that such an optimistic assessment of the situation wouldn't be as realistic as he'd have liked it to be. Nanako nodded in surprisingly silent agreement.

Yu checked his cell phone, and looked at the message. **Yu, please bring Dylan with you to the Velvet Room, it is a matter of utmost importance. Regards, Margaret.**

"You okay big bro?" Nanako looked worried. "Oh, you're wondering why I call you big bro when I've only known you about 5 days. Dad told me a lot about you and your folks before you transferred here, so that's why." She brightened, and walked out the door and waited for Yu to make his exit and lock the door behind him.

_Amagi Inn_

Dylan had another dream, only this time it was about Yukiko again and what might have happened if their almost-kiss had led into more. It was a pleasant dream, almost too pleasant. _Well, there's no way that's going to happen, but it'd be nice. She's got legs that go on for miles for one thing and I bet she can too. Shit! Get your mind out of the gutter and get up, no not that kind of up, seriously. _

He got up and got dressed, and he looked down at his cell-phone and checked the message. The message was from Margaret, the woman who he had seen in the Velvet Room with Igor and she was telling him and Yu to go to the Velvet Room because Margaret or Igor or both had something important to tell them. Suddenly, the dream that he'd had a few days ago suddenly began making a whole lot more sense than it did. He put on his denim jacket, grabbed his backpack and left the room, remembering to close and lock it.

"Hey, did you tell her yet?" Stephen seemed ridiculously chipper after having fallen through a television and nearly died. "Look man, you've got to make your move sooner or later because I'm pretty sure that she likes you back. And I really don't want to tell her for you and risk ruining your chance with her and everything." Dylan nodded, appreciative of the fact that his best friend wouldn't ruin his chances with Yukiko.

As they walked out of the hallway and made their way outside the inn, they saw Yukiko, who wanted to talk to Dylan presumably about the previous evening or something. Well, that was what Stephen had thought but he kept that thought very much to himself.

"Hey, Dylan, I'll wait outside and when you guys are done then we're gonna go and sit through another fun day with your favourite teacher," Stephen was jokingly referring to Morooka, and the fact that they'd both managed to piss each other off so much. He'd left, leaving Yukiko and Dylan alone.

"So what's up?" Dylan, had as Yukiko observed, unbuttoned a few of the buttons on the long-sleeved shirt that comprised part of his uniform. She noticed that he was wearing a t-shirt or something underneath that but she was also checking him out but she wouldn't admit it.

"Sorry, one of the staff here quit, so you'd be more than welcome to help out. Actually, you'd start work later on and work all day Saturday and Sunday. Well, if you want to." She blushed, and Dylan knew why but he wouldn't say.

"Sweet. So, would you mind asking your dad to excuse me from school and everything? That way people aren't going to breath down my neck over missing a day or whatever. Plus, I'm pretty sure Moron has a Voodoo doll of me stashed somewhere that he stabs pins into at the slightest provocation." At this last statement, he theatrically fell over and stood up again, dusting himself off and stifling a chuckle at Yukiko's reaction.

"Can you just be serious? Even for a second?" Yukiko feigned surprise and even exasperation at Dylan's antics, probably because she enjoyed them.

"Well, yeah. But then again, you probably like that I'm not serious all the time. I mean, there's worse things that I could be. Anyway, I'll see you around later ok." They almost leaned into each other again, neither of them wanting to talk about how they really felt about each other for the moment.

_Yasogami High _

A sense of impending dread, if you could call it that hung over the packed assembly hall. Yu, Yosuke, Stephen and Dylan as well as Chie knew exactly why it was being called. Another body had been found, and unfortunately, Konishi Saki was that body. Of course, Dylan and Stephen had been at an assembly commemorating the death of someone in their high school in New York already and they didn't think that they'd have to do that again.

_I wonder if Dylan still thinks about Roz. I think he still does, maybe the guilt he still feels about the accident is what's holding him back, not that I'd blame him for it. I mean, she was pregnant with his kid and everything. My parents had to drive him to the hospital where her body was because his parents hated him for it and still do. He was a mess, and I can't imagine how Yosuke feels._ Stephen looked at Yosuke with a worried expression on his face, and looked relieved as Chie held Yosuke's hand as a gesture of support. Yu was silently reassuring Yosuke that everything was going to be fine, and Dylan, well he probably just wanted it to be over.

"So, how are you and Yukiko getting along Dylan? She kind of texted me to say that you were going to be helping out at the inn and everything. I'm guessing that she must really like you," Chie was placing a lot of emphasis on the last part of that, probably because she knew something that they didn't.

"We're getting along fine. I don't know, there has been some back and forth going on. No, not **that kind** of back and forth Steve shut up," Dylan looked annoyed at Stephen who shrugged back in an innocent sort of way.

"What? You're just going to do the horizontal mambo with her at some point anyway. I've seen you checking her out!" Stephen retorted, more than able to get to Dylan's level.

"Guys, I know that you're trying to help, but I already know what happened. Konish-senpai's dead and there's nothing I can do to change that." Surprisingly, Yosuke was holding up better than anyone would have expected him to.

Morooka had then gone on and chewed out the class for talking and ordered everyone to be quiet, and that the principal had something to say to them.

"Luke, use the Force!" Dylan whispered, earning himself a very angry glare from Morooka.

After the assembly had ended, different groups had formed each putting forward their own theories as to how Yamano and Konishi died._ Shit, I can't imagine how Yosuke must be feeling. I remember people talking about Roz's death right in Dylan's face and he couldn't take it._

"Hey, Yosuke, Chie, why don't we meet you at Junes later? Dylan and I have something that we need to take care of so we'll just do that." Chie and Yosuke nodded, they went in a different direction albeit separately and Dylan and Stephen walked away with Yu.

_Velvet Room _

"It's good that both of you have come, I was worried that one of you might not. There is much that we need to discuss with you and, unfortunately, little time to discuss it, so we must make haste." Dylan and Yu heard Igor's voice, and could see him sitting across from them.

Sitting beside them was a man in his early to mid-twenties or slightly older. He had black hair that went halfway down his back, black motorcycle boots, black jeans, a grey t-shirt with a bull's-eye design on it and a black leather jacket. They thought that they should recognise the man, because he was on the news a few years ago or maybe more and they vaguely remembered why.

"Yu, I see that you have recently acquired your power," Dylan watched as Yu nodded to confirm this information. "Dylan, while you haven't yet managed to acquire your power, this information is also very important for you." They each looked at each other while the long-haired man remained silent.

"Hmm, maybe I should have explained that better, I apologize. You see, as you are both the Wild Cards, your powers will grow as you interact with those around you. A wise man once said that no man is an island and it is your responsibility therefore to establish and build bonds with those around you. These bonds could be the difference between life and death one day so I would strongly advise it." Igor smiled, allowing Margaret to continue explaining everything.

"It's not only about getting stronger. In establishing bonds with others, peoples' lives are enriched and your lives would be enriched in turn. As you both hold the contract, it is, as Igor has said before, your responsibility to do so." Margaret had concluded the explanation, and was waiting for the long-haired man to introduce himself.

"I am the Demi-Fiend, but you can call me Kashima Naoki. I saved the world once before, after the Conception event and I managed to turn it back to normal. If you're going to stand a chance at getting to the bottom of whatever is going on around here then you're going to need my help and their help. Maybe "our" would have been the better choice of words but the point still stands." Kashima looked at them with something that sort of resembled disbelief, mainly because he thought that Yu and Dylan had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

When Kashima had finished introducing himself a girl with short black hair, green-blue eyes or sort of, wearing a light blue shirt, a blue jacket, a chequered red and black skirt, black boots and a collar with some sort of a lock around her neck sat down beside Igor and Margaret.

"Stupid annoying guys. The silver-haired guy's kinda cute though," Dylan and Kashima looked at Yu who immediately turned a bright crimson colour and looked at the girl with a surprised expression on his face.

"That's Marie, apologies. Here's a key so that you can return to the Velvet Room whenever you so wish." Igor handed Yu and Dylan keys, seeing as he'd handed Kashima a key before the meeting took place.

_Junes Entrance_

"Hey!" Yosuke waved at them, or rather he was flapping his arms at them when he saw them. Yu, Dylan and Stephen had left the Velvet Room and had walked to Junes, and Yosuke was attempting to make himself visible.

"We're over here!" Yu waved back, waiting until Yosuke ran over to them before he said or did anything else.

"I've been thinking, what if there's somebody throwing people into televisions so that the Shadows or whatever they're called can kill them? What if the deaths of Yamano and Konishi-senpai were just the start? We can't just wait until the bodies start piling up. We have to do something about this." The group agreed with Yosuke, seeing as they'd all seen what the Shadows were capable of. Dylan and Stephen also saw Yu defeat Yosuke's Shadow singlehandedly and rescue Yosuke in the process.

"Yeah. I mean, we can't just do nothing. We have to get to the bottom of all this." Yu's voice took on a really serious quality as he wondered who would be next.

"Thanks for agreeing with me guys! We'll get to the bottom of this no matter what happens! So what do we call ourselves then?" Yosuke looked deep in thought as Dylan and Stephen began to brainstorm names.

"SEES! UNIT! SHIELD! Torchwood! BPRD! The Scoobies!" Dylan and Stephen both began shouting out a random assortment of names that all sounded familiar.

"Why don't we just call ourselves the Investigation Team? Seeing as that's what we're actually doing. I don't think there'd be much point in calling ourselves anything else, besides, we wouldn't want to draw attention to ourselves anyway." Yu gave Yosuke, Dylan and Stephen sidelong glances that seemed to say that they need to stop drawing so much attention onto themselves. And he was right of course, Dylan and Stephen had managed to loudly shout their respective suggestions, and were getting some odd looks from people.

"That works," Yosuke, Dylan and Stephen were all in agreement. Plus, Yu had picked the best name out of all of their suggestions anyway. After exchanging cell-phone numbers, they made their way over to the Electronics Department, where Chie was waiting for them.

_Junes Electronics Department_

"Where the hell were you guys?! I've been here for an hour and you've only shown up now!" Chie sounded annoyed, which admittedly didn't even cover it.

"Ahem. So, are you guys going to try and go through the television again? And could **I **go in next time too? Can't let you guys have all the fun you know," Chie grinned a Cheshire cat like grin at the thought of finally seeing the other world.

Yu gave a nod and put his hand up to the television, this time his hand went through but he wasn't being dragged inside of it.

"That's bear-y soon!" They jumped as they heard Teddie's voice from the television.

"It is, but would you mind letting us know if anyone else has disappeared? Please?" Dylan asked, looking at the television and wondering if Teddie was going to appear out of it. Well that and how they would explain a disembodied bear costume moving of its own accord.

"I don't think there's been anyone else for now." Teddie responded, "But I'll let you know when I can smell something out!" Teddie had disappeared and Yu took his hand out of the television and stared at it briefly.

"Sorry guys," Chie sounded disappointed, "Guess we'll just have to come back another day and see if it's going to work." They didn't really have all that much of a choice.

"Excuse me, are you planning on buying this?" A man in his early to mid-forties stood in front of them with his arms folded.

"Uh, we were just looking. We'll buy something else though, not sure if we're all going to buy this television though." Everyone looked at Yu as he tried to explain his way out of the situation and it was sort of working.

"That being said, it's a very nice, high quality television. 42" is definitely the right height for a television," Dylan was stalling for time so that an explanation could be given and it seemed to be working as the man nodded.

"So, Yosuke, I'm assuming that these are your friends?" The man looked at Yosuke who nodded. "Will you let me know your shift schedule? I'm sure Saki's death must have been quite hard on you. Well, and the rest of the staff too." Yosuke shook his head and was attempting to put on a brave face in relation to the previous day's events. The man walked away, and Dylan let out a loud sigh of relief.

"I'm just going assume that was your father," Once again, Yu was showing just how ridiculously perceptive he was. It was almost like he was some sort of clairvoyant, then again he might have always been so perceptive.

"Yeah. Hey, you guys want to eat, I'm starving!" Everyone nodded at Yosuke's suggestion, even if Dylan had to be at the inn later on.

_Amagi Inn_

Despite their brief meal at Junes, Dylan was mercifully early for his shift at the inn and Stephen had decided to go back to the inn and act as moral support just in case Dylan was going to make his move. Unfortunately, circumstances would conspire to make doing so impossible for the moment and neither of them knew it yet.

"Do you think that it's going to rain?" Stephen looked up at the sky, and both of them wondered why the weather was so still.

"I don't think it's going to rain now but it'll rain later. I don't mind the rain, but what if someone's going to disappear and the rain is an omen or something? What if Yukiko disappears? Then what? I already lost someone I cared about once, and I don't want to go through that again. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she ended up like Roz okay? Just leave it at that." He was grateful when Stephen had silently agreed not to ask any more questions.

"Well, it has been an interesting few days though. The 2 murders and the inexplicable occurrences have really helped. Then again, I'm really unsure if that's a good thing or not, it probably isn't." Stephen wasn't really sure what he was supposed to say in this situation because Dylan's worries wouldn't be that easily assuaged.

They looked and could see what looked like news vans parked outside of the inn, but those were actually news vans. Plus, there were a crowd of journalists standing in front of the entrance brandishing cameras and notebooks at a girl in a bright pink kimono.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. There's no way her family would've killed someone staying at the inn. This is absolutely ridiculous, it's a witch-hunt." Stephen had to hold Dylan back from running in and disrupting the interview, which was coming to an end anyway.

"Look, you'd have just made things worse. And I doubt that Yukiko needs you to make things worse now, sorry buddy." He felt numb as Stephen patted him on the back in consolation that was mixed with disappointment.

After walking to the inn in relative silence, they reached the steps and saw Yukiko standing there alone. She had politely but firmly asked Stephen to leave them alone to talk and he agreed but only because he had hoped that they might still talk things out even if it was going to be highly unlikely.

"They were asking you if your family was responsible for Yamano's death, right. It's insane, they'd just assume that something like this would happen which is a bit shit. I'm sorry if I wasn't there to support you and everything." Dylan wasn't really sure of what else to say so he just decided to put his cards on the table.

"Thank you Dylan-kun. I'm grateful that you're trying not to crack a joke about the situation or anything like that." She gave him a slight and fragile smile, unsure as to whether or not she should tell him her true feelings.

"Look, you're smart, beautiful and dare I say it, drop dead gorgeous but you're not a killer. You don't need to keep stressing yourself over no…." Suddenly, Yukiko kissed him right on the lips in order to shut him up, and he kissed her back. After they had kissed each other for a few minutes, she gently pushed him away from her in order to break the kiss.

"I'm sorry. I just can't deal with this right now. I have to go, I'll talk to you later," Dylan watched her as she walked away from him. _Oh, that's just fucking great. I made everything worse. Wonderful. _He stood up and waited for a few minutes before following her in. Luckily, she wasn't that far away so he could still apologize.

"Look, it was my fault. I shouldn't have done that, you were vulnerable and it wasn't my intention to complicate things at all." He breathed a sigh of relief as his apology was accepted.

Yukiko went away again, leaving him alone with his thoughts before starting his shift. _I'm falling for her aren't I? It's like Roz all over again. Stephen was right. _

He was midway through his shift when he saw Yukiko again. "So, it's going to be busier now isn't it?" He looked as she nodded in reply, no doubt still trying to process the kiss that they shared, like he was. And they were both finding it difficult to process.

_Dojima Residence_

After Dojima had returned home late again, no doubt from having to notify Saki's family about her murder, he'd gone to sleep and left Yu alone in the ground floor of the house. Nanako had gone to sleep as well.

Yu decided that it was his duty to check if there was someone else inside the television and he waited until midnight, only stopping to finish his homework and get himself a glass of water.

Finally, midnight had arrived and he looked at the blank screen of the television and saw someone that he wasn't expecting to see. The person was wearing an expensive-looking three-piece suit, black shoes, and was wearing a tie along with his suit and was holding a glass of scotch in one hand and a cigar in the other. To make matters worse, this person had blonde hair and blue eyes. _That's Dylan, and I hope that's a fake. I mean, he was fine the last time that I saw him, so he should be fine now right? Hopefully he hasn't been taken by the Shadows or killed. _

The image then changed, only to be replaced by a girl wearing a pink kimono standing in front of a castle before running back into it. The girl was Yukiko, and that meant that she and Dylan were in grave danger. _Yukiko now? Hmm, maybe her managing the inn has made her a target. Then again, I can't think of anyone who'd want to kidnap both Yukiko and Dylan. I'll have to tell the others about this. _


	7. Chapter 7: Hotel Inaba

**Chapter 7: Hotel Inaba **

**April 16, 2011**

_Mayonaka, Entrance _

A skeleton wearing black trousers, a trench coat, and chains in the shape of a cross, bandages on its face that left a single, baleful yellow eye visible, and carrying two long-barrelled revolvers. That skeleton was The Reaper, the embodiment of death itself. Now, death was a fact of life and it had always been a fact of life but this was different. The Shadows were being guided by some higher power to capture people, confront them with the negative aspects of their psyches and kill them. It was unnatural to say the very least, but then again The Reaper or this current iteration couldn't really talk about things being natural.

The Reaper, or Edmund Llewellyn Blake as he was known in his former life, was born in 1828, and had served in the United States Army prior to the American Civil War before serving as an officer in the Union Army, and even managed to survive being shot directly in the face after making a pact with YHVH that would spare his life and turn him into The Reaper upon death. This pact would only last as long as YHVH released him from it, or if Edmund could get a blood relative to agree to make the pact in his place.

After spending around ten to fifteen years in the Wild West as a lawman famous for being able to shoot anything and never miss despite having one eye, he returned home to his family and lived a long and happy life before eventually dying in his nineties. He left his family an enormous fortune when he died and he looked on as his descendants were consumed by greed, with the exception of his great-great-grandson Dylan who was currently exiled in Inaba. At the moment, he didn't know this, but he would soon find out.

He was currently charged by YHVH to investigate a series of mysterious deaths that had occurred over the past several weeks. What each of these deaths had in common was that Shadows, guided by some higher power, had travelled through some sort of a conduit and brought their victims back to Mayonaka before killing them and throwing the bodies outside. Of course, there was probably a middle man doing the higher entity's bidding, and said middle man had helped in killing those people. This higher entity made YHVH seem pleasant by comparison, at least YHVH wouldn't use these Shadows to do his or its bidding.

Fortunately though, Edmund could switch between his human appearance and his Reaper appearance and he did. The bandages were replaced with an eye patch that covered his left eye, but his remaining eye retained its current yellow colouring and he also had long, white hair. Edmund briefly paused as he thought that he could hear footsteps from behind him, and sure enough what looked like a bear was standing behind him.

"Identify yourself, or I'm going to shoot you. And you wouldn't want me to shoot you, trust me. You'd better pray that you can move faster than a bullet," Edmund smiled before turning around and taking one of the revolvers out of its holster.

"I'm Teddie. What would you like me to tell you?" Teddie, in Edmund's assessment, was not a threat. He had been in plenty of dangerous situations, and this wasn't going to be one of them but his revolver was still held in Teddie's direction just in case he was a threat.

"I'd like to know what's causing all of this. I know for a fact that these kinds of things don't just happen out of nowhere and that something or someone is directing the Shadows. You wouldn't happen to know who or what it is would you?" He watched as Teddie gave him both a nod and a shake of his head at the same time.

"The grizzlies bring people to this world and they feed off their negative emotions and kill them. But, someone brings them into this world as well through a conduit, mainly a television and sometimes that person kills them before the grizzlies do. He did it the first time anyway." Teddie noticed that there was something eerily familiar about Edmund and he was going to ask what that was, but Edmund had pre-empted him.

"You've been looking at me strangely since you started giving me information. Would you mind telling me why?" Edmund put the revolver back in its holster and waited for Teddie to start talking again.

"Well, there was somebody in here before called Dylan and he looked sort of like you, except he was much younger and wasn't wearing an eye patch like you were," He looked at the expression on Edmund's face and wondered how he'd react to this information.

"He's my great-great-grandson. I don't know what he'd be doing here though. Thank you," Edmund walked away, transforming back into the skeletal form of The Reaper as he did so.

_Amagi Inn_

When Dylan agreed to work at the inn, he didn't quite think that he would have to get up early on a Saturday of all days. If he wasn't hanging out with Stephen or seeing Roz, he'd usually get up in the afternoon and play videogames while eating cereal straight out of the box. Or he'd usually just do homework that he didn't do on Friday, he didn't have to stick to a strict schedule unless his parents made him.

He got up, put on a pair of non-ripped jeans and a Black Sabbath t-shirt and he decided not to wear the denim jacket because it would most likely send out the wrong signals. After getting dressed with the minimum of effort, he brushed his teeth and stepped out into the hallway where he saw Stephen standing out in the hallway in his school uniform and looking very annoyed at the fact that he had to go to school on a Saturday.

"Saturday? We actually have to go to school on a Saturday? I was kind of hoping to just relax, because it's been a pretty weird week because of the murders." Stephen even sounded annoyed.

"You think you've got it bad? Yukiko kissed me and freaked out when I decided to kiss her back. I thought that's just what you did when the girl makes the first move." Dylan looked at Stephen who just gave him a very quizzical or surprised look back.

"Wait, that means she likes you back right? I thought you were just going to tell her that you had feelings for her not kiss her. Are you insane?!" Stephen wisely chose to stop talking for a brief moment as Dylan just glared at him.

"Of course it means that she likes me back. She just can't act on her feelings for me because of the fact that one of the murder victims was staying and here and that the stress caused by the media presence around the inn has affected her family. And I can't act on my feelings for her either because I don't want to complicate things between us. It's a mess." He sighed, fervently wishing that the kiss hadn't happened.

They walked towards the lobby of the inn but Stephen exited the inn while Dylan went to go and start his shift. This was going to be awkward because of the kiss and the fact that Yukiko had reacted to it in the way that she did. _So, what do I do now, chalk it up as a loss and move on or stick it out and see if she changes her mind? I don't want to lose her, so I guess have to stick it out. _He knew that if he wanted to win Yukiko over, he couldn't treat her like she was anybody else and he also knew that he'd probably never find anyone like her again.

_Dojima Residence _

Yu was worried and rightfully so after seeing Dylan and Yukiko on the television at midnight. What worried him the most was that Dylan and Yukiko were perfectly fine the last time that he saw them but they could be missing or dead for all he knew. If they were in fact in danger then he would have to tell the others and they'd have to rescue them. This posed further problems as himself and Yosuke were the only two people who had Personas by this point so they would be the most capable in terms of confronting Shadows.

"You seem upset big bro? Are you okay?" Nanako sounded concerned.

"I'm just worried that two of my friends might have been kidnapped. I'm sure they're fine but I really just want to make sure that they are. It's more of a precaution than anything else really." Yu was surprised that Nanako understood, but then again she was actually quite perceptive in terms of her observations of people.

"Oh. Well, I'd say that checking up on them might help." Yu nodded and thanked Nanako for making the suggestion before they left the house.

_Yasogami High_

Yu and Stephen had both managed to make it into class before it started, well before it started as a matter of fact. They both noticed that Chie and Yosuke had gotten in early as well, which could have been related to what they saw on the Midnight Channel and whether what they saw meant that Dylan and Yukiko had disappeared.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm really worried. Yukiko said that she'd be working at her family's inn so I'm sure she's alright but I really want to be sure." Chie was almost frantic with worry, mainly because of what had happened to Saki and she was afraid that Yukiko might be next.

"Dylan's working at the inn as well, and I saw him earlier and he seemed fine. Well, mostly fine." This made him the recipient of a few looks of surprise from the rest of the group.

"What do you mean by mostly fine?" Yu asked the question mainly because he had thought of it first but also because he was the leader of the Investigation Team seeing as he had named it himself yesterday.

"Well, Yukiko and Dylan kissed. She kind of freaked out about it because of everything that's been going on and Dylan's been dealing with it how he deals with stuff like that. He just massively downplays the fact that it bothers him." Stephen wasn't exactly sure if that explanation would work but he was willing to try it. Chie and Yosuke both looked surprised at this while Yu didn't seem all that shocked by it.

"What do you mean they kissed? I'm going to kick his ass if he hurts her!" It might have sounded like a threat but Chie was being deadly serious. Yukiko was her best friend after all and if Dylan was to treat her badly or take advantage, then Chie would be the first to know about it.

"Wait, so that means that Dylan's won the Amagi Challenge? Holy shit! Hey, everybody, Blake's won the Amagi Challenge! And he's only been here 5 days!" Yosuke loudly exclaimed for the benefit of everybody else in the room. Naturally, reports of the kiss and exaggerated rumours would spread around Yasogami High by about lunchtime as rumours of that sort often tend to do.

_Amagi Inn_

Dylan was learning that working in an inn or a hotel or anything similar was not a cakewalk by any stretch of the imagination. He almost felt sorry for the people who were going to check in because the inn was packed like a tin of sardines. Not only that, but he had been helping people to check in while also simultaneously dealing with any complaints that may have arisen and that was exhausting.

Dylan had to deal with a lot of other stuff besides complaints though and he didn't particularly mind those all that much. The complaints were usually the most difficult thing so he'd referred them on to Yukiko which was made just a little bit more awkward due to their kiss the previous day. He knew that he'd have to have another conversation with her about that at some point but that conversation would have to wait.

"Okay, could everybody just form an orderly queue and wait? I'll try and get to all of you as soon as I can alright? Or don't listen to me, that's fine too. Just don't blame me if I screw up." Dylan's attempts to pacify the crowd didn't go down too well and that made them more agitated. Especially when another group of people showed up unannounced and hadn't planned ahead or made any reservations. He almost felt like he was directing traffic and instead of cars, he was directing people instead and with less success.

Luckily, Yukiko was able to help with everything, otherwise he'd have been drowning out there by himself. _Well, maybe now she'll see that if I'm responsible enough to deal with all these people then I can deal with everything else too. _

He looked at his cell phone and saw texts from Yu, Yosuke and Stephen. Something must be up, he reasoned but he wasn't going to mention it until there was a lull or anything like that. Plus, Yukiko seemed perturbed about something so he'd have to ask her about that.

"Hey, you alright? Are you sure that you can handle everything? Or is there something else that's going on?" Dylan knew that things might be awkward between them after the kiss but that didn't mean he was going to just not say anything if something was bothering her.

"I'm fine. Just got some frantic texts from Chie, but she called earlier and everything seemed fine." Yukiko seemed confused, and he couldn't really blame her.

"Yeah. I've gotten a few frantic texts myself actually. It's weird. I don't know, I saw Stephen earlier and he was okay. Not sure what exactly has changed since." He shrugged his shoulders and got back to work because the conversation that they were going to have could wait.

_Shopping District, South _

Kashima had no idea whether it was his idea or Margaret's to have a meal, lunch in this instance, away from the Velvet Room so that they could get to know each other better. It didn't really matter who it was, because Margaret was obviously incredibly beautiful as well as intelligent.

"I'm curious, why exactly did you call me here? It's got to be more than just my rugged good looks and charming personality," He gave Margaret a grin as his suspicions would be confirmed by her response.

"Well, there's no denying that. However, strange things have been happening and seeing as you managed to reverse the Conception Event through sheer force of will, I thought that you could help. Especially as Yu and Dylan have little experience in relation to saving the world or dealing with apocalypses for that matter." This explanation made sense to Kashima, who nodded. He was aware, like Margaret, that Yu would need all the help that he could get in solving the mystery of who or what was behind the murders and the Shadows.

"So, does this mean that I can start helping them when the next person disappears? I'd say that they would need all the help that they can possibly get. I might know somebody else who could help too." He didn't need to say who it was because it wasn't an issue and it was unlikely that it would be.

"Shall we go back? I'd prefer to just keep up to date with everything." Margaret suggested, before making her back to the Velvet Room. Kashima wasn't sure if the meal had gone faster because of their conversation, but he wouldn't really mind having more of those conversations.

_Amagi Inn_

After the texts he'd received from Yu and Yosuke, he'd decided to just add their numbers to his speed dial and give them to Yukiko when he'd get the chance to. Well, provided that she wasn't still freaked out over the kiss. Then again, it really wasn't worth dwelling on because there were more important things to worry about as the texts he had received demonstrated.

Currently, he was sitting in the garden of the inn listening to music because he'd really earned a break from the craziness that had been surrounding him since his shift started. Unbeknownst to him, Yukiko had sat down beside him and when he realized this, he took the headphones out of his ears and waited for a minute or two before finally deciding to speak. However, she'd managed to beat him to the punch and began talking first.

"Are you enjoying the garden Dylan?" Mercifully, the kiss was not the immediate topic of conversation mainly because they had other things to talk about.

"Yeah, it's like Central Park without all the crowds and stuff. It's nice because it's so quiet and everything and I think we'd probably need quiet after dealing with all the people who were checking in and out and whatever. You were right, it's absolutely fucking exhausting. Uh, sorry." Dylan almost forgot that Yukiko wasn't really used to being around people who swore so much.

"It is quiet. Are you alright, if you don't mind me asking you?" Yukiko sounded more concerned about Dylan than she would have liked to have sounded. Maybe the kiss did mean more to her or rather them than either of them had indicated.

"I'm okay, I'm just worried about everything that's been going on around here recently. It's almost as if nobody's safe no matter who they are. Plus, I think people are aware of that and they're on their guard against something." Dylan sounded more serious than he usually did because he wasn't sure what he'd do if anything were to happen to Yukiko.

"Chie seemed really worried for some reason. Maybe it has something to do with the murders but it's difficult to know if that's a definite or not. Stephen and the others seemed worried too." Yukiko wasn't really sure as to how to inform Dylan of his best friend's worries for him, partially because she felt that it wasn't any of her business.

"So, do you want to talk about the kiss? I can't help but feel that you've been avoiding me up until now even if we've been working in such close proximity to each other. I mean, **you **kissed me first so I thought that meant I was supposed to kiss you back. Plus, I know that we feel the same way about each other and we don't have any reason not to act on those feelings apart from the situation here." He wasn't quite sure if he'd crossed a line because her reaction didn't exactly give anything away.

"I apologize if I've given you that impression. Look, why don't we just try to keep things professional between us for now? At least while we're working. Besides, we can discuss what the true nature of our relationship is when the time is right. Hopefully that'll be sooner rather than later." They were in agreement about that much at least. However, they almost leaned in to each other again, when they saw one of the waitresses approaching them. Said waitress had told them that Chie and Stephen were waiting for them in the lobby.

Stephen looked a bit surprised at Dylan's close proximity to Yukiko and Chie looked relieved to see that her best friend was alright.

"So, what's up with you guys? I'm guessing you've been getting along well." Chie observed, Stephen was going to say something but he thought better of it.

"We've been getting along fine." Dylan and Yukiko responded in perfect timing. Of course, that could've meant anything.

"Because you guys kissed right? It was going to happen sooner or later." Stephen stopped talking as soon he felt the cold stares of three different people focusing in on him.

"Dude, I'm saying this as a friend, but could you shut up? Honestly, it's nobody's business." Stephen sounded confused by this statement because Dylan had told him about the kiss himself.

"Actually, there's one other thing," Luckily Chie was able to salvage the conversation, "We saw you guys on TV and thought that you'd been kidnapped so we were worried about you. I mean, the last person who disappeared was on TV when she disappeared so maybe there's a connection. Anyway, will you keep us posted?" Chie handed Dylan and Yukiko folders before leaving the inn.

Yukiko had left because she had more work to do, leaving Dylan and Stephen in the lobby by themselves.

"What do we do now? More importantly, how the hell are we going to stop you and Yukiko from getting kidnapped if you're the next targets of whoever is behind all of this? C'mon man, I know how you feel about her so just tell her because you can't tell her if she's dead. I mean, you were utterly inconsolable after Roz died and if Yukiko's gone, then you're just going to be a shell of yourself again and I can't let that happen for the sake of our friendship. I'm not standing by and letting you let her go." As much as Dylan hated to admit, Stephen was right, he couldn't lose Yukiko.

"Okay, so what do we do? I'm not just going to keep her in my room until whoever's behind the murders gives up and moves on. She's not going to believe me if I say it, or she'll just think that I'm doing it for a different reason. I'll just have to tell her and hope she believes me." Dylan went to look for Yukiko, leaving Stephen waiting in the lobby.

Eventually, Dylan found Yukiko, and she seemed exhausted, especially after dealing with all the people at the inn again.

"Hey, they were just worried because they saw us on the TV, but they didn't really see us because we were here and not dead. Besides, Yu's got a certain set of skills and he'd probably just hunt high and low for us anyway. Ah, crap, I'm babbling aren't I? Is it warm in here or is it just me?" In one fluid motion, he took off his t-shirt used it to wipe his face and put it back on, oblivious to Yukiko checking him out.

"Thanks for telling me," She was blushing again, "But we're alright. Then again, friends worry about friends. I think," Yukiko smiled, and Dylan had to resist the urge to kiss her.

"So, why don't we hang out later and just talk about everything? In my room, if that's okay with you." Much to his relief, she nodded and he left it at that.

After a few hours had passed, Dylan went looking for her and he couldn't find Yukiko anywhere. He even got Stephen to help find her and they couldn't find anything then, so they gave up.

When it reached midnight, Dylan was sitting in his room and watched as a man wearing a suit with a red tie and a balaclava over his face that left his eyes visible stepped out of the television and into the room. The man was carrying a crowbar.

"You want to kidnap me? Not today motherfucker!" Dylan reached for something and swung at the head of his assailant, hitting him in the face and sending him staggering backwards. Unfortunately Dylan didn't see the man standing up and swinging the crowbar at his head, knocking him unconscious.

The man triumphantly pulled off the balaclava and smiled. "Famous last words, huh? Because I, **Adachi Tohru**, am the architect of your demise! And you're going to PAY for hitting me. Son of a bitch." Adachi grinned as he jumped back into the television, taking Dylan with him.

_Mayonaka _

Dylan sat up and ran his right hand along his forehead, stopping as blood appeared on his fingertips. He blinked, making sure that he wasn't concussed and stood up. While he didn't get a look at the captor's face, he could see his eyes and he knew that it was the detective who was running away from the crime scene a few days ago. _But why kidnap me? My parents would probably get sent a few severed toes back before even agreeing on a ransom for me. It doesn't make any goddamn sense. _

"Great. He probably got Yukiko and I'm going to die here. Alone." He looked up as the black, tar-like ooze began to appear again. The Shadows had come back, and they were out for blood.

He was about to resign himself to the sweet embrace of death as he saw Kashima fighting his way through the Shadows before they could regroup. "Okay kiddo, I'm rescuing you and getting you outta here. Maybe get that wound checked out or something when we get out of here," They watched as another figure made its way towards them, a skeleton carrying two long-barrelled revolvers who was shooting the Shadows and making a motion for them to hurry up.

"I think I'm with the skeleton on this one, we'd better hurry the fuck up! GAEA RAGE!" Kashima roared, as all the Shadows were destroyed, carving a path for them to move towards the skeleton.

Unfortunately, there were more Shadows, and Kashima and the skeleton stood alongside Dylan and waited. The skeleton transformed into a human shape, the bandages that had been wrapped around its face were replaced with an eye patch. The tall, white-haired man shot at the Shadows while Kashima charged at them and fell back in quick succession. When it became clear that the threat had abated, they waited for a few minutes.

"Wait, who are you? And why did you save me?" That was the question that Kashima was asking as well, but for entirely different reasons.

"Dylan, my name is Edmund Llewellyn Blake. I'm the Reaper, and I'm also your great-great-grandfather. It's good to see that one of my descendants isn't concerned with acquiring money. But as for the girl who was taken as well, I'm afraid that you're going to have to get the rest of the group and come back. While I could rescue her for you, my master wouldn't exactly approve. And I already went against him once," Kashima nodded in understanding while Dylan just seemed confused. They'd have to explain everything later, or Edmund would at least. Now though, they had to get Dylan out of Mayonaka before more Shadows came for him.

Eventually, they found Teddie, who looked surprised at seeing the trio. "So, I don't think the grizzlies got you Dylan-senpai. I'm glad, but I'll have to smell around for the other person who got taken. Bring the rest of your friends and come back, ok? But be bear-y, bear-y careful!" Teddie stamped his foot and a television appeared out of the ground. Dylan, not wanting to pushed, decided to jump in.

"So, what are you going to do?" Edmund looked at Kashima, and then back in Teddie's direction, no doubt looking to see if the Shadows would regroup and try to attack them again.

"What am I going to do? Well, I'm getting out of here for one thing. I can handle myself fine but then again, I'd rather just come back. See you round guys." Kashima jumped into the television himself, but he was headed for a different destination.

Teddie had gone to see if he could find out or rather smell out where the girl had disappeared to leaving Edmund by himself. As he resumed his skeletal appearance, he could only hope that he'd be released from his pact by the end of it because death would have been preferable to living on while his loved ones had long since passed on.


	8. Chapter 8: Now What

**Chapter 8: Now What**

**April 17, 2011**

_Amagi Inn_

After what had been a fitful night's sleep, Dylan had woken up still wearing the clothes he had worn the previous day and during his kidnapping ordeal. After taking a shower and wincing at how the wound to his head still managed to hurt, he got dressed and put the denim jacket back on. He briefly contemplated telling Yu's uncle Ryotaro about what had happened but he doubted that he'd believe him seeing as a file containing information related to the accident that killed Roz and their unborn child had been given to him by his parents for whatever reason.

_I'm probably more likely a suspect than Adachi is. I could see his eyes, and that tie plus he was still wearing that goddamn suit. Not only that, but he assaulted me, threw me into Mayonaka and either kidnapped Yukiko himself or forced somebody else to do it__**. **__I'm certain that would be enough evidence to build a case against him even if you didn't factor in the murders. _That train of thought stopped as he wondered if he was slightly concussed from Adachi's attack on him. Not only that, but he'd probably sustained some bruises from being thrown inside the television too.

He heard a knocking sound on his door and he opened to see Stephen barge into his room and close the door behind him.

"What the fuck happened to you? Do you want me to call an ambulance? I'm not sure, but I think I heard something last night. I was hoping maybe you could tell me what it was." Stephen might be worried now, but that'd be nothing compared to how he'd react when he'd heard what happened to him.

"I got kidnapped and thrown into the television in my room. It was Adachi, he was wearing the **EXACT **same suit as he was when we saw him running from where Yamano's body was found. And he was wearing that exact same red tie. Honestly, call the cops, talk to Yu's uncle and we'll get this bastard." Dylan was hoping that Stephen would support him in this endeavour, but Stephen was a little bit more apprehensive about it.

"I'm not sure if Dojima-san is going to believe you. I mean, knowing your parents, they probably sent a file over with details of the accident in it and they made sure that he and all the relevant authorities got it. They've practically named you as a suspect. I'm not doubting that you're right, but I don't think anyone will believe you. I'm sorry dude." Stephen patted Dylan on the shoulder in a comforting gesture or the closest approximation to one that he could possibly make.

"Yu, Yosuke and Chie will believe me though right? Yu and Yosuke have seen the Shadows in action, so they'd know wouldn't they?" Stephen really had no idea what to tell Dylan. Maybe Yu, Yosuke and Chie would believe him but then again they might not.

"I hope they do. I don't know what's going to happen to Yukiko if they don't believe you. She'll probably end up like the other victims if they don't believe you, especially if Adachi's the culprit like you say he is." Dylan hated to admit it, but Stephen was right, he couldn't just accuse Adachi of perpetrating the kidnappings and the murders without having any proof.

"Yeah, which is why we have to convince the others. I'm not going to let another death be on my conscience. Not after Roz." Dylan was resolute in his determination to rescue Yukiko, and Stephen was too, mainly because he didn't want his best friends stewing over it.

"What now? We're really up shit creek without a paddle or oars or anything aren't we? Fucking hell." Stephen wasn't really sure what to think of all this but he did know that rescuing Yukiko was going to be difficult. Dylan didn't really know that though or maybe he did know what rescuing Yukiko would involve and he wasn't telling him.

"Yu's going to find something Steve. From what I've known of him so far, he always manages to find something." Dylan was really hoping that he was right for Yukiko's sake.

_Dojima Residence_

"Are you sure that's Yukiko? Because I really don't remember her being so direct." There were other words that Yosuke was going to use but he decided against them.

"I don't remember her being that direct either. Then again, she did slap Dylan in the face a few days ago and she kissed him yesterday so maybe she's letting that side of herself out." Again, Yu demonstrated just how perceptive he was, an ideal quality in situations like this.

"So, a person's Shadow can become a manifestations of that person's repressed thoughts, feelings and desires then? It's kind of like a funhouse mirror isn't it? Because the reflection is so distorted," Yosuke had seeming arrived at this conclusion after facing his own Shadow, and it was accurate. As a matter of fact, it was the exact same thing.

Yu decided to replay both messages so he could see what was going on for himself, and he decided to play them in the order that they appeared.

"**It's Midnight and I'm looking for a PRINCE to take me away from here! I don't want just any Prince, he has to be rich! That's right, I'm talking to you Dylan, my hot American Prince! I want you to take me to the Empire State Building so we profess our love to each other and watch the sunset. You'd like to do more than just watch it with me wouldn't you? I bet you would,"** Yu and Yosuke watched transfixed as the other Yukiko actually LEANED forward so the intended audience or rather Dylan could get a view of her assets.

"**I wanna score, and I bet you've been a very naughty boy, especially after how you kissed me yesterday! I'll see you soon Dylan, be good, or should I say, be bad so you can show me later! Bye-bye now!" **They stopped the recording because they felt that they were intruding on something very private, and decided to skip to the other Dylan's message.

"**Hey everybody, its Midnight which means it's time for ME, your awesome, rich, handsome host to drop some torpedoes of truth. First off, I am an Adonis and have more money than most of you losers will ever make in your whole lives and we all know that money attracts Goddesses right? Because that's the goddamn truth. But before we go any further, I've got something to say and it's about a girl. I'm not going to bore you sad sacks with the details, but she's an innkeeper's daughter with legs for miles." **And that was the part of the message that they were paying attention to. For the rest of it, the other Dylan was just rambling about how he had tiger blood or whatever.

"What the hell was that? If those things are Yukiko and Dylan's repressed feelings, especially for each other, then that Yukiko is more likely to give into her instincts and that Dylan's a self-centred douchebag? Unless you've got a better way of explaining it." Yosuke wasn't sure what to think, mainly because Yukiko wasn't like her other self and Dylan seemed normal enough despite his family's wealth.

"Maybe," Yu was still mulling it over.

Hey, you've got the katana that you found in the other world right? Why don't you bring that with you and hide it and I'll bring some stuff from my house, then go to Junes, go into the television world and rescue them." Yu nodded, agreeing with Yosuke's suggestion.

"Well, go get whatever it is you need and meet me outside Junes, okay? Then we can plan out how to rescue them." As Yosuke was making his exit, Yu ran upstairs and found where he had put the katana that he found in the other world and brought it downstairs with him. Because he knew that it would be conspicuous, he put the sheathed katana in his belt and tied his jacket around his waist so it wouldn't be as noticeable.

_I wonder what else the other Dylan was going to say. I don't think that it was going to be anything good regardless of what it was. _

_Amagi Inn_

Dylan and Stephen were now waiting in the lobby of the inn, specifically for a text from Yu saying that they were going to be on their way to Junes. If Yosuke was going to get supplies because Yu was the only one who had a weapon of any kind, then Dylan and Stephen could go to the television world via the 42" television in Junes. _Here's hoping this works because if it doesn't then we'll have to try again later but then we might have left it a little bit too late._

He checked his cell-phone again, and he got a text from Yu. "Hey, Steve, Yu texted me saying that he's going to Junes so I'll just say that we'll go and get some Intel before meeting up with him and Yosuke." Stephen nodded in agreement, because there wasn't really anything else that needed to be said.

**Yu: Hey, Dylan, going to Junes now and will wait for Yosuke.**

**Dylan: OK. We're just going to go to the other world, get some Intel.**

**Yu: But neither of you have weapons or Personas? **

**Dylan: We'll just be there and back. **

**Yu: Are you sure you're ok? **

**Dylan: Yeah, I'm fine.**

**Yu: ….**

"So, what did Yu say? I'm guessing you didn't tell him that the guy who kidnapped you happens to be working on the same kidnapping and murder cases as his uncle. Did it occur to you that it would be important? Or did you realize that he wasn't going to believe you without proof?" Stephen didn't think that telling Yu everything would be the right idea, mainly because they had absolutely no proof and Dylan wasn't considering that.

"I saw his eyes, and that was proof enough. I'm sure I'll find something that ties him to everything eventually. But for now, let's just go and find out everything we possibly can about where Yukiko is." Dylan could feel his fists clenching at the thought of Adachi possibly hurting Yukiko, or throwing her to the Shadows.

"Let's go," Dylan nodded as Stephen opened the door and walked out of the inn. _I just hope that we get to her in time. _He resolved that he'd get Yukiko back even if it killed him.

_Mayonaka _

As he transformed into his human form, Edmund could tell that he was being observed by someone, and he knew that the Shadows had amassed in one place and were waiting for something to happen or for when the time was right to feed on their latest victims. What made it worse was that there were **intelligent **Shadows who had evolved either to better fulfil this purpose or do something else.

"I know you're there Shinjiro, there's no point in hiding." He waited as he saw a tall man wearing brown dress shoes, black trousers, and a black shirt under a red trench coat as well as a black beanie. The man also had his hands in his pockets.

"Why did you bring me back to life? Besides, I thought that you weren't allowed to bring people back from the dead? I didn't think that I was important enough for a second chance at life and I was quite happy being dead. Well, if you could call it that." Shinjiro was still waiting for the answer to that question, and Edmund wasn't exactly forthcoming in terms of giving him an answer.

"You helped save the world in your capacity as a member of SEES before you died. You might think that your life didn't matter but you helped protect and preserve the lives of others. There's another entity that is controlling the Shadows now, and that entity has someone helping it in the real world by kidnapping people and throwing them into portals between this place and the real world. I'm afraid that it would mean the end of all life if it weren't stopped. Whatever's behind this will not rest until all life is gone. If you don't want to help me, then I can just as easily kill you again. So what's your choice?" Edmund took out a revolver from one of its holsters and pointed it at Shinjiro, threatening to pull the trigger.

"You win old man. I've been given a second chance and I'd better use it then shouldn't I? Alright, I'll help you and that means I'll help whoever's investigating everything because that's the least I could do." It might not have been SEES, but Shinjiro didn't mind, he was given an opportunity to make the most of his second chance and he was going to take that opportunity as a way of honouring Minato's sacrifice.

"Wouldn't you need to find a way of blending in? You've been dead for 2 years so I've added on those 2 years as you probably noticed by now but you're going to need to find a job that won't make you visible or a target. I'm not sure that it's my business, but you're a good cook are you not? Maybe you can be a chef at a restaurant or an inn? It's something that's worth thinking about perhaps," Edmund smiled as Shinjiro seemed like he'd taken the suggestion on board.

"That could work. Well, there's an Inn at Inaba, so maybe I could try being a chef there. Thanks for bringing me back to life, being dead was shit." Edmund couldn't help but agree with that statement because he had briefly died before the pact with YHVH brought him back to life.

"Maybe it'd be a good idea to do some investigation work of our own Shinjiro. Perhaps we could even discuss a plan of action in the meantime." Edmund and Shinjiro walked in the same direction, looking for the elusive Teddie.

_Outside Junes_

Yu was waiting for Yosuke to arrive, and he did, carrying a katana in one hand and a nata in the other hand. While Yu had tried to remain as inconspicuous as he could despite carrying a katana on his person, Yosuke was doing the exact opposite and it was attracting some stares.

"I thought we weren't going to be drawing any undue attention to ourselves?" Yu looked up at Yosuke with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Well, I just thought that it'd be safer to be prepared in case we have to confront any Shadows again. I mean, we've got our Personas but you can never be too careful. Hey! Watch this!" Yu watched as Yosuke unsheathed the katana before swinging that and the nata he was holding around a few times in a series of exaggerated motions.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? People are already taking more notice of us and someone's probably run off to call the police. I'm sure that a situation like this requires a bit more tact anyway." Yu rightfully observed, as the number of people giving them strange looks was increasing.

Much to Yu's surprise, Yosuke even managed to **lick **the blade of the nata without drawing blood and that didn't help the situation very much either.

"Freeze, you're under arrest! Put the weapons down and come with us!" Yu looked up again and they were surrounded by police officers. He sighed, and allowed himself and Yosuke to be led away. Luckily, the police officers didn't manage to notice the katana that he had hidden.

_Junes Electronics Department _

"Look man, something's up. Besides, we shouldn't even be going to the other world without them because it's too risky. You're not going to be able to save Yukiko when you're dead you know," It might have been an obvious statement, but Stephen was right, they couldn't afford to take any unnecessary risks.

"You think I don't know that? The more we wait, the less time that we have to rescue her and I don't want her to die. I don't know about you but I'm willing to take that risk." Dylan was adamant, and nothing that Stephen would say was going to change his mind.

They walked through the Electronics Department until they got to the 42" television that they were using as a portal.

"If we die, then my last words will be blaming you for getting us murdered by Shadows because you wouldn't listen to me. That and I'd really prefer being alive until I can die of old age or die doing something cool." Stephen wasn't afraid of death, but he didn't really want to have to be faced with it as often as he'd been since they arrived at Inaba.

"Fine," Dylan put his hand through the television and could feel himself being dragged in, "If we don't survive this, it's definitely going to be my fault and I accept full responsibility for it. Hopefully we'll survive though," He pulled his hand out of the television and just decided to jump right into it.

"I guess you don't want me to wait right? Oh well, here goes nothing," Stephen jumped in after Dylan.

_Entrance, Mayonaka _

This time, Dylan and Stephen both managed to land on their feet upon arriving in Mayonaka, or, at least the Entrance to it. Dylan looked and he could see Teddie and his great-great-grandfather Edmund along with a tall man wearing brown dress shoes, black trousers, and a black shirt underneath a red trench coat, as well as a beanie cap that covered up his hair. Stephen didn't recognize Edmund or this new arrival, so he was just confused.

"Steve, this is my great-great-grandfather Edmund who just happens to be the Grim Reaper, and I'm not really sure who the other guy is. Maybe introductions are in order," Dylan and Stephen both looked at the tall man because they recognized him from some news report a year or two ago except the tall man was younger then. Or rather, the tall man was dead by the time of that news report but they didn't know that.

"Shit, where are my manners? I'm Aragaki Shinjiro, and I'd assume that you guys are Dylan and Stephen." Shinjiro extended his right hand out to them and they shook his hand with some apprehension, "Hey, what's the matter? I'm not a fucking zombie or anything guys, calm down." Shinjiro sounded both annoyed and surprised at having to explain that.

"Hey, Teddie, did you find any leads on a girl who got kidnapped yesterday? Around about the same time that I was? I think that you would've been informed about something like that." Dylan was referring to Edmund, who merely nodded.

"Not yet. But maybe that's because a lot of grizzlies are in the same place and that's masking her scent. I'm surprised that you didn't bring Sensei along with you because he's managed to destroy Shadows before. Actually, I think I might know where they've taken her but you'll have to come back with Sensei and the rest of your friends." Teddie was apologetic about not being able to help them, but he was doing his best.

"The girl, well Yukiko actually, is very important to me and I really don't want to lose her. I was hoping that you'd tell me that you'd lead me to where she was." Dylan was definitely disappointed about not being able to rescue Yukiko albeit temporarily.

"Well, I'll help Teddie find her Dylan so don't worry about it. Shinjiro's had experience in dealing with Shadows like I have and Teddie's a great tracker so we'll find her," This time, it was Shinjiro and Teddie's respective turns to nod.

Teddie tapped his right foot on the ground and the same 1950s style television sprang up, with Dylan and Stephen both jumping through it.

_Junes Electronics Department_

"Well, that was a waste of time, at least we know that Yukiko's still alive and that we still have time though. We just have to find Yu and Yosuke and get them to go in with us the next time." Dylan seemed cautiously optimistic, but Stephen was looking at something else or rather someone else.

"I'd hate to interrupt but, I think there's somebody coming towards us. Actually, no, there is somebody coming towards us." Sure enough, Stephen was right, and Dylan wasn't happy to see who it was.

"Dylan Blake, Stephen Halsey, you're both under arrest for the kidnapping of Amagi Yukiko." Adachi smiled as he looked at Dylan and Stephen with an expression of triumph on his face.

"I know what you did you bastard. I saw your eyes when you kidnapped me and threw me into Mayonaka and hoped that the Shadows would kill me. But you thought wrong you son of a bitch!" He stamped on Adachi's foot and head-butted him before dropping into a fighting stance.

"Are you out of your mind dude? He's got a gun and he'd probably kill us rather than arrest us." Stephen tried to get Dylan to stop attempting to physically attack Adachi in his anger at not only being kidnapped by him, but the possibility of him kidnapping Yukiko.

"I'm not going to kill you because that would be too easy. I wouldn't attempt to tell Dojima about this if I were you because who do you think he'd believe, me or you, someone who accidentally killed his girlfriend and unborn child in a car accident? Get down on the ground, and put your hands behind your fucking heads or I'll shoot your friend. I'm not even kidding, I'll shoot him and say he was resisting arrest." Now Dylan and Stephen knew that they had no choice but to just get arrested and prove their innocence during the interrogation process.


	9. Chapter 9: Tough Questions

**Chapter 9**

**April 17, 2011**

_Inaba Police Department_

After being interviewed and cross-examined by various detectives with Adachi not wanting to interview them for some strange reason, Dylan and Stephen were sitting in an interview room and waiting to be taken to the detectives who would be interrogating them separately. Before that though, they would be taken to the doctor who was going to examine them both. Unfortunately, the police officers who were going to do that were late.

"We've been here for a few hours, and we've each told the detectives interviewing us that we didn't do it. I just want to get out of here so I can rescue Yukiko before it's too late." Dylan was currently staring up at the light fixtures for the umpteenth time.

"It's all part of the process though, or they just want to make absolutely sure that we either did or are innocent of everything. I think we'll be found innocent though because it's not like you faked your own kidnapping right? I'm not even sure if it's possible to fake your own kidnapping." Stephen was doing his best to reassure Dylan that they'd be found innocent but he could tell that the detectives were weighing up both possibilities and waiting for what the outside detectives would say.

"Yeah, but I didn't fake my own kidnapping. I saw Adachi and I even have the wound from where he hit me with a crowbar to prove it. Then again I'm not sure if they'll believe if I say it so what do I say then? That I fell down some stairs?" All they could do was wait, and that made them the most nervous.

"Because of your head wound? If that was true then you'd have had to been falling pretty damn hard. The person who's examining us won't believe that you fell down some stairs. Just tell her you got kidnapped and don't mention who did it. It'd be a better idea than just saying that Adachi did it without having any evidence that he did and he's investigating the kidnapping so there'd be even less proof presumably." Dylan rolled his eyes at Stephen while continuing to look at the light fixtures at the same time.

"I know Steve, but saying nothing to either the doctor or the detectives could be construed by them as an admission of guilt and I didn't do anything wrong in the first place. Besides, the more time we spent in here, the less time we have to rescue her. I'm really hoping that we manage it in time." He was being deadly serious because of the situation and he knew that time was going to be of the essence.

Much to their relief, a police officer opened the door to the interview and stood closely by the door. Dylan and Stephen could see another police officer standing behind the one standing by the door who was also waiting for them.

"The doctor's ready to see you both now so you're coming with us." They nodded as they walked out of the interview room towards the officers.

"After you've been examined, you will each be taken to separate interview rooms where the 2 detectives who were called in to investigate what's been going on around here will ask you both some questions. Then, you'll be freed if you're found innocent." The officer didn't need to explain what'd happen if they weren't found innocent.

"Alright, well we'd better get going then shouldn't we? We wouldn't want to keep the doctor waiting," Dylan remarked as himself and Stephen both exited the interview room before being taken to a room that had a red cross on the door. Probably the room where the medical examiner would be, come to think of it.

"I'm Dr Katherine Nomura and I'll be examining you both. Please remove your clothing so I can examine you both properly, check for bruises, scars and whatnot." She examined them to see for the signs of a variety of things and treated Dylan's head wound from his kidnapping.

She also asked them a variety of questions, including questions about their sex life, which wasn't exactly relevant. Then again, she needed to get as much information about them as she possibly could because it would help the investigation. Dr Nomura also asked Dylan about the accident and why he managed to survive it without getting a single injury, which was difficult for him to explain. Because explaining how you managed to survive a car accident without getting a SINGLE injury would be a massive stretch in normal circumstances never mind a medical examination before being interviewed by police detectives.

With the examination finished, their clothes were put into clear plastic bags and they were given nondescript looking grey clothing instead. Dylan and Stephen got dressed again and were escorted into another room, they would be escorted from that room to separate rooms where the detectives who had been called in to help the investigation would interview them.

"So, are we innocent? Or are they waiting for the other two detectives to give their assessment? Apparently one of the detectives who got called in is Raidou Kuzunoha, which is pretty fucking cool." Despite living in America, both Dylan and Stephen were familiar with Kuzunoha's work because of his role in stopping the Conception Event and some of the other notable cases that he was involved in. Kuzunoha was even fêted as a Japanese Sherlock Holmes in some circles, which he was. Some people have said that he was shot about **seven or eight times, stabbed 4 times, and was once stabbed in the goddamned hand with a letter opener and had lye poured into the wound. LYE. That chemical compound that legit burns into your skin. **

After being given refreshments, they were led into separate rooms where they would be interviewed with their statements being used to determine whether or not they were innocent. All they had to do now was wait for either proof of innocence, or guilt.

_South Shopping District_

"Hello? May I please speak to Kuzunoha Raidou? He's based in Tokyo but he's helping out in an investigation here, it's very important." It had been about the second or third time that Kashima had called the Inaba Police Department and requested to speak to him.

He knew that Kuzunoha Raidou would be able to help in this instance because of the fact that he'd helped stop the Conception Event alongside himself and Dante, who had resumed his normal life after that event.

"Sorry sir, but Detective Kuzunoha is currently going to be interviewing a suspect in relation to the kidnapping of Amagi Yukiko and he'll be busy with that for a while." He nodded politely and then hung up, not wanting to waste any more of his time.

_Who could they possibly have gotten? Hopefully it's the real culprit and not somebody that they've picked up off the streets because they thought they could get a case out if it. If they get the wrong person then everything that's been going on recently will continue. _It wasn't like there was a lot of time to waste either, mainly because the person who had been kidnapped the previous day would only have about two days if he or she was incredibly lucky.

He'd heard that three or four people had been arrested at Junes, so he knew that it was to be avoided for now. Then again, what he could do now was wait, and he didn't particularly mind waiting.

_Inaba Police Department_

Stephen couldn't help but feel nervous. Part of the reason why he was nervous was that they were running out of time to rescue Yukiko, and he hoped for Dylan's sake that they could still manage to rescue her before time ran out. _I don't think he'd be able to live with himself if something happened to her, maybe he blames himself because he should've been watching out for her. It was unfortunate, but there wasn't anything that could be done about it now._

He looked and a detective or whatever this person was opened the door and closed it. She, because Stephen could kind of tell that the person was a girl, gave him a cold stare before placing a notepad down on the table in front of her. Not only that but she was younger than him by two years, which was an unexpected development. How many fifteen year old detectives do you see normally anyway?

"Hello Mr Halsey, I'm Shirogane Naoto and I will be asking you a few questions. The first question that I would like to ask you is where you at midnight on the 16th of April?" She was trying to talk with a deeper voice, and it wasn't really working all that well.

"I was in my room at the inn, asleep, why? How could I possibly kidnap somebody if I was asleep?" It just sounded like a really strange question to ask and that was why he couldn't really answer it.

"Hmm. Did you hear any unusual noises that might have awoken you? You can nod if you so wish. If you heard any unusual noises then could you please describe them?" Stephen nodded.

"I heard what sounded like a struggle in the room across the hall and something that sounded like a crowbar hitting someone's head. Actually, my friend Dylan is staying at the same inn and was in the room across the hall. He was kidnapped as well and he told me this himself." He knew that'd only open him up to more questions, but he felt that he had to mention it.

"Why did your friend not mention this?" Naoto sounded sceptical.

"Well, he didn't. And why should he?. But that's because nobody would believe him and claim that he'd just made it up himself. He has the head wound from the crowbar to prove it and everything. And if you want to link us to the other cases, we haven't been here for very long so there's no way we'd have done any of that either. Unless we somehow managed to kill Yamano when we got here. Honestly, you're really bad at this aren't you?" He looked at Naoto, who'd written everything down before pausing to ask him another question. Naoto looked at him, with a glare that could frozen water.

"What are Mr Blake's feelings towards Amagi Yukiko and vice versa?" _Hmm, a question that I'll struggle with answering, interesting. _Stephen made a vague face of discontentment at the question but would still endeavour to answer it as best he could.

"Well, it's tough. I mean, they do have feelings for each other, but they're not acting on them at the moment. Yukiko's kind of taken over as manager of the inn from what I can understand and Dylan's helping her. Any declaration of that kind would either work really well or kybosh everything. It's not like he'd kidnap her or anything. And I wouldn't have helped him anyway, there's limits to what friends do to help each other and kidnapping's a pretty clear one." Naoto gave a slight nod and then moved on to the next question.

"Mr Halsey, if you don't mind my asking, would you be familiar with the Midnight Channel? Or would you at least know of it?" Stephen nodded again and he didn't really like where this was going. At all.

"If that's true then would you please mind explaining this for me?" Naoto pressed the play button on the recording of Dylan's programme if it could be called that.

"**Heeeeey everybody, its Midnight in Inaba and it's your host Dylan Blake telling you that tonight will be LEGEN-WAIT FOR IT-DARY! LEGENDARY! I'm not exaggerating! We're gonna get people on this show dropping some truth bombs and deploying torpedoes of truth against the submarines and ships of LIES. For the first truth of the night, just let me say this, I could buy and sell all of you. Hell, my family and their money could even have you KILLED. As in taken where nobody's going to find you and put in a fucking body bag. Hell, my dad once kidnapped the guy who played the Karate Kid for my 10th birthday party. Damn fucking straight." **The other Dylan grinned and buried his face in some sort of white powder before drinking scotch right out of the bottle.

"Do you want to see the rest? Or have you seen enough? I understand that you're not comfortable with seeing this side of your friend, but I'm afraid that it simply must be done." Naoto had paused the recording and was currently waiting on Stephen's answer.

"Might as well watch the rest of it." He agreed, and Naoto pressed play on the recording so that he could watch it and identify if that was the real Dylan or not.

"**Ah fuck it. I'm just joking around, I wouldn't do that. Hah, no wait, I lied. Back to the truth though, I never thought that it would happen but I found love in all her many-splendored forms. Her name's Yukiko and well, I wouldn't mind investing in that piece of ass, let me tell you. Besides, I'll be sure to tell you all about it when I rock her world." **Stephen asked if Naoto could stop the tape because he'd had enough to go on now. He knew Dylan better than most people, and he KNEW that he wasn't like that.

"Well, that's not him. He's wearing a suit for one thing, and he doesn't really like suits and only wears them when he absolutely has to. Like at charity functions and stuff that his parents normally put on but they skim bits of whatever money they raise from that off for themselves, Dylan's said as much before, and his dad is an asshole. I've met him once and it was pretty unpleasant. The man's an absolute asshole. I mean really." Naoto looked slightly surprised at this, but then again she'd heard and seen worse before, especially given that she'd closed quite a few cold cases.

"Alright. If Mr Blake **didn't **kidnap Yukiko then why has she still not been found? And that's not even considering the Hanged Man killings, which you claim that you didn't do." Now it was Stephen's turn to be surprised.

"I thought that was off the table? Besides, Dylan and I had only just gotten here when Yamano went missing so it couldn't have been either of us. And the other murder had nothing to do with us either…" Stephen trailed off, not really sure what to say next.

"Well then. As there's no evidence that links you to the kidnapping, you're free to go. However, as Mr Blake is going to be interviewed as well, but by a different detective, it doesn't mean that you can leave the station. You can go and collect your regular clothes now," With that, Stephen left the interview room and went to go and get his clothes back.

_Mayonaka_

After some searching, Edmund and Teddie had found where Yukiko was being held or imprisoned for want of a better word. It was a large and scary looking medieval castle with some sort of red and black shadow thing emanating out from it, no doubt indicating the kinds of things that would be in that castle. Teddie looked nervous, but Edmund had managed to briefly see beyond death itself, not himself, and that was far more terrifying than some rip off of a 1930s horror movie castle.

"Even without Kashima and Aragaki, I'd still be able to destroy every Shadow in that castle. However, I wouldn't want to aggravate the Shadows because they might kill the girl ahead of schedule and then we'd have failed. I've seen far too many people die in my time and beyond, and I want to at least try and rescue as many people as possible from these Shadows." Edmund was deadly serious, and he was well aware of what happened to the people who hadn't been rescued.

"Well, I hope Sensei and Senpai manage to rescue her, especially Senpai. He seemed bear-y distressed about Yukiko's disappearance, and he thought that he could have done more to keep her safe. Senpai's a good person you know, you should be proud to have him as a great-great-grandson." Teddie smiled, not sure if he was ruining the serious atmosphere or not.

"I am proud of him. Dylan's probably the only morally good descendant that I have. His father's an absolute disgrace, he can't even be charitable without taking something in return for his generosity. Money can't buy everything it seems," Edmund laughed bitterly at this, and Teddie looked a bit scared. Particularly because he'd never heard Edmund laugh before and that his laughter was the equivalent of an echo emanating around a cave.

"Ok. Maybe we should go to the entrance and wait? It's not as if time is an issue for you." Teddie was definitely a lot smarter than he looked and smarter than what Edmund had previously given him credit for. The mismatched duo made their way back to the entrance to Mayonaka and waited.

_Inaba Police Department_

Dylan was worried about how much time that he had left to rescue Yukiko and he knew that if he didn't hurry she could be dead. He also knew that he didn't want to lose her, especially when he knew that she liked him back and that the kiss had proved it. _I hope that she's alright, because I don't know what I do if she wasn't. It's been driving me crazy. All this worry._

He took a long look at the door and saw Kuzunoha Raidou the master detective himself open the door and close it behind him before taking a seat.

"Hello Mr Blake? Before we proceed with the interview, may I assume that you know what you were arrested for?" Dylan nodded, and Raidou began to start asking him questions in earnest.

"First of all, where were you at midnight on the 16th of April?" He felt relieved as he was asked a relatively easy question.

"Well, I was at my room in the inn, and I was hit with a crowbar and knocked unconscious by an intruder." Quickly, Dylan thought of a cover story because he knew that Raidou rather Detective Kuzunoha wouldn't believe him if he told the whole truth, "After waking up, I was in a house or something and I managed to escape. Unfortunately, when I returned to the inn, Yukiko was gone. Hey, I'm just as much of a victim in this as she is." He saw the Detective nod and scribble down some notes.

"Why didn't you say this to the people who were interviewing you previously? Surely that would have been an important detail." That sounded like vague surprise or rather bemusement from Kuzunoha.

"I thought that they wouldn't believe me. Plus, I know that I'm the primary suspect, and it could have sounded like I was making it up. But I'm not making it up of course." Dylan wasn't sure what else he could possibly say. It wasn't like he had all the time in the world either.

"I never said you were making it up Mr Blake, but your file does bring up some questions. Now, if you don't mind my asking, have you heard of the Midnight Channel before? Again, this is very important to the investigation and I can't let the question go unasked." Suffice to say, Dylan didn't particularly like where that line of questioning was going.

"I'm sorry, what kind of question is that? I have. Are you saying that it has anything to do with Yukiko's disappearance? I just want to know if that has anything to do with it. Or do you just want to ask all the questions?" The detective didn't say anything but he stepped outside and asked for someone to bring in a television and a DVD player along with a DVD.

"You were in a car accident that resulted in the death of your girlfriend and unborn child Mr Blake, you tell me. Or do you not know that we know that? The officers who dealt with the case had sent copies of that file out as part of a disclosure agreement that was signed by your father as I recall." Raidou was, like Yu, very observant, so there wouldn't have been very much that Dylan could've gotten past him.

"So, what, its movie night at the precinct? Hey, would you mind if I had popcorn or something? Some caramel popcorn would go down really well." Dylan joked, just to try and take the edge off.

"It's not movie night, and no you may not. However, if you know so much about the Midnight Channel, then maybe you wouldn't mind seeing this. After all, if it helps us in our investigation, then that would be great." Raidou gave a slight smile and put the DVD in the DVD player before pressing the play button.

There was a brief but pregnant pause and Dylan could see someone who looked very much like Yukiko or who was in fact Yukiko herself standing in front of a castle wearing a dress or a ball gown or something. Either that or she was dressed up for her high-school prom or something similar. The camera was focusing very much on her chest and face and she was holding what looked like a microphone.

"**GOOD EVENING! Tonight, Princess Yukiko has a special surprise for all of you, especially you Dylan-kun. You see, I'm going to be hunting high and low for my Prince Charming who's going to rescue me. I've even got my lacy unmentionables on for you Dylan!" **She lowered part of the hem of the dress so she could show off her shoulder before smiling at the camera. **"You'd better hurry, an offer like this doesn't come along every day you know! Mmm, and I'm so looking forward to you TAKING me in your arms Dylan. Maybe at the top of the Empire State Building." **

Dylan sat awkwardly in his chair and coughed slightly as Raidou paused the DVD. "Hey would you mind just rewinding it and playing that part again? And could you maybe leave the room for about 5 minutes? Getting a really tight sensation, and I think I might be dizzy. Seriously." He looked at the Detective's now stern face and thought about how ridiculous that question sounded.

"Do you realize how serious this is? If you truly cared for Amagi Yukiko, which you do, then you do appreciate that the more time I waste in here, the less time there is to find her. So, what will it be then? Will you please just cooperate with the investigation? I'm not asking because I want to make things difficult for you. I just want to help." Raidou put his fingers into a steeple shape and leaned across the table, somehow managing to stand up as he did so.

"I do care for her, I love her as a matter of fact, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Unless you're saying that I did because of what happened to Roz. I don't care about what the file pertaining to the accident says. I didn't mean to hurt Roz and I don't want to see Yukiko in pain either. I'm not confessing shit, so you can tell Tohru Adachi to shove his bogus arrest up his fucking ass. I'm done." Dylan had had enough, it was one thing to falsely accuse him of kidnapping Yukiko but it was another thing to accuse him of not caring for her.

"Fine. As you are clearly not involved in the kidnapping of Amagi Yukiko, or the Hanged Man murders, you are free to go, but your file did make you a suspect. I'm sure Adachi's boss, Dojima-san, will be unhappy to hear about how he jumped the gun and arrested you and your friend. Farewell, but I'm sure that I will see you again Mr Blake." He waved as Dylan walked out of the room and went to get his clothes back.

After Dylan got dressed back in his regular clothes, he walked outside and saw Stephen waiting for him alongside Yu, Yosuke and Chie. He could also see Yu's uncle talking to Adachi who sheepishly apologised to him for something before walking away. Adachi looked over at Dylan, smiled and then ran his thumb across his throat, but did it so that Dojima wouldn't see the gesture and the message that it was supposed to send out.

"Look, while I appreciate your interest in these investigations, please think before you act in future. This could have been quite a damaging incident. I mean, the nephew of a detective investigating the cases getting caught with a weapon? Honestly. Next time, please think before you act." Dojima told Yu, who nodded, Dojima or any detective or police officer for that matter noticed that he still had the katana that he found in Mayonaka on his person.

"Hey guys," Dylan began before Chie unexpectedly punched him in the face.

"What the hell?! I saw Yukiko's message to you! How dare you! How dare you let anything happen to her! Why didn't you just stay with her?" Chie was, understandably very angry.

"Chie, will you just calm down?! Dylan was kidnapped too and there's nothing that he could have possibly done. He even said as much to us." Yosuke pulled Chie away, and she cried into his shoulder at the thought of potentially losing her best friend.

"I know that people are upset but we have to come up with a plan." Yu was, as ever, the voice of reason.

"Okay. What we'd need to get are weapons because Yu's got the only weapon out of any of us. Besides, we'd be sitting ducks going to rescue Yukiko unprepared. And that's not gonna help anyone. Least of all her, well, and Dylan too." Stephen shrugged slightly, glad that they were cleared of any involvement in the kidnapping.

"Hey!" Chie almost leaped into the air with excitement. "I know where we can get weapons! There's a blacksmith in Inaba and he's got weapons! C'mon let's go!" The group watched as Chie ran ahead of them, signalling for them to hurry up.

_Daidara Metal and Fireworks_

Chie wasn't kidding when she said that Daidara had lots of weapons around his shop. Dylan and Stephen almost lost track at the amount of them that there were. You could probably have a Renaissance Faire or a Medieval Times with those, well, and not use them.

"Alright, what weapons do you want?" Daidara looked over at them. "You just pick whatever ones suit you and I'll give them to you, and then you pay me. It's usually how it works." Daidara explained, watching as the rest of the group looked around at different weapons that they each would use.

"What about these?" Dylan reached for two medium-sized Western style axes and looked at a larger axe, but decided to go with the two axes for now and the other axe for later. He grinned as he begun testing them out.

"This is awesome. I know it's a serious situation but damn." For the first time that day, Dylan cracked a sort of smile.

Yosuke had taken knives, Chie had decided to choose greaves, and Stephen managed to find a hammer somewhere but nobody was sure exactly where. He'd also managed to find a 2x4 somehow but none of the group had seen him do that either. Possibly because he'd managed to be stealthy.

"Great. Be sure to come back if you need anything else!" Daidara had said that after the group had paid for everything, Chie still insisting that she was going to wear the greaves. Dylan had also decided to take a fan that was reinforced with steel but he wasn't going to use that himself.

"So what's the plan?" Dylan asked, anxious to get going before it was too late.

"Well, we could go to Junes, but we have to be very quiet. Besides, I'm sure that there are other TVs that we can use to travel to the other world. We just have to be careful so that we're not spotted carrying weapons around. It just might create trouble for us." Yosuke floated that idea by them, and Yu, luckily, was on hand to suggest something else.

"Why don't we just go through the TVs where we live or are staying as the case may be? That just seems a lot safer to me. Less risk of detection too. Look, have a good meal and be ready to go at midnight or before." Yu was the leader of the group, mainly because he was so perceptive and because he was the first person to awaken his Persona. With this suggestion taken on board, the group each went their separate ways, with Dylan and Stephen returning to the Inn.

_Amagi Inn_

"So, what do we do when we get to wherever Yukiko is? Do we just go in or do we wait?" Stephen wasn't exactly sure of what the battle plan actually was. He'd assumed that Dylan or the others knew what it was.

"Both probably. I just want to get this over with, so we can just..." Dylan trailed off, not wanting to explain it.

"I know dude. Besides, I don't know what you have to worry about. We've got Yu leading us, so we'll be able to get her back. You don't need to split hairs over it." Stephen was fervently hoping that he would be right and that Yukiko wasn't dead.

If Dylan wasn't a nervous wreck before, he was one now.

"When it's Midnight, we jump. We've got everything that we could possibly need so let's fucking do it. No time like the present!" Dylan jumped into the television in his room, closely followed by Stephen. Both of them had their weapons in hand.


	10. Chapter 10: Whiplash

**Chapter 10**

**April 17, 2011**

_Yukiko's Castle, Mayonaka _

The group, along with Kashima, Shinji and Teddie stood outside of the castle with the black and red striped ooze thing emanating out of it. It wasn't ooze, just a sort of shadow, but they had no way of knowing that unless they were really looking. Shinji, who had carried an axe the last time that he had helped save the world, was carrying a meat cleaver that was purchased as part of his cover as a chef.

They were about to discuss how exactly they were going to go about rescuing Yukiko when Chie decided to charge in by herself. This was dangerous mainly because Chie had no Persona and was unable to see the Shadows as Teddie had given the rest of the group except for Kashima glasses that helped make the Shadows visible.

"Hey! I'm going in after you, hold on!" Yosuke was the second person to run into the castle, and he was closely followed by Yu, Shinji and Kashima.

That just left Dylan and Stephen standing outside the castle with Teddie, who was waiting for them to go in as well. It was either that or he was waiting for Edmund to arrive. After a few minutes, they looked and saw Edmund walking up towards the castle, finally standing beside them.

"Well, there's no time like the present as a wise man once said," Edmund walked into the castle, with Dylan and Stephen running behind him, carrying two axes and a hammer respectively.

"For possibly the only time in my life, I'm actually genuinely jealous of you. Your great-great-grandpa is fucking awesome." Stephen deadpanned, with Dylan looking at him like the apocalypse had just happened.

"Okay Steve, I think I should be the one cracking the jokes and making quips. I honestly thought that the world was going to end when you said that. Felt a shiver go through me just there you know." Dylan was nervous, not because he thought he might be a liability, but because he'd almost been a victim of the Shadows himself. He wasn't going to forget the experience any time soon.

After having caught up with Chie and the rest of the group, they saw Chie surrounded by the Shadows. The Shadows, fortunately or not, paid no mind to the intruders. At least that was until Edmund levelled a revolver at them and smiled.

"Don't fear the Reaper! MAZIODYNE!" The group watched as giant blast of lightning vaporised the Shadows, only for more Shadows to form. And they were angry at the decidedly unscheduled intrusion.

"Chie hold on! C'mon Yu, maybe it's time to show these things just what we can do! JIRAIYA!" Yosuke called forth the frog-man and smiled before throwing one of his knives up in the air and catching it by the handle. Both Yosuke and Jiraiya made a move towards Chie, attempting to draw the attention of the Shadows away from her.

"Alright!" Yu cracked a smile and sounded chirpier than he should've been in that situation. "Let's go! IZANAGI!" Yu still smiled as Izanagi flickered into existence, twirling its spear around as it did so. Following suit, Yu unsheathed his katana and rushed towards the Shadows, followed closely by Izanagi.

"So, you guys are trying to start the party without me? Here we go, CASTOR!" Shinji threw his cleaver into the air and caught it as a blonde-haired, black armoured figure on what looked like a spectral horse materialized beside him. "Shit, this takes me back! C'mon! Shinji and Castor were next to join the fray.

As Kashima wasn't fully human, he didn't need to summon a Persona, and he, like Edmund, could already see the Shadows and the various Personae clear as daylight. He didn't really feel the need to say anything because he had preferred to just let his actions talk for him, and the Shadows already knew what he was somehow and some of them were going to attack him. He smiled as one of them got close to him, especially as he'd managed to rip that Shadow in half by only using his bare hands.

Edmund kept shooting the Shadows and alternating between shooting them and attacking them up close. He knew that these Shadows weren't the really dangerous kind, the ones that fed on peoples' emotions, then again, he also knew that Shadows weren't to be trifled with or underestimated regardless.

Finally, after having managed to destroy the Shadows that had emerged in that part of the castle, they made their way to Chie, who was shaken at the thought that she could've died before Yukiko was rescued. Yosuke reassured her that everything was going to fine before Teddie, who had managed to catch up with them, gave Chie a pair of glasses so she could see the Shadows as well.

"I'd really strongly advise against running off like that again. You wouldn't want to be making a habit out of doing that believe you me." Shinji advised, his experience in SEES, with both of his times being involved in that group enabling him to give advice to the Investigation Team if they needed it.

"He's right. That was incredibly reckless and it almost split up the group, which is highly dangerous in a place like this." Once again Yu was proving that he was more than suited to being the leader of the Investigation Team.

"We'd better get moving before the grizzlies start regrouping! C'mon Sensei, this way!" Teddie moved ahead of them and the group sort of struggled to keep up with the exception of Edmund, Kashima and Shinji.

Eventually, they arrived on the second floor of the castle and saw an open door. Stepping inside it, they saw another Chie standing in the middle of the room.

"It's going to be one of those situations." Dylan was probably just joking out of worry, mainly because he was anxious to rescue Yukiko and get out of there.

The other Chie had an expression of arrogant superiority on her face and was wearing casual clothing. Yu, Yosuke, Dylan and Stephen all knew exactly why but they decided against saying anything. Shinji knew what it was as well, particularly after having managed to face the Shadow version of **HIMSELF **and his Arcana.

"Would it be alright if Kashima and I took a step back? I knew that we would be more than a match for this Shadow, but we'd prefer it if you didn't have to rely on us as often." Yu nodded in understanding while looking as he looked at the other Chie with apprehension.

"That's not me! It can't be!" If Chie was spooked before, she was definitely spooked now. And that was before Other Chie began to smile.

"**Oh really? Hah, how PATHETIC! You should tell Dylan-boy that you were always jealous of Yukiko. Tell him that you always thought you were the strong one in the friendship." **Other Chie smiled at how the real Chie was repeatedly shaking her head at her Shadow's accusations, Other Chie drank all this in before continuing to speak. **"Remember how you said you always wanted to protect her? Especially from guys like HIM. But we didn't want to do that now did we? We didn't see the point."**

"How dare you! You don't know me! She's my friend and I wouldn't hurt her!" Chie shouted, finally having enough with her other self's accusations.

"**Oh, don't deny it! Search your feelings, you know it to be true!" **An ominous silence descended down, waiting to be broken.

"No way! You're not me!" Chie was crying now, and they knew what was going to happen next.

"So, that Chie's like real Chie's Tyler Durden? Well then shit!" Dylan slipped into a fighting stance while holding an axe in each hand. Reluctantly, Stephen followed suit because they knew what was going to happen next.

"YOU'RE NOT ME!" Chie shouted again, and that's when things really went to hell. And believe your humble narrator when he says this, things really went to hell.

"**I am a Shadow! I am the true self! Fight me! If you dare!" **Shadow Chie laughed before turning into a gold-bikini clad dominatrix sitting on what looked like people who had prostrated themselves under her. She was also wearing a bright, canary or banana yellow bondage mask and carrying a whip.

"Uh. Banana? Apricot? That whip could really sting, and I'd really like to know the safe word." Dylan knew it was really no time to joke, and he didn't really seem to mind anymore.

"Oh fucking hell. Well, we got arrested for something we didn't do and now this. It's just not been our day at all." Stephen complained before letting out a sigh of annoyance.

"PERSONA!" Yu, Yosuke and Shinji called forth Izanagi, Jiraiya and Castor respectively. Shadow Chie made a move to hit them with her whip, but they'd managed to dodge it.

Shadow Chie had called forth some minor Shadows and Dylan and Stephen managed to destroy them. Kashima and Edmund were no doubt assessing the situation and seeing whether or not they should intervene and help the Persona users.

"First rule of Fight Club, you do not talk about Fight Club. Second rule of Fight Club, you DO NOT TALK ABOUT FIGHT CLUB." Dylan exclaimed in between swings of the axes.

"If there were times that you should ease up on the jokes dude, THIS is one of them." Stephen looked at Shadow Chie with an expression of worry, almost as if she was going to try and whip them next.

"C'mon Chie! You have to accept it! Just do it dammit!" Yosuke called out, hoping that Chie would, but she still refused.

"**Don't you tell her what she can and can't do!" **Shadow Chie shouted back, bringing the whip down on Yosuke, Yu had fortunately managed to push Yosuke out of the way.

"Thanks! I owe you one! Jiraiya, GARU!" Luckily, this was Shadow Chie's weakness as she or it had lowered its head and almost crumpled over. This bought Yosuke enough time to hit Shadow Chie with Garu again and for Yu to boost his defences.

Shinji and Castor were also busying themselves with attacking Shadow Chie, and made the most of this opening. "Shit. That thing's down but not out, better keep on your toes guys!" Sure enough, Shadow Chie was back on its feet again.

More Shadows. There were more of them, and they were beginning to materialize faster than Dylan and Stephen could get rid of them.

"I think it's time that we step in!" Kashima and Edmund both resolutely entered the fray, with Shadow Chie looking on at them in bemusement.

"**Oh, I know who you are! You're the Demi-Fiend," **Shadow Chie looked at Kashima, **"And you're the Reaper! Tell me, you've seen death, but have you felt PAIN?!" **Shadow Chie whipped Edmund, who dodged and shot twice in retaliation.

"I don't care if you're jealous of Yukiko! Just accept and we can go and rescue her. Being jealous of a friend doesn't make you any less of a person. I wish I didn't have to deal with my family but they're the only one that I've got. Yukiko wishes that she wasn't so responsible, and I've been there. I wanted to just run away from everything before, and I realised that it just makes everything worse and you can't run forever. What are you so afraid of?!" Dylan looked as Shadow Chie turned its attention on to Dylan.

"**That's not going to work lover-boy!" **Shadow Chie cracked the whip down directly on Dylan, temporarily bringing him down to one knee.

"Is that all you got, you BITCH?! You think one stupid fucking hit like that is going to stop me? You can knock me down but you can't knock me out." He even laughed in its face before realising that it was such a bad idea.

"**Have it your way!"** Shadow Chie brought the whip down again and repeated the process until Dylan was more or less unable to stand back up without great difficulty.

"You think that's going to stop me? I'm going to rescue Yukiko even if it kills me." By this point, Dylan was coughing up blood and he was fighting for air. "I've been punched harder than that!" More bravado.

"**SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" **Shadow Chie had lost her or its mind and was whipping Dylan in rage.

"Yosuke! Heal him, c'mon!" Yu prompted. Yosuke, hearing this, cast Dia on Dylan and that healed his wounds.

"Now is a bad time for quips. Like a seriously bad time." Stephen looked worriedly at Shadow Chie and wondered how they were going to survive this. Well, everyone except for Shinji, Kashima and Edmund.

Dylan, unbeknownst to Shadow Chie had stood up on his own two feet and tried to convince the real Chie to accept her Shadow again. "Will you just fucking listen to me?! For the love of God will you just accept every facet of yourself? Please, I'm begging you. Just do it damn it! I don't want Yukiko to die, not now." He could almost FEEL the tears cascading down his face, and he wasn't even going to bother hiding them.

After a few final castings of Garu by Yosuke, Shadow Chie was, luckily, defeated. Having returned to its normal shape, Shadow Chie stood beside Chie again.

"C'mon Chie, I believe in you!" Dylan gave Yosuke an odd look, along with everyone else in the group.

"I've had to do this once, it's easier if you just accept it. If it's a part of you then it's a part of you. I can think of worse things that could possibly happen, and I've experienced those first hand so you can trust me on that one," Shinji advised, but he did it in possibly the most deadpan way possible.

"Look, I know you're a part of me, and I accept you. I accept everything. I'm going to try and be a better friend in future." Chie sounded determined, with her determination to rescue her best friend renewed.

Chie's Shadow melted away and was replaced by something entirely different. Her Persona, Tomoe was female in form and wearing a yellow outfit complete with silver-grey armour, a helmet that tapered up into a shark-fin shape as well as carrying a double-bladed naginata.

"So, you're my Persona." Chie looked up at Tomoe in wonderment.

"So, what do you want to do?" Yu surveyed the group, well, the group besides Edmund, who couldn't exactly tire because of the fact that he was the Reaper and therefore immune from any sort of fatigue. Also, Kashima wasn't fully human and as a result had much more stamina and endurance.

"I want to carry on, but I might need the rest," Chie was exhausted. The rest of the group agreed, and Dylan agreed with some reluctance.

"But, we'll still have time to rescue her right? I don't really like leaving Yukiko alone in a place like this." Dylan was about to continue on but Shinji stopped him.

"Look, I know you want to rescue her but you've got to get some rest. You're no good to anyone in the state you're in, trust me. We all need to get some rest." This was enough to convince Dylan not to go ahead on his own.

"So, we'll meet up at Junes tomorrow so we can all be at the same place. But, I think we'd better get going just the same." Yu said, walking back towards the entrance of the castle.

"So, that's 4 people who can use a Persona. Plus Kashima and your great-great-grandfather," Stephen observed, "And I really like those odds." Stephen was uncharacteristically irrational, mainly because he wanted to reassure Dylan that everything was going to be fine.

"So, all for one and one for all right?" Dylan deadpanned as another silence descended over the rest of the group.

_Dojima Residence_

Yu felt terrible about disappointing Dylan. He knew that Yukiko was important to him, but he couldn't risk the safety of the Investigation Team. What he also knew was that the Shadows really weren't playing around anymore, and neither should the Investigation Team and the people who had kind of been co-opted into it. Not only that, but Shinji had helped saved the world and Kashima had saved it practically by himself if not for the help of Kuzunoha and somebody called Dante. He'd seen interviews with all three of them on CNN after the Conception event had been reversed.

Not only that, but he felt that his uncle's trust in him had been undermined. Yu was obviously aware that Dojima was looking after him while his parents were living and working in the States but that didn't give him carte blanche. _Maybe I __**should **__tell him what's been going on lately. But I doubt if he'll believe me. Especially when Dylan was a suspect in Yukiko's kidnapping and Stephen was suspected of being an accomplice. Yes, the charges against them were dropped, but that kind of thing could haunt a person._

Regarding Dylan, the other person with the Fool Arcana, Yu didn't know what to make of him. Yes, Dylan was a good person, but then again he had no real way of telling. _How could you tell?_ Yu put this thought to the back of his mind and went up to his room to fall asleep, taking care not to wake up his uncle or his cousin.

_Yukiko's Castle, Mayonaka_

"**The family disappointment can't even DIE right. Can't even give me the satisfaction of watching him die."** Dylan's Shadow poured himself yet another glass of scotch and drank it before crushing the glass in his fist and ignoring the broken glass in his palm.

"**I don't want to see him get hurt. I don't care about the rest of them. Spare him and let me get rid of the rest."** Dylan's Shadow looked at Yukiko-hime with a jaundiced expression.

"**Are you kidding? He only wants to rescue her. He couldn't give a shit about you. He rescues her and you'd be gone. You'd probably even still be stuck here. It's a shame that you can't even realize it. How pitiful," **it laughed, but it was a hollow laugh devoid of any feeling whatsoever.

"**You're wrong! He's my prince! MINE. And nothing you say will change my mind." **Shadow Dylan poured itself yet another glass of scotch in between bouts of hollow laughter.

"**You must be stupider than you look. He created me because he hates the fact that his family have looked upon him as being a huge disappointment, even his father. Hell, I've seen his father turn down any chance at spending time with him just to go to a conference or work late. Humph, he was even reduced to playing catch by himself. Not to mention the fact that his family's wealth has coloured how other people see him. He even killed his girlfriend and unborn child because of it. And he's YOUR prince? HAH. The things he's done." **Shadow Dylan laughed again. He'd seen exactly what Dylan had done, and that he spent about two or three months after Roz's death getting drunk and high, even managing to overdose on a lethal cocktail of booze, Xanax, Percocet, Vicodin, Dilaudid and Oxycontin.

"**So what? If you're the embodiment of his resentment then you're what made him do those things. He wanted to escape."** She was ignoring him.

"**Because you're the smart one?! You. Like I'd take any fucking orders from you. We do this MY WAY. I tell everyone about Roz dying because he got drunk, stoned and decided to take his father's Maserati on a little joyride. That jackass will have no choice but to deny me and they'll all reject him. I think I've figured out a way of making HER reject him too!" **Yukiko-hime walked away, leaving Shadow Dylan to his own schemes in silence.

He grinned, making his way to where the real Yukiko was being held.

"Dylan-kun is that you?" She opened the door, and almost closed it in his face, but he was too fast for her.

"**How about you and me have some FUN? I promise you that I'm much better than he is! Let me show ya." **She slapped him, sending Shadow Dylan staggering backwards, but he recovered, grabbing her and pulling her towards him.

"**Let me tell you something. I ALWAYS get what I want. Always. Whether you like it or not."** Shadow Dylan, being a warped version of all the resentment the real Dylan had towards his father, was an amplified version of their worst traits. And, Shadow Dylan admired the real Dylan's father because they always got what they wanted regardless of how they got it.

_Amagi Inn_

Stephen had never seen Dylan so despondent, well, not since when Roz died. _Hope that nothing happens to Yukiko, I don't want to have to worry about Dylan relapsing and whatever. Got enough to worry about as it is._

"You alright man?" Stephen looked at Dylan, who seemed just distraught.

"I'm okay. But, I just want Yukiko back. And I'm afraid that something's happened to her." Dylan wasn't saying what he actually felt, because he wasn't sure how to say it.

"Look, they just wanted to have a rest and come back tomorrow, it's not like they're abandoning her. Actually, they're not." He wasn't sure how to comfort Dylan, especially after how he'd finally allowed himself to feel those kinds of feelings for another person again.

"I'm still worried. What if something happened? I couldn't forgive myself for it." Dylan was right, but he wasn't sure how right he was going to be. And he didn't know how right he would be either for that matter.

"Stop being afraid to feel anything, Stephen responded, before leaving Dylan alone with his thoughts.

_Stephen's right. I can't keep running from my feelings. Yukiko and the past few days with her have made me realize it. I hope that it's not a realization that has come too late for it to mean anything. I don't think it's too late, but you can never be too sure. _With that thought in mind, Dylan got changed, brushed his teeth and went to sleep.

_Elsewhere in the Castle_

Yukiko curled up into a ball, the memory of Shadow Dylan's cold touch imprinted on her. She knew that he wasn't like the real Dylan, the real Dylan might have been a bit of an idiot sometimes but he wouldn't do **that** plus he respected her boundaries. Shadow Dylan though, just thought of her as something to be conquered, and that's what he had done.

"Why haven't you rescued me Dylan-kun?" She almost sobbed, fervently refusing to believe that Dylan had abandoned her to his evil doppelganger.

"I saw what that imposter did to you," She looked and saw a girl about her age or slightly younger sitting down in front of her. She had brown hair with blonde highlights and green eyes and was wearing a knee-length skirt and a leopard print shirt. "I was with the real one before I died, and well, he wasn't like that at all. He was never like that. Dylan was so sweet."

"Why hasn't he rescued me? And who ARE YOU? Why are you even here?!" Yukiko snapped without actually meaning to.

"He wants to, believe me. It's just that he couldn't today, but he loves you so much. He almost died trying to reason with your friend, Chie and all to try and save you. Oh, I'm Rosalyn Hirsch but everyone calls me Roz. And I don't know why I'm here. That other Dylan is an embodiment of his resentment to his family. And he's never managed to let go of it," Roz smiled sadly at Yukiko before giving her a handkerchief to wipe away her tears.

"Will you stay here? I don't think I could wait for Dylan-kun by myself." She looked over at Roz who nodded. Yukiko had no other option but to wait for her rescuers to come.


	11. Chapter 11: New Strength

**April 18, 2011**

_Mayonaka_

"The imposter didn't hurt you did he?" Roz took a worried look at the door in case Shadow Dylan was going to walk through it again.

"Other than attempting to destroy my faith in Dylan? There's no lasting damage to me physically if that's what you mean," Yukiko snapped, unwilling to accept that what she'd seen of Dylan was built upon what seemed like a lie.

"Great. Look, I know that you're finding it hard to believe but, Dylan was a lot different from the tough, joke-cracking macho jackass that he's become since I died and came back. I think that you could help him feel again. And I mean actual emotion as opposed to him throwing down fire-blankets any time he feels anything. But I understand if what his Shadow did results in you being more wary of him," Roz knew that it'd take time before Yukiko could trust Dylan fully again, but she knew that it would be worth the wait for both of them.

"Don't mean to change the subject but how did you and Dylan even get together anyway? You just seem really different and I don't mean that in a bad way or anything." She wasn't exactly sure how that would've happened but then again if Dylan was different before Roz's death then it wouldn't have been all that distant a possibility.

Roz pondered the question before answering because she didn't have to think about it before.

"Well, we were friends before and were kind of dating other people and when that ended we started going out. It sort of happened slowly then all at once," That was the explanation that she'd told most people.

"Is there something that you're not telling me?" Yukiko was, to her credit, smart enough to know that wasn't the whole story.

"Yeah. There was this party and somebody spiked my drink. Dylan found the guy who did it and kicked his ass before practically carrying me back to my house. He explained the situation to my folks and spent the night sleeping outside the door to my room in case anything happened to me." Roz wasn't making it up, but it wasn't something that she talked about all that much and Yukiko understood why.

"So, if he rescued you then he'll be rescuing me?" Much to her relief, Roz nodded, reassuring her that she wouldn't be left there alone.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll be able to protect you when the imposter comes back. Check this out," Roz had an expandable baton that she'd kept hidden in the back of her shirt, which she'd gotten pretty proficient in using. "Besides, I've got a Persona of my own, seeing as I've had a lot of time to think and everything because I was dead for about a year or so until the imposter showed up."

"Okay? And what's stopping us from escaping?" Yukiko wondered.

"Well, Shadow Dylan has no idea that I'm here because he's preoccupied with whatever he's planning but if we try and get out of here then he's going to know. And I can't do it by myself. We'll need their help to do it," By that, Roz meant the rest of the Investigation Team.

"I suppose. We don't really have a choice, but if it means we get out of here, then we'd have to wait." She didn't like it, but Roz was right, it was too risky for them to just escape by themselves.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do about it for now." Roz didn't seem all that happy about it either, even if she was strong enough. She had Yukiko's safety to consider as well because Shadow Dylan would probably kill her if she tried to escape.

"Okay. So, what's the real Dylan like, when you're, you know?" Yukiko wasn't quite sure how to phrase the question, probably because it'd have been awkward talking about it with Roz.

"Well, he's **very **giving, put it that way. And I mean really giving. Ahem, anyway, have you guys done anything?" The conversation was steered back slightly, but the note comparing was afoot.

"Well, we kissed, but that's about it." She'd wondered what might have happened if they admitted their feelings sooner. But then again, nothing good came from dwelling on the past.

_Amagi Inn_

Guilt. That was what Dylan had felt as he'd reluctantly agreed to get some rest the previous night instead of continuing to try and rescue Yukiko. He knew that if something happened to her, it'd be because he couldn't convince Yu to keep going. _It's my fault if something's happened to her. I should've been there when she got kidnapped, shouldn't have left her alone. And now she's gone._

He checked his cell-phone and it wasn't a text from Yu, but from Yosuke.

**Yosuke: Hey, how are you holding up?**

**Dylan: Fine. Still worried though.**

**Yosuke: I know. We all are. Yu especially. Well, and Chie.**

**Dylan: About that. What's the deal with you and Chie anyway?**

**Yosuke: We're good friends, why?**

**Dylan: I dunno, you guys have similar taste in a lot of stuff. Plus, you were the first person in the castle to rescue her. So there's got to be SOMETHING there. **

**Yosuke: OK, OK, OK. There is. I'll ask her out after we rescue Yukiko alright?**

**Dylan: Great. Oh, tell Yu that I understand why he decided to hold off rescuing Yukiko until today. He didn't want anyone to get hurt.**

**Yosuke: Sure.**

Dylan put on his uniform and sat down for a few minutes, still overwhelmed by guilt over not rescuing Yukiko. He knew that the Investigation Team only had one more day before time would run out, and he couldn't allow that to happen.

"Hey, dude, you okay?" He could hear Stephen knocking on the door of his room and he could also hear the knocking stop.

"I'm fine! Yesterday was just a long fucking day alright?!" Dylan opened the door, and looked at Stephen who looked worriedly back at him.

"You sure? I don't know, but you've been all shook up ever since Yukiko's kidnapping and the interview and everything. I mean, we're innocent of everything, so we've got nothing to worry about I guess. Plus, Yu is like that guy in Taken for crying out loud. He's not going to stop until he gets to the bottom of all this." Stephen might have been right but it still wasn't enough to reassure Dylan.

"I guess. We'd better go right, well, get breakfast first and then go. It's been tough, but I'm sure we'll get to her in time. And then I can tell her how I feel about her." He'd hoped that it would in fact be that easy, but he'd find out that it wasn't going to be easy at all. It was going to be the exact opposite.

_Yasogami High_

"Well, the Amagi girl's gone, maybe that Amagi Challenge rumour or whatever might have cause it. Not that I'm all that surprised. Maybe she was just like the Yamano woman. But, someone would know all about that." Morooka looked over at Dylan's direction, and could kind of see him turning purple with rage.

"I didn't do it Jackass. You must really think I'm a bastard don't you? I wouldn't kidnap somebody just because you say I would. Besides, if you watched the news, or CNN for that matter, you'd know that I was cleared of all charges along with Steve, so you're barking up the wrong goddamn tree. Plus, I didn't have anything to do with Yukiko being kidnapped because I'm as much of a victim of whoever did this as she is, except my dad would've caused a diplomatic incident without my asking for it. So, yeah." Dylan gave a vaguely self-satisfied smile as his retort managed to briefly shut Morooka up.

"Ok, one more outburst like that from you and you're getting a 40 page essay from me. Or maybe you'd like to teach the class for me?" That was evidently meant as sarcasm.

"I could write 40 pages in my asleep. That's not a punishment that's a warm-up." Dylan looked as Stephen smacked his hand against his head and looked up the ceiling in exasperation.

Both Morooka and Dylan decided that another argument wasn't going to be worth it but for different reasons.

Of course, Dylan and Stephen had since been exonerated by both the sheer amount of news and media outlets covering the kidnapping AND the ongoing investigation based on the evidence and a surprise interview in which his dad said that he and Stephen were innocent of everything, which wasn't something that he'd expected. _Yeah, he'd only say that if he was pushing through a takeover bid on some other company. Fantastic. _

By the time lunch had rolled around, the group specifically Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Dylan and Stephen had made their way to the roof, where they could see all around them for miles. Dylan and Stephen too probably, found the view very tranquil and relaxing especially after how yesterday had been.

"You okay? Yosuke texted me earlier and said that you were worried about Yukiko still being missing. Look, we'll rescue her when class is over and meet up with Kashima and Shinji at Junes. They've been in this kind of situation before, and they know how to deal with it better than we would." Yu was right, they had been in similar situations and they'd managed to either reverse the apocalypse or help stop one.

"I am. But I do understand that if we'd tried to rescue her then it wouldn't have worked. And she'd be dead and we'd be dead too," He looked at Yu, who nodded.

"I'm glad you understand," Yu needed the support of everyone on the Investigation Team in order to lead it so when he said that he was glad that Dylan understood, he genuinely meant it.

"So, what are your parents doing in a separate part of the world to here anyway?" Dylan took a look at the rest of the group who were looking over at the horizon.

"Well, they're working in the States at the moment, and they're kind of working on some top secret government project over there that they're not at liberty to discuss. And that was why I had to move over here and live with my uncle and cousin." Dylan looked at Yu with an expression of slight apprehension as to what the government project was supposed to be. _I've heard about some government project 50 years ago that went really badly wrong. Hope it's not the same one as that one or anything. _

"Hey! Guys! The bell's gone! Let's go," Yosuke called out, stopping the conversation.

_Junes Food Court _

"Hey kiddo," Kashima took a seat down at the table, sort of closely followed by Shinji. "So, what's the plan then? Do we go in all guns blazing or what?"

"We do." Yu knew that if they wanted to rescue Yukiko, then they had to adopt that approach. Even if he didn't necessarily like it.

"You alright?" Chie looked worriedly at Dylan, who was eating less than his usual high intake. She could even see the second steak plate he'd ordered remain untouched, and that was probably something that never happened or she thought so anyway.

"I guess. Look, I understand that you needed a rest after what had happened to you yesterday, what with your Shadow manifesting and everything. But, I really want to rescue Yukiko because well, I love her and I want her to be safe." Dylan reached quickly for a napkin and dabbed his eyes with it, not wanting anyone to see him cry.

"Don't worry man, we'll rescue her," Stephen interjected, already on his third steak plate. Probably because he'd managed to get away with lighting a joint or two on the roof earlier.

"Uh guys, we'd better get moving, people are giving us weird looks again." Yosuke managed to get everyone to pay the bill before going to the Electronics Department and the 42" screen television.

_Yukiko's Castle, Mayonaka _

"Took you long enough," Edmund took a long look at the Investigation Team including Kashima and Shinji as they had managed to make their way to the castle after keeping him waiting. He even managed to holster the revolvers as he'd noticed them.

"We apologize," Yu bowed his head towards Edmund in a display of respect for him.

"No need to apologize. What we do need to do however, is get moving. And get moving fast." Edmund took long, purposeful strides up the stairs of the castle.

Yu, Yosuke, Chie and Shinji summoned Izanagi, Jiraiya, Tomoe and Castor respectively as soon as the Shadows had showed up. Kashima cracked his knuckles and smiled in anticipation and Edmund inspected his revolvers despite having no real need to do so.

Eventually, they'd managed to get to the fifth floor of the castle, only to find that there was a surprise waiting for them. Only this time, the surprise looked a lot like Stephen and he was standing in front of them with an angry expression on his face.

"**I'm fucking sick of having to defend Dylan all the time. I mean c'mon, he still manages to fall on his feet when he should be falling on his ass and I have to defend him to everyone trying to put him down and it is absolute bullshit."** Stephen had a very worried expression on his face as his other self or rather his Shadow glowered at him and the rest of the group.

"He's my friend! I can't just leave him to be ripped apart! And for what?! Because of his dad, because of his feelings for Yukiko? I knew him and Roz since we were kids, and when Roz died I had to look after him." He looked as Shadow Stephen began laughing at him uncontrollably for about five minutes.

"**You must be stupider than you look! Dylan got in that car accident because he just wanted to rebel against his rich family. Boohoo. Yeah I wish I had all that money then I wouldn't have to be the responsible one. Hell, if I didn't have to be friends with the jackass then I wouldn't have to be stuck in some shit jerkwater burg because his parents have practically disowned him." **Dylan looked at Stephen and Shadow Stephen, and he was getting angry, mainly because their friendship was being prejudged in such a way.

"No way! That's not me! Listen man, I would NEVER, and I mean NEVER, say anything like this. You know me! I've been your friend since I was a kid and we were on the same Little League baseball team. You've had some rough times, but I wouldn't abandon you." When Stephen was reassuring Dylan, Shadow Stephen's eyes had this almost predatory look to them.

"**That's right! Keep lying to yourself because you don't have the strength to accept the truth!" **Shadow Stephen howled, before gradually changing form.

Shadow Stephen's face was covered with an iron mask apart from his eyes and his arms became metallic and more muscular. His ankles had manacles attached to them but they weren't connected to each other giving him freedom to move. Stephen had also disappeared, albeit temporarily.

"**C'mon! Show me what you got! Show me the strength of your conviction!" **Shadow Stephen roared, looking right at Yu as he had said it.

"I will! IZANAGI!" Yu called forth Izanagi once again, and smiled as his Persona stood beside him.

"Me too! Try and stop us! JIRAIYA!" Yosuke twirled his knives as Jiraiya was summoned to the battlefield.

"Alright! TOMOE!" Chie called Tomoe forth soon after.

Shinji didn't need a battle cry as he summoned Castor. All he did was take a long look at Shadow Stephen, casting a cold eye over his opponent. "You want to lecture me about conviction?! You're going to get all the conviction you want!"

Shadow Stephen took a swing at Yu, who managed to block it with his katana, before turning his attention to Yosuke.

"**I was expecting more from you!" **Shadow Stephen laughed, before managing to push Yosuke back.

"Izanagi, ZIO!" Shadow Stephen howled in pain as lightning arced down onto him and dropped down to one knee.

"Let us know if you need us to get involved. Otherwise, we'll be standing back!" Kashima took look at the fight along with Edmund and smiled.

"**You don't have the strength!" **Shadow Stephen let out a roar of rage as a jet of flame headed for Chie. Yosuke however, got Jiraiya to block the flames and that had hurt him instead.

"You OK?" Chie looked concerned, and there was probably more than just concern in her eyes for Yosuke.

"I think so. Think he's going to try again!" He dodged an attack from Shadow Stephen and managed to get in a few attacks himself.

"**Why won't you just give up already?!" **Shadow Stephen hit the quartet with jets of flame, angry at how they were still able to stand.

"You first, but then again, I don't think you're going to." Shinji and Castor both attacked Shadow Stephen as he'd responded to the taunt.

"Let's go, ZIO!" Another bolt of lightning arced down to Shadow Stephen who'd dropped down to one knee again. Each of the quartet managed to make a unified attack on Shadow Stephen, but he was still able to stand up.

"**I'm not done! I'm not!" **Unfortunately, that came before another few rounds of attacks that caused Shadow Stephen to finally go down.

The figure in the iron mask was replaced with Stephen and his Shadow self.

"I get it now. Friendship is about give and take, and I'll be happy to help Dylan when he needs and he can help me when I need help too. Wouldn't want to lose the oldest friendship I have over nothing right?" Stephen looked at his Shadow who gave him a lopsided smile.

"**Great. Well, it seems like you have the strength to do anything. And you're going to need it! You'd better trust me on that one!" **Shadow Stephen disappeared to be replaced by a tall, muscular, blue-green scaled fish-man that had its arms crossed while looking at Stephen. The fish-man had green eyes and black-slit pupils.

_I am Takshaka, your true self. I am your strength. I am thou, thou art I. _Stephen nodded as Takshaka had disappeared.

"So, when am I going to meet my true self?" Dylan asked, looking at Stephen.

"Well, you'll be meeting it soon enough I guess. We'd better go and rescue Yukiko right?" Dylan seemed worried again, but the rest of the group, having been reinvigorated after that battle, had felt strong enough to continue on. And continue on they will.

From his vantage point in the castle, Shadow Dylan looked out as he saw Yukiko and Roz make their way into the main room before standing in it.

"**Like it matters. I'll find them, and their friends. I'll kill them all and make Yukiko watch, especially the disappointment. No, I won't make it CLEAN. The disappointment will be tortured slowly, and then when I decide that he'll die, then he'll die and she'll have no other option but to watch." **Shadow Dylan smiled at the thought. Then he'd prove that he was the true person, the one out of the two that most embodied what his family stood for. Greed, and it was good.

"**Oh Dylan, if only you'd listened to your father. We could've been so HAPPY if you'd given in. Just you and me, and her. One big HAPPY FAMILY. But you didn't want that so I had to take some extreme measures. Just to make you see, all that we could have been." **Shadow Dylan poured himself another glass of scotch and smiled. Of course, the real Dylan had long since turned his back on everything, so there was nothing more that could be done for him. Except killing, but only after he was made to suffer for rejecting his family. Nothing more to it than that.


	12. Chapter 12: Breaking Free

**Chapter 12**

**April 18, 2011**

_Yukiko's Castle, Mayonaka _

"Please let this be the end of it. I just want to rescue her and go home, there's been too much excitement for one day." Dylan looked at the large doors that they had arrived at. He took an axe from his belt and looked as the doors swung open.

"Yeah, but you said it yourself, the longer we wait the less time we've got to rescue her, so let's go already!" Chie was the first person through the doors, followed closely by Dylan who had ran ahead of the group.

When Yu, Yosuke, Stephen, Kashima, Shinji, Edmund and Teddie followed them in, they looked at Yukiko and a brown-haired girl with blonde highlight and green eyes wearing a knee-length skirt carrying an expandable baton standing beside each other. Dylan and Stephen immediately recognized who it was. Dylan ran towards Yukiko but was stopped when the girl held the baton at his throat and gave him an oddly cold look.

"Uh, Roz, while I can't believe that you're alive, I kind of want to rescue Yukiko so would you mind?" He looked at his formerly dead ex-girlfriend and hoped that she'd lower her weapon, but she didn't.

"You don't know what he did to her, do you? Your Shadow didn't hurt her when he did it, but still, what the fuck is wrong with you? How someone could have so much unresolved shit in their head is beyond me, especially when that unresolved shit, you know what, I don't want to explain it to you." This was a different side to Roz. Dylan never remembered her being this angry, but then again coming back to life would do that to a person.

"What did I do? I'd never do anything to hurt her! Honestly, I can't believe you'd think so little of me. Especially after I **saved you** from something like that happening," He couldn't place it, but something was definitely up with Yukiko but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Could both of you just DROP IT?!" Yukiko sounded angrier than she'd ever been, even shocking Chie. "Dylan's Shadow didn't hurt me. I'm fine, but I need to be sure that I can trust you Dylan, I'm sorry. It's just going to take some time but it doesn't diminish how I feel." He gave a vague nod of relief, knowing that Yukiko was mostly alright.

"Wait what? How are you alive?" Stephen and Yosuke both asked, Yosuke had heard about the accident on some news site in the previous year and he sort of knew the details about it. Well, they probably all did.

"It's a long story, and I don't really think that it's going to be relevant. Well, not now at least." Roz looked as another Yukiko, wearing a princess dress walked towards them and stood beside the real Yukiko. Seeing this, Roz took a few steps back along with Dylan.

"**I knew you'd get here eventually Dylan-kun. Shame that you brought your friends, but then again, none of them are my prince. And now I know you're definitely not a prince." **Yukiko-hime gave him a flirty smile and a giggle, which quickly turned flinty. The real Yukiko looked spooked, almost knowing what was going to be coming next.

"**My parents wanting me to inherit that stupid inn? Management training? Honestly, what a waste of time! I just want the inn to go away!" **The Investigation Team exchanged worried glances while Shinji, Kashima and Edmund looked on in silence.

"No, that can't be true! You're lying!" Yukiko looked at her other self with a look of deep contempt and anger.

"Don't worry, I wanted to escape from my responsibilities too. And look where it's gotten me." Dylan wasn't quite sure if that was meant to be reassuring or not, but he'd hoped that it would be viewed that way.

"Nobody's going to think any less of you for feeling like that," Roz added, feeling like this might be a more helpful message of support.

"I know, but there's no way that she's telling the truth!" Yukiko responded back, temporarily silencing them and the rest of the group in case they were going to say anything.

"Well, I already know all the reasons why I'm not a prince, including the fact that I'm not a member of any royal family. But, I'd like to know why you think I'm not." Yukiko-hime gave a very empty laugh at this, when the reasons why were already in front of her.

"**I thought that you were going to sweep me off my feet and take me to the Empire State Building and see the stars in Central Park. Humph, you showed your true colours when you said that you liked it here. Oh, and I know what your Shadow did to my other self. So no, you're not my prince." **Yu, Yosuke, Chie and Stephen all gave him a brief look, with Chie sort of looking at him with an expression of disgust on her face. Kashima kept his eyes fixed on Yukiko-hime so as to study her next move but Edmund just seemed disappointed.

"That doesn't prove that I'd do something like that. So what, people think I'm a bad person still, it doesn't mean that I actually AM one. Let me spell it out for you, I am not a monster. I have never been a monster and I never will be a monster, no way in hell." Dylan was really hoping that this would work, because he wasn't sure how much more he could possibly take.

"**You just wanted to keep me trapped here while you just ran away from everything! You can lecture me on responsibility but you know NOTHING! You know nothing!" **Safe to say, nobody was expecting that, particularly Yukiko who just heard her exact words but in a much harsher context.

"So you think I'm some sort of clown? So what! That doesn't change a damn thing! I love you, Yukiko, and I could've helped you. I'm not a prince, but I know when people need my help!" Surprise had settled over the group, except for Edmund who kind of knew how Dylan felt. Edmund could almost emphasise with his great-great-grandson.

"**For the last time, I don't want your help! You can't even help yourself! You're just a clown, that's all you are." **That was genuinely hostile and more than a little angry. Actually, Yukiko-hime sounded very angry.

"You're right! I can't help myself! I wouldn't even know where to begin! And yeah, that's probably caused my subconscious to manifest itself into some Ramsay Snow level psychopath, but hey, at least I can admit that if not accept it! And what are you going to do about the real you then?" For a few brief seconds, Yukiko-hime lapsed into a stunned and angry silence. But it wasn't going to last.

"What the fuck are you doing? If you could just clue us in on your little plan, that'd be great!" Yosuke looked at Dylan like someone would look at an escaped chimpanzee that had managed to escape the zoo in which it was confined.

"You guys just have to trust me! I know what I'm doing! I just need time to talk her Shadow down and get the real Yukiko to accept it! Just ignore that last part!" Dylan almost hissed back.

"Okay Dylan, but I really hope this works." Yu unsheathed his katana just in case the plan wouldn't work. Yosuke had taken out his knives, Chie already had her greaves, while Stephen held his hammer, and Shinji had a cleaver, Roz had her expandable baton and Edmund had his revolvers. Technically Kashima was a weapon in and of himself given that he wasn't fully human anyway.

"**You might be smart, Dylan-kun, but not that smart!" **Yukiko-hime smiled a Cheshire cat smile as Shadow Dylan laughed from his hidden vantage point.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're the one who's dreaming of a knight in shining armour! I've always been more of a fan of dark knights myself anyway. But we're all the same in the dark right? Plus, I'd be the Tyrion Lannister of charming princes if I ever were one. But hey, you want someone to rescue you right? Because you're too lazy to do it for yourself." He'd hoped that this would work, but it was quickly proving to have the exact opposite effect.

"**God you're an idiot! I don't care about the inn! It can fucking rot for all I care! **Yukiko-hime shrieked, her voice rising to a deafening crescendo.

"Oh for crying out loud, Yukiko. Just accept that you want to abdicate your responsibilities at the inn, and this can all be over and I can finally rescue you. Just deal with it already." _NOW who was saying what they thought? _Dylan took a look at Yukiko, the real one, who looked back right at him.

"**NO! My prince is going to be there for me! My prince will be there for me! Nothing you say will ever change that!" **Yukiko-hime raged at them, while Yukiko looked at her other self with a similar expression.

"No! You're not me! YOU'RE NOT ME!" That was all it took, as Yukiko had been transported into the cage, much to everyone's surprise.

Yukiko-hime transformed into a giant red bird with a white heart design on its chest and feminie contours along with Yukiko's hair.

"To quote from Hellboy. Oh crap! Anyone have any better plans? Or are we going to be this bird's dinner? Shit, didn't think this one through.." Dylan realized how much his idea had backfired.

He looked as Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Stephen, Roz and Shinji summoned Izanagi, Jiraiya, Tomoe, Takshaka, Gracia and Castor respectively while Kashima and Edmund managed to traverse the distance separating them and pushed him out of the way.

"**I am a Shadow. I am your true inner self, so don't be surprised!" **Yukiko-hime laughed, sending a jet of flame in Dylan's direction who could feel the flames burning his skin. And he could feel Yosuke healing the burn._OH CRAP. She's got fire, and it really hurts. And I mean, it really fucking hurts. Great, all I wanted was to rescue Yukiko, but I've gotten more than I bargained for unfortunately. Plus, we might be in some dire straits, maybe I should learn to stop making those jokes in times like this._

"Guys! You have got to be bear-y careful! She's got fire and it could really hurt Chie-Chan!" Teddie had somehow managed to avoid the flames for the most part, except when they burned one of his arms. The bear shook his arm out and took a very long look at the giant red bird in his field of vision and at the golden cage behind.

"How the hell are you alive?! You were pretty dead the last time that Dylan and I saw you! I've experienced enough weird shit without being high in one week to last me a goddamn lifetime. Seriously, just explain it to me. So it's not weird." Stephen had no idea what the hell was going on. What he did know was that Dylan had screwed up and his plan to reason with Yukiko-hime had gone wrong. Badly wrong.

In case you didn't notice Steve, there's a giant red bird that's going to fucking murder us and I'll be damned if I die again. Especially in some horrifying Medieval Times reject. So why don't you just save the questions for when imminent death isn't staring us in the face?" Roz said, in a surprisingly terse manner.

"Shit, we're boned. Still, there's no way that we're going to give up." Yosuke looked at Yukiko-hime, now beginning to regret that sentiment.

"Chie, why don't you weaken her so Dylan can get to the cage?" Yu looked at Chie who nodded.

"I'll see what I can do! BUFU!" Yukiko-hime was temporarily downed, giving Dylan enough time to make a mad dash for the cage.

"So, what do we do when she gets up? We're going to have to protect him right? And we'll have to guard Chie too, and distract her." Shinji's observation was true of course, but it was going to make the battle much more complicated.

"**So, the disappointment's managed to get a spine! It's about fucking time!" **Shadow Dylan chuckled at the thought.

Unfortunately, Yukiko-hime was up on her feet again, despite the best efforts of the group who were directly involved in the battle.

"**My prince hasn't come. Oh well, I can always MAKE princes!" **After this, a few bright lights appeared and disappeared, leaving a Shadow Prince standing in front of her.

"Well shit. If I'm gonna die, then I'm going down fighting. Bring it bitches!" Dylan grinned, before turning around and taking the axes out of his belt in one swift fluid motion.

"Yosuke, Roz, take care of that Prince! Chie see if you can damage Yukiko-hime again! Stephen, cover Chie!" Yu ordered, sensing that the time had come for him to take charge.

Dylan watched as the group made short work of the Prince and the other Shadows, Chie even managing to cast Bufu on Yukiko-hime again, causing her to fall to the ground again albeit temporarily.

"**My prince is gone! What did you do to him?!" **Yukiko-hime raged, stamping a talon down on the ground in the hope of getting Dylan, who managed to dodge it. Well, except for having talon marks down his back.

"Seriously? You're doing this now? You can't handle me being right! Still, that fucking hurt. I'm going to be sore tomorrow," Dylan felt his wounds and winced at them.

"**You are just a sad, stupid clown! I WILL END YOU! I will end you all!"** It was almost as if rage was her default emotion.

"Why don't you just try? You've got to ask yourself, do you feel lucky?" This question was met with more jets of flame, this time with the intention of burning him to death. Dylan scrunched up his face as the smell of burning flesh filled up his nostrils.

"Dylan doesn't look too good," Yu observed, looking worriedly at the blonde.

"Got it! DIA!" Yosuke called out, as Dylan's wounds and various burns were healed. Yosuke gave a smile and a thumbs-up to Dylan as he stood back on his feet.

"He's going to get himself killed! Why don't you let me talk to her?!" Roz shouted, looking frustrated as Dylan refused the offer.

"Dylan, you don't have to die for me!" Yukiko was trying to reason with him. "I'm too weak to help myself and your Shadow took full advantage of it."

"I know it might be hard to believe, but you're the strong one out of the two of us, I'm not. You've managed to be responsible for something, which is probably more than I could say about myself. I know I'm not your prince, and that I will never be a prince, but I do know that I love you. And I also know that friends don't abandon friends when they need a helping hand. Especially not when said friends have made it to the top of the fucking creepiest castle ever." His speech had given Kashima and Edmund enough time to get to the cage themselves and break Yukiko free from it, she looked at Dylan with a look of gratitude.

Luckily, this distraction was enough time for the rest of the group to launch a combined attack on Yukiko-hime that managed to finish her off, causing her to return to her human form.

"Look, I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help save you when the kidnapper got you in the first place because you must have been through a lot these last 2 days." Much to Dylan's relief, the apology was accepted. He smiled, but the smile turned into a slight grimace of pain at his burns, as well as what was left of the talon marks in his back.

"Awesome." Stephen looked happy at everything being happily resolved, well resolved at that particular moment.

"Sorry for prejudging you Dylan. It was just, it was a while since I saw you last and you've changed a lot. But not necessarily for the better." Roz apologized for falsely conflating Dylan with his Shadow, he just nodded.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, and for anything else." Yukiko looked at her Shadow, now in its human form and back to the group.

"No problem kid. But we'd better hurry up." Shinji checked if there were other Shadows, and there was another one around somewhere. Both he and Castor as well as Kashima and Edmund could sense it.

"Okay," She then turned to her Shadow, "I didn't want people to think any less of me, especially as the Inn's quite important to Inaba. And I guess I was being a bit selfish wishing that I could escape." Yukiko sighed, knowing what she had to do.

"But that doesn't change anything, you're a part of me. And I just have to accept that. So, here goes nothing," She smiled as her Shadow changed into a feminine figure wearing an approximation of Yukiko's uniform, except she was pink, and carrying what looked to be fans in the shape of wings and wearing a pink face mask that obscured her eyes.

"This is my Persona, Konohana-Sakuya." Yukiko smiled, happy that she had accepted herself at last.

"Hey, um, I got this for you." Dylan handed her the fan that he bought for her at Daidara's and was relieved when she took it.

"I think we'd better hold off on the celebrations." Kashima and Edmund could sense something in the air. And they didn't like it.

"Naoki's right, we don't know who or what could still be here. I can handle it, but I don't know how you'd all deal with it." Edmund kept a hand on his revolvers, waiting for something to appear.

"**BRAVO! Dinner and a show! BRAVO!"** They looked, and could hear a round of increasingly sarcastic applause. What they saw, was someone who looked exactly like Dylan appearing in what looked like a doorway. The figure looked exactly like Dylan except he was had short hair and was wearing a suit. While the real Dylan's eyes were warm, Shadow Dylan's eyes were as cold as ice.

"**You know what, it's too QUIET. I need something to play me in. Make a real entrance!"** Shadow Dylan grinned wickedly at the group, with Yukiko looking really uncomfortable. He snapped his fingers and a song began to play as he walked down to them.

**Mr Crowley, what went on in your head?**

**Mr Crowley, did you talk to the dead?**

**Your lifestyle to me seemed so tragic**

**With the thrill of it all**

**You fooled all the people with magic**

**Yeah you waited on Satan's call**

**Mr Charming, did you think you were pure?**

**Mr Alarming, in nocturnal rapport**

**Uncovering things that were sacred**

**Manifest on this Earth**

**Conceived in the eye of a secret**

**And they scattered the after birth**

**Mr Crowley, won't you ride my white horse?**

**Mr Crowley, it's symbolic of course**

**Approaching a time that is classic**

**I hear the maiden's call**

**Approaching a time that is drastic**

**Standing with their backs to the wall**

**Was it polemically sent?**

**I want to know what you meant**

**I want to know, I want to know what you meant, yeah **

"**Well, it's great that you've brought your friends Dylan. Because I'm going to kill them all one by one except for Yukiko, and I'll make you WATCH ME. Do you what I'm going to do to you? Do you know what happens to disappointments?" **Shadow Dylan gave a big smile at Dylan, who merely glared back.

"**I'll torture you until you're a broken, mutilated, pathetic husk of your former self. And then I will make you beg me for mercy like a dog. I won't kill you, but I'll just keep you alive until you finally admit to yourself that you were always a disappointment. And then, I will kill you. Just thinking about it makes me," **He didn't finish the sentence, but he licked his lips in possibly the most mechanical way possible.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me. There's no way that piece of shit is me. There's just no way." Dylan looked angry, not wanting believe that his repressed feelings were manifested in front of him. Oh, and he could still feel his wounds from earlier.

"**Oh, I'm not you? Oh, so you didn't want to fuck her? You didn't want her to call out your name? You didn't want to feel her touch, hear her call out for more? I'm a part of you, I'm all the shit that you lock away. I'm what your family wanted you to be. I'm cold, ruthless, and I can take what I want for myself. You just hide away from what you truly are, what you should be. You can be just like me." **There was that cold, smug smile again.

"Leave Yukiko out of this. This is between you and me!" Dylan made a move to punch his Shadow only to have his fist caught in his Shadow's iron grip, before being kicked in the stomach and punched to the ground.

"**Is that all? How pathetic!"** Shadow Dylan laughed as Dylan stood up with his fists clenched.

"Yeah, you know what's pathetic? Forcing yourself on somebody because you thought that it could make me reject her. Well, you're not me, because I could NEVER do that. Ever."

"**You're not me! You're not me! Tell me that you're not! Just tell me!" **Shadow Dylan roared back, a wild look in his eyes.

"YOU'RE NOT ME!" Then Dylan hit his Shadow in the face with an axe. And that was when everything went straight to hell. Again, and it was going to become something routine.

"**Well you're not me! Good job, you stupid bastard!" **Shadow Dylan spat back, before he started transforming into something else.

**Song**

**Ozzy Osbourne – Mr Crowley. **There's a few different videos of it online, but the live versions would be best.


	13. Chapter 13: Love and Fury

**Chapter 13**

**April 18, 2011**

"Ours is the fury!"- House Baraetheon Motto

_Yukiko's Castle, Mayonaka_

Dylan took a long look at his Shadow, only that Shadow Dylan had transformed into a tall knight clad in golden armour with a red cloak carrying a gigantic axe. The blonde hair remained though, and a golden crown was perched on top of Shadow Dylan's head.

"**You stupid fucking bastard, you've made me angry, and that's made me RETHINK a few things. I'm still going to kill your friends apart from your bitch, but I'm not going to kill them clean. No, they're going to SUFFER. And do you know what I'll do to you besides torturing you? Make your life a miserable hell until you're begging for me to put an end to it. You shouldn't have made me angry." **Shadow Dylan smiled, bringing his axe down on the ground with force. He could also see his other self, and he saw him backing away. And Shadow Dylan laughed.

"How could you be a part of Dylan? You're not like him, and you're not bear-y nice!" Teddie was remarkably unafraid of Shadow Dylan, and nobody could figure out the reason why.

"**Not bear-y nice?!" **Shadow Dylan mocked. **"I'm a part of the family disappointment's subconscious! You know what, the little bastard should've had that niceness beaten out of him, but it's not too late. And, you'd better be careful bear, before I decide to skin you alive." **The wicked grin only grew wider, as he contemplated it.

"Hey, he might be annoying, no offense Teddie, but you leave him out of this! This is between you and me!" Dylan lunged at his Shadow, swinging at him with the axes, but Shadow Dylan had managed to dodge them.

"**Be careful what you wish for kid, because you just might get it!" **Shadow Dylan almost roared as he grabbed Dylan by the throat, lifted him up and slammed him to the ground in one swift motion.

"**That's your problem kid! You're not ruthless enough! You're just a pitiful little worm always running and always hiding from everything. You don't deserve to live!"** He swung his axe down at the real Dylan, who managed to roll away and make a pained stand to his feet.

"Well, I got whipped, burnt, clawed at and almost killed in 2 days, so I think I've done a pretty good facing things head on, don't you think?" Dylan made another attempt to hit Shadow Dylan, this time his Shadow just blocked it and knocked him back.

"**You'd better say your prayers disappointment! Because you're going to, ARGH!" **Shadow Dylan's threat was cut short as Dylan looked and saw his Shadow fall to one knee before standing back up again. He'd also seen Yukiko smile at him, almost reassuring him that she knew what she was doing, and that she'd help him.

"You're wrong about Dylan-kun you know. He's not a disappointment, besides he wasn't going to abandon me to you. And do you know why? Because love is a stronger force than hate." She was walking towards essentially the manifestation of Dylan's resentment against his family with no fear. Yukiko gave a slight smile as she summoned Konohana-Sakuya

"There's no way in hell we're letting you win!" Yosuke spun his knives, whilst summoning Jiraiya at the same time as the rest of the group or rather the ones who needed to, starting with Yu summoned their respective Personas.

"I'm guessing you're pretty proud of him right?" Kashima looked at Dylan then back at Edmund.

"I am. And nothing his Shadow says will ever make me change that. But, be ready." Kashima nodded as Edmund took his revolvers from his holster.

"**Oh good, and I see the disappointment has brought some other delectable morsels for me! Well, maybe he's more like his father than he thought." **Here, Shadow Dylan cast a lustful glance at Chie and Roz, both of whom shuddered at what he was suggesting.

"You threaten one of us, you threaten all of us." Yu was still kind of getting used to the whole leadership thing, but he knew that Shadow Dylan was more dangerous than the Shadows they'd faced previously.

"I've only known him for a short time, but he's not a disappointment," Shinji added, keeping a wary eye fixed on Shadow Dylan.

"**How TOUCHING! The disappointment has friends! But it doesn't matter, most of you will be dead anyway! Now DIE! Because I am a SHADOW! Your true inner self!"** Shadow Dylan swung the giant axe around before holding it with one hand and slinging it across his shoulders. Now the battle had well and truly begun.

"Listen, Yukiko, whatever about my Shadow and what he did to you, if his intention was to get us to reject each other then, well it didn't work. I love you no matter what, I'm pretty sure you feel the same. Or I'm just going to look like a jackass." Yukiko nodded back at Dylan, and that nod was meant to signify that they'd talk about it after the rescue worked out.

"He's my friend and I'm not going to abandon him. No way. I've stuck with him when other people turned his back on him, and I won't do it now." Stephen readied himself for Shadow Dylan's attack, and Takshaka did the same.

"Yeah, whatever he might have done, he's my friend too. And I'm not saying that because I dated him or anything." Roz chirped, looking at Shadow Dylan along with Gracia, her Persona.

"**It doesn't matter! Because you're going to FUCKING DIE!"** Shadow Dylan lifted his axe in the air, and bolts of lightning fell from the sky, temporarily incapacitating Yosuke and Stephen.

"Shit! We need to find a way of dealing with this bastard, Yu. He's only going to get angrier as this fight goes on, and he's just going to get more dangerous." Shinji advised, looking at the Shadow and thinking of a way of temporarily knocking him of his feet so they could regroup.

"Okay, Ukobach! AGI!" Izanagi was temporarily swapped out with an ugly green demon carrying a spoon that promptly cast Agi on Shadow Dylan, bringing it down to one knee.

"I think I know what the plan is! Takshaka, Agi!" Stephen, like Yosuke had stood back on his feet and got Takshaka to cast Agi on Shadow Dylan, causing him a good amount of damage.

"**You think that's enough to stop me? I won't stop until you're six feet under! BUFU!" **Shadow Dylan had aimed that at Yukiko, but Dylan pushed her out of the way and took the attack himself.

"Valkyrie! RAKUNDA!" Yu switched out Ukobach for Valkyrie, who weakened Shadow Dylan's defences.

"**Is that all? Are you stupid enough to think that you could stop me so easily? I'm a part of the disappointment you know! He's survived a car accident and an overdose or two, so you can imagine what it takes to PUT ME DOWN." **Shadow Dylan raged, refusing to believe that his defeat could be a possibility.

"We're just going to have to try then aren't we?! AGI!" The fire spell brought Shadow Dylan down to one knee again, and it was doing slightly more damage this time. Stephen looked, and gave a very brief sigh of relief. The group launched an all-out attack on Shadow Dylan, but Shadow Dylan still managed to stand back up.

"I hope this is going to work." Roz looked at Shadow Dylan, who despite being damaged, was still able to stand and fight.

"**Don't you ever get tired of being wrong?! Honestly, it's pathetic. It's just absolutely pathetic." **Shadow Dylan charged at Roz, but Gracia blocked the attack even if it still managed to hurt Roz a bit.

"Roz protected me after everything, so you're going down! AGI!" Yukiko or rather Konohana-Sakuya cast Agi on Shadow Dylan, bringing him down to one knee again.

"You think that you could just kill me? And that you could get to me by hurting someone I love?" Dylan looked at his Shadow who smiled back. "Well, to para-phrase something from one of my favourite books; mine is the fury. And you are going to find out just what happens when you piss me off!" Dylan lunged at his Shadow, and struck him with both axes, before Shadow Dylan stood back up.

"**Like I said before, you're NOTHING! Absolutely nothing! You don't get to live!" **This was punctuated by multiple swings of Shadow Dylan's axe, the last of which was blocked by Castor.

"You don't get to have say in his life! It's not your place to judge Shadow," Shinji lunged forward, rescuing Dylan and managing to get a good hit in on his Shadow at the same time.

"Thanks for the save," Dylan thanked Shinji, who merely nodded. "But, I'm through running. It's time to accept that this monstrosity is a part of who I am. It's time for me to finally let go."

"**NO! Let go of this you son of a bitch!" **Shadow Dylan charged and, just as he was about to swing his axe down again, he was hit with two blasts of Agi from Yukiko and Stephen, rescuing Dylan.

They looked on as Shadow Dylan reverted back to his untransformed state, but he was wounded and there was black ichor oozing out. The suit was also damaged.

"I've been running for too long. About a year and a half ago, my family started putting real pressure on me to get involved in the company, something that I wasn't comfortable doing. After being reminded of how much a disappointment I was to them, I decided to act like it and that's what led up to the car accident that killed Roz. I lost most of my friends after that, except for Stephen and a few others, and I kind of just stopped feeling any meaningful emotion until I came here. And do you know what I've learnt, I'd rather be a disappointment and have friends then to be perfect in my family's eyes and have nobody. But, I'm not going to run anymore." He smiled, oblivious to the fact that his Shadow had a knife hidden in his suit and had taken it out as well as the fact that because he had put his axes back in his belt he was now an easy target for whatever his Shadow was planning.

"**You're through running?! I DECIDE IF YOU'RE THROUGH OR NOT! I DECIDE! YOU DON'T GET TO MAKE THAT DECISION!" **Shadow Dylan ran in, and instead of stabbing him in the chest, diagonally cut the left side of his face.

"That's where you're wrong. I've already made my decision, and I accept you." Dylan held his left hand to the wound on his face and gave a slight grimace.

"**You think that I'm just going to disappear? No, I'll always be a part of you! I'll be back, do you hear me?!" **Dylan smiled as his Shadow faded away, with his threats resounding around the room.

"Glad to have you back dude," Stephen smiled, with Roz expressing the same sentiment even if she didn't exactly verbalise it.

"So, does this mean that you're not going to be making so many jokes?" Yu said wryly, smiling despite everything.

"I'm still going to be making jokes! But, I'm not going to be hiding behind them anymore. What you see is what you'll be getting. Oh and I'm not making puns on your name or anything yet. I'd have been making puns based on the fact that you're Yu a few months ago like nobody's business." Dylan smiled again, only this time being aware of the various wounds that he'd accumulated in the process of rescuing Yukiko.

He looked as a blue light shone where his Shadow had stood, and a blonde-haired figure wearing black motorcycle boots and jeans with a studded belt and rune-like markings on its upper chest and back had materialised before him. The figure had one blue eye and one golden eye and had a mask that obscured the upper half of its face while leaving the eyes visible.

"It's my Persona, Nari!" Nari smiled as he turned into a Persona card before disappearing. Dylan almost felt the wound on his face healing, leaving scar tissue behind. _I don't believe it. It's been a long few days, but I'm feeling better than I've ever done. It's a wonderful feeling. Honestly._

"You know when you said that you loved me? And I didn't respond right away?

" Yukiko had broken the silence that had formed around the group. "Well, I love you too, but I think that we should give each other a little bit of space when this rescue is over. Just to figure things out, for a few days anyway." That was a reasonable suggestion, and they could both use the time to think.

"If nobody has any objections then I think we'd better," Dylan was about to say go, but he heard something breaking through to the room. After a few minutes, the thing, ANOTHER Shadow had broken through into the room.

"Hate to be the BEARER of bad news, but we've got another grizzly!" That was Teddie, and he hadn't gotten the memo about the puns. Because he was making them.

"Oh come on! There's just no way!" Stephen took a long look at the Shadow and made a noise of extreme exasperation, which became more of a low mooing noise.

"Looks like we might be needed after all!" Kashima cracked his knuckles while Edmund briefly twirled his revolvers and smiled.

**Notes**

The "Ours is the fury" motto was originally in George R.R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire series, and I just thought it'd be a good quote to have in.

It'd be interesting to get feedback seeing as there's been (I assume) a lot of people reading it. Just a thought though.


	14. Chapter 14: Rescue And More

**Chapter 14**

**April 18, 2011**

_Yukiko's Castle, Mayonaka_

"That doesn't sound good!" Chie took a look at the large Shadow standing before them. "And it doesn't look very good either!"

"No kidding! And I don't think it looks very happy," Yosuke sighed before taking his knives back out. "I was kind of counting on us just getting out of here."

"Don't think there's anything we can do about that now!" Roz flicked her wrist and her baton expanded out again.

"You think?!" Stephen shouted back, seriously wishing that the day would just end because enough had happened already.

"I don't think there's any point in complaining about it. Well shit, that is one big and ugly looking Shadow." Shinji looked up and only just realised how big it was.

"**I will avenge her. Prepare to meet your DOOM."** Yu took a look at The Contrarian King, sighed and then drew his katana again, looking quite annoyed as he did so.

"Hey!" Teddie got the attention of Dylan and Yukiko, "Just before I forget, I've got you these!" He tossed Yukiko a pair of glasses that were modified to see Shadows, and she caught them. Even if she didn't necessarily need them.

"So, I assume this means that we have to fight it right? Damn." Chie asked, sighing as she summoned Tomoe, and the rest of the group, other than Dylan and Yukiko, summoned their respective Personas.

"**I don't care about you! I want HIM! And he has to die for what he did! My family's gone because of him!" **The Contrarian King made a swing at Dylan, knocking him to the ground and almost knocking him out. What it wasn't counting on was Dylan standing back up with a fiendish glint in his eyes.

"You want me? **COME AND GET ME!" **The rest of the group knew that voice, and they knew who or what that voice belonged to. Yukiko certainly did, and she looked shocked to say the very least. However that shock abated as The Contrarian King struck him again, knocking him back down to his knees.

"Hey! Leave. Him. Alone. Konohana-Sakuya! Now!" Yukiko almost growled, casting Agi upon The Contrarian King in order to give Dylan a chance to stand back up. All it did though, was manage to make it even angrier.

"Oh that is going to be sore tomorrow! Still though, thanks for saving my life. I think we've finally found people that we would walk across frozen lakes for! PER-SO-NA! NARI!" Dylan summoned Nari and took the axes out of his belt, the smile coming back even if the bloodlust had temporarily died back down.

"Hmm, think I know what'll help. Valkyrie, Rakunda!" Yu switched from Izanagi to Valkyrie, who promptly cast a spell to lower The Contrarian King's defence. "I think that should be enough. Maybe there'll be more Shadows though. In any case, we should be wary."

"Thanks! Maybe we should be careful. I'm a little bit worried myself." Chie looked at The Contrarian King before Tomoe started attacking it. She was wondering if they were going to get out of there in one piece.

"Don't be! Hey, I'm here, and that's probably enough!" Yosuke made a heroic pose, just as Jiraiya had joined the fray, their Personas only retreating when The Contrarian King got angrier again.

"Don't think that's enough, and I think it might be making more Shadows." Yu had switched back to Izanagi, and looked as The Contrarian King began summoning more Shadows to help it.

"Think you might need some help." Edmund fired a few shots at the larger Shadow, temporarily distracting it while the group began to concentrate on the other Shadows.

"You could say that again! JAVELIN RAIN!" They watched as a lot of what looked like laser beams killed the smaller Shadows, only for more Shadows to form.

Each Persona except for Castor was alternating between physical attacks and their elemental spells in the hope of putting The Contrarian King off balance while the core Investigation Team, plus Shinji, Kashima and Edmund begun attacking and picking off the smaller Shadows one by one. This was admittedly something of a slow process but it was sped up by the amount of additions there were to the group.

It still wasn't enough though, and just as The Contrarian King began to lurch inexorably towards them, Yukiko and Dylan had an idea. Actually, it was more of a combination attack, but still.

"**COLD HEAT!" **They shouted, as the ground began to glow blue beneath them. The combination of Konohana Sakuya's Agi spell and Nari's Bufu spell created a blast of cold fire that engulfed the King, causing it to howl in pain before recovering and repeatedly lashing out at both Nari and Dylan in its rage.

"ZIO! GARU! BUFU! AGI! GARU! AGI!" Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Stephen, Roz and Yukiko each called out, their or rather their Personas' elemental spells hitting The Contrarian King at the same time Castor's physical attacks were. Far from being down and out, the King was angrier than ever.

"Didn't I tell you? You even think about hurting them, **and I will RIP YOU APART!" **Dylan was back on his feet again, and along with Nari, lunged right at The Contrarian King, with both manage to launch a series of killing blows on the large Shadow. One of those was Dylan actually **EATING **part of The Contrarian King's arm in the process. However, that was enough for the King and it was soon destroyed.

"The fuck was that?" Stephen looked worriedly at Dylan, who'd fallen down again before realizing how much damage that he'd accumulated from the two days. "Did you just EAT part of that thing?" He looked even more worried when Dylan just nodded a yes back.

Yukiko, unlike Dylan could stand and she'd managed to help him back up again with a little help from Stephen and Roz.

"Are you guys okay?" Chie sounded worried, but then again her best friend had been through hell in the last two days, and she sort of knew it.

"Dylan-kun, maybe we should talk when we get out of here," Yukiko said, looking at Dylan, who nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you guys around. Look, now that you guys have your Personas and everything, maybe I might sit the next mission out, unless you guys need me." Kashima said, given the group his number in case they'd need his help. "Hey, Teddie, would you mind?" Teddie didn't mind, and he stamped his foot, causing a 1950s style television to appear and they watched as Kashima jumped through it.

"Shit well, I might have helped save the world but, I don't want to steal your thunder or anything. Besides, I'm working at the Inn as a chef from tomorrow, so I'll be checking up on you guys. Let me know if you need anything! See you!" Shinji jumped through the television as well, albeit to a different location before it disappeared.

"I think I'll be doing my own investigating around here for a while. That doesn't mean that our paths won't cross again." Edmund looked at the Investigation Team with Roz being its newest addition, as it left the Castle, glad that he could help rescue the person that his great-great-grandson loved.

_Mayonaka Entrance _

"Hey, Dylan-Senpai! You never told me who this bear-y nice lady was!" Teddie was referring to Roz, who smiled and laughed at the compliment.

"Um that's Roz, we were dating, but it's a long story. And she'll probably be the one to tell it anyway," Dylan wasn't really in the mood to be explaining very much.

"It is, but then again, I really have no clue what the fuck is going on anymore. It's just, really fucking weird." Stephen wasn't sure what to make of the events of the last few days or even the last week. Their stay in Inaba had started out quietly enough, but it soon took a particularly strange turn what with the murders and kidnappings, and supernatural weirdness that had been going on.

"Don't worry guys," Roz looked at Yu, Chie and Yosuke. "Yukiko can explain everything about me when she gets better. Plus, Dylan and Steve can when they want to. You know, I'm really hungry!"

"Explain what? Yosuke looked vaguely perturbed at this, because he wasn't so sure WHAT the duo were going to explain.

"Whatever it is, I'd feel much better if we were out of here!" Chie was saying what they were all thinking. Teddie nodded as he stamped his foot again, causing a pile of televisions to appear, and they all jumped, well except for Teddie.

_Junes Food Court _

Luckily for them, Junes was still open, as everything that had transpired in Mayonaka hadn't actually taken that long. It was a few hours but still, it wasn't a massive amount of time. Which meant that they had enough time to eat, and some of the members of the Investigation Team had enough time to talk some things out.

"Hey, Yosuke, why don't we go over here?" Chie led Yosuke away from the food court, although they were still well within distance of it to talk.

"Um, first things first, would you go out with me? Sorry if it's a bad time so soon after Yukiko was rescued but it's worth a shot." Yosuke almost crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping that it'd work.

"Sure! I know it's none of my business, but I just want to make sure that Dylan's being genuine. I don't want Yukiko to get hurt." Chie was about to say something else but she thought better of it.

"I understand that. But, I dunno, they both said that they love each other and he sort of put his life on the line for her a few times. It's too early to judge. Besides, I'm different to the person I was 7 months ago if that helps." Yosuke almost deadpanned, but thought better of it as Chie kissed him and he returned the kiss before going back to the table.

Almost as soon as Yosuke and Chie had come back, Dylan and Yukiko went to go and talk somewhere else, something that didn't go unnoticed.

"So, they're going off to talk too?" Stephen observed, despite being too busy eating to actually observe very much.

"I think it's probably something important, so I wouldn't pry." Roz knew full well what they were talking about but she didn't say anything. Yu just observed everything, taking silent notes of the various developments.

"If it's their business, then I think it's best that we don't." Yu looked over at them, and he was right. If it was something important, which it probably was, it wasn't their business at all.

"So, where are we now? Seeing as I pretty much helped rescue you and nearly died a few times in the process. Plus, we both kind of had this whole mutual declaration of love thing going on, don't tell me that didn't mean something to you. Because you'd be lying if you told me that." Dylan wasn't really sure if that was he'd meant to say, but it was too late.

"I know that. It's just that a lot's happened and I need to be absolutely sure that I can trust you. Besides, we both need some to think, and we can't do that when you're staying at the inn and we're working together. Maybe you just carry on as normal and I'll recuperate by myself." Yukiko tried to ignore how distressing the idea was for Dylan, especially after everything that had transpired. He probably blamed himself for the decision to wait until today to finish rescuing her.

"If I just recovered in my room in the inn, we probably wouldn't need to see each other for the next few days or so anyway. We'd have plenty of time to think things over. It's just that you're the person that I'd walk across a frozen lake for. Oh wait, no, it's think about the thing you want most in the world and picture yourself crossing a frozen lake to get to it. I'd do that for you." Yukiko looked slightly confused and he managed to make himself look like a jackass. _Should have explained that one a little better. Huh. I just wish that this wasn't such an awkward conversation. _

"I know, but how are we going to make this, whatever it is, work? Especially now that we're definitely part of the team because we managed to awaken our Personas and if we got together and it didn't work then it'd be awkward," Yukiko couldn't even define what she and Dylan were exactly. Which was probably why they needed the time to think.

"We'll make it work. Besides, the rest of the Investigation Team would kick my ass if I broke your heart. Chie punched me in the face before we went to rescue you about a day or two ago because she thought I had something to do with you getting kidnapped. If I went out with you and broke up with you, then I'd be worried. But, we'll figure it out. It's a relationship, and plenty of people can make them work, and I think that we could make it work." He was being deadly serious, even if it sounded like he was joking. There was no reason for Dylan to joke about something like that even if he was.

"I'm not saying that we won't. We just need a little time," Much to Yukiko's relief, Dylan finally agreed and they walked back to the table, with the rest of the group looking at them.

"I think its best that we don't ask," Yu was probably the most understanding, and the rest of the group agreed with him.

"Well, we just decided to give each other some space for a bit. It's nothing too serious." Yukiko was quick to reassure the group that everything was fine, while Dylan sat in a sort of subdued silence. He was probably more subdued than he'd been since arriving at Inaba too.

"That's understandable," Yu nodded, as he noticed Chie and Yosuke go in one separate direction and Yukiko, Dylan, Stephen and Roz go in a different direction. And he decided that it'd be a good idea if he went home too.

_Outside Junes _

"Hey! Yu!" Yu looked at where and who the voice was coming from. It was Marie, but then again she sort of caught him by surprise.

"Hey Marie." Yu seemed surprised to see Marie, but he also felt something else. He felt that he knew her before, and he didn't quite know why.

"I'm glad you managed to rescue the Amagi girl. You're definitely different to what my perceptions of you were at first and I'd like to apologise if I offended you or anything." She was even apologising to him, and sounding slightly embarrassed too.

"Thank you," Yu gave her a gentle and gracious smile, unsure of what else to say, "It's much appreciated. It's odd, but I feel like I know you from somewhere. And I'm not talking about the Velvet Room either."

"Me too. I don't know why that is though. We only just met a few days ago. It's weird, but I feel like I've known you my entire life," now they were both turning red. It was odd, because Yu and Marie had never felt that way about anyone before that.

"Yeah. Look, I'd better get going, but maybe we should exchange numbers or something? In case you want to hang out or anything?" Marie agreed, and they each exchanged numbers before going their separate ways. They were happy because they might have found who they were looking for. And that doesn't happen very often.

_Amagi Inn_

"Dude, I'm sorry," Stephen looked worriedly at Dylan, as they stood in the lobby of the inn, watching as Yukiko showed Roz to where she'd be staying. Well, Roz would be in the room across the hallway from Yukiko's room and she still had the baton in case the kidnapper came back.

"Yeah, but what can you do? She wants her space, and after what my Shadow did, I don't blame her. Besides, I need to be absolutely sure that I'm doing the right thing building a relationship with her. And I really don't want to just rush into it without thinking." Dylan looked relieved as his best friend nodded in agreement, he knew that they could always count on each other. Even with all the weird shit that was happening at the moment.

"I know. Seeing as Yukiko needs her space, you might as well face Moron's cavalcade of bullshit. And see what else is on offer. Not talking girls obviously, because you don't want to jeopardise any chance that you might have with Yukiko." He wasn't about to complete the sentence but the thought was there.

"You're right. Besides, she didn't really make it that clear and I didn't ask. So I don't know, I wouldn't hook up with anyone though regardless of what else happens. Goodnight Steve," It wouldn't have been a particularly good idea, and they both kind of knew it.

"Yeah. Goodnight, see you tomorrow!" Stephen watched as Dylan made his way back to his room, obviously exhausted from the last few days.

He checked his cell phone and dialled a number, Rise's number to be exact. Stephen didn't want her to be worried.

"Hey Rise, just calling to see if you were alright. Or if that's what you wanted to call me about. Uh, y'know the daughter of the people who run the inn that my friend and I are staying at? Well, we helped rescue her. It's a long story, and maybe I'll tell it to you when you come to Inaba," He could hear Rise, and she sounded relieved. And she wanted to tell him something.

"Steve," That was Rise on the other end of the phone, "I've got something to tell you, I'm coming to Inaba either on the end of this month or on the first of next month and I'm going to be staying here so we can hang out and stuff! There's been a change of schedule," Stephen could barely contain his happiness at this new development.

"That's awesome! Can't wait, really! I'm going to go to my room, actually, it's been a long day. I'll call you tomorrow, love you, bye!" He couldn't wait to get to know Rise better, plus, he knew that there was just something about her and he'd enjoy finding out what it was.

_Dojima Residence_

Yu had poured himself a mug of herbal tea, and gave a sigh of relief as he'd sat down. Nanako didn't notice but she was just happy that her father was home. But she looked a bit worried when Dojima's partner Adachi was standing in the doorway.

"I just thought that it'd be a good idea to invite him for dinner. He's by himself, and he doesn't live all that far away." Dojima explained, even if Yu wasn't entirely sure about Adachi.

"Hello, and I assume that you're Nanako," Yu could observe that Nanako wasn't entirely sure about Adachi either.

"And you must be his nephew," Adachi extended a hand to Yu, who looked at it with a slightly cold expression. _If what Dylan said was true, and more importantly IF he'd said it, then I wouldn't trust him._ _And I'm really not sure why my uncle trusts him. _

Adachi asked Yu a variety of questions, before going to talk privately with Dojima, something that wasn't lost on either Yu or Nanako.

"You fucked up Adachi." Dojima sounded angry, "Look you shouldn't have chased that lead on the Blake kid even if you thought that it was going to get you anywhere. You brought in the wrong guys and it just doesn't look good. I'm trying to do my job, and I can't do that and simultaneously cover for you every time you screw up." He looked at Adachi, who looked back at him, right in the eyes.

"I know, but you read the files on him didn't you?" Dojima nodded. _Smug bastard. He thinks he can order me around? Who the hell does he think he is?_

"I did. Look, we still haven't found who did this and we're going to have to work even harder. Everybody will. I hope that you understand, it's nothing personal." Adachi nodded back as Dojima guided him back to the table.

When the meal had ended, Dojima showed Adachi out and Nanako went upstairs to sleep. Yu, however, stayed downstairs and checked the television to see if there was anything or rather anybody else on it. And he was incredibly relieved when there wasn't. _We did it. But we'll have to rescue more people before we finally get to the bottom of this. There's a lot that we still don't know about this mystery. And a lot that we need to find out about it too. _

_Velvet Room or an adjoining location_

"I don't think they need my help. They've got Personas, or they do at their current number anyway. Besides, I wouldn't want to be taking their limelight," Kashima said, wondering how exactly to approach discussing the issue with Margaret.

"I understand that. However, they need you as a mentor as much as they need Shinji and Edmund. Not only that but I called you here for a reason." Margaret responded in a tone of voice that was a mix of warmth and coldness.

"Would you mind telling me what that reason is? Or are you waiting until Raidou actually decides to help and Dante shows up? You know, you'd get the team that stopped the Conception Event back together again." Kashima looked back at Margaret who smiled.

"Well, Naoki, that's partly true," She drew him into a warm embrace, their lips interlocking, "But there are other reasons," She smiled, as she gently kissed Kashima again.

"I think I might know what those reasons are, I'm not an idiot you know," He smiled, mainly because helping to save the world had its own advantages in addition to doing so.


	15. Chapter 15: Game Changer

**Chapter 15**

**April 19, 2011**

_Velvet Room_

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, Dylan. Or should I say, welcome back because you've visited twice? You and Yu are beginning to look like part of the furniture you know." Igor smiled, while Dylan was unaware that the toucan-beak nosed proprietor of the Velvet Room even had a sense of humour.

"So, I'm just going to assume that I'm asleep and you're contacting me through my dreams like you did about a week ago? But, thanks for the invitation. Um, you guys didn't see my dreams did you?" Dylan asked, directing the question at Igor and Margaret, who both nodded at the first question and shook their heads at the second question.

"Don't be anxious, we're not privy to your dreams and your innermost thoughts and feelings. We are able to enter your mind, but we don't see your dreams themselves," Margaret was being reassuring or as reassuring as someone with her job could be.

"Yeah, like we'd want to look at **your **dreams." Marie deadpanned, but she was sort of sounding sarcastic at the same time.

"There's no need to be rude Marie." Margaret reprimanded, with Marie subsiding into silence.

"It appears that you have passed the test. Or at least the first one. And I'd suppose that congratulations would be in order," She had turned her attention back to Dylan, who looked at her with a quizzical expression on his face.

"By test you mean if I was worthy enough of getting a Persona, right? Plus, I helped rescue Yukiko, so that probably counts for something doesn't it? But hey, you're welcome." There was a very brief silence before the silence was broken again.

"Well, there will be a sterner test that will await you later. Whether or not you will fully conquer your Shadow or not, that is your true test," Igor was as cryptic as ever. Then again, working for Philemon would have required some degree of secrecy, not that Dylan would've known that.

"It appears that you have opened up your heart to love. Love, as one of us may have said before, is a very potent emotion. Your love was what gave you the strength to continue, even after you saw yourself. Or rather, your Shadow," Margaret continued, leaving a brief pause for Dylan to ask some further questions.

"I guess telling Yukiko that I loved her and my resolve to rescue her despite everything probably helped. There's probably some other stuff in there too." Dylan still wasn't exactly sure of what to say to Igor and Margaret, mainly because Igor was so otherworldly and Margaret was so knowledgeable.

"Seeing as I've already told you about the Fool Arcana, maybe we should have better explained what exactly the Wild Card was. That and the nature of your Persona, Nari." Igor interjected, probably with more information to give.

"Sure. I mean, Yu is a Wild Card, which sort of means that he can use multiple Personas right? I'm guessing that I'm right," He was.

"Yes, a Wild Card allows someone to call and use multiple Personas. Although you have not met your sternest test, you are worthy of this power as much as Yu would be." Igor smiled, which was a vaguely unsettling sight for Dylan.

"Do you remember what we have told you about the Fool Arcana?" Margaret asked Dylan, who nodded back.

"Good. Your Persona, Nari, is a reflection of yourself. Actually Nari is a god of Thunder in Japanese mythology. Nari uses Ice and Electric elemental spells in addition to physical attacks," Igor looked kindly back at Dylan, who was still sitting on his side of the Velvet Room. He was almost used to the swirling mass of souls around the confines of the room, they seemed almost soothing.

"I'm afraid that the dream is coming to an end, we hope that you have found it helpful." Margaret gave a slight smile as the dream began to fade away.

"Remember, it would be wise for you to let other people in rather than shutting them out," Igor's voice rang out as everything faded to black. Or white.

_Amagi Inn_

Dylan was awake, and he was more tired than he had ever been. In between his being summoned to the Velvet Room, strange visions of a white-haired man in red and surprisingly explicit dreams of Yukiko, he hadn't managed to get very much sleep at all._ I need a fucking drink after yesterday and the day before and the day before that one. Honestly, it's been ridiculous. Well, I agreed with Yukiko in regards to us needing space so I can't act on my feelings for her yet. _

He got up and put on his uniform with an Iron Maiden t-shirt underneath the shirt of the uniform. He couldn't help but feeling that he should've asked Yukiko what exactly did she mean by space. Obviously, Dylan knew that it involved keeping distance for a few days at least, and that it could mean any number of things.

Dylan opened the door and stepped outside into the hallway where Stephen was standing.

"Hey, so, you don't think it's weird that your formerly dead ex-girlfriend managed to jump back out of Mayonaka with us?" Someone had to ask that question.

"A little, but then again, Roz protected Yukiko after what my Shadow did. And I'm grateful for that." He was grateful as Stephen nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, so regarding the whole you guys giving each other space thing, did you and Yukiko talk about what that actually meant? Or did you guys just know right away?" Stephen gave Dylan a vaguely worried look. Mainly because Dylan had dated two other girls before Roz after she'd told him the exact same thing.

"I know what it means. I'm not going to go overboard and start hooking up with random girls if that's what you're asking. Besides, I'm pretty sure that Roz is waiting for us." Stephen nodded again, as they made their way to the lobby of the inn. Sure enough, Roz was standing in the lobby waiting for them.

"Hey, you're late! I was almost wondering when you guys would show up!" Roz had a lot of energy despite having to fight three separate Shadows and have one night's sleep after having been inexplicably brought back to life again.

"Anyway," Roz paused before speaking again, "Yukiko told me that you both agreed to give each other some space for a few days. Don't worry Dylan, Shinji's working here as a chef and he'll stop anyone from kidnapping her again so you don't need to worry. Shall we?" She walked out of the inn, and held the door open for Dylan and Stephen as they walked out into warm, glowing sunshine.

_Yasogami High_

"So, you and Chie are going out? That's new," Dylan observed, looking at Yu who nodded and wasn't looking all that surprised.

"Just curious, but how are you going to explain Roz? Seeing as she's been legally dead for the last year." Yu, like always, was ridiculously perceptive. It would have been easier finding something that he didn't know than what he did know.

"I can explain myself, thank you." Roz interjected, crossing her arms and giving Yu this slightly bemused look.

"I wasn't saying that you couldn't. I'm not sure how people would react to said explanation." Yu looked in the direction of the trio.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's that surprising. Especially considering everything else that's been happening," Yosuke was right because Mayonaka was probably more surprising than Roz just turning up alive.

"I guess. Then again, we're not really dealing with normal stuff are we?" Chie cut in, almost as soon as Morooka walked in and took a quizzical look at Roz, who promptly sat down.

"Who are you? Another transfer student? Just send them to Morooka, he won't mind because we don't listen to a goddamn word he says anyway!" Morooka was about to go on another rant before Roz mercifully stopped him from doing so.

"I'm Rosalyn Hirsch, but everyone calls me Roz. Or they used to, I can't remember anymore. Anyway, hi!" Roz stood up, curtsied and waved at the class along with an increasingly uncomfortable Morooka. Or he was worried more than anything.

"Will you all just excuse me for a brief moment? There's something that I want to check," Morooka was practically running out of Class 2-2 and was running as fast as an Olympic sprinter.

"Huh. That was something that I wasn't expecting." Yosuke looked at the door with widened eyes before blinking a few times.

"Me neither. Actually how's Yukiko doing?" The subject of conversation was changed over to Yukiko, who was conspicuous in her absence from the group.

"She's doing okay. She just needs a few days to just rest and recuperate. But, we've been giving each other space, so I haven't had a chance to actually talk to her since the rescue. It sucks but what can you do?" Dylan was most likely talking about his own situation than Yukiko's. Even then, he was still concerned about her.

"Yeah, I'll just give you her homework and stuff for the few days and then you can leave it for her. But I'm not sure if her parents will let her have visitors or not." Chie suggested, aware of how much Dylan cared for Yukiko, especially as the whole group heard him say it.

"Okay. But if Dylan tries to break his agreement with her, Roz and I will stop him. Or I will, seeing as we could probably buy a PS3 and stuff in Junes." Stephen suggested, thinking of ways to keep Dylan preoccupied for the few days, that didn't involve another girl.

"Speaking of which, have you guys tried out for any of the sports clubs yet? Guessing that you guys play basketball." Chie looked at Yu, Dylan and Stephen who shook their heads at the statement and nodded at the question.

When school was over, Chie led Yu, Dylan and Stephen with Roz going along as an observer to the basketball court where a boy their age who was about 5'9" with bluish black hair was wearing basketball gear and trying to teach the other two players on their team about the basics of basketball and failing miserably. Mainly because the other two players weren't that good.

"Hey, so, you brought new blood? Alright, let's see what these guys can do. Oh, I'm Kou by the way, and I'm the captain of the team. And that's Daisuke," Kou motioned to Daisuke, who was wearing soccer gear and just observing everything similarly to Roz.

"Anyway, do you guys want to play a quick pick-up game? Me against each of you guys?" Kou had effectively thrown down the gauntlet or the basketball.

"Sure!" Yu, Dylan and Stephen said in unison and were just about to start when an orange haired girl walked in.

"You guys don't mind if I go? Got stuff to do and I don't really want to manage you guys. Plus, I don't really go to that kind of stuff anyway." Yu and Stephen looked in horror as Dylan walked over to her.

"Hey there beautiful. What's your name?" Dylan was attempting to hit on the orange haired girl, much to Chie's apparent displeasure.

"Ebihara Ai. So, you're one of the new guys? Well, one of the transfer students from the States?" Ai almost purred at Dylan, who was ignoring Yu, Chie, Stephen, Kou and Daisuke. He was also ignoring the other two members of the team who pre-emptively decided to leave.

"Dylan Blake how ya doin'? Hey, do you want to go on a date with me sometime? As in a day or two? Think I'd be better off just giving you my number actually." Dylan and Ai exchanged numbers before Ai sauntered out.

"I'm assuming that's Ai." Stephen said to Chie, who gave a really angry look in Dylan's direction.

"Yep. She's had some issues with actually going to classes and whatever and she was threatened with expulsion if she didn't agree to manage the basketball team." Chie replied, resisting the urge to punch Dylan in the face again.

It seemed that Kou, Yu and Stephen were the only ones not attempting to hit on anyone or try and think of a way of giving someone who needed it space.

"I'm assuming you're still going to want to play right?" Yu interrupted, as Dylan hurried back from where he and Ai were standing.

"I think I've got a better idea," Kou smiled, "One-on-one against each of you. Whoever loses gets to clean up? Deal?" Yu, Dylan and Stephen nodded before the games began.

"You guys want me to wait up?" Roz asked, breaking her almost self-imposed silence. "No? Alright, see you round," She walked out too, and she was happy to be alive again.

_Amagi Inn_

"That was awesome. I've never seen that amount of skill. And you weren't bad either by the way," Stephen grinned, as he and Dylan walked back towards the inn.

"It was nothing. Yeah, I might have been a bit out of practice but I did alright. We'd better hurry though." They began to walk faster, mainly because Roz was waiting at the inn. That and they had almost forgotten to bring the folder with Yukiko's homework back with them.

After having arrived, they noticed Roz standing in the middle of the lobby with one of the staff, Kasai, more or less on the front desk herself.

"Hey, I'll just be taking that. I talked it over with Kasai-san and she said that I could go hand the folder and stuff to her, so I'd better do that." Roz sounded cold, mainly because she had seen Dylan hitting on Ai as well as arranging a date that would happen in two days.

They looked as a taller figure moved towards them, and gave a slightly commanding cough.

"Hey Amagi-san. 'Sup?" Dylan and Stephen had each dealt with more than their fair share of angry boyfriends, brothers and fathers before, but it was the first time that the prospect worried them. Dylan seemed almost petrified.

"Call me Hikaru." They couldn't tell if Hikaru was smiling or not. "Anyway, my daughter requires her rest and won't be seeing anyone for the moment. Well, except for Chie-Chan and your new friend. Never mind all the people who've spoken to her already."

"I understand sir. Um, Steve and I wouldn't want to cause her any more undue stress or anything. Hey, I'd like to thank you for your hospitality and everything." Dylan was making what amounted to idle chit-chat.

"You're most certainly welcome. And I would like to thank you both for helping to find my daughter. Both of you have been most helpful," Hikaru smiled, which helped in making Dylan and Stephen less nervous.

"Great. So, we'll just be going," Stephen almost turned around to walk out of the door, but Dylan stayed.

"I've got work to do, but thank you. You're not like your father Dylan-san, I wouldn't have agreed to let you stay here if you were anything like him." Hikaru walked away again, leaving Dylan and Stephen standing in the lobby.

"So, what do you want to do now? And I don't mean going to see Yukiko, as much as you might want to. Besides, I don't really think she'd want to see you because of the whole space thing and you kind of having a date with another girl in 2 days. Not only that but I think Roz has kind of already said it to her." Stephen was, as ever, the voice of reason. Of course, he didn't have their friends back home to say otherwise. Or do any stupid stuff either.

"Well, we could go to Junes and get that PS3 along with a few games for it. We've got time. But I don't want to go back out in uniform." With that agreed, Dylan and Stephen went to their respective rooms and got changed into their normal clothes before leaving the inn for a second time.

_Velvet Room or an adjoining location _

"Margaret, I'd like you to meet Dante. And Dante, I'd like you to meet Margaret." Kashima looked as Margaret and Dante as they shook hands. Dante hadn't exactly changed in the eight or so years since the Conception Event, but he'd had other things to keep him busy since then.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Margaret gave a slight smile, or as close to one as she could possibly give.

"So, what's been so important that you'd get me here at such short notice? Especially when my demon hunting business is doing so well?" Dante asked, looking at them as if waiting for more information.

"Well, there's been murders and fog that just shows up for no explicable reason. Not only that, but I think that there's something behind the fog. And we'd need you to help find out what it is. Especially as there's a group of teenagers trying to find out the same thing. But they have no idea how dangerous it's going to be or how dangerous it could get when whoever or whatever is causing this shows up. I mean, yeah, if we knew what it was we could stop it by ourselves, but we don't and I don't want to take that risk. It wouldn't be fair to them." Kashima explained, and Dante couldn't help but agree with his former comrade.

"I guess. But where the hell am I supposed to stay? Especially if you guys have some weird arrangement going on," Dante looked at Kashima and Margaret almost as if he was trying to figure how their relationship worked.

"Don't worry, I already paid for somewhere that you can stay before I arrived," Margaret said, a smile making its way across her face.

"Sweet, hey, you don't know where I can get pizza around here do you?" Dante looked slightly disappointed as Margaret shook her head to say no.

"Well, don't be a stranger buddy. Hey, maybe we could talk to Kuzunoha seeing as he's here?" Kashima suggested as soon as Dante was leaving, and Dante agreed.

"Are you sure that you'll be able to convince Kuzunoha about what's going on?" Margaret questioned, mainly because Raidou mightn't have time for any weird theories or for investigating the true cause of the fog given his work investigating the Hanged Man killings.

"I think we will, don't worry about it." Kashima replied, reassuring Margaret that he and Dante would be able to convince Raidou to help them.

"Good. I'm going to be busy, but we are having dinner later," Margaret left, presumably to her work at the Velvet Room leaving Kashima by himself.

_Junes Food Court_

Dylan and Stephen had luckily managed to find a PS3 along with copies of Brutal Legend, Final Fantasy XIII, and Bayonetta (for "research" purposes), Marvel VS Capcom 3, Street Fighter 4 and Tekken 6. Basically, the purchases were made so that Dylan could give Yukiko some much needed space, mainly because video games sort of work as distractions from stuff. They looked and saw Chie and Yosuke sitting together and Yu with the girl from the Velvet Room that wasn't Margaret.

"Heeeeey Marie. Hey guys!" Dylan waved, as Marie gave a small wave back. "So, Yosuke, is Chie still mad because I'm going to be going on a date with Ai?"

"The short answer is yes. And the long answer is **also yes**. Dude, what the hell were you thinking? Chie's pissed off at you." Yosuke trailed off, leaving the conversation open so that his girlfriend could interject.

"Damn right I'm pissed off Dylan. Honestly, have you lost your MIND?! I'm not saying it because it's my best friend, actually I am but that's beside the point. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Chie almost screamed that last part at a deafeningly high volume.

"I didn't know what she meant by giving her space! I'm only going on a single date with Ai. Seriously, I'll end things with her in a few days, or at least before Yukiko and I start talking to each other again. It's just a temporary thing. Seriously." Dylan was doing his best to reassure Chie that he wasn't going to leave Yukiko out in the cold, and that he'd also end things with Ai.

"Hey, this steak is REALLY GOOD!" Luckily, Marie was on-hand to diffuse any tensions. And she was more enthusiastic than she normally sounded too. "Any chance I can get more of it?"

"Sure," Yu smiled, happy that he was making some sort of connection with Marie, seeing as he'd agreed to meet her away from the Velvet Room.

"I'm guessing you guys are getting along." Stephen looked over at Yu and Marie and he wasn't wrong.

"Anyway, Dylan, you should've asked Yukiko what she meant by giving each other space. I'm pretty sure it didn't mean go on a date with another girl. Why don't you just talk to her? You know, like a normal person?" Yu sounded ever so slightly sarcastic for some reason. But that was more to do with how the situation between Dylan and Yukiko had developed and that Dylan was utterly clueless about it.

"Because she's kind of equated my Shadow with me. THAT'S why. After what he did, or what I did or I don't know, I'd be surprised if she'd listen to anything I'd have to say even if I did talk to her. It's a pretty fucking delicate situation even without that. If there was a kayak involved, we'd even be fucking close to water on that one wouldn't we?" Nobody was sure whether or not Dylan was even being completely serious. But, seeing as Yukiko was being mentioned or referred to, she was the one thing that he was serious about.

"So, he's always like this right?" Chie and Marie almost asked Stephen in unison.

"You could say that." Stephen sounded almost taken aback for some reason, but recovered. "But it depends upon the situation."

"Oh, anyway, I'd better get back to work. I'll see you guys tomorrow? See you, and bye Chie," Yosuke got up and kissed Chie before leaving.

"Uh, I'd better get going. My folks might be worried," Chie hurried off in the opposite direction.

"So, if that's it, then it's been fun. Hey, Yu, do you want to walk me back to the Velvet Room?" Marie asked, offering a hand to Yu, who took it. They made their exit together, something that didn't go unnoticed.

"Well, shit. Let's go dude. This PS3 isn't going to set up itself." Stephen got up, waiting for Dylan to get up with the PS3 plus all the games and extra stuff. He also got handed the games, so Dylan could better carry the PS3 himself.

_Magatsu Inaba, Mayonaka _

"Dante has arrived at Inaba too? Was that your plan Adachi?" Izanami did not look happy, and it would be surprising if she did.

"It wasn't. Then again, one of the Shadows managing to become an utter monster of its own accord wasn't part of the plan either. I thought that Shadows just fed on emotions and killed people after they had finished, but Blake's Shadow was different. It, or he, could have done a lot more than just kill." Adachi was just relieved that he didn't need to keep up any sort of pretences around Izanami, especially as outwitting both Dojima and the great Kuzunoha Raidou had proved more difficult than previously imagined.

"True. Now that they have discovered the truth about themselves, whoever joins them will do so too. They're different from everyone else and that makes them dangerous," Izanami's voice managed to take on the quality of a freezing waterfall and a river of lava simultaneously.

"Yes," Adachi agreed, wondering how the Amagi girl could've been rescued without any of the Investigation team as they called themselves dying. He was certain that they were human, but even then, they'd managed to pull off an almost perfect rescue mission.

"All is not lost," Izanami was smiling again, "Because I have been informed that Blake's Shadow is still in existence. But only just. Maybe we could use that," the smile grew predatory, and her eyes gleamed with something that could be most concisely termed as bloodlust.

"Oh good. And I'll continue to keep Nametame in the dark. What an idiot," Adachi had a laugh at his rival-turned-pawn's expense as they surveyed the portion of Mayonaka where Adachi's subconscious was given free rein. _Soon the world will become nothing, and I'll finally get to be something. They won't know what hit them. Bitches and whores. _With that pleasant thought in mind, Adachi watched as Izanami made her exit, almost transfixed by her movements.


	16. Chapter 16: Hand of Fate

**Chapter 16**

**April 20, 2011/Flashbacks **

"Happy families are all alike; every unhappy family is unhappy in its own way." – Leo Tolstoy, Anna Karenina

_Blake Residence/New York, 2004 _

Dylan didn't exactly have very many friends that were his age, but not for lack of trying. His father didn't approve of notions such as friendship, instead preferring to instil in his sons a sense of almost utterly arrogant self-belief and self-reliance derived from their incredibly privileged station in life. Of course, being a child at the time, he didn't know what his father actually did, or what the family run multinational corporation actually did but he was expected to learn and later actively participate. His father cared more about making money then him and his older brothers Chase and Robert, who were being constantly berated about how they weren't like Alex and Josh.

He didn't know any better, because his mother would always tell him that all families were like that. It didn't help, because Robert was planning on going to military school regardless of whether or not their father approved. The day would soon come, however, when he would know better than to assume that all families were like his own.

That day, started like any other. For the last few months, he'd been getting letters from a girl in a small town or rather a village called Inaba in Japan. The girl, or rather Yukiko, was sick a lot of the time, and he tried to cheer her up in the letters that he wrote back to her. Dylan got on his bicycle or rather mountain-bike and cycled to Stephen's house, and found his friend sitting outside.

"Hey!" Stephen smiled as he waved. "Did you get another letter?"

"I did! She's really nice!" Dylan smiled, even if he was unaware that after the events of that day, he wouldn't remember her until about seven years later. Stephen wouldn't either.

"So, are you going to read it?" Stephen asked, looking over his friend's shoulder.

**Dearest Dylan,**

**I really appreciate your letters, you seem really nice. From what you've told me about him, your father isn't, but I hope that he could be because it seems that he cares more about your eldest brothers Josh and Alex than you or your other siblings. I'm an only child, so I don't know what that's like, but I can emphasise. **

**Anyway, I'm sick again and my parents don't know why. I don't like being sick because I don't get to go to school and do other stuff. I don't like being alone.**

**New York sounds nice. It must be exciting living in such a large city. As much as I like Inaba, it really doesn't compare to a city of that size at all. Would really like to see the Empire State Building too.**

**As you could guess, my being sick has made it almost impossible for me to get out very much, and while I enjoy the inn, I feel a little bit trapped. And I'm not sure if I want to inherit it either. **

**Maybe in future you can come to Inaba and rescue me. Maybe we can get married or something when we're older too.**

**Love,**

**Yukiko **

"So, she must really like you, and you must really like her too," Stephen smiled as Dylan nodded.

"Yeah. I think I'd better go, I'll see you tomorrow," Dylan apologized to Stephen before cycling away.

When Dylan got home, he saw his father standing on the front lawn holding a cigarette lighter.

"Give me the letter." Reluctantly, Dylan complied with his father's request.

"Didn't I tell you what happened when you make attachments to people like that? You become weak, and weakness has no place in this family. And I was hoping that you'd be different from Chase and Robert. But, there's still time," Dylan wasn't expecting what would happen next.

Instead of just giving the letter back, his father set the letter on fire and watched gleefully as the ashes flew into the wind. And he smiled, all before turning around and walking back into the house, leaving Dylan to process what had just happened.

_Amagi Inn, Present_

Yukiko couldn't believe that Dylan had interpreted their agreement as a way of dating other people no matter how briefly the relationship would last. She almost cried when Roz told her, almost refusing to believe that he'd do such a thing.

Looking through her room, she found a letter that was addressed to her from Dylan seven years ago. Yukiko wondered why Dylan had changed so much and why she remembered their correspondences when he didn't. Then again, he loved her and she loved him back and that was supposed to have been enough. Except for the fact that what his Shadow had done made it more difficult for her to trust him fully.

As she read the letters, along with a letter that she'd written to him marked **RETURN TO SENDER**, she understood that Dylan had dealt with his father's caprices, if you could call them that, in his own way. Then again, she didn't really know what to think.

_Since when did things become so difficult?_ Yukiko thought to herself, even if she sort of knew the answer to that. Even though she had fallen out of contact with Dylan until quite recently, she couldn't believe that the boy who wrote her the letters and the teenager who swore and cracked stupid jokes were the same person.

"Maybe he's in there somewhere. The real one," Yukiko said to herself, rereading the letter as she did so.

_Roosevelt High/New York, 2009_

"I dunno why it happened. I just thought she was holding me down that's all. Plus she wasn't like Roz." Dylan was busy telling Stephen, Eddie, Zach and Travis and whoever in the back of the class who'd listen about how his ex-girlfriend was hot but ridiculously clingy.

"Oh not this shit again. You agreed to give Roz space and dated 2 cheerleaders instead because you didn't realise what giving her space actually meant. It's like I'm explaining relationships to a child or something," Stephen couldn't fathom WHY Dylan and Roz hadn't just acted on their feelings for each other and just gone out.

"Blake, Halsey, Reyes, Flynn and Lang please stop talking. Don't make me have to separate you again. And don't tell me that you weren't. I could hear you, thanks for sharing about your personal life. Gee, I wish I was young and didn't marry my shrew of an ex-wife." Hooray for sarcasm. And, it was Friday and there was going to be a party or a kegger on somewhere because someone in their grade's parents were out of town or something so the quintet didn't care.

"You going to that party man? Roz is gonna be there!" Eddie made a vague wriggling motion when he mentioned Roz, well aware of their history.

"Josh and Alex are staying for the weekend, and I don't want to be stuck in Camp self-righteous, pompous asshole douchebag. I can't decide whose worse, my dad or Josh and Alex. The way they tell it, they're better than me because they're going to be on the board with dad. Chase is staying with his girlfriend for the weekend, plus Rob's shipping out to Iraq tomorrow or so he said in a letter he wrote me yesterday. Of course I'm going go to. What else would I be doing?" The rest of the group nodded, each of them having met Dylan's dad along with Josh and Alex and found the experience to be utterly unpleasant.

"Sweet! It's going to be awesome. There's booze there and everything. Hey, Dylan did you steal your dad's credit card so you can get stuff on the way over?" Travis asked, looking as Dylan nodded his head in response.

"It's not going to be like some Super-Bad thing. That and my fake ID has actually worked before. So, I'm buying." Dylan grinned, holding up a fake ID and a credit card in triumph

"YES! And we can get some good stuff this time!" Zach quite literally put his hands in the air and cheered, causing the entire class to look back at them, while the teacher sighed in exasperation.

_Yasogami High_

"So, what's up with Roz? She's been acting weird, her and Chie." Dylan looked at Chie and Roz, who gave him looks that could've cut through glass.

"They're probably still upset about you kind of dating Ai. We all are actually," Stephen was referring to Yu and Yosuke as well as himself.

"Yeah, it's just awkward seeing as you declared your love for her and everything. That and we all kind of heard you say it." Yosuke opined, whilst rolling his eyes at the same time.

"Look, we understand that things between you and Yukiko are complicated, but you don't need to complicate them further," Yu advised, trying to convince Dylan to see reason.

"I know, I know. It's just," But he didn't have any excuses and there was no point trying to convince Yu otherwise.

"So just go on your date with Ai and then tell her. Or, just move the date to the day after tomorrow. I'm sure Ai would understand," Yu suggested, "Besides, Kou has a thing for Ai as well so it'd probably count as doing the right thing."

"Excuse me, I'm going to go talk to Chie. I'll be right back," Yosuke walked away, specifically towards Chie and Roz, who stepped back slightly so Chie and Yosuke could have some space.

"Hey, you're still upset about Dylan and Ai right?" Chie nodded, "But, he's going on a date with her the day after tomorrow instead of tomorrow and he'll let her down gently. I'm sure you'd know about more than I would but Kou has a crush on her anyway so it works out. I guess."

"That's really not what I was worried about. I didn't tell you this, but Yukiko and Dylan kind of wrote each other letters when they were younger and she told me about it 2 years ago or so. She remembered but Dylan didn't. Please don't tell her I said anything about it to you or everyone else? Please?" Chie begged, and smiled when Yosuke relented before giving him a light kiss.

"Fine. Not sure what telling Dylan about the letters would do though. Maybe we should just let them figure it out. Or yeah, maybe I should tell him. Hmm." They walked back across the room to the rest of the group before sitting down.

Much to their amusement, Morooka looked at Roz with a slightly spooked expression his face, not even bothering to go on yet another one of his rants. It was going to be an interesting day to say the least.

_Amagi Inn, 2009_

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Chie asked Yukiko, who was holding a letter in her hand, and the letter was about five years old from what she could tell.

"Do you remember the boy I told you about 5 years ago? The one who wrote me letters? Well I found one of them, and I've kept them for the last few years after they stopped." Yukiko handed the letter over to her friend, who read it.

After reading the letter, Chie handed it back over to Yukiko who looked at it again before giving a slight sigh.

"So, any reason why you kept the letters after all this time? Maybe you're hoping that he'd still remember you." Chie reasoned, and she wasn't wrong either.

"That's the reason. That and I'm hoping that he comes and rescues me. And maybe I can rescue him." Yukiko wondered if that was naïve, and whether Dylan would even remember her and if he was even the same person. Yes, time might have passed but she assumed that he wouldn't have changed all that much.

"You never know. He might be similar to what he was back then albeit older, or he's not. It's difficult to say really. I'm not sure he'd have any reason to change all that much." Chie was trying to be reassuring, but she wasn't sure exactly how that would be possible.

"I guess. I don't think there was ever a reason for the letters to stop because I don't think that he'd have wanted them too. I'd still wait for him, but I don't know if that'd be a good idea." They both looked at the distant sky, while Yukiko wondered if Dylan was ever going to show up and what he'd be like if he did.

"Plus, you'll probably start training to manage the inn as well as everything else so you'll have to take on more responsibility. I'd assume so anyway," Chie looked at Yukiko who sighed a little bit.

"I'll think about that when the time comes, and I don't think that it's going to be worth worrying about now. I'll see you tomorrow Chie," she smiled as Chie walked away, glad that their friendship had remained strong and would no doubt continue to be strong.

_USS Freedom _

After spending a little over a week in Japan, Calloway and Fischer were flown out to a giant battleship called the USS Freedom, which was currently docked off Okinawa. Apparently, Calloway had been informed that there were people who could help with the investigation on that ship and those same people had stopped the Port Island incident from spiralling out of control by helping to seal away Nyx and Erebus. And this was despite the death of Aragaki Shinjiro, a founding member of SEES and the disappearance of Arisato Minato who had to seal himself away with Nyx and Erebus to prevent them from ever breaking free again and ending all of existence. Now, some other supernatural entity was planning on doing the same thing, and it was getting help.

"We're going to be landing on the USS Freedom shortly sir!" The pilot shouted.

"Great. What was it that made the remaining members of SEES want to come out of hiding?" The stony silence of the pilot was an obvious tell to Calloway that the information was classified and for good reason.

After landing on the USS Freedom, Calloway and Fischer were taken to a room on the ship where the remaining members of SEES were seated around one half of a table with a man in a suit sitting directly across from them.

"Please be seated Calloway. I am Agent Northup and I was the one who found them, in conjunction with the Kirijo Group and the Nanjo Group, who were both quite interested in making sure that they were found again." Northup looked at Calloway and Fischer and gave a slight smile, which denoted that he knew something that they didn't.

"The head of the Kirijo Group's my father, and even then, I want you to reassure me that you won't put me and the rest of the team in danger," That was Mitsuru, and she was in fact the daughter of the head of the Kirijo Group. But she didn't seem like the spoiled princess type.

"Yes. While I am sure that I will be as you say, fine, I don't know about the rest of the team." Calloway wasn't all that thrilled about Aigis, she wasn't even human for one thing, just a robot and a former Wild Card to boot. Whatever that was. He'd overheard someone saying that the US Government was looking into weaponising things called Plumes of Dusk, which were what helped power Aigis and similar beings. Either that, or the government was looking to create super soldiers with the research or something like that, Calloway didn't know for sure.

"I'm not sure it's worth the risk." Sanada Akihiko, or Aki, as taciturn as ever. Especially since the death of his friend and the bonding of Minato to the Great Seal.

"I don't see any point in not trying. Besides, if there's a real threat then we have to help stop it. It's only fair." Iori Junpei, he'd lost someone close to him about two years previously, someone called Chidori and that still affected him. Calloway was working from the files that he'd gotten and read up on extensively.

"It's our responsibility." Ken reasoned. Although he was the youngest member of SEES, he was wiser beyond his years.

"Yeah, it's not as if we've got any other choice. We'll have to do it for the good of humanity." Yukari smiled, confident that it could be possible. A blue-green haired girl, Fuuka nodded and a dog, Koromaru barked loudly in agreement.

"Then it's settled. You will be accompanying Calloway and Fischer to Inaba. There you will be further briefed by Calloway, and then you will begin your mission. Is that understood?" Northup asked, the commanding tone in his voice being evident, and they nodded in agreement.

After waiting for a larger helicopter or a plane if it came, they went to board it. For SEES, or what remained of the main team, they had no choice but to get to the bottom of what was going on. For Minato.

_New York, 2009_

The party was definitely off to a good start, and the party was in full effect. Dylan had managed to evade the attentions of the girls at the party and was keeping his focus on Roz who'd had a few drinks and was swaying slightly. Dylan on the other hand had been attempting to pace himself, but he'd been keeping an eye on Roz as well.

"I'm just going to go and talk to Roz, I'll be back," He looked at Stephen, Zach, Eddie and Travis who each gave him a thumbs-up before he went to go and talk to her.

"Heeeey Roz," Dylan waved at Roz who drunkenly waved back, and someone had slipped something in her drink when she wasn't looking. And that person and four of his buddies were standing a little bit away from the table.

"Hey Dylan! Soooo, you finally broke up with your girlfriend! Does that mean we're going out?" Roz was definitely drunk, and she'd managed to drink the drink that had been spiked.

"Shit. And those guys are coming over. That's just peachy." Dylan shouted for Stephen, Travis, Eddie and Zach to get Roz's friends to take her somewhere away from the five guys who were walking over to them. And they did. With Roz out of the way, the ringleader looked angry.

"The fuck you think you're doing there rich boy? We were just going to have some fun with her. Relax, it's not as if she's your girlfriend or anything!" The ringleader shoved him with each sentence. Things were about to get dangerous.

"You shove me again, and I'm going to enjoy smacking you upside the head with the beer can currently in my hand. And you're going to be paying for it." The ringleader shoved him as the other guys in that group looked on. And sure enough, Dylan DID smack the guy in the head, causing a fight to break out.

The fight was going their way until Dylan bit one of them, and lifted the ringleader in the air and put him through the table. This really made his other four assailants angry, but he managed to fight them off as well, dragging their semi-conscious leader back with them while barking out threats against his person.

After going looking for Roz, he found her in a room passed out, guarded by Stephen. Travis, Eddie and Zach still with Roz's friends.

"Hey, I'm just going to be here if you need me. Just get her home okay?" Stephen looked at Dylan who picked Roz up and carried her out of the room and out of the house.

_New York, April 8, 2011_

As probably one of their last acts in Roosevelt High, Dylan, Stephen, Travis, Eddie and Zack or rather their band Dagger-Mouth had managed to set up a makeshift stage after all their classes had finished as a way of saying a temporary goodbye to Dylan and Stephen who were going to Inaba in Japan for the year. Despite the fact that people had blamed Roz's death on Dylan, people still showed up to say goodbye and wish them luck, there was even an A&R guy there who had a notebook and was jotting things down.

Their impromptu set ended as the quintet briefly hugged before throwing their arms in the air and cheering for Dylan and Stephen.

After they'd dismantled the set and everyone had gone, they sat and talked. Of course, the band wouldn't be active, that was a given but the group was in agreement that Dylan and to some extent Stephen needed some time to just get away from everything.

"We're going to miss you guys," Travis was speaking for himself, Eddie and Zach, who were too overcome with emotion to say anything else.

"Don't worry, when its summer, you guys can visit. I heard that Okina's got some cool stuff, and it's just a short train journey away from Inaba. Plus, Stephen and I are staying at an inn there, so we could probably help in terms of getting rooms and stuff." Dylan sort of shrugged. He wasn't yet aware of who would be waiting for him at the inn, or that he was going to be getting a second chance at happiness.

"Good luck. And whatever's waiting for you, don't worry about it." Eddie patted Dylan on the back.

"Yeah. I wish you guys all the best." Zach probably didn't want to say anything to ruin the moment, neither of them really did. But, the time had come for Dylan and Stephen to walk away, and given that Dylan was kind of crashing at Stephen's hose for the last few months or possibly year, they each needed to get some very last minute packing done.

_Amagi Inn, April 10, 2011_

Yukiko woke up with a sigh. She'd been having that dream again, where a very handsome and very male blonde teenager with long hair carrying two axes was rescuing her from these strange creatures. Not only that, but they were doing other stuff as well, stuff that had embarrassed her when she recalled it. That being said, the mystery boy was certainly something.

"Maybe my prince will come," She said aloud as she got dressed, still unsure as to whether or not that would be possible. Especially as such things only existed in stories or cliché driven rom-coms. But, she was waiting, and she'd turned other guys away for her prince who may or may not arrive.

Yukiko had heard some people in one of the other classes talking about some high-school band fronted by a blonde who was always wearing jeans and little else in concert footage and whatnot, and the jeans would've been so ripped that they wouldn't have counted as jeans anyway. _Maybe that's my prince? I wonder if my parents would approve, maybe not. But I'm sure he's different when he's not onstage. _

She gave a slight sigh at the thought of one day having to inherit the inn and stay stuck there, while the rest of the world moved around her and wondered if her prince would come to rescue her. Maybe her luck would end up changing for the better.


	17. Chapter 17: Bad Reputation

**Chapter 17**

**April 21, 2011**

_Amagi Inn_

Dylan had woken up and wondered about how he was going to approach breaking up with Ai, and whether or not he should just tell her about how he felt about Yukiko and that it had nothing to do with Ai personally. If he didn't have feelings for Yukiko, or rather if he didn't love her, then he wouldn't have felt as guilty about dating Ai as he did. It was just unfortunate timing along with the fact that Kou had already kind of had a crush on her and Dylan's sense of decency was definitely kicking in more since his stay in Inaba had begun.

Sure enough, he checked his phone and saw a text from Ai.

**Ai: Hey there.**

**Dylan: 'Sup?**

**Ai: Ooh, so mysterious.**

**Dylan: What do you want to talk about?**

**Ai: About today's date, well I kind of have to reschedule. Parents on my back.**

**Dylan: I've been there.**

**Ai: Anyway, how does tomorrow sound? **

**Dylan: Tomorrow sounds good. **

**Ai: See you tomorrow! **

**Dylan: See you tomorrow.**

Dylan returned his phone to his bedside table and put on his uniform. _It's going to be tough, but I've got to do the right thing, for Yukiko. If she's standing across the symbolic frozen lake, which she is, then I'm going to have to be the one to cross it. _

He took his room key, ever present denim jacket and backpack and walked out of his room before locking it behind him, and sure enough, Stephen was standing against the door to his room with his arms folded.

"So, did you talk to Ai yet? Because if you don't tell her today, you're just going to have to tell her tomorrow. Or whenever your date actually is." Stephen still wasn't happy about Dylan's dating Ai, and he was upset with Dylan because he wished that his friend could just get together with Yukiko. Yes, things might be complicated, but that's what all relationships are.

"She rescheduled. Don't think she's going to be in class, but the date is now tomorrow and I'll tell her then. Oh c'mon don't give me that look. It's not like when I was dating 2 girls before Roz and I couldn't tell Roz how I felt. I'm not the same jackass that I used to be so don't worry about it." They both knew that the previous ten days had been wake-up call for both of them, particularly Dylan who was finally learning that it was okay to feel.

"I won't. But that's not going to stop everyone else from worrying about it. You'd better break up with Ai tomorrow because Chie might just kick your ass. And Yosuke would probably just get a bag of popcorn, watch it and put it up on You Tube. So, yeah, just break up with Ai." With this settled, they went to the lobby and waited for Roz.

One thing that Roz found difficult to get used to was not being dead. That and having to wake up in the morning again. Which was odd, because she had always missed those things in the afterlife or wherever she had been before Mayonaka. Besides, she doubted that there even was a word that adequately described where she was.

She'd gotten dressed, which was something else that she was becoming reacquainted with, and knocked on the door of Yukiko's room, and she opened it to find the girl in question with something that looked like a letter. Or rather, it was a letter and there was something going on that she didn't know about. _It wouldn't be the first time. But, I wouldn't trade these past few days for anything. I'm alive! _

"So, what's with the letter?" Roz looked and sounded intrigued.

"Well, I wrote someone letters about 7 years ago and he stopped writing for some odd reason but I kept the letters. I knew that he'd come. Well, my prince that is." Yukiko gave Roz a gentle smile as the latter looked back at her with a perplexed expression.

"So, Dylan's your prince? I mean, I don't really know who else it could've possibly been." Yukiko looked at her with something strongly resembling shock.

"Yes? We were pen-pals if that's the word you'd want to use when we were kids but Dylan just stopped writing. I'm not sure, but it might have been something to do with his father. Besides, Dylan-kun doesn't talk about his family much." That was left hanging for a few short seconds, mainly because Roz knew why Dylan never had talked about his family when they were dating. Except for his brothers Chase and Robert.

"I think I might know why. His dad, well, Gregory, is a complete asshole. When I met him he called me a gold-digging whore and basically made a joke about wanting to sell me for money. Never mind that his other brothers, Joshua and Alex are just as bad. I mean, Dylan had to go to some bogus charity function and brought me with him. When I was there, both of them made a pass at me, and Dylan got in a fight with them over it but they beat him up even though the whole thing was their fault. I really could go on." But she decided not to.

"Well, that would explain a lot then. I can't imagine what that must have been like, but that doesn't make him dating Ai any better even if I know that he must feel really uncomfortable about it. But, I can't help but think about what he'd be like if he'd had a better family. Maybe he wouldn't have to prove that he's tough so much. When whatever's going on between Dylan and Ai runs its course, I think that I could help him feel again." Yukiko smiled, hoping that her theory would be true. But, given that he'd already declared his love for and put his life on the line to do so, Dylan had proven that he could feel human emotion beyond cracking jokes all the time.

"I hope so. Anyway, Dylan and Steve are probably waiting for me so I'd better get out of your hair then." Roz waved, as Yukiko closed the door to her room behind her and disappeared behind it.

_Inaba Police Department _

"So, you're sure that Raidou's going to believe us right? Because we're going to have to convince him about what's been going on around here. You've seen it for yourself, so I doubt that you'd lie about it." Dante, mercifully, had elected to leave his guns Ebony & Ivory and his sword Rebellion where he was staying because bringing them to a police station would have been an awful idea.

"He helped stop an apocalypse level event? I think the news that another one of those is on the horizon would be enough to convince. Even if we still have no idea what's causing it." Kashima shrugged, as they walked through the door of the building, and they asked for a Detective Kuzunoha, who was in a makeshift office drinking coffee and looking over files containing evidence from the ongoing cases.

"Naoki? Dante? What are you doing here? I haven't seen either of you since the Conception Event. This is a surprise, and something tells me that this won't be the only surprise that I'll be getting." Raidou drank his coffee calmly with a terse smile on his face.

"Well, there is a surprise, and it's not a particularly good one. The fog and rain that have been regular parts of the weather here are caused by supernatural forces or some supernatural entity. And whoever's committing the murders is working for said entity. Considering that I rescued the Blake kid along with the very personification of Death, I'd think that's a pretty good possibility." Kashima stopped talking and waited for Raidou's reaction to the information that had been given to him.

"Yeah, seeing as I've been hunting demons and whatnot, I'd be inclined to agree with him. Besides, neither of us would lie about something like this." Dante interrupted, and he was right.

"Like you said, you have no reason to lie to me. BUT, as I am helping to investigate these cases, everything will have to be done to keep those investigations separate from our own." Raidou was referring to himself, Kashima and Dante but it was still a good point. Things could get messy if Raidou informed the detectives from Inaba about what was going on because said detectives wouldn't have dealt with those kinds of supernatural forces before and wouldn't have had to do so before. And he didn't really feel like explaining how.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled then. Hey, why don't we get a few beers and plan out how we're going to investigate this, because I'm kind of going to be helping a group of people investigating it, why don't we all just help them?" Dante and Raidou each agreed with Kashima's suggestion so they left, but not before Raidou explained who they were before doing so.

_Yasogami High_

**You got a bad reputation**

**That's the word out on the town**

**It gives a certain fascination**

**But it can only bring you down**

**You better turn yourself around**

**Turn yourself around**

**Turn it upside down**

**Turn yourself around**

**You had bad breaks well that's tough luck**

**You play too hard too much too rough stuff **

**You're too sly so cold**

**That bad reputation has made you old**

**Turn yourself around**

**Turn yourself around**

**Turn it upside down**

**Turn yourself around**

Dylan had his headphones in, and they were turned up to full blast as he and Stephen were walking through the crowded hallway. After that party two years ago, Dylan had, perhaps unfairly, developed a reputation as a tough guy that had spun out of control after Roz had died the following year. Speaking of Roz, she was already on the roof with Yu, Yosuke and Chie and they were already sort of late.

Unfortunately, a tall and apparently blonde-haired boy had bumped into Dylan and they both fell. If there had been other people passing by, they certainly would have known that the person he had bumped into was Tatsumi Kanji, and he'd developed a reputation of his own. Admittedly, beating up biker gangs would do that, especially when it was rumoured that he was in fact leading one of those gangs.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kanji was the first to stand up, and he didn't look all that happy.

"You bumped into me first bro. Trust me when I say it, you don't want to make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." Dylan dropped into a fighting stance that he'd learnt from watching way too many Kung-Fu movies. Stephen stood beside Dylan, no doubt wanting to back up his friend if there was going to be a fight.

"Wait a minute, you're that guy who was kidnapped right? And I'm pretty sure your name is Dylan? Everyone's been talking about how you escaped from that kidnapper guy and helped Yu-Senpai rescue the Amagi girl. Had no idea that you were such a tough bastard." The hostility that had previously been present was replaced with healthy admiration.

"Huh. I guess reputation carries over no matter where you go," Stephen mused, looking at Dylan and Kanji with a thoughtful expression.

"Wait do you sew? Because that's quite well done actually." Dylan asked, only JUST observing the purple stitched rabbit. He could sew a little bit because he sewed the patches onto his denim jacket by hand but Kanji was an expert at sewing for some reason.

"Thank you. I'd better get going, see you 'round Senpai!" Kanji had hurried off in the opposite direction, leaving Dylan and Stephen looking confused.

When they got to the roof, they noticed Chie and Yosuke cuddling and Roz sitting down while Yu was still standing. He was probably waiting for them so he could sit down himself for whatever reason.

"So, did you talk to Ai? Or are you at least going to talk to her sooner rather than later?" Yu asked, wondering how long the situation was going to continue for.

"Well, we had to reschedule the date, so I'll talk to her tomorrow. Besides, if I broke up with Ai without telling her the reason for wanting to then I'd look bad." Yu didn't look convinced and that was just putting it very mildly.

"That works," Chie agreed with Dylan, but only because Dylan and Yukiko would be getting together. And that it would be less complicated than what it was already.

"Yeah," Yosuke was agreeing with his girlfriend, "Besides, they love each other so there shouldn't be that much of an issue when they do get together. Well, by that I mean, they wouldn't have to say it because they said it before."

"I guess?" Stephen wasn't really sure, but he hoped that Yosuke would be right. Mainly because Dylan and Yukiko seemed to be made for each other.

"Uh hey, do you guys know a Tatsumi Kanji by any chance?" Dylan asked, changing the subject of the current conversation away from his personal life.

"He's the guy who beat up those bikers. I mean, I wouldn't know him personally but I know of him. We all do. Well, I, Yosuke and everyone going here," Chie clarified, but that was mainly for the benefit of Yu, Dylan and Stephen.

Eventually, they had lunch while the conversation meandered on to a variety of topics.

After school, Yu, Dylan, Stephen had made their way to the gym, where Kou was presiding over a particularly half-hearted practice session. The other players on the team were increasingly under the impression that the three transfer students would, given their skills at basketball, be winning games for them regardless of any other factors. And, the other players were busier talking about Ai than doing anything else.

"Hey guys. Oh, hello there Dylan!" Ai showed up, and she went to Dylan and squeezed his head to her chest.

"So, that's the game you want to play? Alright," Dylan, in full view of the rest of the team and Kou, gently lowered Ai down before kissing her. With tongue. After that, Ai left and was noticeably swaying her hips at Dylan when she did so.

"The hell was that?" Stephen looked at Dylan as Kou looked away slightly.

"I can understand having to maintain appearances or a certain reputation but this just absurd." Yu wasn't happy. "Kou was standing right there you know."

"I know. Look, I'm sorry," this was for Kou's benefit more so than the rest of the team but it still stood, "I didn't mean to cause anybody any upset."

_Dojima Residence_

One thing that Yu was unable to understand was why Dylan was apparently cavorting around with Ai despite loving Yukiko. It was almost as if he cared more about his reputation than her or the opinions of the group more generally. _I can't believe I'm even saying this, but I wish that things were less complicated. I can't even begin to keep track of everything that's been going on, or I'm not sure if I can._

While Nanako was busy observing him, his uncle was busy either reading a newspaper or checking leads in the cases he was working on by calling either cops or one of his fellow detectives.

"I've been able to get some time off due to my dealing with the ongoing murder investigation and everything else. I think that I could schedule those days for the start of next month come to think of it. What would you suggest we do for those days?" Dojima asked both Yu and Nanako the question, because each of them would agree on it.

"We could go for a picnic," Nanako suggested, with Yu nodding in agreement.

"That could work. Depending on whether or not there's another lead in the case obviously," Dojima continued, but he hoped that there wouldn't be another lead then. But then again, that would be very much beyond his control.

"Well, I know you can't cook but Nanako and I could prepare food," Yu suggested. While he could cook, and cook well, he only ever really cooked for himself. But, a change was as good as a rest really.

**Song**

**Thin Lizzy - Bad Reputation. There's a few versions of this song online, and on You Tube for example. There's some good live versions of it.**


	18. Chapter 18: Starting Again

**Chapter 18**

**April 22, 2011**

_Yasogami High Entrance_

"So, you know what to do right?" Stephen had to make sure that Dylan was going to go through with it and that he wasn't going to forget.

"I've broken up with people before. Well, I've either done that or the whole post one night stand it's not you it's me thing for a few months after Roz died. I suppose that going out for one date with a girl and calling it quits would be fairly similar to that." Dylan shrugged his shoulders.

In terms of how they were dressed, Stephen was wearing his uniform while Dylan was wearing ripped jeans along with a studded belt, a Metallica t-shirt and his denim jacket. Also, Roz had arrived slightly earlier, while Yosuke and Chie had met up for what was presumably a very quick fumble or two. Yu was, as always, quite difficult to read but he might have swung by the Velvet Room to visit Marie or walk his cousin to her school. What the Investigation Team did have in common however was that they all knew about the letters but they also hoped that Dylan and Yukiko would get together. The one snag in the plan was that Dylan had to remember to break up with Ai himself.

"Look, if you get second thoughts, then I might have to kick your ass." Stephen smiled slightly even though he was being deadly serious.

"I know, but I'm not going to forget about it so you don't need to worry about it. Besides, Kou's probably had a crush on her for a while and he'll probably ask her out. It sucks, but it's just something that I have to do." He might not have liked it, but Dylan had to do the right thing.

Sure enough, he could hear Ai's footsteps behind him, and she was approaching them quickly, closing the distance between them.

"Hey, seeing as you're dressed for it, would you mind skipping class with me?" Ai was checking Dylan out and he would've had to have had a heart of stone to not feel even remotely flattered by all the attention.

"Yeah, why not. It's not as if I've never skipped classes or anything like that before. Shall we?" Dylan bowed before extending his left arm to Ai who grasped onto it like a lion would grasp a piece of meat.

Stephen took a look at them before walking away, hoping that Dylan would remember to break up with Ai. Well, that and remember the letters that he and Yukiko had written each other when they were younger because it seemed as if they were drawn to each other._ C'mon Dylan, you can do it. It's the best chance of happiness that you could possibly get. Please don't throw it away for something that isn't going to be as long lasting._

_Junes Arcade_

"You know, I was expecting something better for a first date." Ai was in no position to be demanding anything, especially when the day had been all about making her happy. Dylan had dated a daughter of one of his dad's business partners, albeit very briefly, and she was worse than Ai.

"I've spent the entire day with you, and my feet are probably blistered. I just need to take a tiny break. And there's something else that I want to tell you too." Although he regretted having to do it, breaking up with Ai was, unfortunately, the only thing that could convince Yukiko that he was serious about their future relationship.

"So, what do you want to tell me?" Ai's voice sounded icy, the warmth having disappeared from it.

"Shit. I'm sorry, but I don't think this can work out. I've got somebody else in my life and I don't want to jeopardise what I could have with her by dating you. Kou has a crush on you and he should be here with you instead of me. Look, it's nothing personal or anything unless you think that it is. I don't know, but I'm sorry if I've made any false promises or anything like that," He looked at Ai who turned very red than pale and was angry for a brief amount of time but she seemed to be more hurt than angry.

"Well that was a big waste of time. At least you've made up your mind because I'm old enough to know when I've been strung along and I wouldn't have wanted that. Bye," Dylan let out a long sigh of relief as Ai stormed away. Given that Kou had a crush on her and would most likely ask her out, she'd definitely be okay. He didn't have time for regrets as he checked his cell-phone and got a message from Yosuke.

**Yosuke: So, did you break up with her?**

**Dylan: By that you mean Ai?**

**Yosuke: Fine. Did you break up with Ai?**

**Dylan: I did. She took it rather well.**

**Yosuke: Glad that you finally managed to see sense.**

**Dylan: You and the rest of the Investigation Team.**

**Yosuke: Well, it's for the best. You and Yukiko have something special.**

**Dylan: I'm glad you guys helped me see that.**

**Yosuke: No problem. I'll tell everybody the good news.**

**Dylan: Cool. I'll see you guys tomorrow.**

**Yosuke: Awesome. Bye!**

**Dylan: Auf Wiedersehn!**

Dylan almost clicked his heels for joy and decided that seeing as he was there already, he might as well spend an hour at the arcade. Kicking Dracula's ass and listening to his gaming playlist was looking like a very good way of spending that hour. _I am a leaf on the wind, watch me soar!_

_Amagi Inn_

Much to Dylan's relief, Stephen and Roz were presumably hanging out with Yu, Yosuke and Chie who already knew about his breakup with Ai. Then again, it was safe to assume that more people besides the Investigation Team knew about the breakup given how fast information tends to travel. _Not to mention that I've probably damaged my rapport with all the teachers who aren't Moron because I skipped classes with Ai. Then again, my parents aren't here so they're not going to be getting an angry phone call and sitting me down to have a really awkward conversation about where my life is going. Thank God for being a transfer student._

Having entered the inn, he saw a woman standing in the lobby and she looked very familiar.

"Oh, you must be Mariko right? Thank you for the hospitality that you've given to myself and Steve during our stay here. Well, and Roz too." He bowed as Mariko looked at him with a slightly puzzled expression on her face.

"It's alright. I'm sure my husband's already thanked you, but I would like to thank you for helping to rescue Yukiko. I don't think it's my business, but Yukiko told my husband and me about the letters but Karu hasn't said anything about them to you. Some things are just meant to happen." She looked at Dylan who nodded in response.

"Yeah. Look, if you wanted to pay for helping out at the inn while you weren't here, there's no need. Your family have been generous enough. Really." There were nods again before the subject of the conversation changed to something else apart from money, even if the topic reappeared in the conversation again.

"I understand, but you did an honest day's work, so I'll pay you for that. How would 2,000 sound?" Dylan gave Mariko another nod and a slight smile.

"I'm just going to go, so if you guys need me to help out then just let me know," He walked away, leaving Mariko standing in the lobby wondering what, if anything, she'd tell Hikaru about Dylan's feelings for Yukiko and vice versa.

After having reached Yukiko's room, Dylan noticed that the door was closed. As it was the polite thing to do, he knocked on the door in a firm but gentle manner and waited for the door to be opened. While he waited, he thought about what he was going to say to Yukiko and he soon came to the conclusion that apologising for briefly dating Ai would be a very good place to begin.

He gave a sigh of relief as Yukiko had decided to open the door to him. By the looks of it, she was wearing black shorts and a cardigan over a t-shirt that probably helped accent her figure a little bit. Gently, she closed the door behind them but left it open before motioning for him to sit down. On her bed.

"Dylan-kun, whatever you want to say to me just say it or don't bother. I know about you and Ai," she looked at him with a look in her eye that could have frozen water.

"I know I made a mistake and I'm sorry for it. I broke up with Ai today so I wouldn't risk hurting you. It might have taken me a little bit of time to realise it but I do love you and I wouldn't want anybody else to jeopardise anything that we could have together. What I want to say is that I love you and I know that you kept the letters that you wrote to me when we were kids. I stopped writing you because my dad burned one of your letters in front of me and I couldn't keep them because he'd find them." Dylan sighed, after having just opened his heart to Yukiko in the hope that she'd accept it.

"Thank you for the apology. I think that it says a lot about the kind of person you are," Yukiko smiled at him, "You might be an idiot, but you're my idiot and nothing will change that."

"Fantastic. But there's another question that I've been meaning to ask you," Dylan stood up before kneeling down in front her and gently holding her hands in his, "Yukiko, will you go out with me?" He could feel time almost stop when she said yes and decided that it'd be more comfortable to just sit on the futon.

"So where does that leave us?" Yukiko gave Dylan a very gentle smile as she waited for his response.

"I think that we're starting again from where we were before I helped rescue you but we're going out now. I'm not really sure which I'd prefer more, which says a lot. Not sure if it's easy to say, but I don't think we've got anything to worry about until the kidnappings, murders and whatnot start happening again. But we'll just take that as it comes-"He stopped talking as she kissed him. Unlike his kiss with Ai the previous day, this kiss was much warmer and more loving because they each finally realised their love for each other, even if Dylan had to prompted in regards to arriving at that realisation.

The kiss was gradually growing deeper until they each decided to stop, and although they wanted to go further, they also decided that it'd be better to just wait a day or two.

"Hey, mind if we just hang out for a few minutes? Because I don't really want to stand up at the moment." They looked at each other and laughed slightly as they were becoming more comfortable around each other than they'd been immediately after the rescue.

"That's fine. So, seeing as we're going out now and you've probably already met both my parents, I'm not really sure if I'd want to meet yours. No offense or anything," Yukiko smiled as Dylan gave a long and theatrical sigh of relief.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best. But, if Chase and Rob come over to visit then yeah, they're cool. Plus, I think friends of me and Steve are coming over for summer, so there's that to look forward to." It might have been too early to tell, but there was no doubt in their minds that their relationship would last.

"By the way, Dr Nomura gave me a medical exam and she said that I'd be fine to go back to class on the 25th rather than the 30th. So there's that, besides, I know that you're nothing like your father or your other brothers besides Chase and Robert so I trust you." That was a relief for both of them, especially after her ordeal and his feelings of guilt.

"Awesome! Hey, would you be free to hang out with me on the 24th if there's nothing else going on? Or if you're not too busy? Or if you're working then maybe after your shift is over?" Yes, Dylan had plenty of experience planning dates but Yukiko was just utterly different to anyone else that he'd dated, even Roz.

"I'd like that. Well, I'll see you around the inn, but why don't we exchange numbers?" They inputted their numbers on the other person's cell-phones so that they'd always keep in touch before Dylan left the room, happy that things were beginning to resolve themselves in terms of their relationship.

_Dojima Residence_

Although he was well aware of all the texts that he was receiving, Yu ignored them in favour of spending time with Nanako, who he hadn't really seen all that much of.

"Hey, that was a really good meal! Where did you learn to cook?" Although Yu had only been staying with his uncle and his cousin for about two weeks, he learnt that Nanako was quite cheerful but also quite responsible for someone her age given that Dojima worked late hours a lot of the time.

"I don't know where, but I do know when. Anyway, if there's any class projects that you'd need help with then feel free to ask me so that I can help." Yu was an only child so he was happy when Nanako beamed back at him.

"Thanks big bro! So, what are the transfer students in your class like?" That was a difficult question.

"Well, they're from New York and New York is different to here. It's difficult to say because I've only known them for about a week or so but they're nice. One of them, Dylan, is the youngest of 5 siblings and both he and Stephen are here for a year and then they're going back," Nanako nodded in understanding before asking another question.

"Oh, is Dylan the son of the guy who runs that Blake Heavy Industries thing or some other thing? Whatever it's called, his dad doesn't seem like a nice person," She didn't really know why Yu found that surprising.

"I'm home! Sorry about having to work late again," Dojima or Ryo-san as he preferred to be called sounded tired. He hadn't any new leads on the kidnapping investigations or the murder investigations and this was despite Shirogane and Kuzunoha being called in to help. He hadn't seen anything like that in a while.

"So, you're still looking?" Yu asked his uncle, who was busy eating at that particular moment.

"I am, that is to say that we are. But these kinds of cases aren't just cracked overnight. It's just difficult, and I think that these particular cases would be more difficult than they necessarily have to be otherwise. Something else might be going on but I can't figure out why," And he wasn't wrong either. If he did know the answer then, he wouldn't have believed that it were possible for things like that to happen anyway.

"I hope that it goes well though," Yu was hoping that his uncle would find whoever it was that was behind everything. But, that didn't mean that he would be content to just wait for that to happen. The perpetrator could still be out there and that meant that there were plenty of victims for that person to choose from.

"Me too. So, is there anything going on with you? Hope you haven't fallen in with a bad crowd because I wouldn't know what to tell your parents if you did. Yu reassured Dojima that he hadn't.

_Mayonaka_

Despite his best efforts, Edmund was no closer to discovering who or what was controlling the Shadows or causing the fog but he knew that whoever or whatever it was had to be doing both. YHVH had charged him with finding out what and not knowing what it was made his mission harder. He was used to danger because that came with being the Reaper, but it was the uncertainty that was the most difficult thing.

Standing before him was a Jack Frost, but the Frost was wearing a black suit along with small black shoes and a black hat similar to something known as the Blues Brothers.

"So, you must be Hee-Ho-Kun? I was wondering when you would show up." Edmund looked at the Frost with an expression of amusement.

"Well, I am if that's what you're asking me! You know, I wonder why you'd need my help, Hee-Ho! You're not just anybody, you're the Reaper. So it'd stand to reason that you're quite the knowledgeable fellow then, Hee-Ho! But, I'm not one to refuse help to someone when they need it. You'd be looking at the wrong demon now wouldn't you?" Hee-Ho-Kun looked as Edmund threatened to take out a revolver and wisely elected to stop talking.

"I need you to gather information for me, can you do that? Also, there is a group of people who are investigating the goings-on in the place and how they tie in to their world and they need all the help that they can possibly get. I would much appreciate it if you could do that." Edmund smiled at Hee-Ho-Kun who smiled back at him.

"Yes sir, Mr Reaper Sir, Hee-Ho! I would be most honoured and happy to help you! I'll do it right away!" With a tip of his hat, Hee-Ho-Kun was off to gather information and then report back to Edmund. Things were about to getting somewhat less than frosty indeed, and he wasn't sure if that was going to be a good thing.


	19. Chapter 19: Hearts Burst

**Chapter 19**

**April 24, 2011**

_(Hopefully) Temporary SEES HQ, Inaba _

Garrett Calloway had handed the extant members of SEES apart from Koromaru folders containing information that was relevant to the current investigation into the murders in the United States and Inaba as well as information on both the strange fog and the Shadows that were inhabiting the world inside the TVs. The other world was simply called Mayonaka which was the Japanese word for midnight. Naturally, Fischer was in an adjoining room having already been briefed on the information in the folders already.

"So, what you're telling us is that one of the things that initially caused the fog 50 years ago was something called Project SHADOW? A top-secret series of military tests that were authorised and carried out by your government until researchers realised the inherent danger in carrying out such tests? And that these Shadows had appeared all over the desert in Roswell until they were eradicated and the incident was hastily covered up? Do you take us for fools, Calloway?" Mitsuru looked through the files with some distaste but this was mainly attributed to the fact that she thought that Calloway wasn't being entirely honest with her.

"That is what I'm telling you and that's what the folders are telling you. The fact that the fog in Inaba hasn't been present in 50 years before approximately the start of April could be worth considering before you level accusations at me. While I am aware that Ikutsuki was betraying you and Strega, I assure you that I am nothing like him. Besides, my government looks unkindly upon treasonous actions so even if I were to betray you, I wouldn't live particularly long after that particular action." Calloway put his fingers into a shape that resembled the steeple on a church or a cathedral and looked across at the members of SEES sitting before him.

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Junpei had asked the question before on the journey to Inaba, so Calloway let it slide when he wouldn't have done in any other situation.

"You can trust me because I want the same thing that you all want, a quick end to this event, the bringing to justice of the agent of whatever entity is orchestrating this, and the defeat of the entity who is responsible. And I am only one man." He gave a slight smirk in Junpei's general direction, confident that this explanation would be enough.

"How did you find us?" That was Fuuka, the Mission Control for the original main unit of SEES.

"We simply managed to track you down to wherever you were hiding. Although you did make it difficult for us to find you, we managed it regardless of how difficult a task it was. Besides, I for one knew that you wouldn't abandon the world to certain destruction." The SEES team were impressed by the fact that Calloway had managed to do his research on each of them.

"That's really reassuring," Yukari had, like everyone else in SEES except for Koromaru and Aigis, a right to be concerned even if she didn't necessarily sound like it.

Aki remained silent, but he looked at Calloway with an expression of mistrust that signified that he was still grieving the apparent loss of Shinji and grieving for the absent Minato who had done what none of them were willing to do in order to stop Nyx.

"I don't really know what the point of badgering him is. It's not as if he's going to divulge more information than he already has," Ken had spoken up but Calloway knew that this was specifically addressed to SEES personnel.

"Actually," Calloway had spoken up again, "What I can and can't tell you is something that is very much beyond my control. Of course, if I survive this then I might get clearance to divulge more information when any such incident arises in the future. At this moment however, I really cannot give you any more information beyond what I have given you already. So, if that is all the questions that you have regarding the mission then you are all free to leave the room." He looked as they had walked out of the room, with Aigis being the last person to exit it.

"They're right not to trust you, you know. Until they, and I, have concrete proof that we can in fact trust you then the situation will remain as it is. Although Nyx has been successfully contained, the cost of this has been far greater than any of us could have imagined." With those words hanging on the air, Aigis decided to leave the room.

Calloway knew that he would have to convince SEES that they could trust him otherwise the mission could be jeopardised and given the seriousness of the mission, any failure would be both catastrophic and irreversible. But, there was an apocalypse to cancel so he couldn't think about what would happen if he and SEES were to fail. What he didn't tell SEES was that there was a team of Persona users that was not only gradually being formed but investigating the same thing that they were. While it might have seemed that he was keeping SEES out of the loop, he didn't want them to exit because their experience in dealing with such an event was highly valuable and he knew it and he was certain that SEES knew it as well.

Time would tell however.

_Amagi Inn_

"I thought Roz and Stephen said something about training today and that you had to go along with everyone else." Yukiko was currently sitting on the bed in Dylan's room watching the start of Shaun of the Dead on DVD with him.

"They did. But it wasn't until the afternoon and it's only around 10 or 11 now. I'm sure they understand that we need time to reconnect on an emotional level before we hopefully reconnect on a physical level. We only JUST patched things up with each other too." Dylan heard Yukiko make an audible gasp at the part in Shaun of the Dead when the main character saw someone who had turned undead eat a pigeon.

"That's completely beside the point Dylan-kun. You could probably use the extra practice in unarmed combat," this was muffled as she'd temporarily buried her head in his shoulder because the movie was scaring her a little and she didn't want to admit to it.

"I guess I could. Then again, I've got in plenty of fights before and I've always managed to do OK even if I didn't manage to win all of them. But yeah, you're right." Dylan didn't want to cause Yukiko any undue worry since their reconciliation had only happened two days previously.

"Thank you for being so understanding. Just curious, but what would you do if the dead started rising from their graves and attacking the living?" Nobody had warned Dylan about Yukiko's ability to randomly switch between topics of conversation.

"Get my axes, guns, a shitload of ammo and start blasting my way to a safe location. Probably somewhere like the Winchester. Just for a quick pint. Or 7." He gave a wry chuckle as Yukiko moved closer to him, closing the distance between them on the bed further than it was already.

"And what about me? And Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Stephen and Roz? You wouldn't just forget them would you?" At this point, she tightly held his hand.

"Course not. They're our friends, and although it's been about 2 weeks since Steve and I got here, there's been plenty of life-saving to go around." And Dylan wasn't exactly wrong in that regard either. But it wasn't like there was any reason for him to be.

"Great. And WOW that is some crazy driving!" Yukiko had now fixed her attention to the screen, watching as a Jaguar quite literally ploughed into a ravenous zombie horde.

"Damn, and I'd assumed that you didn't like zombie movies. But then again, it's not as if you scare easy right?" Dylan joked, stifling a laugh as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge a book by its cover sweetie." That little comment had its desired effect as Dylan had turned a bright crimson colour.

"That wouldn't be smart, seeing as I'm planning on opening said book later." Now it was Yukiko's turn to blush.

"Sounds good. I'll be looking forward to it." She whispered with a smile.

They turned their attention back to the movie as it gotten close to the end and they didn't want to miss it.

"So, why don't we go and eat before I have to go and train?" Dylan asked, and seeing as Yukiko had agreed, they made their way out of Dylan's room.

"Sounds like a good idea," Yukiko looked at Dylan as he locked the door to his room behind him.

"Well yeah. Steve and I were busy playing Tekken 6 and unlocking everything. Plus, he had the bright idea of attempting a Jet Li movie marathon. Including the movies he did before the Hollywood stuff. Have no idea why he's not tired though." He shrugged, with Stephen's sleep cycle remaining one of life's many mysteries.

"Like, Kiss of the Dragon? Think that's my favourite one." Yukiko laughed as Dylan's mouth dropped in surprise.

"You're smart, beautiful AND you've got a similar taste in movies to me. I'm really lucky aren't I?" They kissed briefly before walking away arm in arm.

_Samegawa Flood Plain_

"You're late!" Chie death-glared Dylan who feigned shock at the expression.

"I can probably guess why." Yosuke rolled his eyes before making a series of comically exaggerated nudging motions.

"They only started dating 2 days ago. I'm not even sure if they've been hooking up either." Stephen was next to make an observation, but Roz was refusing to be drawn on any discussion relating to her ex's personal life.

"I don't think they have. I mean, I'm sure they'd be going to. And yes, I have done it before in case you were wondering." Yu had raised a hand and tilted his head slightly so he could look at the group. It was easy to see that Dylan's relationship with Yukiko had, yet again, altered the dynamic of the group even if it had changed previously.

"So, you guys do know why we're here right? To train? Yu's sparring with Dylan and Yosuke's sparring with Steve. Roz and I will just watch and get involved if necessary." This was going to be interesting.

Yu and Dylan each got into their respective fighting stances before beginning, Dylan had decided to start with a few kicks that Yu managed to either dodge or deflect.

"You know, I was kind of expecting a bit more. Still…." Yu managed to block some more of Dylan's offence before executing a perfect judo throw that sent him sprawling.

"Still what? I think I'm doing okay. You could be just absolutely kicking my ass." Dylan dodged a few strikes from Yu, but one of them caught him in the stomach.

"Well, that's probably true too. In case you were wondering, I did study martial arts when I was younger, but I don't exactly have the time for that now though. Especially when you take into consideration the time spent investigating everything." Yu helped Dylan up, and Dylan was grateful for that help given that Yu had just thrown him around like a rag doll.

Yosuke and Stephen were more evenly matched, even if Stephen got the upper hand slightly. Then again, they were pretty close in terms of ability because they hadn't really trained in specific combat disciplines all that much.

"Hey, Dylan, I'm happy that you and Yukiko managed to patch things up." Chie smiled, happy for her best friend and happy that the group was still stable.

"Me too. Well, it took you long enough," Roz was probably speaking from experience but she wasn't jealous of Yukiko at all. Which was strange.

"It did. Wait, are you talking about our relationship in general or just the fact that we had written letters to each other when we were younger and I kind of forgot about them until now?" Dylan knew that they were referring to both the letters and the progress of his relationship with Yukiko since he and Stephen had arrived in Inaba more or less.

"Bit of both. I mean, Chie and I had known each other for 7 months before you guys," Yosuke was referring to Yu, Dylan, Stephen and Roz, "kind of showed up. Well, if that's the right term for it. But that made it easier for us to get together I think."

"It did. Anyway, I'm sure you guys all have stuff to do, so I guess that's it." Chie and Yosuke went one way while the group went in different directions, leaving Dylan and Stephen standing in the flood plain.

"Do you think Roz is happy that Yukiko and I are dating? She just seems a bit weird about it that's all." Dylan wasn't really sure what was going on with Roz because she wasn't jealous apparently.

"You and Roz were dating and everything. Of course it's going to be weird for a little while. I'm not sure if that's what you wanted me to say, but it's the truth." Stephen shrugged in apparent defeat because he wasn't sure of what else he could possibly say to reassure his friend that he'd made the right call.

"I guess you're right. I'm just going to go and get Yukiko flowers and stuff so I'll see you later okay?" Stephen nodded as they got out of the flood plain and went in separate directions after that.

_Tatsumi Textiles _

Much to his annoyance, the creepy guy with an unhealthy obsession with his girlfriend was standing against a wall and looking at him with an expression of pure contempt.

"Mitsuo right? Look, I think that one ass-kicking would've been enough. Besides, you'll just have to drop the whole creepy stalker act because I'm dating Yukiko now actually. I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to go and be miserable about that someplace else." He grinned as Mitsuo slowly walked towards him.

"Let me guess, you've already sullied her? Typical foreigner," Mitsuo reached out to shove Dylan without realising what a bad idea that was.

"What is it with you? And, if you really want to get your ass kicked again then you're going the right way about it." As soon as Mitsuo shoved him again, he reacted by swiftly punching the creep in the face and stomach a few times before kicking him in the chest, causing him to hunch over in pain.

"Fuck you." Mitsuo, unwisely, decided to try and spit in Dylan's face before trying to knock him down.

"Sorry but you're not my type. Oh, and clean yourself up. Dick." Dylan recovered and managed to tackle Mitsuo to the ground before kicking him for good measure and leaving him there. After about a few minutes, Mitsuo had got up and walked away not wanting to try and test his rival any further. Revenge was a dish that was best served cold.

"Hey! Dylan, right? That was awesome! You practically knocked him out!" Kanji looked at Dylan with awe even if he was unaware that Mitsuo had already left.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you could maybe make something for me to give to somebody special. I can sew, but I can't sew that well." Dylan looked as Kanji was pondering the request before answering.

"Sure! Would a dove or something like that be okay? Or maybe a heart? I'd say the heart would probably be a better gift. Seeing as your gift would've come from the heart and all, and I probably know who the gift is for anyway." Kanji had gone and gotten materials to make a perfectly stitched red heart and he had then proceeded to sew it into shape before handing it to Dylan.

"Thanks dude. Look, don't be ashamed of your gifts okay? Anyway, I'll be seeing you around probably." Dylan walked out to find a florists or something similar so he could buy roses for Yukiko as well.

_Nanjo Group HQ, Tokyo_

Unlike most CEOs of major companies, Kei had a training room that was a concealed part of his office. In said room, he had a zweihander that he could use with either hand as well as both hands. He had kept more or less in shape because he knew that if there were more entities guiding Shadows, then he had to stay on his toes. After having helped defeat if not destroy Nyarlathotep twice he'd since learnt that it was better to be prepared then to be dead.

He was interrupted from his usual training session by a call from his secretary informing him that somebody called Calloway was on the phone for him from a small town called Inaba of all places and that it was urgent. There were times that Kei hated being right, and this was one of those times.

"Hello Agent Calloway, this is Kei speaking. What exactly do you need help with?" Kei seemed, for want of a better word slightly perplexed that he of all people would be consulted when the team that he was part of and the team that he had helped had more or less split up.

"Well, seeing as you had helped defeat Nyarlathotep twice, maybe I could utilise your expertise in my investigation if you wouldn't mind. We're dealing with an entity that can, among other things, control Shadows and we might need some more help on that front." Kei heard Calloway's voice and pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing that he'd have to convince the two teams that defeated Nyarlathotep to potentially unite and combat some other new threat. That was a headache that he just didn't need at the moment.

"I'll see what I can do." Kei hung up, and thought it over. Maybe he could help to save the world one more time.

_Amagi Inn_

After getting both the fabric heart and a dozen red roses, Dylan walked back to the inn and went to Yukiko's room and knocked on the door and waited before she answered it.

"Did you get those for me? Thank you so much!" Yukiko flung her arms around him before finding a vase to put the roses in and somewhere to put the heart.

"You're welcome. I just wanted to give you something that showed how my feelings for you and I waited until now to give you that. Don't think that there's anything I could say though." He was right, in that his love for Yukiko was something that couldn't be entirely expressed through words.

"True. I think that you're doing okay though. And thanks again," Yukiko smiled at him as a way of reassuring him that his gifts were very well received.

"You're welcome. If you want to hang out or something later then just knock on the door. Or do something more than just hang out. I don't really mind. See you later," they embraced before he went back to his room.

After about an hour so, he heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Yukiko standing in front of him smiling as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"So, I'm guessing you're ready to further our relationship? It's the only way I could say it without sounding crude either. But yeah," He kissed Yukiko, as they gradually sunk down to the bed and getting in various states of undress along the way.

**I'm coming home! **

**I've been gone for far too long!**

**Do you remember me at all?**

**I'm leaving**

**Have I fucked things up again? **

**I'm dreaming**

**Too much time without you spent!**

**It hurts!**

**Wounds so sore!**

**Now I'm torn**

**Now I'm torn **

**I've been far away**

**When I see your face **

**My hearts burst into fire!**

**Hearts burst into fire!**

**You're not alone**

**I know I'm far from home!**

**Do you remember me at all?**

**I'm leaving **

**Do you wait for me again?**

**I'm screaming **

**No more days that I just spent**

**My bed's so cold, so lonely**

**No arms, just sheets to hold me**

**Has this world stopped turning?**

**Are we forever to be apart?**

**(Forever to be apart)**

**I'm coming home**

**I've been gone for too long!**

**(I'm coming home)**

**Do you remember me at all?**

**Do you remember me at all?**

**I'm leaving**

**I'm screaming**

**I'm dreaming**

**HEARTS BURST INTO FIRE!**

After about a few hours, they were in each other's arms, neither of them quite believing what had just happened. There really weren't any words for it but everything that they had been feeling for each other had come to the surface and it was about time too.

"Look, we should just make every moment count regardless of what happens next year. Steve, Roz and I will end up going home next year and you probably still want to leave the inn so I don't know what's going to happen then." Whatever was going to happen, it wasn't going to ruin the moment. Or rather, this particular moment.

"I do. But then again, I'm sure that I'd be able to stay with you." Yukiko reassured Dylan who nodded before gently kissing her cheek.

"Yeah. You know, I wonder what they're going to think if they see us like this. I'd say they'd be in for a shock." Dylan chuckled, temporarily reverting back to his old wisecracking self.

"I wouldn't say that they'd be all that shocked though." She shrugged, pretty sure that the group wouldn't be all that surprised.

"Guess not. Anyway, I'm sure we'll be able to deal with whatever obstacle that's thrown in front of us from now until next year. Or at least I hope we will." They didn't know what would be waiting for them the following year, but they knew that they had to face it together or not at all.

**Notes**

**Song: Bullet for My Valentine – Hearts Burst Into Fire. Would recommend checking the video out for it on You Tube.**


	20. Chapter 20: A New Arrival

**Chapter 20**

**April 30, 2011**

_Mayonaka Entrance_

"I don't think the Shadows have taken anybody for almost 2 weeks. It's a little bit disconcerting." Kashima looked at Raidou and Dante who nodded in agreement.

"It's almost as if they're regrouping." Dante was right, the Shadows were absent for the most part, except for some stragglers.

"Regrouping for what?" Raidou knew that he couldn't investigate something that didn't want to be found.

"Well, they're still looking for the next target. Or they're being guided to the next target." Kashima was sure that it was latter, especially after he helped the Investigation Team rescue Yukiko two weeks previously.

"Great. I've had to deal with that kind of thing 4 or 5 times besides the Conception Event. And I've seen my brother die before my eyes twice." Dante had dealt with his fair share of supernatural entities, but the Shadows were much more dangerous.

"So, Naoki, how was your romantic evening with the lovely Margaret?" Raidou changed the subject of conversation to Kashima's personal life.

"It was good. We had a candlelit dinner and well, let's just say that wasn't the only thing that was cooking that night." Kashima was allowed to make the jokes, but that was only because Margaret was mercifully out of earshot.

"I kind of wish that Trish was here actually. Oh, you guys probably wouldn't know her." Kashima and Raidou seemed surprised that Dante would be tied down so easily. No not in that way.

The conversation stopped as Edmund arrived, followed by Teddie and a strange red-skinned creature except for some black patches with bright white eyes, fangs, horns, triangle-shaped ears with ear-rings, a white loincloth type garment and a long black tail that ended in an arrow point.

"That's Bugaboo, I found him or rather it wandering around and feeding on Shadows. It came from another version of Earth that had something called the Schwartzwelt and it sort of just wandered here after its death and its friend's death. I'm sure that Bugaboo will help you."

"**I'll help you. But I wonder what's in it for me?" **Bugaboo had something that resembled a big and predatory grin on its face.

"If you help us, then you could consume all the Shadows you want, and help save the planet. Which is something that you'd want to do, presumably." Edmund smiled as Bugaboo nodded, observing the people and bear-thing that were around him.

"**That's settled then. For my friend. For Jimenez. I'm sure there's someone like him here."** Only Edmund knew the significance of that statement and he wasn't going to elaborate on it.

"Dylan maybe? Well, he's my great-great-grandson and he's tougher than a lot of people his age. I think that kind of thing would skip a few generations though, I was one of the last of my family to have any sort of principles." Edmund walked away, followed by Bugaboo.

"So, you must be Dante and Raidou?" Teddie extended a hand to Dante and Raidou who shook the bear's hand and smiled.

"Yeah. Look, we're going to go, so if you find any more leads would you let us know?" Kashima asked as Teddie called forth another 1950s style television to send them back to the real world.

_Amagi Inn_

Stephen was surprisingly happy about having to get up early on a Saturday because today was the day that Rise was arriving and she'd called him the previous evening to say that her train was arriving at four o'clock in the afternoon. He hadn't seen her in two weeks and he was really looking forward to it, plus there was finally a bit of normalcy around Inaba that there hadn't been for a while.

While he knew that he'd established a connection with her, Stephen knew that Rise was someone who was definitely worth waiting for. Unlike Dylan, who had managed to hook-up with Yukiko at least seven or eight times since they started dating, Stephen was willing to wait. Besides there wasn't any point rushing into anything physical. With this thought in mind, he put on his uniform and went to go knock on the door to Dylan's room.

"Get up!" Stephen knocked loudly on the door to Dylan's room and laughed as he heard his friend swearing loudly as he got dressed.

"I'm awake! You know, I was kind of hoping for a better wake-up call than that." Dylan joked, having put on his uniform and slung his denim jacket over his shoulder in a nonchalant manner.

"Hey, I thought you'd have a bit more spring in your step. If you don't mind me asking, is Yukiko good? I'm talking "good-good" here." He stifled another laugh as Dylan turned a bright crimson before nodding.

"Of course she's good. Well, if anyone needs me I'll be in my bunk, but it's probably way too early for that kind of thing isn't it?" He looked as Stephen thought of something to say to that.

"You wouldn't mind if she was doing it though?" He joked as Dylan looked at him like the world had just ended because Stephen was never the one who told jokes or anything like that.

"Oh c'mon will you get your mind out of the gutter Steve! It's not like sex isn't unnatural if you're in a loving relationship or anything, plus Yukiko and I are still figuring things out. It'd be unfair for me to expect everything to be perfect from the get go. Doesn't mean I'm unhappy with it." But he wasn't unhappy, he was, in fact, the opposite. Dylan was happy about how his relationship with Yukiko was going and glad that he'd been able to build on it.

"Yeah, I'm sure Shinji would know a lot about that kind of thing. Anyway, it's not worth worrying about." Stephen gave a thumbs-up as Dylan agreed and they made their way to the lobby of the inn.

In another part of the inn, Yukiko and Roz were having a similar conversation.

"So, how are things between you and Dylan?" Roz hadn't really thought that she'd be talking to someone else about Dylan, especially as they'd dated for about a year before she died.

"They couldn't be better. But we are still figuring some things out, and the hook-ups or at least that's what Dylan calls them are part of the process. Maybe." Yukiko wasn't really sure about what to say because they were both still trying to determine the parameters of their relationship and that was one way of going about doing that.

"I guess, but he does love you though. And it's not like he can't perform or anything like that." Roz raised an eyebrow as Yukiko turned a very bright red before returning to normal.

"It's nothing to do with that. I'm not sure what it is, but he might still be feeling guilty about not rescuing me earlier and he hasn't told me or anybody else about it." She knew because Dylan was apparently still trying to prove that he was his own person even if she knew that he was.

"That's just his way. I think that he tends to talk to Steve about that kind of stuff more, but he'd say it to you because he trusts you." Roz was attempting to be reassuring and it worked.

"Maybe. I think Dylan and Steve are probably waiting for us and we don't want to be late." That was more or less a signal that Yukiko and Roz would most likely continue the conversation later.

_Yasogami High Roof_

"Whoa, that is a lot of chili extract!" Yosuke looked in disbelief as Dylan liberally poured chili extract into his bowl of instant noodles.

"Yeah. I've got quite a taste for spicy food and I usually just add stuff to food to make it spicier. My favourite thing to make though is a spicy cheese steak sandwich. Basically you just put a combination of chutney and chili powder on the bread and eat as fast as you can before the bread starts to dissolve." Dylan smiled as Yosuke gagged and turned a pale colour for a few seconds.

He then brought his attention to stirring the noodles around so the chili extract would be mixed in better. After that, he began to eat and gave a contented looking Cheshire cat smile as he did so. Dylan had managed to get the hang of using chopsticks because he'd already used them before coming to Japan and that made eating much easier.

"You know," Dylan said in between bites, "I've never really been that much of a tofu person. There's nothing wrong with tofu, but I've never really enjoyed it."

"This tofu's pretty good." Yukiko smiled, glad that she was able to have a normal conversation with Dylan despite everything that had been going on.

"Is it? Actually, I was thinking about doing some extra stuff besides basketball. I mean yeah, the team's kicking ass so far but I don't really feel like being boxed in. But, if you still need me to help out or anything then just let me know." Dylan continued eating, only pausing to chew or talk.

"I don't think my parents would mind it if you helped out again, but maybe we should keep our relationship just between us until we can tell them." That was a good idea, he was on their good side and he didn't want to cause them any undue upset.

"You guys have any plans after school? Or tomorrow for that matter?" Yu asked, wondering what the response of the group would be.

"Well, we're kind of doing stuff today," Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Dylan, Stephen and Roz all announced in unison. "But we're not doing anything tomorrow."

"Seeing as tomorrow's not going to be a busy day for anybody, why don't we go to Okina? It's just a short train trip away. I've heard about a record store that's also a rock and metal clothing store and a pizza place because I'm sure that Dylan and Steve might be a little bit homesick. And Roz too." Yu almost forgot to mention Roz but that was more to do with the fact that he was getting used to her having apparently come back from the dead along with the rest of the team.

The group agreed seeing as it'd be a chance to relax after the last two weeks and everything that had happened in those weeks.

"Would it be alright if I invited someone?" Stephen wondered. Yu nodded his head as if to say that it was. Besides, Dylan knew who the person was anyway but he didn't say who it was.

Yu checked his phone and received another text from Margaret.

**Could you please bring Dylan with you to the Velvet Room today? In case I don't mention it, I have taken the liberty of changing the parameters of the Wild Card so you can each utilise more than four Personas each in case you need to. Regards, Margaret. **

"So, I'd say that you'd be looking forward to going to the record store huh?" Yosuke asked, because Dylan was seriously looking forward to it.

"Well yeah. Of course I am, why wouldn't I?" Dylan responded, but the bell rang signifying that the lunch break was over.

_Unknown Location_

Toudou Naoya had a lot to contemplate in his own self-imposed exile given that he had temporarily left his wife Eriko and their children to train in the event of a threat involving the appearance of Shadows. Naoya didn't really have a choice, but there was a chance that another threat would arise and unfortunately for him, he was right about a new threat involving Shadows arising. His contact with the outside world basically consisted of a cell-phone and a laptop and he'd given his number to the members of his team in case they needed to contact him.

Naoya looked at his phone and could see that Kei was calling him no doubt about some sort of threat.

"Kei? What the hell is going on?" Naoya sounded surprised that Kei would call him.

"Well, we've got more Shadows. What's more is that we have ANOTHER entity that's controlling Shadows only this time that entity's ordering the Shadows to kill people. And the entity has gotten to someone on our world like how Nyarlathotep had gotten to Kandori and the Sudous but that's something for another day. It's urgent. You're the only one who can get the team back together, and I suppose that Reiji and I can as well but you've got to make the call." Naoya nodded, wondering just what it was that was so serious that it'd make Kei seem so frightened.

"Okay. I don't have a choice, so I'll just have to get the old team back together then won't I?" Naoya could almost hear Kei nodding over the line.

"Actually Naoya, you don't need to because I have spent the last 6 days calling both our team and the team that defeated Nyarlathotep after our team defeated him. I've wired everyone tickets to Tokyo so we can come up with a plan and proceed to Inaba from there." Kei explained, while neglecting to mention that the team that defeated Nyx and Erebus was already in Inaba.

"Thank you. I'll be seeing you and the rest later. It's been good talking to you." Naoya hung up as soon as Kei had done so.

"**I don't know about you but it'd be good to save the world again." **That was Amon-Ra, who was his usual self.

"No kidding." Naoya shrugged, thinking about what exactly the threat was. Nyarlathotep was one thing but this new entity was more dangerous.

He smiled as he began to pack and stepped outside to where a parked car was waiting outside to take him to the nearest airport so he could get on a plane to Tokyo and meet with Kei and the rest of his team and the team that had defeated Nyarlathotep and driven him from the world the second time.

_Yasoinaba Station_

Stephen had managed to make it to the train station in advance of Rise's arrival, ten minutes in advance as a matter of fact. Then again, he wanted to get there early so he could think about what he was going to say to her.

After ten minutes, the train had arrived and Rise had stepped out, happy to see Stephen standing on the platform. She ran over to him when he waved over at her.

"Hey Rise. I really missed you. Sorry, that wasn't the best thing I could've said. I mean, we haven't seen each other for 2 weeks. Oh damn." Stephen almost immediately realised that his conversation with Rise hadn't gotten off to the best of starts.

"Don't worry Steve, I missed you too. It's great to see you again!" Rise smiled before giving Stephen a brief hug.

"Yeah. There's been a lot of weird stuff happening around here, so I guess you'd better be careful. I mean, I helped rescue someone from being kidnapped and worse about 2 weeks ago." If Stephen was ANYTHING like Dylan he'd have been cracking jokes about how they were like the singer and the guy in the Bodyguard but he didn't.

"Well, there's been plenty of weird people and stuff going on all over. Hey, before we get going, there's something I'd like to tell you." She looked as Stephen gave her a look of vague surprise but it was tempered with understanding too.

"Which is?" He waited.

"The thing is, I was a singer before and I quit because I just didn't want to it any more. My management were very good to me but I just wanted to be my own person and I couldn't do that by travelling around and whatever. So, do you still accept me? As a friend I mean. Or more." Rise had plenty of fans and admirers but Stephen was utterly different to them, particularly her male fans who seemed to be interested in only one thing.

"Of course. I'm not going to judge you based on what you've done before. I've done my fair share of stuff and I wouldn't want you to judge me on that either." He was relieved when Rise smiled back at him before hugging for a few minutes.

"Great. Seeing as there were kidnappings and the murders here are still unsolved, would you mind walking with me?" Rise didn't have to say anything because Stephen was going to do it anyway.

"Sure. Hey, my friends and I are going to Okina tomorrow for the day, would you like to go with us? There's a New York style pizza place there and that's supposed to be pretty good. Mind if I carry your bags for you?" She didn't mind and Stephen picked them up.

This was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship or a friendship that'd progress to other stuff later.

_Narita Airport_

Arisato Minako stood alone in a sea of people staring at a one-way train ticket to a small town called Inaba. She had spent the better part of the two years since her twin brother Minato was sealed travelling to numb the pain of losing her twin brother and the only two men she ever loved. Well, Shinji was human and Ryoji was the Avatar of Nyx, the being that tried to eradicate humanity two years ago but had been sealed away.

She wasn't sure what caused her to want to involve herself in the fight against yet another entity that was attempting to eradicate humanity and the world at the exact same time. Nanjo Kei, one of the people who had helped to defeat Nyarlathotep first and then help the next team to defeat him had called her and asked if she would help in combatting this new threat. What worried her was that Kei didn't know what exactly the threat was but it was too late for worrying.

_If it can keep other people from losing the ones they care about then I'll help in whatever way I can. I'm doing it for Shinji and for Ryoji. Although, Edmund had told me that he could bring people back from the dead if the situation required it and he said that he could bring Shinji back but I'm not sure if he had._

Now wasn't the best time to think about the past, but the past was going to be there no matter where she ran. But she wasn't going to be running from the past anymore because she learned that the past would be there no matter where she happened to go. Besides, Minako had kept Ryoji's canary yellow scarf as a reminder of him and the time that they spent together.

"**Maybe it's best not to dwell on those kinds of things. This could be a brand new start." **Eurydice was right, it was time for Minako to take control again, and getting the train to Inaba would be the first step on the way to doing so.

After a few minutes, she got onto the train with her luggage and smiled at the thought of making a clean break with her past or at least having a healthy relationship with her past.

_Velvet Room_

"Hello Yu and Dylan. Good to have you back with us." Igor smiled at them, with Margaret and Marie mirroring the sentiment.

"It's good to be back too. So what exactly did you call us in for?" Yu asked, which was unusual because Dylan was usually the impulsive one out of the two of them. Well, since they'd arrived in Inaba anyway.

"Well, seeing as Dylan has his Persona Nari and you both had gotten stronger since our last meeting, perhaps you could keep Izanagi and Nari respectively but obtain some other Personas through Fusion. I see that you have been establishing links between yourselves and some of the people in Inaba more generally and that makes your Personas stronger, enabling you to create stronger Personas." Yu and Dylan nodded as they were happy with the explanation.

Yu and Dylan fused about eight Personas without using Izanagi or Nari as fusion materials and had gotten Pyro Jack and High Pixie respectively as a result of their Social Links.

"I almost forgot to mention it, but the links that both of you make count, so you and everyone else can get stronger as time progresses." Margaret explained, noticing Yu's attention being directed towards Marie.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go Okina with us. It's just that everyone's going and I didn't want you to get left out or anything." Yu looked like a tomato as everyone else in the Velvet Room realised that he was sort of asking Marie on a date or at least to join him at a social gathering.

"I'd love too!" Marie smiled, before Yu and Dylan exited the Velvet Room and said goodbye Igor, Margaret and Marie respectively. But they would be back later.

_Kubo Residence_

After finishing his homework, Mitsuo had ignored his parents arguing about him for the umpteenth time in favour of playing videogames and replaying his humiliation at Dylan's hands over and over again in his mind. _What an asshole. What does he have that I don't have? His money probably has a lot to do with why Yukiko would date him, but there must be something more if he could rub it in my face like that._

He smiled as he thought about making Dylan pay, but was also angry as he pictured Dylan and Yukiko together. It just wasn't fair that someone like Dylan could end up with the object of his obsession instead of him.

Besides, the hero would always win and the villain would always lose and Mitsuo believed that he was the hero in this particular love story. He was wrong of course but he didn't know it yet.

Mitsuo checked his phone but he didn't know who the person who texted him was because the person hadn't disclosed his name or number.

**_: Are you Kubo Mitsuo?**

**Mitsuo: Yes. **

**_: I'm the person behind the Hanged Man murders and I need your help.**

**Mitsuo: Wouldn't I be aiding and abetting a felony? **

**_: You would. But I could help you get away with it.**

**Mitsuo: How?**

**_: I have my ways. How would you like to do a little bit of reconnaissance for me?**

**Mitsuo: What's in it for me?**

**_: I thought you'd never ask. You want revenge on Blake because he's dating and fucking the Amagi girl right?**

**Mitsuo: Yes. I want my revenge.**

**_: Good. I hope you don't mind killing someone as well in future. Just to keep the heat off me for a little bit.**

**Mitsuo: Would you mind telling me your name?**

**_: Adachi. You're not going to tell anyone because I know that you have some, what would you call them, sensitive photos of the Amagi girl and you've been talked to about keeping your distance from her before. You take me down and I'll take you down. Capisce? **

**Mitsuo: Understood.**

Mitsuo smiled with unbridled glee at the thought of enacting his revenge. Of course, it required patience and he could be very patient indeed.

_Amagi Inn_

"WOW." Yukiko and Dylan had hooked-up again and she was almost at a loss for words.

"Well, I have been told that I'm quite good. I just never really believed it." Dylan smiled, contemplating how lucky he was to finally find her.

"You are. Anyway, I'm glad that we're getting to go and have fun tomorrow after how crazy things have been for the last 2 weeks or so." Yukiko had a point, they needed to have some time to relax.

"Me too. It's a bit weird that there's been a bit of a lull in regards to the disappearances, but that's to be expected presumably. If you don't mind me asking, what's the story with Kanji? I'm assuming that you guys were friends or something." Dylan had changed the subject but only because he wanted to make sure that Yukiko was going to be as committed to their relationship as he was. He knew that she was, but he wanted to confirm it.

"We're just friends so you don't have to worry about that. Hadn't seen all that much of him since he beat up all the bikers that one time." She looked as Dylan's eyes widened with surprise.

"Seriously? That's pretty badass. Besides, he's kind of like the little brother I never had to some degree. About the trip to Okina, I'm pretty sure Yu said that we're seeing a movie tomorrow and he asked to reserve passes for everybody because of my family and I'd have the money. Got my cell-phone charging so the battery lasts as long as possible, and I think we'll be getting an early train to Okina," Dylan had managed to remember all of that, and he was really looking forward to seeing more of the region. What was the point of going somewhere if you weren't going to experience the place fully?

"Then we'd better get some sleep. Unless you're up for another round Tiger." That was definitely meant to sound the way that it was meant to.

"I say we've got time." Dylan kissed her, and she kissed him back.

"Great." Yukiko moved around so she could get comfortable before they began again. Love was a many splendored after all.

They knew that they had to enjoy these times of tranquillity as much as possible because there would be another person to rescue from Mayonaka that the Shadows and the Hanged Man killer had targeted to be their next victim. Time, as always, would tell.


	21. Chapter 21: Double Fine

**Chapter 21**

**May 1, 2011 **

_Amagi Inn_

"I don't know for certain but I think Stephen and Roz are awake and they've already left." Yukiko had woken first and was leaning over Dylan who was half-asleep.

"I'm up, I'm up. You know, when we arranged to get an early train, I don't think anyone said how early that was going to be." Dylan threw back the covers of the futon and put on a pair of jeans that weren't ripped, a Machine Head shirt, socks and shoes before finding his denim jacket and tying it around his waist.

"You're the one who reserved the movie tickets Dylan-kun, not me. Besides, we could have some fun later." Yukiko winked at him in a flirtatious manner and smiled.

"Awesome. Oh, and seeing as I don't think that you've had pizza before I think you'd enjoy it."

"I guess I could try it. It's good in small amounts right?" Yukiko was, unlike Dylan, health-conscious partly because of her job and everything.

"Yeah. Then again, we'll probably be training and stuff at some point anyway so we'll burn the calories. Besides, you're beautiful just the way you are so you don't need to worry." They exited the room, whilst Dylan had gently placed an arm around her waist.

"Roz was right, you are sweet. Um, what movie are we seeing later?" Yukiko wasn't sure what movie Dylan had reserved passes for. Hopefully it was something good.

"The movie's called Death Rush, and it's meant to be this over-the-top action extravaganza. Basically, it's got stylized violence, hot chicks, fast cars and enough explosions to make Michael Bay drown in his own drool. And Danny Trejo. But I think the passes were good for any movie. Just need to make sure of that though." Dylan shrugged, sure that the group would voice their feelings on his choice in movies in some way.

"Sounds like fun! I've got a copy of Machete on DVD somewhere if you want to watch it later. Just the two of us." Yukiko whispered that last part in his ear, and it caused him to tense up almost immediately.

"Uh, Darling, as much as I'm loving this train of thought we're currently on, could we change tracks? But, it's definitely a good idea though." After a minute or so, they made their way down to the lobby of the inn and were walking outside, with Kasai being the only person who was observing them.

_Yasoinaba Station_

"Hey guys, this is Rise and she arrived here yesterday but her family is from here. Rise, this is Yu, Yosuke, Chie and Roz. Dylan and Yukiko are going to be here in a few minutes I think." Stephen introduced Rise to the rest of the group, apart from Dylan and Yukiko who were a little bit late. Maybe it was all the late nights that they were spending together.

"Don't worry guys, I wouldn't leave you in the lurch. Sorry we're so late." Dylan and Yukiko had arrived late but they'd arrived before the train to Okina City was leaving. They then proceeded to introduce themselves to Rise.

Much to the surprise of the group, Kanji had shown up as well because Dylan had managed to get his number and invited him as gratitude for helping him with a gift that he'd given to Yukiko.

"Hey Dylan-senpai! Sorry I'm a bit late. I kind of know Yu, Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko already because I've heard about you guys. Not sure about your other friends though." Kanji looked quizzically at Rise, Stephen and Roz while waiting for Dylan to introduce them.

"Ah. Well that's Rise, that's Stephen and that's Roz. I'm Steve's best friend, Roz's ex-boyfriend and I've just met Rise." Dylan wasn't sure, but Yu had let him make the introductions because the former had invited Kanji.

"Hey Yu! So sorry I'm late, got a bit held up." Marie leaned forward so that Yu could get a better view of her assets, something that didn't go unnoticed.

"I think you've met Dylan and me before. So that's Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Stephen and Roz." Yu looked incredibly flustered by Marie's apparent attempt to flirt with him.

"**The Express Train to Okina City is now arriving on Track Two."** The announcement repeated itself before dissolving into static.

After this announcement, the now expanded group boarded the train and sat somewhere that wasn't going to be as crowded.

Unbeknownst to them, Mitsuo had followed them onto the train as part of his reconnaissance duty for the person responsible for the Hanged Man murders. The person had asked him to bring a camera so he could take photographs and he was happy to comply with that request.

He took out his cell-phone and saw a text from the person that he was helping. Only this time, the person had decided to reveal his name.

**Adachi: Are you sure that they didn't see you?**

**Mitsuo: Yes.**

**Adachi: Good. Now, I want you to stay close to them but not too close.**

**Mitsuo: Okay.**

**Adachi: You have to take photographs of the group, specifically Tatsumi and Kujikawa, because they'll be kidnapped next. But not at the same time. **

**Mitsuo: Why are you telling me this?**

**Adachi: Because I know that you were given a restraining order at one point. I also know that you were in close proximity to Yukiko without her permission on more than occasion since the order was rescinded.**

**Mitsuo: How'd you know that?**

**Adachi: I'm a detective. And I'm investigating murders that I'M responsible for. I'd have to be on my fucking toes now wouldn't I? **

**Mitsuo: Understood.**

**Adachi: Don't fuck this up. Do you understand me?**

**Mitsuo: I won't let you down.**

Mitsuo looked at his cell-phone before putting it back in his pocket and smiling a disturbingly wide smile. It was time for him to begin planning his revenge, even at this early stage in his role as Adachi's willing assistant. Finally, everything was coming up roses for Mitsuo.

"I'd really hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there's midterms coming up, but that's not until after Golden Week." Yu's announcement was greeted with loud groans, particularly from Dylan and Stephen.

"Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal!" Dylan was echoing the sentiment of some of the group towards the idea of midterms.

"I understood that reference!" Marie raised an arm in the air and smiled, looking around the train car at the rest of the group.

Mitsuo looked at the group from an adjoining part of the train and made a grimace of disgust in Dylan's direction before taking a few photographs unbeknownst to him. _Just need to stay on them after they leave the train. Make sure HE doesn't spot me. That bastard can hit hard._

_30 Frame, Okina City_

"That was awesome! Guessing there's going to be a sequel of it down the line or something." Kanji enthused, happy that he'd decided to get out of Inaba for the day.

"First movie I've seen in a while so I couldn't complain." Roz smiled.

"Is it just my imagination or were you guys holding hands during the movie?" Yu inquired, noticing that Stephen and Rise had both turned red when he mentioned it.

"Guess they were. Hey, who's that?" Yosuke looked at a girl or rather young woman who was slightly older than the group with red hair wearing a black leather jacket over a buttoned up white shirt and jeans complete with red shoes.

"Think she looks familiar. Wasn't she on the news 2 years ago?" Chie looked confused as to why the mystery girl was there when the news coverage of what happened two years ago said that she'd disappeared and didn't want to be contacted.

"Huh? Really? We'd probably know if it was." Yosuke looked at his girlfriend and looked back to the mystery girl with some confusion.

"Well, I know who it is. But then if I said one thing then I'd have to say more and it's too early to start opening cans of worms." Marie didn't really say very much besides that. Yu was a little bit worried because he'd hoped that she'd come out of her shell a little bit.

"Marie, whatever it is you can tell me." Yu held Marie's arm in a firm yet loving manner and looked into her eyes.

"Not yet. Why don't we get to know each other first?" The rest of the group didn't quite observe it but Marie had given Yu a sad smile and was attempting to blink back tears and was mostly successful at doing so.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Yukiko walked away, causing Dylan to almost immediately follow after her.

"Yukiko? Hey, how've you been! Sorry about not being touch." The red haired girl gave Yukiko a brief hug before pulling away.

"It's alright. I could understand after what happened with everything. Oh, I think I forgot to introduce you properly. Mina, this is my boyfriend Dylan, Dylan, this is Mina." Yukiko looked as Mina shook Dylan's hand despite the latter having a strange feeling that he'd seen her before.

"Sorry, could I just interrupt for a few seconds?" Dylan looked at his girlfriend and Mina with an expression that slightly resembled stunned surprise.

"Yes." Yukiko and Mina said in unison.

"Okay, uh, were you looking for Shinji? He's the chef at the inn and my great-great-grandfather Edmund, also known as the Reaper kind of brought him back to life. Don't think he mentioned you specifically but I think he'd miss you." He wasn't sure of how Mina or Yukiko would react to this information, but as soon as he said it, Mina had decided to try and catch a train going back to Inaba.

"I hope you know what you're doing." The nod that she'd gotten in response was a little bit reassuring but she didn't call Dylan on it.

"So are midterms here like what they are anywhere else?" Roz wondered.

"They are more or less." Yu shrugged, with Roz feeling reassured.

"Thanks Yu. I'll be alright, so I don't think there'll be any reason to worry." Roz responded.

The group looked as Dylan and Yukiko walked back, the former having a slightly confused expression on his face.

"Welcome back!" Marie was back to her usual sarcastic self.

"So, why don't we do our own thing and meet up at wherever that pizza place was?" The group agreed with the decision and went in their own directions. Yu and Marie went somewhere so they could be alone, Chie and Yosuke went to some martial arts place while Stephen and Rise went back to see another movie. That left Dylan, Yukiko, Kanji and Roz out of the group, but they were all going to meet back up again later anyway.

"So, where do you guys want to go?" Kanji was the first person to speak up.

"Well, there is this record store that I really wanted to go to. Maybe we could go there for a little bit?" Dylan suggested.

"Alright. So, shall we?" Roz set off in the approximate direction of where the record store was supposed to be, with the rest of the now quartet following after her.

_Double Fine Records & Clothing, Okina City_

"Welcome to Double Fine Records, hey you guys must be Dylan and Yukiko! My mom was telling me about you guys. Well, not really because of the whole doctor-patient confidentiality thing but you know." A young man in his early twenties paused from checking through some CDs to look at them.

"Wait, you're one of Dr Nomura's kids?" Dylan and Yukiko said in confusion, with Roz and Kanji looking on in bemusement.

"Yep. You can call me Spencer though. Sort of working here to put me through college, but I'm going to college in the States. Specifically Stanford. Glad you guys are alright. Think my boss is around somewhere and he knows more about all this stuff than I would." Spencer looked as, sure enough, his boss walked in.

"Hey, I'm Riggs! And welcome! We've got CDs and EVERYTHING! Plus, we've got an axe in some stone plinth for some reason. Anyone who takes it out gets to keep it. Or have it shipped to wherever you live." Riggs led them to where the plinth with the axe was.

"Are you really going to try and lift that?" Kanji looked at Dylan with uncertainty while Roz and Yukiko looked on in relative silence.

"Yeah. I like a challenge." Dylan looked in surprise as he managed to lift the axe out of the plinth before putting it back.

"Holy shit! Only a small handful of people have managed to do that! But why'd you put it back?" Riggs seemed surprised that Dylan would put the axe back after he'd earned it.

"I'm not ready to carry it yet. It's one thing being able to lift it out, but I have to really earn it." He shrugged, before going to look at some t-shirts and jackets seeing as he needed to get a new denim jacket a lot of patches for it.

While Dylan and Kanji were busy browsing for stuff, Roz and Yukiko stood in the middle of the room by themselves.

"You okay Roz?" Yukiko sounded concerned, especially when Roz shook her head.

"I am, I guess. But seeing you and Dylan together is still a little bit tough, I've accepted it but still. He's not the same person he was when I knew him last. Besides, I'm still getting used to not being dead." What Roz didn't say was that she was worried that she wouldn't be able to find love again. Well, Teddie had sort of tried hitting on her, but that wasn't the same and he might not even be fully human if at all.

"Thank you for being honest with me. But you don't need to worry, I think that the real Dylan is there somewhere and he's gradually coming back. I'm glad we've had this conversation." Roz nodded before they went looking for Dylan and Kanji. Dylan had bought a denim jacket and a small stack of patches as well as needle and thread for some reason.

"Hey!" Dylan waved almost dropping what he was carrying before picking it back up.

"What Senpai means to say is that we might be a little bit late. So we'd better get going." Kanji inclined his head before walking out the door and leaving the door open for Dylan, Yukiko and Roz.

Once outside, they noticed a boy who was younger than they were with a dog.

"You seem a little bit lost. Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" Dylan stared at the boy, sure that he had seen him on the news about two years previously.

"I'm Amada Ken, but you can just call me Ken. And that's Koromaru!" Ken smiled as Koromaru barked in a friendly manner at the strangers, even though Ken knew that he'd be seeing more of them.

"Still doesn't explain why you seem familiar. Unless you don't really want to explain why. Which I totally understand." Ken was also more grateful for that understanding than he'd have wanted to admit.

Ken looked as a creepy, wan looking boy walked over to them. He could see that the blonde, specifically Blake looked at the other boy as if it was something he scraped off his shoe. The creepy boy was also carrying a camera.

"Oh fuck no. I've already kicked your creepy ass twice. I've already told you, leave my girlfriend alone. Oh and put the camera down a safe distance away before I break it and shove it down your throat." Dylan looked as Mitsuo put the camera somewhere that it wouldn't get crushed before standing back up.

"You think I'm here to spy on your girlfriend? You must have SUCH an ego don't you?" Mitsu didn't get to continue that train of thought as Dylan punched him full force in the sternum and head-butted him multiple times before he attempted to fight back. By then, it was too late, as Mitsuo could feel the air rushing out of his lungs as he crawled to the camera and clutched it to his chest.

"Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you." Yukiko held Dylan's hand in hers as they went looking for the pizza place they'd heard about, with Ken joining them because that's presumably where his friends were too.

_Seventh Star Pizza, Okina City_

"Hey Ken! Who are these guys?" They stopped at a table somewhere before the table that the Investigation Team was seated at.

"Don't worry Junpei, this is Dylan, and Yukiko, and Kanji and Roz. And they're trustworthy. Anyway, their friends are here so we'll probably be seeing them all again sooner rather than later." Ken sat down with his friends, including a remarkably human robot girl.

"Hey guys!" Dylan, Yukiko, Kanji and Roz sat down at the tables or rather one of the booths that the rest of the Investigation Team plus Marie and Rise were sitting.

"So, how are you?" Each of the group gave their own response before a waitress went over to ask for their orders.

"What will you guys be ordering?" The waitress asked each of them for their orders while also writing everything down. She went away, leaving the group to talk amongst themselves while also ignoring the commotion that seemed to surround Dante when he'd arrived.

"Alright! Pizza! AWESOME!" Dylan and Stephen cheered, much to the apparent embarrassment of the group before they dissolved into laughter.

"Didn't take you guys for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle fans!" Yosuke was attempting to hide his laughter and was failing.

"Still, they could pull it off, well Stephen could." Rise almost immediately began blushing at that last comment.

They were all grateful for this opportunity to bond, and to take a break before things picked back up again.

_Amagi Inn_

Mina stepped into the lobby of the inn and asked the girl on the front desk where she could find Shinji. After looking around for a little bit she finally managed to find Shinji, who looked as shocked to see her as she was to see him.

"Mina? What are you doing here?" Shinji definitely sounded shocked.

"I could ask you the same question, I thought you were DEAD. I saw you die! Brother saw you die, so did everyone." Mina knew what had happened to Minato, but she didn't want to say because the memory was too painful.

"Well, I got brought back. And just in time too. I know that HE gave you that scarf, Ryoji I mean. I can't believe it, he was the Avatar of Nyx for crying out loud. I'd have expected that shit from someone else, not you." Shinji was sounding a lot more upset than he looked.

"I loved the both of you, but you were both gone and my own brother sacrificed himself to keep Nyx from destroying the world as we knew it. Don't you DARE judge me! You've got NO IDEA what I've been through! You don't know what it's like to have the people you love disappear from your life!" She stopped talking to wipe away the tears from her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me that you felt that way about me in the first place?! You told HIM that didn't you?!" Shinji's rage carried through to both his voice and his general demeanour.

"But I felt that way about the both of you! It was the same kind of love. You can't just tell me that it wasn't there." Mina almost subsided into anguished sobs as Shinji gently put his arms around her and drew her to him.

"It's alright. Edmund brought me back. He didn't have to, but he did. And I'm grateful." Shinji had slipped into a near-silence before thinking of something else to say.

"You mean the Reaper?" Mina already knew the answer to that question.

"I owed him a debt, and I fully intend to repay that debt in full. Besides, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you again." Shinji cradled her in his arms as she sobbed into his left shoulder while also wrapping her arms around him.

The moment stopped as they begun to kiss each other and then decided to break the kiss before it led to anything else.

"Me neither. But, let's just take things slow okay." Mina and Shinji stood back up, looking at each other as they did.

"Agreed. Anyway, I'd better get back to work. Be seeing you Minako." Shinji smiled sadly as Mina left the kitchen, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

_Sumaru City Train Station_

Suou Tatsuya and Amano Maya waited for Eikichi, Lisa, Jun, Katsuya, Ulala and Baofu to arrive at the train station after it had taken quite a bit of time to get the group back together.

"Hey, sorry we're a little bit late. Or a lot late as the case may be." Eikichi made a slight grimace, as he'd had to make a few changes to his schedule in order to make the reunion, and the train to Tokyo.

"I wouldn't say you're that late." Lisa shrugged, well aware that they had to basically just get going in order to get to Tokyo.

"Beautiful and insightful as always Lisa. But Eikichi's right. Huh, never thought I'd be saying that. Anyway, I think the onus is now on us to just get moving. After all, whatever's got Nanjo so worried has already appeared. Time is running out after all." Jun sounded impatient.

"Jun's right," Ulala had added, "Look we've got to get going if we want to get that train."

"That we do. But, we've got a lot to talk about both on the train, in the Nanjo Tower." Baofu surmised, but that wasn't really all that he was telling.

"Of course, there is a mystery afoot. Whatever's causing the fog at Inaba is something quite powerful and dangerous. Something that should be approached with caution." Katsuya spoke up before going towards the train that would take them to Tokyo.

"Well you heard the man. Let's get going." Tatsuya was next to follow his brother, with the rest of the team that had defeated Nyarlathotep the second time following after him.

_Tatsumi Textiles _

"How was your day?" Keiko looked at Kanji as he'd made his way home, glad that her son was finally able to make some friends at last.

"It was great. I went to Okina with some people so that was good. They didn't make fun of the fact that I sewed or anything. Which was a nice change." Kanji grinned, hopeful that this change would possibly result in him finally making lasting friendships.

"I'm glad. I'll see you tomorrow." Keiko walked away, leaving Kanji by himself.

Kanji looked down and checked his phone, and he'd gotten a text from Dylan.

**Dylan: Hey. Thanks again for your help the other day.**

**Kanji: Don't mention it. Seriously.**

**Dylan: C'mon dude. You don't have anything to worry about.**

**Kanji: Really?**

**Dylan: I don't care about what people think. Neither should you.**

**Kanji: Easy for you to say. But thank you.**

**Dylan: No problem. Think of me as your sort of Obi-Wan or whatever.**

**Kanji: Thanks, I guess?**

**Dylan: You're welcome dude. Stay out of trouble alright.**

**Kanji: Yeah.**

Kanji was glad that Dylan wasn't like the people who prejudged him based on his reputation because people had prejudged him. He'd read the reports, seen the news, leafed through the tabloid coverage. Dylan wasn't a bad person even if there were people who said that he was.

_Marukyu Tofu_

Rise had made her way back home, still thinking about the time she'd spent with Stephen. It wasn't a date per se, but she couldn't help but wonder. He hadn't even batted an eyelid when they saw her or rather the manufactured version of her on a movie screen in front of them.

"_Hey, it doesn't matter. You're still you and I'm still me. Or at least I still think that I am. Just let me check."_ Rise smiled at the memory of Stephen's reassurance, and his efforts to make her smile.

Her phone made a slight buzzing sound and she checked it. _Stephen!_ Rise's heart soared within her.

**Stephen: 'Sup?**

**Rise: Hey you.**

**Stephen: Glad I got to spend time with you.**

**Rise: Me too.**

**Stephen: I still mean what I said earlier.**

**Rise: Great.**

**Stephen: Well yeah. I do love you after all. But I'd rather wait to express it.**

**Rise: Yeah. There's no rush right?**

**Stephen: Nope. If you want to go on a date or something, just let me know.**

**Rise: I'd like that.**

**Stephen: Me too. See you tomorrow!**

**Rise: You too!**

Love was definitely a new emotion for Rise, but she knew that Stephen was the right person. And she knew that he felt the exact same way about her.


	22. Chapter 22: Training & Stuff

**Chapter 22**

**May 4, 2011**

_Kubo Residence_

Mitsuo winced slightly as he felt his heart beat against his chest. Despite his best efforts at concealing himself when he was taking the photographs for Adachi three days previously, Dylan had found him and humiliated him, bruising his sternum and forcing him to reset his broken nose himself, something that caused him an undue amount of pain. Also, he didn't want to inform his parents, but that was because his parents would inform the police and Adachi would say that he was stalking Yukiko again. Plus, they were arguing again and he didn't want to get in the middle of that.

He saved the photographs that he had taken onto an encrypted file on his laptop and sent them to Adachi through email and text message. Looking down, he saw Adachi's reply.

**Adachi: Good work. I knew that I could rely on you.**

**Mitsuo: Yes you can. Do you need me to do any more reconnaissance?**

**Adachi: Not at the moment. Besides, you were hurt in your mission weren't you?**

**Mitsuo: By Dylan. What an egotistical prick. **

**Adachi: Like father like son. As much as he'd hate to admit it.**

**Mitsuo: Really? I wouldn't think it that surprising.**

**Adachi: Well then. But, there is one more thing.**

**Mitsuo: Which is? I thought you said that I needed my rest.**

**Adachi: That's partially correct. I do need you to track Shirogane Naoto. She'll be next after Tatsumi and Kujikawa. Can I still count on your loyalty?**

**Mitsuo: Yes sir.**

**Adachi: Good. Don't fail me Kubo. **

Mitsuo had no reason to believe that Dylan was different to his father Gregory as he'd presumed that was where Dylan had gotten his ego from. It hadn't even occurred to him that Adachi was feeding him false information in this instance, and it most likely wouldn't occur to him until it had become too late or it just simply wouldn't occur to him at all. However, that wasn't for another few months, and by then the plot of whatever was manipulating Adachi would be well and truly in motion. But there was no way of telling who or what was working behind the scenes.

He reached for his laptop and checked a one-way video feed that was linked to a hidden camera in Dylan's room at the inn. Due to a court order, or rather an arrest warrant, he had to stop bugging the inn and spying on Yukiko, but there was one hidden camera that had remained. Mitsuo looked back through the footage and pictured himself with Yukiko instead of Dylan and smiled at the thought of his rival's defeat however unlikely.

"Oh, you have EVERYTHING you could have ever wanted. But, it can all be taken away so easily." He smiled, feeling something akin to barely suppressed glee at the thought of his skin pressing against that of his fair maiden. _Oh, but you have to be PATIENT. There's no point in acting too quickly and spoiling your fun now is there? No, I have to wait. I have to be good. I have to show her that I am BETTER THAN HIM._

Mitsuo didn't realise it but his obsession with Yukiko and getting revenge on Dylan was clouding his judgment. Because, he'd have realised that Yukiko had chosen Dylan of her own free will not because he'd tried to force that choice upon her. THAT was the fundamental difference between them. But it would be too late for Mitsuo when that realisation came, if it ever would arise at all.

_Dojima Residence_

Yu looked worriedly at Nanako, who seemed despondent seeing as his uncle had to work again even if there weren't any new leads in the case. Actually, the kidnappings and murders had temporarily stopped.

"Are you alright?" He sort of knew the answer to that, but he had no other option but to ask.

"I'm sad that dad has to work early again. But I kind of understand why." Nanako sighed, making Yu feel guilty that he spent the first of the month with his friends plus Kanji and Rise who were becoming friends as well. But he didn't know what to think of Marie, yes there was a connection but he couldn't place it.

Fortunately, the bell rang, bringing Yu out of his thoughts. He got up and opened the door, only to see Yosuke and Chie standing outside it. What made him want to laugh was that they were kissing before he opened the door and they stopped, blushing profusely when they saw Yu looking at them and smiling.

"So, do you want to go and hang out if you're not busy?" Yosuke cleared his throat and looked at Yu who looked back at Nanako.

"Only if she goes too. Uncle had to go to work early again unfortunately." Yu sighed, relieved that Chie and Yosuke were understanding about it.

"Thanks! You're the best cousin ever!" He was about to correct Nanako but he didn't have the heart to do so.

"Great! Uh, Stephen and Roz are free but Yukiko and Dylan are busy. Plus, I think Kanji, Rise and Marie will be there too. Probably." Chie could see Yu almost jump for joy at the thought of talking to Marie again. She knew that Yu and Marie had a bond of some kind, but she didn't know what that bond was. Neither of them did.

"Guessing we're training much later then right?" Yosuke interjected, Chie and Yu both nodded in response to the question.

"Let's get going." Yu smiled, something that Chie and Yosuke weren't expecting. But they just decided to go with it.

_Amagi Inn_

Dylan and Yukiko managed to wake up at the exact same time more or less, unlike a few days ago when Dylan had been the one to sleep in. But he did agree to help out his girlfriend and he wasn't the kind of person who broke his word.

"So, do you think Shinji and Mina have gotten back together? I mean, two years would be a long time for people to be apart, especially under those circumstances." Dylan was grateful that Yukiko had at least explained some of the details to him but there was stuff that he wasn't quite sure of as far as Shinji and Mina were concerned.

"It's been three days and it's more complicated than that, unfortunately. But they'll just have to make the best of it." She didn't like it, but that was the case unfortunately. But, if she and Dylan were able to reconnect after seven years then Shinji and Mina could too.

"Just to change the subject, but do you want me to help out at the front desk or do you want me to do something else? Or am I going to be under your direct supervision?" Dylan had gotten dressed as soon as he'd finished that sentence, and he'd noticed that Yukiko was wearing the same three-quarter length black dress, red shirt and button-up shirt as well as her usual black shoes and unmentionables, or stuff he'd seen a fair few times since they started dating.

"It depends. Do you promise to be good? And by that I mean don't crack jokes." Yukiko smiled as Dylan nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I think we're going to be training in Mayonaka later and it's a good idea seeing as we'd need to be ready for when someone gets taken there again. Besides, there might be more threats down the road anyway." Dylan shrugged before rolling his shoulders back and stretching upwards.

"I guess that makes sense. We haven't been in a few weeks, and who knows when or if somebody's going to disappear. We can't just leave it up to chance." Yukiko looked at Dylan who stood up and waited before they walked out of the room together, oblivious to the fact that there was a small video camera hidden somewhere in the room that was documenting their every move.

_Shopping District, South_

Shinji had left around the time when Dylan and Yukiko's shifts at the inn had ended in order to get more fresh food to prepare for the guests, who were surprisingly numerous. Maybe it was the coverage surrounding the Hanged Man murders that were causing the increased numbers of tourists, a lot of which were presumably true crime enthusiasts or conspiracy nuts. Shinji chuckled at the thought of one of those people being face to face with Edmund, the living embodiment of death or himself, someone who had been brought back to life.

"Shinji, hey!" He heard Mina's voice, and watched as she ran towards him before coming to a complete stop.

"Hey Mina." He remembered their conversation from the other day, and that kiss. He'd resolved to take their relationship one step at a time potential apocalypses be damned.

"So, I'm guessing you're shopping for supplies and stuff." Mina noted the presence of shopping bags and the way that Shinji was holding them. Well, not really holding them per se but they were there.

"I am. You wouldn't believe the amount of conspiracy theory weirdoes that have checked in looking for some hidden clues about the murders. People have died for fuck sake, the least they could do is show some respect. But nooooo, they have to find some little shred of evidence to prove some stupid theory they have." Both Shinji and Mina knew that the truth of the situation and the situation they were in two years ago would probably make the heads of said conspiracy theorists explode.

"Maybe there'll be normal tourists." Mina opined, hoping that would be the case because she saw an interview that Yukiko had given after the second victim had been found and she looked like she couldn't have coped with it. But that was then.

"If there aren't, I'm pretending to be a zombie so I can scare those conspiracy wackos shitless. Tell them that I'll sauté their brains or something." Shinji laughed at the thought of one of conspiracy nuts having fear-induced conniptions over it.

The conversation was interrupted when some familiar faces looked at them, saw Shinji, did a double-take and ran over to them.

"You're ALIVE?! DUDE!" Aki looked at Shinji with eyes that were as wide as dinner plates.

"Yeah, the Reaper brought me back. Or Edmund as I should say. And his great-great-grandson is here in Inaba. Look it's a long story but I'll explain later." Shinji looked as Aki's eyes widened and narrowed in shock.

"Still, I'm glad that you're alive! But, Minato-san's gone unfortunately." Junpei was happy that Shinji was alive and sad that his buddy Minato was a permanent part of the Great Seal.

"I'm happy that you're back with us Shinji. And you too Mina." Even the normally emotionless Aigis was happy that Shinji was alive. Well, and that Mina was going to re-join the team after her self-enforced exile from it.

"Yeah. It's awesome to see you guys again." Yukari hugged both Mina and Shinji who hugged her back.

They looked and saw Ken, who looked at them and ran over to see if Shinji was really there and if Mina had re-joined the team as well.

"Mina-Senpai!" I didn't think you'd come back after what Minato-Senpai sealed himself away. And I'm happy that you're here Shinji-san. I never really got a chance to thank you for saving my life, so thank you." Ken smiled at seeing Mina and Shinji again, because he didn't think that Mina was going to come back and that he wasn't going to be able to thank Shinji for throwing himself in front of Takaya.

"Anyway, would you guys want to join SEES again? It'd be just like old times before you got shot and Minato sealed Nyx away." Aki had made the offer on behalf of Mitsuru so he wondered if they'd accept it or not.

"We'd love to!" Mina and Shinji exclaimed, putting their doubts about doing so firmly out of their minds.

"Woohoo!" Junpei had leapt in the air and cheered the return of his best friend's twin sister and mentor of sorts to SEES.

"Wonderful. But, we've got work to do. Be seeing you." Yukari waved as Ken, Junpei, Aki and Aigis followed her.

"Well shit. That certainly went better than expected." Shinji was cautiously optimistic about his and Mina's return to being full-time members of SEES, especially with everything that had been going on.

"Yeah. But we've got to be mindful of whatever it is that's causing all of this." Mina had only been in Inaba for a few days, but she knew that something was up.

"That's true." Shinji and Mina walked in the same direction until Shinji began looking for places to buy food and supplies and whatnot.

_Samegawa, The hill overlooking town_

The Investigation Team plus Kanji, Rise, Nanako, Marie and surprisingly Naoto had travelled to the hill overlooking Inaba and had decided to just stay there for a little bit. Dylan, Stephen and Roz had seen views like that before, but they didn't get to see them very much.

"It all looks so different from up here." Dylan looked at the scenery before him and felt a feeling of quiet awe. Everything was so tranquil, miles away from the fast-paced life of New York.

"That it does. I wasn't sure what my impressions of this place would be but I'm pleasantly surprised by what they are now." Marie mused, letting herself get comfortable in Yu's arms.

"Mhmm." Naoto was quiet, but that was because she was still thinking about the case.

"I like it. I've travelled a lot, but there's no place like home." Rise took a long look at her surroundings before her eyes settled on Stephen, who was currently deep in thought.

"Totally. Who knows, maybe I'll be going back home when all of this is over." Roz hadn't seen her family in about a year and she knew that they still missed her.

Yu was still silent because he didn't want to disturb Marie. He thought that she was familiar to him but he couldn't quite figure out why and he hoped that he'd figure it out eventually. But, love was a strange and many-splendored thing and it had funny ways of working itself out. He was also an only child but Nanako was like the sister he never had in a lot of ways and she was currently looking down the hill like the rest of the group. Well, except for Yukiko and Dylan who had disappeared.

"It's safe to say that I don't think that I'd have gotten this good a view in Tokyo. It's really tranquil isn't it? When there's no fog and people aren't getting kidnapped or murdered." Yosuke had finally decided to say something that was both profound and a little bit flippant.

"You can't just say, oh never mind." Chie sighed, preferring to enjoy the scenery rather than correct Yosuke.

"Wonder where Dylan-Senpai and Yukiko went." Kanji had only just noticed their absence, along with the rest of the extended group.

Dylan and Yukiko had temporarily left the rest of the group to have a private conversation as opposed to doing anything else.

"So, I can assume that you didn't drag me away from the group so we could have a little fun. But I think I might know why. Does it have anything to do with Shinji and Mina kind of getting back together? Because if it does, then I sincerely apologize for rocking the boat if that whole thing went south." Dylan didn't say it, but he could've really gone for a cold beer. Mainly because of the sunset and everything.

"That's partly the reason. Mina called me yesterday and she just wanted to thank you for giving her the push she needed to talk to Shinji." Yukiko laughed as Dylan face-faulted before settling on an expression that made him look like a bewildered parakeet.

"I don't think it was that funny. Anyway, so what do you think's going to happen to us next year?" He couldn't help being worried about it. After all, if Yukiko didn't want to inherit the inn then she was going to leave Inaba and they'd lose contact again.

"I thought you weren't going to worry? It's just that with your family's connections, I thought that it'd be easier if I'd just come and live with you." She wasn't sure if that'd reassure him, but it was worth a try anyway.

"I guess. It's just that my dad knows A LOT of really bad people as well as a few really good ones and I really don't want you to get mixed up in all of that. That being said, one of my friends has an uncle who works in Immigration and he could get you a Green Card or something." Dylan had connections, mainly his family's that he was uncomfortable about using and connections that he'd made himself.

"Like SEBEC?" Yukiko looked as Dylan's eyes widened in shock as he'd remembered something.

"Well, dad did funnel a lot of money into SEBEC, but I was really young then and I think Rob and my eldest siblings would remember that better than I would. He only really cared about getting his investment back, as opposed to the fact that the head of SEBEC was in cahoots with a fucking eldritch abomination. Plus, any business connection that he might have had to Kandori was promptly hushed up in the press but Rob told me everything about it. Hence why I've given my dad's connections a very wide berth." He looked at Yukiko, and was grateful that she'd understood.

"Like you said, we don't have to talk about all that now." They kissed before walking back down to the rest of the group who were probably wondering where they'd disappeared to.

_Nanjo Group HQ, Tokyo_

"Mr Nanjo," Kei's secretary poked her head through the door of his office and saw him looking through a file on his desk, "There are people who were waiting to see you and they're currently in the meeting room. It's just that you'd know who they were. As a matter of fact, they said that you were the one who called them." His secretary then exited the room as he closed the file and walked in a different direction to his secretary.

Kei stepped into the meeting room and looked at the reassembled teams that had defeated Nyarlathotep, happy that he'd gotten them all together. Then again; Naoya, Maki, Masao, Hide, Eriko, Yuka, Reiji and Yukino/Yuki/Ki had all been in Tokyo for about a week or two already. Tatsuya, Maya, Lisa, Eikichi, Jun, Ulala, Baofu and Katsuya had only arrived about two days ago but both teams' hotel arrangements and whatnot had already been paid for.

"I think you've explained everything to us, but we could use another explanation before we go to Inaba and get situated." Naoya had left his self-imposed exile in the hope that the two teams that defeated Nyarlathotep would be enough to stop this new threat.

"Well, there is another being that is controlling Shadows and directing them to abduct people and take them to a place called Mayonaka were the Shadows feed on their emotions and kill them. Not only that, but this being is controlling the heavy fog that surrounds Inaba, and this fog is when the Shadows, and the person helping the being make their move. What's more, Calloway has also called in the SEES team that contained the Port Island Incident two years ago and he was the one who asked me to gather all of you here." Kei looked as the other people in the meeting room nodded.

"It's been a while since we've saved the world, but I think we can do it again." Naoya sounded hopeful, and both teams hoped that they'd be able to help stop whatever was causing the fog in Inaba.

"So it's just like old times then?" Hide and Masao asked in unison, glad that they were needed again. Even if the threat was quite a serious one.

"More or less." Eriko smiled at having been reunited with Naoya after his exile, but she sort of wished that it had been under better circumstances.

"Yeah. But it's not like we have anything to be afraid of." Reiji wasn't sure if he wanted to admit that he was nervous about the possibility that the world would end despite their best efforts.

"Well, if that's all, then maybe we'd better get going right?" Eikichi was definitely looking forward to whatever the mission at hand had to offer them.

"Yes. There are two limousines parked outside that each fit about ten people and they'll take you to the train station where you'll be boarding a train to Inaba. I haven't been informed of the schedule, but each team will be meeting Agent Calloway over the coming days." Kei couldn't help but smile as he watched as the two teams that defeated Nyarlathotep had exited the meeting room and were walking to the front entrance of the building. Things were going to be getting very exciting.

_Mayonaka, Entrance_

"Well, it's certainly been a BEARY long time Sensei! And Dylan-Senpai's here too! And who are they?" Teddie took a look at Kanji and Rise because he hadn't seen them before.

"Sorry dude, but there's been a bit of a lull. But don't worry, we didn't forget about you." Dylan nestled his head against Teddie's soft fur only to be gently shoved away.

"And who's this BEARTIFUL specimen?" Teddie was referring to Rise, and Stephen let out a chuckle at Teddie's antics.

"Well, she's Rise. And the blonde guy, not Dylan, is Kanji. They're kind of like our guests." Stephen didn't know how to explain that one either.

"Oh, then here are glasses for them!" Teddie handed pairs of glasses to both Rise and Kanji. "Now, you both have to be bear-y careful. But, you've got them to look out for you."

"We kind of need to train and we're wondering where we should be training." Yu was, as ever, quick and to the point.

"The Castle has a lot of grizzlies!" Teddie replied, observing how Dylan and Yukiko both turned ghostly pale when it was mentioned. Chie looked quite uncomfortable as well.

"After what happened to Yukiko? Are you fucking kidding me?" Dylan glowered at Teddie, who backed away slowly just in case Dylan was going to pounce.

"I don't think we've got any other option Dylan. I'm sorry, but I suppose it'll have to be done." Yu sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he did so.

"I guess. There's no point complaining about it now. Besides, if somebody else gets kidnapped, then we'd have to be ready for it. And we're going to be ready this way." Dylan sighed before checking that he'd brought his axes with him. With this out of the way, the Investigation Team along with Kanji and Rise made their way over to the castle.

_?_

"I wonder why you have called me here." Igor looked at Philemon, who for once, had foregone his usual butterfly mask.

"Well, it's partly to do with Izanami and partly to do with something else." One thing that Igor had learnt about Philemon after all these years was that he was ridiculously obtuse at the best of times and downright frustrating at the worst of times.

"Nyarlathotep's still off licking his wounds and Minato's bonded with the Great Seal, so I don't know what other threats there are. Unless it's HIM." Igor had guessed what it was that would make Philemon feel so nervous.

"Yami. I suspected it for a long time, but I fear that he has corrupted half of Izanami into doing his bidding. After all, Yami is the physical embodiment of darkness and he is connected to all his children, which is what the Shadows are more or less. He'll stop at nothing until the world is in darkness so that he can remake it and the universe in his own image. However, his corruption has become so deep that the corrupted half of Izanami wants to eradicate the world instead. Neither outcome can be allowed to occur." Philemon was deadly serious. His master, YHVH wouldn't allow it to happen either.

"But Yami's not going to show himself now is he?" Igor was almost certain that the Darkness wouldn't show himself. But, almost wasn't absolute enough for his liking.

"Not while his plan still has a chance of success. Otherwise, he will be making his presence felt and I hope that it won't be now." Philemon wondered if he was strong enough in that event. Nyarlathotep was one thing, but Yami was different. Time would tell however.

_Yukiko's Castle, Mayonaka_

"I think it'd be a good idea to protect Kanji and Rise. Also, Dylan and Yukiko could use the combat experience. Roz and Stephen might as well, but they won't be at the forefront." Yu wondered if Yosuke and Chie would agree to help them out.

"I guess that could work. But we'd have to be careful." Yosuke sounded a little bit worried, but it wasn't as if they were going to be in major danger.

"But, we've got your back, right guys?" Chie grinned as both Dylan and Yukiko nodded at them.

The castle was full of Shadows, and they seemed angry. Teddie scrunched up his nose almost as a way of saying that there were Shadows present.

"Well, we have to face our fears right? Besides, I'm here to protect you when you need me." Dylan reassured Yukiko, who smiled back at him.

"Thank you. PERSONA!" Yukiko summoned Konohana-Sakuya while Dylan summoned Nari.

"You're welcome! Time to kick some Shadow ass!" Dylan held both axes in his hands and smiled as the Shadows began massing.

The rest of the team summoned their respective Personas, with Izanagi, Jiraiya, Tomoe, Takshaka and Gracia all joining the fray.

"**Time to crack some skulls! VIPER SMASH!" **Nari charged at one of the Shadows, damaging it heavily which caused it to disappear.

The Shadows charged, but any Shadow that made it past Nari and Konohana-Sakuya were in for a nasty surprise as Dylan and Yukiko were ready for them. Not to mention the other Persona users in the group and their respective Personas.

"ALBA GU BRATH assholes!" Dylan sliced through one of the Shadows like a hot knife through butter. He looked as Stephen flattened a few Shadows with his hammer, with Takshaka helping, as those Shadows had tried getting close to Rise.

"Well, this is definitely more exciting than what I was expecting!" Yosuke looked as he cut through a Shadow while Chie kicked one that was heading directly towards him.

"No kidding!" Chie hit out at another Shadow, this time with a particularly vicious flying kick.

"HEY! Save some for me would ya?!" Roz was equally busy mowing down Shadows with her expandable baton.

"This is certainly different from the first time we were here!" Yu and Izanagi had managed to skewer a Shadow at the exact same time.

Eventually, they'd managed to destroy all the Shadows on that floor and made their way up the stairs to the top floor, destroying any Shadows that they came across. They reached the top floor and were surprised to find a red-skinned creature with cracked black lines in it skin staring at them.

"**Which one of you is supposed to be Dylan?" **Bugaboo enquired, looking around the group for a response.

"That'd be me. You're not a Shadow though, so I wouldn't exactly object to the question all that much." Dylan extended a hand to Bugaboo, who shook it.

"**You remind me of someone. I am not here to hurt you, only to help. Destroy Shadows."** Bugaboo grinned wolfishly, or as much as he or it could grin.

"Ah. Well, you're welcome to help." Dylan smiled back, looking at Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Stephen, Roz, Kanji, Rise and Teddie before looking back at Bugaboo.

"**Good."** Was the creature's response as it waved at the group before Teddie summoned the 1950s style televisions that would take them back to the real world.

**Notes**

**Yami is pretty much my own creation and a combination of (among other things) Yami from Okami, Ras al-Ghul from Batman and a variety of different fictional villains. Although not of immediate significance, Yami will show up later on at some point.**

**Not sure, but I will be skipping some of the days until the Steamy Bathhouse/Kanji's rescue.**


	23. Chapter 23: The Lull Ends

**Chapter 23**

**May 17, 2011**

**I've decided to just skip forward about 2 weeks because I thought that pacing was a little bit of an issue. When I get time, I will either edit the chapters or make a separate thing for missing scenes and stuff. The skip forward was because there were the "Thunder study" scene plus the midterms and some other bits of exposition, I just thought it would be easier to have a skip forward rather than more chapters of just exposition.**

_Dojima Residence_

The last few weeks after Yukiko's rescue had passed by without incident apart from the freak thunderstorm and blackout almost two weeks ago. Well, there were midterms too, but Yu was certain that he had done better than he thought he did. Unfortunately, that run of relative normality had ended with Kanji's disappearance and the subsequent appearance of his Shadow on the Midnight Channel. Yu had managed to make a recording of the appearance so he could tell the others because what he had seen was strange to say the very least.

**I'm so lonely in this hot and steamy bathhouse and I just need to get on down! Won't anybody help me?" **Kanji, if it was actually him, was standing outside a bathhouse wearing nothing but an immaculate looking white loincloth.

"**Why don't you all get down with your bad selves? C'mon now don't be shy!" **This was accompanied by a hip-centric dance from Kanji along with an explosion of flowers from some unspecified source.

"**My blood is hot and my body is hotter and I want someone to relight my fire! I want to move and groove and get on down! So get on down to the bathhouse!"** It was Yu's imagination but Kanji was HOPPING before going back into the bathhouse.

_That's DEFINITELY Kanji's Shadow and he's wearing a loincloth. I'm pretty sure that I saw flowers too, which isn't normal either. And if I saw it then the others must have seen it too. Or if they haven't then I should really send them a copy then shouldn't I?_

Yu had almost lost track of time as he heard Nanako walk in to the room and give Yu a look that was a combination of both knowing and puzzled.

"So, someone else has disappeared? Guessing that dad has to work late again." She sighed, almost selfishly wishing that the ongoing case Dojima was working on wasn't happening.

"Yes. I know that he's spent a lot of time working on the case, but that doesn't mean that he's stopped caring about you, you know. Both my parents work abroad and I don't get to see them as often as I would like but that doesn't mean that they've abandoned me so you don't need to worry about that." Yu smiled, grateful that the team, particularly Dylan wasn't around to make a joke about him being human and not some Keanu Reeves facsimile.

"Thanks big bro!" Nanako brightened, giving Yu a friendly hug which he returned.

"You're very welcome. Hey, I think we're going to be late!" Yu walked out, followed by Nanako, before closing the door to the house behind them.

_Mayonaka, Entrance_

"I think that's another one." Dante knew exactly what it was that had happened. Someone else had been kidnapped and taken through to Mayonaka.

"And I'm pretty sure that I know where it is too. If Mayonaka is meant to be the inverse of Inaba, then he, or rather Kanji, is where the textiles place would be in the real world." Raidou deduced, having more or less figured out the connection between Mayonaka and Inaba. But, he didn't have all the details quite yet.

"That makes sense. It seems like whatever is controlling the Shadows has decided to bring the lull to an end, which could mean absolutely anything unfortunately. Besides, I'm sure the Investigation Team can take care of it, but if not, well…." Kashima looked into the distance and saw Edmund with Hee-Ho-Kun and Teddie almost directly behind him.

"Hey, I know a familiar face when I see one! How've you been, Hee-Ho!" Hee-Ho-Kun noticed Kashima, Raidou and Dante and high-fived each of them.

"We might need to hold off on the celebrations, someone else has been taken. And I know where. However, I think the Shadows and whatever's controlling them are on to us so I wouldn't want to risk accidentally setting them off." Edmund looked to see if the group understood the implications of just charging in to the bathhouse.

"Sensei's right. We should wait for the others. Well, I should anyway. You guys are bear-y, bear-y strong though. But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't be bear-full!" It wasn't exactly the right time for bear-based puns but Teddie made them anyway.

"Plus, we've all dealt with one apocalypse level event or more." Kashima added, with Raidou and Dante nodding in agreement.

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to be careful." They knew why, so he didn't have to say it.

"Good. Because, we might be getting more help. But we just need to observe and intervene if necessary. Be seeing you." Edmund walked away, transforming back in to the Reaper as he did so. Hee-Ho-Kun nodded at them before following Edmund.

Kashima, Raidou and Dante each went to do some more investigating of their own.

_Amagi Inn_

Dylan had gotten up, and he had a feeling that something unpleasant had just happened only he didn't quite know what that unpleasant thing was just yet. However, Yukiko had mercifully lifted the academic-related embargo on physical contact as soon as the midterms had ended so there was that one positive amidst what would eventually become one of the ends to one of several or so lulls of normality. He looked at his phone and found a text from Yu accompanied by a video recording.

"I wonder what Yu texted you about and I really think you should see what it is." Yukiko had, by this point, already gotten out of bed and put on her uniform while waiting for Dylan to do the same. He was, however, balancing his phone in one hand at the exact same time but still managed it.

"**I want to guide you on a journey that will OVERWHELM your senses and break the walls down! Lose your inhibitions and JOIN ME darlings! That's right, Tatsumi Kanji is going to help you lose your inhibitions! So join me!" **Kanji was not only wearing a ludicrously clean loincloth but he was causing flowers to explode from random places at seemingly random intervals.

"Holy crap. That looks like Kanji, but he is REALLY making that loincloth his own. That was a bad time for a joke right?" Dylan looked at Yukiko, who nodded.

"It was. Look, there's something I have to tell you." Yukiko noticed Dylan giving her a look of what appeared to be slightly anguished surprise. It was almost as if he feared the worst.

"But," she continued, "It's nothing like that. Kanji and I were friends when we were younger and we just sort of grew apart since then. I know that he looks up to you and that you think of him as the younger brother you never had." That explanation was enough to reassure Dylan that their relationship wasn't in jeopardy, as a matter of fact, things were going quite well for them on that front.

"Which means that we've got to rescue him either today or tomorrow right? We've got to do SOMETHING. Besides, I'm sure the rest of the team will have seen it by now." Dylan sighed, hoping that the group would be able to rescue Kanji in time.

Exiting Dylan's room, Dylan and Yukiko noticed Stephen standing in the hallway with a look of surprise on his face.

"He was wearing a LOINCLOTH. And there were flowers. It was just really fucking weird okay. I mean, I'm tolerant of all that, but I dunno." Stephen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Me too, but that was odd." That was all Dylan was going to say on the subject.

He looked and he saw Roz running towards them before stopping.

"I saw that too and I think we've got to tell Yu if he hasn't already seen it. And I think that the rest of the team's seen it too." Yukiko, Dylan and Stephen were all in agreement about telling Yu as well as Yosuke and Chie if they hadn't already seen it.

"Yeah. Plus, I think we're going to be late, so we'd better get going. I'm sure that we'll be talking about this later anyway." The quartet walked out and went to the lobby before leaving the inn.

_Yasogami High_

Yu, Yosuke and Chie had each seen Kanji's other self, or his Shadow, which was the more accurate description anyway.

"I still have absolutely no idea what it was I saw. And the Midnight Channel has been chock full of weird shit." Yosuke deadpanned.

"I know, but we still have to rescue him. Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Chie joked, while batting her eyelids at Yosuke.

"I don't think that even I was expecting that." The shock was only beginning to settle in for Yu. Although, he wasn't quite sure if it was shock or not.

"Neither were we," Dylan interjected, "But that doesn't change anything. We have to rescue Kanji, I invited him to the group so I take full responsibility. I didn't do it, but I can't help but wonder." That was guilt, and they knew that Kanji had to be rescued, Dylan knowing that better than the rest of the group. Besides, Robert and Chase were there for him when he needed them and this was a similar situation.

"Well, what do you think we should do then?" Yosuke asked, looking to Yu for his thoughts on the matter.

"I think that we should rescue him either tonight, or tomorrow night. The sooner we rescue him, the sooner he's safe and not in any danger. And we really don't have any time to waste." Yu's voice had taken on a rather stony edge to it, aware of what would happen if they failed to rescue Kanji.

"So what are we waiting for? We'll rescue him tonight!" Chie seemed to have settled the debate for them, and they'd agreed to rescue Kanji that night.

The conversation soon stopped as Morooka walked in and began to rant about delinquents and how they'd always get what was coming to them. It seemed as if he had those kinds of speeches prepared in case he had to use them, and they were almost always wrong. As a matter of fact, Dylan had put his head on his desk and decided to sleep through the rant instead of directly contradicting Morooka.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Not only that, but I think Blake is a corruptive influence on Amagi." This caused Dylan to wake up and stare at Morooka with an expression of slight disgust on his face.

"Look, it's none of your business. It's my business, so why don't you teach, like you're supposed to?" He looked as Morooka was about to go on another rant but thought better of it.

The rest of the class day passed relatively uneventfully and they were free to check around for clues and get supplies and upgrades before going to Mayonaka to look for and rescue Kanji.

_SEES Field HQ, Inaba _

"I for one am glad to have both teams who defeated Nyarlathotep on board. I apologise in advance for SEES' absence as someone else has been taken through the Midnight Channel into where the Shadows are and they're currently investigating that." Calloway had delivered the speech to Naoya's team, who were busying themselves with preparations and had their own places to stay both in Inaba and relatively nearby. At the moment, he was delivering it to Tatsuya's team.

"Wonderful. It's definitely been a good experience working with you so far Calloway." Tatsuya had shook his hand warmly.

"You were the one who made the phone call after all." Maya stated, thankful that she was needed again, like the rest of the team.

"I'll do my best." Lisa smiled, speaking both for herself and for the others.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to let you down!" Eikichi boomed, moving to pat Calloway on the shoulder but Calloway had refused the gesture.

Jun merely agreed, but with some measure of barely concealed amusement.

"You don't have to worry about a thing!" Ulala reassured Calloway, who didn't exactly seem all that worried by the gamble that he was currently making in regards to finding and reuniting three different teams of Persona users to combat yet another entity controlling Shadows.

"From one law enforcement official to another," Katsuya began, "I can safely say that I will do what is required and more to make sure that this mission is a success." Baofu didn't really say all that much, unlike Katsuya, but he said something to similar effect.

They looked as a woman wearing a beige-y coloured robe with alabaster skin and blood-red eyes looked at them in amusement.

"You mortals can promise, but you're all pitiful deluded creatures." The woman smiled as the group of people assembled in the room all stared at her.

"You're the one controlling the Shadows aren't you? Izanami? Unless I have you mistaken for somebody else." Fear wasn't an emotion that Calloway felt very often, he could feel a tiny bit of fear creeping in but he dealt with it.

"Mostly, yes. Although, I wonder if you'll manage to stop me or not. After all I have an army and what do you have?" Izanami had nothing but pure, unadulterated contempt for Calloway and she made him fully aware of it.

"You have an army but I have three teams of Persona users, all of them have dealt with similar threats to you. Not only that but I was the one who called them all here, even SEES who had almost gone off the grid since the Port Island incident. I didn't do it because I care about my country, or that there's an investigation that I want closed, it's because humanity is something worth preserving, not to mention this beautiful planet of ours." Calloway, much to Izanami's annoyance, was somehow holding his own against her.

"Well, it appears that there's no convincing you. What a shame." Izanami walked away before disappearing in the same way that she'd more or less arrived. If Tatsuya's team was in any doubt as to what they were facing, they weren't anymore.

_Mayonaka, Entrance_

Teddie had sensed a definite increase in Persona users, there at least twenty of them now, and these new or old teams were very strong. Luckily they were all on the same side. Still, he was very glad when Yu and the rest of his team apart from Rise because she didn't have her Persona yet had arrived in Mayonaka. Teddie had rightfully assumed that somebody else had disappeared and that the Investigation team had to rescue him or her. But the person that they had to rescue this time was male.

"Hey Teddie. We kind of need your help to find somebody." Yu looked at Teddie who nodded his head in response.

"Yeah dude. You wouldn't happen to know where he could've possibly been taken right." Chie asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Edmund sort of found the place, and I helped him. I just need something to smell so I can find it again." Teddie looked at the group hopefully.

"Dylan-kun, do you have the heart you gave me with you?" She gave a relieved sigh as Dylan nodded before he handed the heart over to Teddie.

"Do you guys think that we should've said who we were looking for?" Yosuke addressed the question to the group in general, who didn't seem to pay attention.

"We're looking for someone named Kanji. Just to clarify." Roz smiled at Teddie, who smiled back at her.

"Wait a minute, why don't we just give Teddie the heart and he can smell his way there from that?" It was an obvious suggestion, but nobody had any better suggestions.

"Actually, I did smell some more people. They were strong, like they had been in this situation before. They didn't smell like Edmund, or Naoki, or Dante or Raidou either." Teddie furrowed his eyebrows.

"Okay, well, I think this'll just be more helpful." Dylan gave Teddie the heart and watched as he smelled it before he began smelling where the scent would lead.

"Are you able to find it now?" Yu wasn't impatient, but he knew that he had to hurry.

"I know where he is!" Teddie jumped up at sprinted towards where Kanji was, and he was followed by the Investigation Team who were doing their best to match his pace.

_Kanji's Bathhouse, Mayonaka _

The sign on the entrance to the bath-house read **Men Only**, which made Yosuke, Dylan and Stephen look very uncomfortable. All of a sudden, they heard a chorus of saxophones playing before a voice could be overheard from within.

"**Hello my darlings! Are you ready to lose your inhibitions, transcend all barriers and reach for the stars? DON'T STOP ME NOOOOOOOOW!" **The message made things more uncomfortable for the group.

However, Yu decided to just bite the bullet and strode in to the bathhouse like Bruce Willis in Die Hard.

"I don't really want to go in there guys, I'm sorry. Hey! Wait, OW!" Yosuke yelped in pain as Chie dragged him to the entrance of the bathhouse, so that they were both going in at the same time.

"No time like the present." Roz was the next person to enter the bathhouse, followed by Teddie and Stephen who had reluctantly decided to face his fears and go in afraid.

Yukiko and Dylan were now the only members of the group who hadn't stepped into the bathhouse yet.

"You know, when I was going to rescue him, I didn't think I'd be rescuing him quite like this." Dylan deadpanned, looking at the bathhouse with something resembling distaste.

"So? I'm pretty sure that you've seen girls kiss and you've enjoyed it. As a matter of fact, when I hugged Mina you were thinking about it weren't you?" Yukiko smiled wickedly as Dylan turned red and hunched over while crossing his legs at the same time.

"I was. Yeah, you're right. Please don't tell Shinji because he'd kick my ass. Anyway, I think we'd better get going because the rest of the group's probably far ahead of us." Yukiko and Dylan both nodded at each other and waited a few minutes before deciding to just go into the bathhouse together.

_Nomura Residence_

"Takeo-kun, you don't happen to know where my files are do you. I know where they are but I'm just looking for a specific one." Katherine knew that it was a strange question to ask but she had to ask seeing as her examination of Dylan and Stephen made her recall something that had happened about ten to fifteen years previously.

"I think so. Hang on, I'm just going to go and have a look now." Takeo, or Professor Nomura when he wasn't at home got up and went looking for the specific file his wife wanted. After about fifteen minutes, he walked back to the table and place the file down in front of her.

"Do you remember when someone asked me for a blood test because she wanted to know who the father of her son was?" Katherine asked, not sure if Takeo still remembered or if she was the only one who did.

"I do. That was during that literary conference right? Why?" Takeo sounded confused, mainly because he hadn't given it a second thought before then.

"A woman whose last name was Halsey asked me to test a sample of her son's blood against that of a man called Gregory because she thought that the boy was Gregory's son. The blood test was positive, but Gregory filed an injunction against disclosing it. However, I kept a copy of the file and I always wanted to know for sure if it was true. And about a month ago, I had found the answer." She noticed that Takeo knew what she was talking about now, after she had explained it to him.

"I remember that, Gregory settled out of court with the mother didn't he?" Takeo added, fairly sure that he'd read about that case somewhere.

"He did. Which was why I was surprised when both Blake and Halsey turned up in the medical examination room at the station." She didn't want to say anything else, but she wasn't going to keep it to herself either.

"I can imagine why that'd be a surprise. Especially if neither of them would have known." Takeo was going to say something else but he thought better of it.

"It would have been. Maybe I should tell them. Or not. I really don't know. I'll just have to think about it." She sighed, wishing that kind of situation didn't have to be so complicated.

"Whatever you decide, just be sure that it's the right decision. I'm going to go to bed, so, good night." Takeo kissed her before leaving, he had a paper that he had to finish and he wanted to get up early so he could finish it. Besides, whatever decision she would take regarding the matter would be her own and they both knew it.


	24. Chapter 24: Feel The Heat

**Chapter 24**

**May 17, 2011**

_Kanji's Bathhouse, Mayonaka _

The first thing that Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Dylan, Stephen, Roz and Teddie noticed when they stepped into the bathhouse was how hot it was. It was supposed to be a bathhouse, but its temperature was surprisingly warm as a matter of fact.

"Okay. This is just weird. This is just really, really, really weird." Yosuke wasn't as uncomfortable with the situation as he was. He did, however, find it a lot weirder.

"You're right." Chie looked around and couldn't quite believe what she was seeing.

"When I said "rescue", this really wasn't what I had in mind. It's like being in the shower in one of those prison movies." Dylan blurted out, causing Yu to give him a very worried expression.

"Oh great, now you said it." Stephen rolled his eyes.

"Oh for the love of God. It's like I'm on babysitting duty." Roz looked annoyed at Dylan and Stephen's childish antics because they were distracting them from what they were actually there to do.

"Look, you wanted to rescue him, let's just do it. Besides, I'll think of something fun we can do later." Yukiko gently swayed her hips, something that wasn't lost on Dylan.

"I think it's time that I stepped in. Dylan, Yukiko, Stephen, you'll go first. Followed by myself, Roz and Yosuke. I don't think that we'd need to watch the entrance to be perfectly honest." Yu looked at the group, who all nodded in agreement at Yu's suggestion.

Just as they were about to move, they noticed Bugaboo in a corner of the room, and the creature bounded over to them.

"**You're looking for someone here right? He's in here, but this place is…. Strange." **Bugaboo took a long look at Dylan who nodded back at him.

"Okay then. Bugaboo can join us." Yu didn't exactly have a choice, especially if Dylan would vouch for the creature.

The augmented group continued until they got to a much larger room on the first floor and they saw Shadow Kanji making a variety of apparently suggestive poses. He or it or whatever was also still clad in a loincloth.

"**So, you guys finally decided to join the winning team huh?" **Shadow Kanji flexed his muscles and blew a kiss at them.

"**I am KANJI!" **The Shadow flexed his muscles again before striking a dynamic pose, breaking the awkward silence that had ensued.

"To hell with this! NARI!" Dylan summoned Nari while Stephen summoned Takshaka. Bugaboo seemed to follow their lead because he had slipped into a fighting stance.

"Whoa! Calm the fuck down!" Yosuke made a time-out gesture in order to stop Dylan and Stephen from attacking Shadow Kanji.

"Yosuke's got a point. We can't just charge in all guns blazing. Let's just try and be rational." Yu added, a little bit surprised that Dylan and Stephen would attempt to antagonize Shadow Kanji so soon.

"It might be a trap you guys." Chie didn't want them to rush in either.

"We have to be careful. Any wrong move could set him off." Yukiko took a look at the Shadow and she seemed quite perturbed. Roz looked a little bit concerned as well.

"**MMMM! Well SOMEBODY'S eager! Welcome to my STEAMY PARADISE where you can really feel the hot, steamy, heat. This steam is really making my blood boil!"**

Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko and Roz didn't really know what to think. They didn't want to make any sudden moves, no matter how grating Shadow Kanji was. A neon sign dropped down and it displayed a brief but succinct message.

**No girls allowed! **

**Take the plunge!**

**It's the steamy paradise of love! **

"Wait a minute what?" Now it was Yu's turn to be confused at what was going on.

"This is just peachy." Roz grimaced, looking at Shadow Kanji with an extremely irritated expression on her face.

"Hmm. So, I wonder what the plan is." Yukiko deadpanned, causing Dylan to look over at her in shock.

"Uh, guys, I think he's about to leave!" Chie looked, and sure enough, Shadow Kanji was going to another part of the bathhouse.

"**I love to move and groove and get down but you're just going to have to bring the party to me! I'll be seeing you later DARLINGS!" **Shadow Kanji bounded away, leaving the group to contemplate what was going to happen next.

"Crap. I think I know what might be coming next." Yosuke's voice was practically dripping with sarcasm. He was right though, as there were Shadows making their way towards them.

"Shit guys, we've got Five-O!" Dylan was right, the Shadows looked like police officers, and they were wearing the uniforms in order to complete the illusion. Their stomachs, however, were hollowed or carved out and they had what appeared to be a key suspended in the middle for some reason.

"Do they look like normal cops to you? Yeah, I REALLY didn't think so!" Stephen was ready to make his move as soon as the Shadows came closer to them.

"Be bear-y bear-full! I smell trouble! And plenty of it!" The Shadows were ready to make their move.

"Is this your idea of trouble? I never would have guessed because they've got guns." That sounded like a joke, but they weren't laughing.

"Dylan-kun, would you mind holding off on the jokes? We're kind of in an imminent death situation here! Alright fine, if there's going to be heat, then we might as well be making our own heat!" Yukiko summoned Konohana-Sakuya and got into a classic Battle Couple pose with Dylan.

"Let's get going!" Yosuke summoned Jiraiya while Yu summoned Izanagi, Chie summoned Tomoe and Roz summoned Gracia.

"So what's the plan?" Stephen hadn't exactly considered what the plan was going to be yet. That didn't stop him from going to make his own plan though.

"I don't think that I had any apart from destroying the Shadows." Yu shrugged, looking as the Shadow cops had finally managed to get closer to their position.

"FACEMELTER!" Dylan and Stephen had an idea for a combination attack, and one of the Shadow cops was electrified and set on fire, causing it to disappear into nothingness. A guitar riff could also be heard after the Shadow had been destroyed.

"Hate to break up the party, but we've got more of them!" Roz and Gracia had managed to make short work of another one of the Shadow cops.

"Define MORE?!" Yosuke looked as Jiraiya used a combination of kicks and wind attacks on some of the Shadow cops.

"You seem like you need my help Dylan-kun!" Yukiko had set some of the Shadow cops on fire after they had tried to attack Yu. Bugaboo managed to make short work of the survivors.

"**FEEDING TIME!" **Bugaboo roared, before consuming one of the Shadows whole. This was followed closely by Dylan, much to the surprise of the group.

After a few more minutes, the Shadow cops had been defeated and, after pausing to recover, the group began to wonder what they were going to do next.

"I say that we just keep moving. Let's just keep on going." Dylan inspected his axes, wondering if he should replace them or just use a single axe.

"We've come this far. And as I'm the leader, I say it's only right that we continue." The rest of the group, and Bugaboo all agreed.

"We'd better move before the grizzlies start regrouping!" Teddie looked expectantly at Yu as he led the way.

The group proceeded to the next part of the bathhouse, making sure that there weren't going to be anymore Shadows. Well, except for Dylan and Yukiko, who thought that having a fairly urgent conversation in the middle of a rescue mission would be a particularly wise decision.

"Are you alright Dylan-kun? You seemed a little bit on edge earlier." Yukiko realized that the term on edge was putting it rather mildly.

"On edge? Me? Well I am a little. It's just weird seeing this other side to Kanji. Wasn't expecting it of him because of his reputation as a tough guy." Dylan was about to say something else, but he thought better of it.

"I'd say it was weird for you to see the other me too." Yukiko smiled, giving Dylan a conciliatory pat on the shoulder.

"Hey, you're not mad that we weren't going to have a romantic evening or anything right? Because I'd planned on getting you a few dozen roses and one of those mini-planes that wrote messages in the sky and a choir to serenade you. At least I would've if I could find someone with a small plane who'd do that and a choir." Dylan sighed, hoping that Yukiko wouldn't be too upset at their plans being ruined.

"I forgive you. Look, you've got nothing to worry about, alright?" Yukiko and Dylan kissed briefly before re-joining the rest of the group.

…

"Well, these Shadows are really weak. That's the good news." Masao took a look at the now empty room in the bathhouse and at the rest of the team.

"So there's going to be bad news is there?" Naoya crossed his arms in contemplation of what exactly that news might be. He also noticed that Reiji seemed really nervous about something.

"I think the bad news is that they've gone ahead chief." Hide looked ahead and hoped that they'd be able to catch up to the Investigation Team before it was too late.

"You don't mean that whatever is behind this can create Illusions as well as Shadows?" Kei was almost dreading the thought of one particular illusion though.

"Does that mean that Kandori could come back?" Yukino furrowed her brow at the thought of what that would mean.

"Possibly." Maki wasn't exactly all that surprised by the possibility.

"It's probably a little bit of a family reunion then huh?" Yuka interjected, not quite noticing Reiji's nervousness change into something resembling rage despite his having already more or less made peace with Kandori.

"But he died. We saw him die because we killed him. There's no way in hell that Taka is coming back. There's just no way." Reiji's absolute contempt and dislike for his half-brother was no secret by this stage. Especially as he'd done everything in his power to distance himself from Kandori or rather the contempt that he once had for him.

"Look, whatever it is, they're in grave danger. We have to move. NOW." Eriko had temporarily called a halt to the discussion for the sake of expediency. And it worked, because the group began to move to where they sensed Kandori, or rather the illusion of him.

…

After having made their way to the second floor, the Shadows were stronger, but it wasn't anything that the Investigation Team couldn't handle. Even if any extra training wouldn't exactly hurt either especially as Teddie could sense something that wasn't quite right in the air.

"There's something BEAR-Y dangerous up ahead! Be BEAR-FULL!" Teddie was afraid of whatever it was that was up ahead. And he probably had good reason to be afraid.

They'd arrived at the third floor but their progress was stopped by a locked door.

"Oh, well that can't be good." Yosuke had no idea how right he was going to be.

"Guys, I'd hate to cause you any undue distress, but someone's just materialized so you might just want to take a few steps back. Just saying." Dylan's eyes widened because he and the rest of the Investigation Team were shocked at the person who was apparently standing before them.

"I think I'd be inclined to agree with you." Yu deadpanned, his even tone hiding just how afraid he was of Kandori, or something that appeared to be Kandori.

Kandori or the Illusion or Shadow of him was wearing a three-piece black suit along with black shoes, a white shirt and a tie that was as black as night. He was also wearing sunglasses and markings in an X shape on his face.

"**You know, I was almost missing this. And, ah, what do we have here?"** Kandori or rather Illusion Kandori smirked, looking at how frightened the Investigation Team were.

"But, you were meant to be dead!" Roz looked scared, and she stepped away from the Illusion, well aware of the aura of fear that had surrounded Kandori in the afterlife.

"**I was, but someone must REALLY want me to be alive. Before your inevitable deaths, would you want me to tell you a secret? Something about these two clowns?" **The Illusion smiled, and the smile resembled the expression that a cat would make when killing a small rodent.

"Yeah, like what?" Stephen was trying not to let the Illusion of Kandori get to him, but he was failing miserably.

"**Well, you know how you two are as close as brothers because you're such good friends? I knew Gregory, and during one of our business meetings, he let slip that he had an affair with a woman and the baby was born a month before you," **Kandori smiled, focusing his attention on Dylan and Stephen who both looked at him in shock.

"No fucking way. How the hell do you know?" Stephen looked at Kandori, or rather the illusion and held his hammer in order to be as prepared as he could if and when he had to charge Kandori head on.

"**I just do. Besides, if you won't believe me, I can guarantee that something will happen that causes you to change your minds. Trust me."** That was enough to set Dylan and Stephen off as they summoned Nari and Takshaka respectively.

"I'm going to fucking end you." Dylan held both axes in his hands, eager to take on Illusion Kandori no matter how hopeless a battle it would be.

"Well, I've got no choice." Yu summoned Izanagi who stood above him.

"Yeah. Here we go!" Yosuke summoned Jiraiya and spun his knives around.

"It's been a blast! Love you, Yosuke!" Chie summoned Tomoe and moved closer to Yosuke until they were standing side by side.

"I won't let you harm Dylan-kun." Yukiko's voice had turned to ice as she summoned Konohana-Sakuya, who took a look at Illusion Kandori.

"Death be not proud right?" Roz flicked out the expandable baton and summoned Gracia, almost grimly resigning herself to her fate as she did so.

Bugaboo had kept silent as he contemplated just how powerful Kandori must have been in his former life. Or rather before his death.

"**You're children compared to the two teams that defeated Nyarlathotep. Just a bunch of stupid, mindless children and some dumb animal."** They weren't sure if Kandori or his Illusionary self was referring to either Bugaboo or Teddie or both, but the sentiment still stood.

"You're just not going to let that one go are you?" Dylan grinned, but he hadn't quite yet grasped the seriousness of the situation. But he was beginning to.

"**Humph! Let's see how badly I can hurt you before they get here. All I need is a sacrifice in blood and I can become real again. I can be ALIVE. I don't have to be trapped in a dismal, wretched afterlife. I. WILL. TRIUMPH!" **Kandori began laughing madly at the thought of making a full return to the land of the living.

"GUYS?! He's bear-y, bear-y, bear-y, bear-y dangerous!" Teddie was utterly terrified. Besides, people like Kandori weren't exactly the most pleasant people to be acquainted with.

**Song: Black Sabbath – Children of the Grave**

Kandori looked behind him and saw Naoya, Maki, Masao, Kei, Hide, Eriko, Yuka, Reiji and Yukino standing before him.

"**Well, this is most pleasant. I'll be killing two birds with one stone now. ARGH!" **The Illusion howled out in pain as Reiji's Persona, Nergal had attacked him.

"Well, I don't care who your new master is, but you're not coming back." Reiji was clear in his resolve.

"Look, Yu, you and your team had better get out of here. He might just be an Illusion, but he's too powerful for you and your team to face. Leave him to us!" Naoya summoned Amon-Ra, Maki summoned Fortuna, and Masao summoned Baldur, which was followed by Kei summoning Yamaoka, and Eriko summoning Nike Victoria, Yuka then summoned Freyr, while Yukino summoned Durga.

The door had opened, and Yu and the Investigation Team gratefully ran through it as the Persona users who had defeated Nyarlathotep the first time the entity made his presence felt hit the Illusion of Kandori with absolutely everything they had.

"**ARGH! Cheating bastards! If only HE were here! He'd…" **Kandori let out another howl of pain as Amon-Ra barrelled into him. It seemed like Naoya's team was making short work of the Illusion, hence why the Investigation team decided to press on.

Eventually, the Illusion of Kandori had been beaten, and Naoya's team looked at each other and allowed a few moments' celebration at their triumph. They also knew that they were now well and truly involved with the investigation into what was behind the fog and the Shadows.

…

"Thank God that's over and done with." Dylan, like the rest of the Investigation team was still shook up over the power that Kandori's Illusion or Shadow had.

"Yeah. That was a little bit too close for comfort." Yosuke couldn't quite say how close that they came to staring death in the face.

"Look, I think Kanji might be beyond this door. And I think Teddie does too." Chie interrupted.

"Well, we've only got one way of finding out." Yu sighed, as he opened the door and the Investigation Team stepped into the large room.


	25. Chapter 25: Battle In Steam

**Chapter 25**

**May 17, 2011**

_Kanji's Bathhouse, Mayonaka _

The Investigation Team plus Bugaboo stepped into the room and saw Kanji loudly arguing with his Shadow. This had been a weird few hours or so, and it was about to get even weirder unfortunately.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Kanji turned around and saw the group looking at him and his Shadow.

"We're here to rescue you dude. C'mon. Before this day gets any weirder." Dylan looked at Shadow Kanji with a perturbed expression as the Shadow blew him a kiss.

"Thanks Dylan-Senpai, let's get go…" Kanji was promptly shoved aside by his Shadow who was checking out the guys in the group. Well, except for Bugaboo.

"**NO! You're not getting your way so easily CUTIE-PIE!" **Shadow Kanji sashayed in place as Dylan's face briefly turned a sickly green colour before turning back to normal. And there were roses, and water flowing out from one of the baths.

"Did he just….?" Yosuke seemed worried.

"I think he did. Stephen was stunned into silence. Nothing he said would've made the moment any less weird.

"Just stand still okay." Yu briefly surveyed his surroundings and realised that the floor was becoming slippery. Sort of like walking across ice without ice-skates.

"I hope that's not anything weird." Roz opined, taking a worried glance at the floor below her feet.

"Like mud? Or worse?" Chie extended her arms in order to balance herself better.

"I think its oil. Hmm. Whatever it is, it stinks." Yukiko sounded disgusted at that, probably because it would've gotten everywhere if she wasn't careful.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kanji growled at his Shadow, who merely laughed at him in response.

"**What I'M doing? Oh PUH-LEASE. You're the one who's lying!" **

"The hell? Say that again!"

"**Just tell these LOVELY people who you really are! They'll accept you!" **

"SHUT UP!" Kanji yelled back, not wanting to hear what his Shadow had to say.

"**I think you should start with yourself…." **Bugaboo didn't exactly know what to make of Shadow Kanji at all.

"Uh, Sensei, you'd better be bear-full!" Teddie was struggling to keep his footing.

"I got it." Yu was waiting for Shadow Kanji to make his move or for the rest of the Investigation Team to make theirs.

"**I HATE girls. Oh, you like to SEW! What a QUEER! And if I tried to paint something they'd tell me that it's not manly!" **Shadow Kanji sounded upset.

"You do know that Picasso got married a few times right? Pretty sure he was taking chicks to Pound Town more than a few times too!" Dylan wasn't quite sure if that was helping. Knowing his luck, it probably wasn't.

"Shut up before I make you!" Kanji sounded angry, and who could blame him really.

"**Oh, you should be strong, tough and manly. Like Orlando Bloom. What's that even supposed to mean anyway? I don't like girls because they have unrealistic expectations. And they're scary!" **

"They're NOT!" Kanji yelled, but his Shadow thought otherwise.

"Well, they're only scary during their time of the month. Hey, OW!" Dylan winced slightly as Yukiko punched him in the arm to shut him up.

"OUCH!" Stephen joked.

"**Guys are MUCH better. No hormones or anything. Plus, they don't say mean things! That's why I, well, prefer men!" **Shadow Kanji put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something that I'm missing here?!" Roz wasn't quite sure what to make of Shadow Kanji to be honest.

"No fucking way!" Kanji wasn't making this any easier.

"**YES WAY! I am YOU! And you're ME! Why are you making this SOOOOO DIFFICULT?!" **Shadow Kanji sounded exasperated at Kanji's refusal to accept him.

"No, you're not me! That's why I'm making it difficult!" Kanji was moving into very dangerous waters.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me. You've got to be fucking kidding me. Seriously." Dylan buried his head in his hands for a few seconds before looking back up.

"No. Fucking. Way. You're not a part of ME!" That only made things worse.

"**Tough shit! I am YOU!" **Now, things were about to get worse. Things were about to get really worse.

Dylan was relieved that he wasn't allergic to pollen. Especially as there were flowers EVERYWHERE. There were enough flowers to fill the inventory for a few dozen florists. He didn't know that those were petals, mainly because his weirdness bar had been broken again.

It might've been their imagination, but Shadow Kanji had managed to get much taller and more buff. For one thing, he had managed to surround himself with roses, and he had a brand new muscular body to boot. Said muscular body was holding the Mars symbols.

"Fuck." Dylan was saying what the rest of the Investigation Team was thinking.

There were two other Shadows who looked like they could have been competing in a Mr Universe competition. Never mind that they were half alabaster-white in colour and half coal-black in colour. They could've given 1970s Arnold Schwarzenegger a run for his money.

"**I am a Shadow, DARLING! Of your TRUE inner self!" **Shadow Kanji struck a pose for a few seconds.

"Why don't you get your head out your ass?!" Kanji really had no idea how it was supposed to work. He was arguing with his Shadow and it wasn't working at all.

"**Not my problem, honey! Now stay out of it!" **Shadow Kanji managed to somehow conjure purple lightning that struck Kanji, knocking him out cold.

"Guys? Guys? GUYS?! The person we're meant to be rescuing is kind of unconscious." Stephen made a series of elaborate gestures in Kanji's direction.

"Well then stop stating the obvious!" Yosuke felt ridiculously uncomfortable at the predicament that the group found themselves in.

"**Why won't you understand? This is what I want to be! And I'll get rid of anyone who says otherwise!" **Now it was Shadow Kanji's turn to get angry.

"Oh okay. This is just a little bit beyond my comfort zone." Dylan scratched his head in discomfort.

"I don't think it matters now Dylan-kun. Let's just make the best of it alright." Yukiko pouted, causing Dylan to sigh in resignation.

"Yay." Yosuke was being a little bit more sarcastic than usual.

"Can we just rescue him?" Yu looked at the rest of the Investigation Team who nodded back at him.

Yu summoned Izanagi, while Yosuke summoned Jiraiya, Chie summoned Tomoe, and Yukiko summoned Konohana-Sakuya, Dylan sighed and summoned Nari, Stephen summoned Takshaka while Roz summoned Gracia.

The Nice Guy and Tough Guy were eyeing up Yu, Yosuke, Dylan and Stephen with intent. And they looked incredibly uncomfortable, especially Yosuke and Dylan, whose girlfriends were pretty much standing right there.

Chie tried freezing the Nice Guy while Yukiko tried setting the Tough Guy on fire.

"**That's NICE!"** The two Shadows seemed to be enjoying being hurt.

"Wait, so they're masochists? Feel like I've just wandered onto the set of a snuff movie. Urgh." Dylan felt a lot more uncomfortable than he was already.

"That sounds about right." Yu wasn't quite sure what to make of them either.

"Uh, that's totally not helping!" Yosuke seemed really uncomfortable, a sentiment that was already echoed by the rest of the group.

"Masochists? What do you mean by masochists? Oh. Okay." Yukiko glanced at Dylan who shrugged back, pretending that he didn't make the joke.

"They're regrouping!" Stephen jumped back as the Nice Guy and Tough Guy stood back up. He looked worried as one of the Shadows tried to quite literally grope him.

"Let's just be bear-full!" Teddie seemed on edge, while Bugaboo was taking everything in his stride.

"**Humph!" **Bugaboo had managed to get a few hits in on Shadow Kanji when he or it was otherwise preoccupied.

While Nari and Takshaka immediately went for Shadow Kanji, the Nice Guy and Tough Guy each made a pass at Dylan and Stephen who tried to dodge the attempt and failed. Yu and Yosuke were tempted to laugh at their predicament, but they had to be careful too.

"Well, we're alright." Roz was happy that the two side Shadows were ignoring her, Chie and Yukiko.

"Because they're not interested." Chie arched an eyebrow and was ready to make a move.

"Is that meant to be comforting?" Yukiko, who was used to Dylan's way of showing affection, was a little bit miffed.

"**No way."** Both the Nice Guy and Tough looked at the girls with disdain.

Chie, Yukiko and Roz weren't too happy. And that was putting it rather mildly.

"**HMPH! How PATHETIC!"** Shadow Kanji moved to throw one of the symbols at the group, but he was pre-empted by Bugaboo getting a few hits in and Dylan throwing an axe at him. Said axe had managed to cut into his chest before Dylan had caught it again, and the wound had oozed a strange sort of black ichor.

"Takshaka, AGI!" Stephen commanded Takshaka to set Shadow Kanji on fire, and the Shadow had managed to shrug off the flames.

"How'd you like that axe?" Dylan's quip was a bit wide of the mark, because Shadow Kanji didn't look too amused.

"**OOOOOOH! So, the two friends who are like brothers want to get in the mix!" **Shadow Kanji sounded more enthusiastic than he could've possibly been.

"Why does everyone keep SAYING that?!" Stephen swung his hammer around, hopping from one foot to the other as he did so.

"**Hmm, do you want to be PUNISHED?!"** Dylan looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Listen bro, I'm flattered and everything but I've already got a girlfriend. And even if I DIDN'T, you're not my type." He wasn't really sure what else he was going to say.

"Are you done?" Yu was more annoyed than anything else.

"**Well, Dylan, you've been in relationships and had one-night-stands, maybe you want to try your own team for once?"** That wasn't what the group was expecting.

"Try my own WHAT?!" Dylan dropped into a fighting stance, looking at Shadow Kanji with an expression of absolute rage.

"You don't get to say that!" Kanji joined in, unaware that his protests were falling on deaf ears.

"**You really don't get it, DO YOU?! Why do I have to explain EVERYTHING?! WHY?! TELL ME WHY?!" **Shadow Kanji decided that it'd be a good idea to start shocking people.

Eventually, Shadow Kanji decided to just try and kill his other self by aiming ANOTHER few bolts of lightning at him.

Fortunately though, Dylan tackled Kanji out of the way and got hit by the bolts of lightning.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! That fucking hurts! OW!" Dylan dropped to one knee, looking at his left arm, noticing that the flesh on that arm had been burnt raw. There was also a smell of burnt hair wafting about. He couldn't tell what it was, because he was still clenching and unclenching his fist in pain, checking to see if everything still worked.

Dylan took the heart out of his pocket with his right hand and threw it over to Kanji.

"C'mon man. Just…. Try and help yourself. Please. I'm begging you here. Fucking hell that hurts. I can't feel my hand, and not in the fun way either." Dylan closed his eyes while clutching his left arm in pain.

"You okay?" Yu looked worried.

"Dylan-senpai, you didn't have to do that." Kanji seemed shocked that Dylan would try and rescue him, let alone take a bullet for him. Or a lightning bolt in this instance.

"**Oh LOOK AT YOU! You're trying to be the tough guy! Remember the last time?! Your girlfriend DIED because of it!" **Shadow Kanji looked at Roz, who ended up going really pale when her death was mentioned.

More bolts of lightning began striking the Investigation Team.

"**HEY!" **Bugaboo growled, trying to guard against the lightning bolts, but even he was powerless against them.

Yu looked on in horror as another lightning bolt struck Dylan, not even sure if he could survive another one.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me here. I think my heart just stopped for a second." Dylan was currently clutching his chest with his right arm, the rest of the Investigation Team noticed that some of his hair had been burnt off and some of his skin was literally bubbling.

"Oh no. He's gearing up for another one isn't he? Yosuke was concerned for Dylan's immediate wellbeing, but unsure if he should make a move or risk getting electrocuted again.

Stephen looked at Shadow Kanji in fear as the Shadow was going to prepare to bring yet more lightning down on them. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Yukiko, why don't you go and take of care of Dylan and I'm going to try and stall this bastard." Almost as soon as Stephen had suggested it, Dylan was struck by another bolt of lightning.

"Um, Yu, I'd hate to bother you, but my significant other is kind of dying over here! I don't care WHAT you do, just DO SOMETHING!" Yukiko had finally lost her cool, unable to bear to see Dylan getting hurt any more.

Yu didn't know what to do. But he stood up anyway. Almost as soon as he stood up, he looked and saw two glowing blue cards suspended in the air and smiled.

"I wouldn't be so quick to count us out! YAMATA NO OROCHI!" Yu switched out Izanagi for the eight-headed and eight-tailed serpent of legend.

Bugaboo had run towards Dylan and stopped when he reached his prone form. Slowly, Bugaboo began to merge with Dylan, healing the latter's wounds. Dylan, or rather Awakened Dylan had stood up as well, smiling at Shadow Kanji.

"You know, **it wasn't very nice trying to electrocute me. **But I won't let you **suffer for it** **very much"** Dylan could feel power coursing through his veins, something almost otherworldly. _This had better be temporary. _

"Glad to have you back on board." Yu was grateful for Dylan's recovery, as aided by Bugaboo.

"No problem. **Shall we?!"** Dylan growled, cracking his knuckles before reaching for his axes again.

Orochi then proceeded to swallow one of the Shadows whole, while Dylan had eradicated the other one.

"Two down, one to go!" Stephen cheered.

"No way…. Didn't know that they were so strong!" Yosuke couldn't help but feel a little bit envious.

Orochi then breathed a breath of almost pure ice that caused Shadow Kanji to stand utterly transfixed.

"I'll just finish this! **You're going down, you overgrown, stupid CREEP!" **Dylan lunged at Shadow Kanji and began hacking at his now frozen form with both axes, only stopping when Kanji lifted a hand to say something.

"Look, I appreciate you guys wanting to rescue me but, hey. I like to sew, and I made that heart for Dylan to give to Yukiko as a gift. Besides, I wouldn't change for anybody." With this statement, Shadow Kanji returned back to his normal, loincloth clad self. Dylan and Bugaboo also became separate beings, the burns having disappeared and his hair and clothing having returned to normal.

Shadow Kanji was managing to still maintain some semblance of existence.

"**Why won't anyone LOVE ME FOR ME?! I want to be accepted TOOOOOO!"** Shadow Kanji whined, stamping his feet on the ground like a petulant child.

"I'll just have to accept you then, as much as I don't like it. No point whining about it. Besides, if you're me than how are you so weak when I'm the strong one? Hell, Dylan-senpai's stronger than you and he took a lightning bolt for me. And it could've killed him." Dylan nodded proudly at Kanji, happy that he finally figured it out.

Shadow Kanji shrugged and disappeared. What had taken his place was a large, muscular black-coloured robotic being with a skeleton painted on to it holding what resembled a lightning bolt.

"So this is my Persona huh? Better than the other guy that's for sure." Kanji smiled as Take-Mikazuchi turned into a Persona card and descended into his outstretched palm before he dropped down to his knees in exhaustion.

"Awesome. Can we get out of here before everything that just happened becomes more uncomfortable?" Dylan's lightning-related burns were healed, but he still smelled like burnt hair and he wanted to take a shower.

_Blake Heavy Industries HQ, New York _

Gregory Blake looked at his PA with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I thought I fucking told you, nobody interviews me outside of press conferences unless I said so! There'd better be a good reason for this, I've got dinner with an old associate and I'd rather be punctual than late." Gregory cracked his knuckles as the reporter, some asshole called Rawlins had stepped into his office.

"Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?" Rawlins smiled across at Gregory, who glowered back at him.

"Fine. Let's just keep this quick. Nothing personal either." Rawlins nodded hesitantly at Gregory's request.

"First question, how proud are you of your son Robert? It's wonderful that he's fighting to preserve the freedom of others away from lawless tyranny and terrorism." Rawlins had no idea what Gregory was like at all, and that he was looking at his desk drawer and a paperweight.

"I'm very proud of him. What else were you going to ask me? Were you going to ask me about that paternity suit? The fact that I invested in SEBEC? I'm hoping to be President of our great and glorious goddamn nation and I don't want some dickless cocksucker fucking it up for me. Do I make myself clear?" Gregory smiled as Rawlins looked at him in fear.

"You sent your youngest son to Inaba am I right? There's been several kidnappings and two murders? Is that what you do to members of your immediate family who disgrace the family name in your eyes? Do you just cut the branches? Is that it?" Rawlins looked up, and saw Gregory smash the paperweight on his desk against his head and call for his PA to come in and hold him down. The door was to be locked as well.

"Edwards, take off your tie and wrap it around Rawlins' arm as hard as you can and find a vein. I've got a little TREAT for my nosy friend." Gregory reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a syringe, a lighter, a spoon and a bag of heroin. He opened the bag, put its contents on the spoon, held the lighter underneath the spoon, and used the syringe to soak up the liquid.

"No! No! What are you doing?! Please don't!" Rawlins screamed, before Edwards slammed his head against the desk, presenting the tie-wrapped arm to Gregory.

"Well, you asked for it." Gregory grinned, jabbing the now heroin-filled syringe in the vein and injecting it into Rawlins, who shrieked in fear and pain.

"So, I take it that you want me to wait outside? And that this incident is not to be spoken of? I'll just wait outside." Edwards unlocked the door, left Gregory's office and unlocked it again.

"Now, I might have just gotten you addicted to a Class A narcotic. But, if you decide to slander me or my family again, I will send some of my associates around to where you live. And do you know what they'll do? They'll take turns with your wife, before killing her, your kids, your dog and torching the place. Be a good boy and remember not to cross me again. Oh, you can say anything you want, but nobody will believe you." Gregory unlocked the door to his office and watched as Rawlins half ran, half crawled out of it.

He smiled before waiting to go to his engagement that evening. One of his associates had procured a woman who could, apparently, suck a golf ball through a garden hose.

_Amagi Inn_

Dylan had showered, dried himself and gotten dressed, wearing jeans and a plain white t-shirt for a change. He checked his phone, and got a text from Yosuke that said that he and Yu had brought Kanji home before Yosuke went to go and spend the night with Chie. _Way to get in the saddle, Yosuke._ Dylan heard a knocking on the door of his room and he opened it to let Yukiko in.

"Look, I'm sorry that I put myself in harm's way earlier. But then again, I managed to survive getting assaulted, kidnapped, whipped, set on fire, and clawed at, and being beaten up by my evil doppelganger as well as being electrocuted a few times. And all that happened in like a month. Besides, my hair's grown back because you healed me and my left arm's fully functional too." Dylan's apology was accepted, but he knew that Yukiko was still pretty worried about him. And she had every right to be.

"I know, but what if you don't survive the next time? Or what if there's something that's too strong for you? Then what? I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Yukiko wrapped her arms around Dylan who returned the gesture.

"I promise not to worry you so much next time. Hey, you know, we did have a whole romantic evening planned. But we could skip to the fun stuff if you want." They kissed, but only after making sure that the door was safely closed behind them.

"I'd like that. Actually, I brought this over and I was wondering if we could watch it first?" She'd brought a DVD of Serenity with her, and she'd smiled as Dylan's jaw dropped.

"You've got a copy of the DVD of the movie of one of the best sci-fi shows of all time? Is it weird that I want you to basically dress up as Inara? I think it'd be better if I just shut up. Ahem." Dylan just decided to watch the DVD, leaving any other discussion to one side for a little bit.

"I don't think it's weird. Who knows, maybe that'd be something we both enjoy." Yukiko laughed as Dylan turned a very bright crimson colour.

"Short answer, yes." Dylan kissed her again, and she kissed him back. They were both equally grateful at the little bit of a rest that they'd get before things would pick up again even if they didn't quite know when that would be.

_Kubo Residence_

Mitsuo had done his job, he did some reconnaissance and helped Adachi kidnap Kanji, albeit in an indirect manner. He was, as you could imagine, quite surprised when Adachi informed him that Kanji had been rescued.

Having put Adachi's particularly angry text out of his mind, he turned on his laptop and checked the video feed of Dylan's room at the Amagi inn and smiled. The blonde bastard had gotten Yukiko in there, and from what he could see, they were going at it. _Why did she choose HIM?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! It's not fair! She's MY fair maiden. She can't be his. He's his father's son. He's a monster. And monsters must be slain. _

Adachi promised him that he would be able to claim Yukiko as his own when Dylan was out of the way, but he had to leave the couple alone for the time being. He smiled at the thought of Dylan possibly begging for his life, deciding to store that image for future reference. Besides, the hero always won in the end, or at least that's what he learned from videogames, and he didn't know any better. That didn't matter for the time being of course.


End file.
